La niña de mis ojos
by Tokio Cristal
Summary: DARIEN & SERENA - UA- Profesor/Alumna- CAPÍTULO FINAL ¡Gracias a todos por la paciencia! :
1. Principio

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para la creación de este fic.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Este fanfic lo he escrito en un periodo de cuatro años, por lo que verán (o leerán, en este caso) que mi forma de escribir va desarrollándose a medida que pasa la historia. Durante ese periodo ha sido "editado" varias veces.

De ante mano, pido perdón por cualquier horror ortográfico o gramatical.

* * *

Universo Alterno.

**Genero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Fantasía (?)

**Pareja:** Darien y Serena.

Fanfic de 17 capítulos (contando el final no publicado aún).

**SUMARIO**

En un universo alterno, Darien se convierte en el profesor de la indisciplinada Serena.

La edad de Darien es de 27 años, y la edad de Serena oscila entre los 15/16 años.

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Torrenciales de gotas de agua caían sin cesar desde el cielo impactándose rudamente sobre la tierra mojada. Muy pronto se avecinaría un temporal, ya que los únicos rayos de sol se veían interrumpidos por grandes nubes pasajeras. Solamente una figura luchaba entre aquellos torbellinos de lluvia, corriendo con prisa, deseosa de llegar a tiempo a su destino.

Ante la sorpresa de sus padres por primera vez en su corta vida se había levantado temprano para concurrir al colegio y, justo cuando había logrado salir de su casa, el día se hizo noche y gotas comenzaron a bajar ferozmente desde el cielo.

La lluvia la había tomado por sorpresa a Serena Tsukino y por desgracia se había olvidado de tomar su paraguas.

Definitivamente hoy no sería su día de suerte…

Llegando a la parada, suspiró llena de alivio creyendo que no se mojaría más. Buscó en el bolsillo de la pollera un pañuelo para secarse las gotas de agua que caían por su rostro pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar solamente un papel. Un papel que significaba mucho para ella, el cual definiría su próximo promedio en matemáticas.

Impactada se lo llevo hasta la altura de sus ojos y una lágrima pasajera bajó por su mejilla.

—¡No! Me olvidé de mostrarle el examen ayer a mi mamá — susurró aterrada —. Si solamente pudiera deshacerme de él... —articuló pensativa dejando que el papel tomara rumbo incierto por el impacto del viento—. Bueno, ya está solucionado mi problema … —dio por hecho con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad, hasta que la imagen de su madre cogiendo el teléfono la desanimó.

¿Y si era la directora del colegio para informarle de sus malas notas?, o, ¿si Kelvin le daba por llamar para comentarle de sus tan buenas notas? Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante esta idea y salió corriendo detrás de él. Justo en ese momento un auto a toda velocidad pasó pisando un enorme charco, el cual empapó en el acto a Serena.

—¡Idiota!— gruño agarrando una piedra del suelo y tirándola hacia el prófugo, logrando que impactara en uno de los faroles traseros.

Con algo de terror llevo sus manos a su boca para tapar el gritó que quiso escapar de sus labios. ¿Y ahora dónde se escondía? El auto ya había parado ante ese atrevimiento de Serena y ella no sabia que hacer, sólo quería correr y correr como una cobarde, hasta que sólo Dios supiera donde se había escapado.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó furioso el conductor del vehículo mientras bajaba y se sacaba ferozmente sus lentes de sol, corriendo hacia la parte trasera de su amado carro para ver como su farolito favorito estaba destrozado —. ¡Túuu, cabeza de chorlito! —gruño señalando a la chica rubia— ¡Túu, eres la culpable de esto! —pronto un papel que volaba por los vientos impactó sobre su cara, ofreciéndole la alegría de las malas notas de Serena.

—¡Oye, devuélvemelo! —gritó la rubia acercándose a él.

Por suerte la lluvia había cesado milagrosamente.

—Veinte sobre cien … —miró impactado la nota— . Deberías estudiar más cabeza de chorlito. Aunque no creo que logres mucho con eso. Este examen era un papilla echa, no puedo creer que hayas sacado tan baja nota — opinó mientras Serena le arrebataba el papel de sus manos.

—No es de tu incumbencia — pausó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una bola con el papel—. Maldito engreído —lo insulto tirándole el papel sobre la cabeza—, te crees mejor solo porque… porque… —detuvo sus palabras sin saber que decir—. ¡Eres un tonto! —finalmente gruñó ella echándole la lengua y dándose la vuelta para volver a la parada.

Darien levantó una ceja irónico y luego sonrío con burla. Justo cuando iba llegando el ómnibus que Serena se tenía que tomar éste no frenó cuando le hizo la seña, levantando una gran oleada de agua que terminó mojando nuevamente a la rubia y logrando también salpicar un poco el abrigo de su _" acompañante."_

—¡Ash, mi abrigo! —masculló enojado observando esas insignificantes gotitas de agua mientras Serena parecía un trapo de piso por lo mojada que se encontraba.

Ella se tomó un par de segundos para asimilar lo que había sucedido. Hoy no era su día. Virando su rostro hacía la posición de Darien, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. El pelinegro se asustó, no entendía porque cada vez la rubia estaba más cerca de él y más con esa extraña manera de mirarlo. No, que no lo abrazara por dios, lo iba a mojar más. No, que no hiciera eso, la chaqueta la había comprado el día de ayer y le había salido muy cara.

Serena lo miró a medias por última vez y luego se atrincheró al cuerpo de Darien. Sin decir palabra alguna largó un sonoro llanto.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! —exclamó —¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!, ¡todo es culpa tuya! Sino me hubieras distraído yo ya estaría adentro de ese ómnibus y hoy, por lo menos por hoy, llegaría temprano al colegio!

Darien sintió algo de lastima por la rubia. Compasivo, decidió ofrecerle:

—Bueno, veo que no estas en condiciones para ir así caminando hasta tu colegio — sonrió al ver la reacción en el rostro de la chica —. ¿Qué te parece si para olvidar lo sucedido te alcanzo hasta tu escuela? —preguntó apoyándose sobre la puerta del chofer mirándola seriamente.

Serena se quedo estática por unos segundos. Su madre siempre le había advertido que nunca, pero nunca en su vida, debía subirse en autos de desconocidos, ya que podrían ser delincuentes con malas intenciones. ¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? Estaba toda empapada, hacia demasiado frió y para el colmo de los colmos, llegaba nuevamente tarde al colegio. No podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse y aceptar, aunque muy en el fondo no lo quisiera.

Con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, respondió:

—Está bien. ¡Pero qué no se te ocurra hacerme nada malo! —advirtió al final acercándose a él.

Darien rió suavemente.

—Tranquila cabeza de chorlito.

Serena se tragó las palabras ante ese «insulto» y decidió hacer oídos sordos.

Él se subió al auto mientras Serena abría la puerta del acompañante. Rápidamente la detuvo al ver que se iba a sentar.

—¡Oye!, ¿qué te pasa? —exclamó la jovencita—. ¿Es qué ya te arrepentiste de llevarme?

—No es eso —negó observando con cariño su recién tapizado asiento—. Primero voy a poner algo para que no me mojes la funda y se me termine estropeando —la chica asintió apenada al no darse cuenta de su error.

Pasado unos segundos, cuando por fin todo ya estaba arreglado, se pudo subir.

La mayoría del trayecto estuvo inundado por un molesto silencio. Parecía ser que ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso para una " modesta " conversación. El ambiente se volvía cada vez más frió, no sabían si era por la falta de calefacción, pero tenían que hablar algo antes de caerse dormidos y congelados.

El chico sencillamente interrogó:

—¿Tú eres …?

—Serena Tsukino — respondió mirándole.

—Mucho gusto Serena... —manifestó sonriendo burlonamente—. El nombre no te sienta muy bien, no aparentas ser muy tranquila … — opinó.

—No te pedí ninguna opinión —replicó enojada.

—Yo soy Darien Chiba —respondió volviendo su rostro para verla—. No sé si me queda bien pero al menos a mí me gusta … —declaró observando como Serena apartaba rápidamente su mirada de la suya.

Pronto una imagen paso por su mente al ver el perfil de costado de la chica. Se parecía a la mujer que cuantiosas veces se le había presentado en sus sueños por la noche. Sentía que la conocía de otra vida, de otra época bastante alejada a esta.

Rápidamente su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el grito desgarrador de la rubia, la cual había agarrado el volante y forcejeaba con él para no salirse de la carretera. Gritaron al unísono al ver como un gato negro se les cruzaba en medio del camino.

—¡Esquívalo, esquívalo, esquívalo! —exclamó ella horrorizada mientras una lluvia de lagrimones bajaban por su rostro. Al final pudieron esquivarlo con una técnica que solo en películas de acción se veían y logrando con eso salir estrellados contra un poste de luz que, a pesar del golpe, logró mantenerse en pie.

Serena permanecía temblando abrazada al cuello de Darien, mientras el otro observaba impactado las afueras, recordando levemente su infancia, el accidente que cambió su vida y quitó a sus padres de su lado.

Pronto con un hilito de voz preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Serena lo miró algo trastornada por el accidente:

—Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos —musitó despacito.

—Bueno, cálmate… —avergonzado trato de consolarla—, por favor suéltame, ¿si? —replicó incomodado de que la chica estuviera encima de él en esa forma.

Trato de empujarla levemente pero ella se enganchó más a su cuerpo cuando oyó un ruidito extraño.

—¡No, no quiero morir!— exclamó apretándose más a su cuello.

—Por favor … —resopló sintiendo como el aire le comenzaba a faltar—. ¡Quiero bajar! —ese comentario fue el comienzo de unos constantes forcejeos de Darien contra Serena para que le soltara, ocasionando que el auto se moviera estrepitosamente y que la rubia se asustara mucho más.

—Vamos a ver … —dijo tratando de mantener la calma— si no bajamos ahora mismo el auto puede llegar a explotar con nosotros adentro y, por lo mismo, podemos llegar a morir calcinados, así que … —sin lograr terminar la frase sintió como una suave brisa lo inundaba, mientras el peso de la chica hacía falta a su lado.

Parecía ser que al escuchar la palabra "calcinado", ella había salido "volada" del auto.

—¿Y qué esperas?, ¿no vas a salir? —pregunto la rubia desde las afueras, observando como Darien la miraba con extrema seriedad.

Pronto, su atención se vio colmada por el gato negro que, hacia unos instantes, se les había cruzado por la carretera. Este caminaba rengo y mostraba muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

—Pobre animalito … —susurró acercándose al gato— ¿Quiénes habrán sido los brutos que te hicieron esto? —preguntó agarrándolo entre sus manos. El animal pareció reaccionar a la defensiva mientras luchaba para que ella lo soltara—. ¡AUCH! —manifestó la rubia con dolor al sentir que le mordía la mano —, ¡ eso me dolió! — refunfuñó soltándolo y acariciándose la extremidad lastimada— ¡Nunca más vuelvo a agarrar animales callejeros! —gritó observando como la gatita salía corriendo como podía de la vista de ella.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse culpable del dolor que sentía ese animalito.

Mientras tanto Darien se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos, observando lo destrozado que había quedado su auto.

—¡Todo por culpa de esa niña tonta! —gruñó apretando sus puños ferozmente.

—¡Oye, mi nombre es Serena, engreído! — exclamó al escucharlo referirse a ella en esa forma.

—¡No me importa! — gritó enojado sin contener la furia que sentía en su interior crecer —. Más te vale pagarme la reparación de mi auto — pausó —. ¡Hueca, rubia tonta y estúpida!

—Omg — el pecho de Serena se infló mientras quedaba helada, ya que no se le ocurría ningún insulto que superara el anterior—. Pues … entonces tú eres …¡Un egocéntrico con cabeza de globo!

—¿Cabeza de globo ? — Darien interrogó confundido. Pestañeó. Luego de reflexionarlo varios segundos finalmente se echó a reír. _¿Cabeza de globo?_ Repitió interiormente. ¡Qué imaginación tenía esa jovencita!

—¿De qué te ries, tonto?

Darien intentó aparentar seriedad, poco a poco su enojo se fue aminorando. Es que aquella niña se tomaba todo tan a pecho, inclusive con sus «insultos» tan «imaginativos» y «tontos».

—Vale, vale, niña... Sigue siendo así que con tu carácter tan feo ningún chico se atreverá a acercarte a ti — le advirtió señalándole con su dedo índice.

La chica inhaló apenada y enojada a la vez mientras decía:

—Tú vas a seguir solterón hasta... hasta... vale, eres un imbécil — terminó dándose la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó viendo como ella se iba.

—Al colegio porque llego tarde — contestó cortante.

Él entonces entró de nuevo a su destrozado auto para sacar su maletín y su descartada chaqueta dispuesto a seguirla.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —gruñó ella viendo como se ponía a lado de su persona—, ¡quédate con tu estúpido auto! Por tu culpa casi muero y, por cierto, no pienso disculparme contigo. ¡Al menos discúlpate tú conmigo! Ni siquiera me conoces... ¡y casi me matas!

Darien no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

—Esto ya se llama acoso. Voy a empezar a gritar.

—Hazlo. En la calle no hay nadie porque está lloviznando y además son las nueve de la mañana. Además por tu uniforme y el rumbo que estas tomando sé que tu destino es el mismo que el mío …

—Con razón te ofreciste a llevarme... —musitó—. ¿Vas a estudiar en mi colegio? —puso cara de burla— ¿no crees que estas un poco grandecito para aquello? , ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintisiete, y no es problema tuyo si voy o no voy, o hago lo que hago con mi vida — respondió ofendido.

—¡Pero tampoco es problema tuyo lo de mis notas! —gritó a la defensiva, recordando lo que le había dicho sobre su examen de matemáticas.

—Ash, eres un dolor de muelas mi querida chorlito … —dijo mientras avanzaba más adelante que la chica.

Serena también comenzó a incrementar sus pasos para pasarlo y él siguió haciendo lo mismo que ella, sólo para molestarla.

—Deja de hacerlo … —gruñó ella furiosa.

—No, deja de hacerlo tú …

Ambos pararon la caminata para llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que pelearse.

—Bien, no voy a pasarme todo el día viendo quien va delante, quien va detrás, así que … vayamos al mismo ritmo — propuso Darien astutamente.

—Mmm, esta bien — aceptó Serena —. A la cuenta de tres, salimos, ¿ok?

—Bien, uno, dos … —pausó— ¡Tres!

Antes de salir caminando los dos terminaron corriendo para ver quien era el primero en llegar al colegio. Estaban furiosos y no iban a dejar que el infeliz de a lado llegara mas temprano que el otro, luego de lo que le hicieron pasar hoy. Entre empujones, zancadillas, insultos, corrieron esas pocas cuadras que les faltaban llegar. Era la primera vez que la perezosa de Serena se disponía a hacer tanto ejercicio, todo por culpa de Darien: él la había sacado de sus casillas. El frió que minutos antes había experimentado desapareció milagrosamente.

A tan solo unos metros de la puerta del instituto, parecían dos enormes fieras intentando ser las mejores. ¿Quién iba a llegar primero? , ¿Quién iba ganar esa competencia? Subieron de dos en dos los escalones y Serena se tiró contra la puerta resbalando en el suelo. Darien simplemente se mantuvo estático en la entrada intentando normalizar su respiración.

—Te gané —dijo simplemente él aunque Serena había llegado primero al colegio.

Justo cuando la rubia iba a intentar reclamar su lugar, la directora apareció, interrumpiendo la batalla que muy pronto se aproximaría entre estos dos.

—¿Pero que significa esto? —preguntó impactada, creyendo lo peor mientras observaba una roñosa Serena tirada en el suelo.

Darien se arregló su camisa y el cabello, intentando aparentar calma.

—Buenos días señora Rin, yo soy Darien Chiba, no sé si me recuerda pero... —saludó amablemente—, disculpe pero mi automóvil tuvo un altercado y yo...—luego con actuada preocupación miró hacia Serena—. Pobre muchacha, ¿te caíste?, ¿estás bien? —susurró agachándose para ayudar a Serena levantarse—. Permíteme ayudarte.

Serena lo observó de reojo con las mejillas achicharradas.

—¡Oh, claro que sí señor Chiba! —reconoció Rin—. Usted siempre tan educado y atento —luego dirigió su mirada hacía Serena—, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué sucedió?

—Es culpa de él —dijo la muchacha señalando a Darien.

Darien parpadeó con rapidez.

—¿Yo? —dijo señalándose a si mismo aparentando inocencia—. Pues es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Tsukino vaya a enfermería, por favor —ordenó la directora Rin.

Serena no dijo nada, viró su rostro hacia Darien y le echó la lengua para luego echarse a correr…


	2. Conociendose

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

Su reloj, acomodado estratégicamente encima de la mesita de luz, ya marcaba insistentemente las 08:00 de la mañana, señal de que era hora de levantarse para ir al colegio. El ambiente pronto se volvió insoportable al escuchar el constante y molesto sonido RING que emitía el artefacto sin piedad. ¡Dios!, ¡ cómo deseaba sacarlo volando por la ventana! Pero sabía bien que no podía hacerlo, ya que comprar uno nuevo costaba plata y ella no andaba para más gastos... omitiendo el hecho de que su mesada era utilizada únicamente en videos juegos.

Suavemente sacó su brazo escondido entre las cobijas, para luego acercarlo lentamente hasta el reloj, donde aprontó su mano en forma de puño y le suministró un golpe, tirándolo hacia el suelo.  
Rápido como vino, se fue ese molesto ruido, y el silencio comenzó a subsistir nuevamente en esa habitación. Hasta que el inconfundible sonido de una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos instintivamente.

—¡Niña, levántate o llegaras más tarde a la escuela! — advirtió Ikuko esperando la suplicada respuesta de su hija para seguir durmiendo.

—Déjame dormir dos minutos más mamá, ya me levantaré, es que tengo mucho sueño … — contestó con pereza no pudiendo levantar su cabeza de la almohada, como si fuera un imán de la heladera que no se puede despegar.

—¡Vamos hija, son más de las ocho! — suplicó oyendo un golpe seco en el suelo del cuarto de Serena.

Pronto, en menos de diez minutos, se podía ver como la silueta de una chica corría a mil por hora para llegar al colegio. Su excusa siempre era que se dormía y por eso nunca llegaba a tomar el bus; era algo común como respirar, dormir o comer, se había vuelto en una costumbre irremediable. Si solamente fuera mas activa que perezosa todo seria distinto en su vida; tendría puros setentas sobre cien, ¡o hasta cien sobre cien!, su madre no la amenazaría de meterla en un curso " vacacional " de estudios y de seguro la querría más que al " perfecto " de Sammy, bueno, al menos eso pensaba la mente infantil de Serena...

Su atención se vio distorsionada al ver el local donde tantas veces perdía el tiempo, el cual " supuestamente " debía estar disponiendo entre libros. ¿Qué le iba hacer? Ella era una chica enamorada y en ese mismo local trabajaba el hombre de sus sueños.

Hacía tiempo que trataba, intentaba, suplicaba, expresarle sus sentimientos a él, porque tenía la certera necesidad de saber si era correspondida. Sabía muy bien que él era once años mayor que ella pero eso no la detenía, ni le importaba, porque el amor podía más que cualquier cosa. Esta tarde pasaría y le declararía su amor a Andrew y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se interpondría en su camino.

Volvió a reanudar sus pasos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ya deseaba salir del colegio antes de haber entrado sólo por la simple idea de volver a verlo.

Enamorada y atontada como iba no se había fijado del gato negro que terminó pisando, el cual apenas maulló dolorido observando como la niña se alejaba de ella.

—Oh, lo que es el amor, lalalaaa …

Estaba tan inversa en el mundo de lo sueños, que no se había dado cuenta de cuando entró al colegio. Al haber recorrido menos de dos pasos despertó velozmente al acordarse que llegaba tarde a su primera materia del día: biología.

—¡Rayos ! — maldicio, tomando velocidad por la escalera principal, corriendo velozmente en el pasillo y entrando (sin tomar en cuenta al hombre que estaba parado), en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el salón ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! —rugió la directora Rin observando como su estudiante se sentaba a lado de Molly como si nunca hubiera pasado nada —. ¿Estas son horas de llegar? —cuestionó conteniendo la furia y las ganas de arrastrarla a la dirección por las orejas. Serena tan solo asintió, sorprendida de que esta vez no la mandara al pasillo.

—Bien alumnos, aprovechando que ya están todos tengo el " honor " de presentarles a su nuevo profesor suplente de biología … —señaló la puerta, pero al ver que nadie entraba, se excuso y salió para afuera.

Pronto el salón se convirtió en una selva de papelitos por allá, papelitos por acá, alumnos corriendo, chismosas chusmeando y de gente haciendo deberes que se les había olvidado hacer, para la materia que le seguía a ésta.

Serena escabullo su cabeza para atrás, donde estaba el asiento de su gran amigo/compañero Kelvin, al cual le preguntó con un hilito de voz:

—¿ Qué profesor suplente ? , ¿ Qué le paso al anterior ? , ¿ Desde cuando tenemos profesor suplente?

Molly, como metiche, la miró con cara de ¨ ya lo suponía ¨ y respondiéndole, dijo:

— Ay, Serena, siempre tan distraída — su amiga frunció el ceño — . Hace unos días dijeron que iban a cambiarnos de profesor por un tiempo, ¿ tú donde estas cuando dices las cosas ? , ¿ eh ?

—Ash, yo no puedo respirar, escribir y oír a la vez, no soy como Kelvin … —replicó enojada, esperando la siguiente respuesta o regaño. ¿ Es que nadie entendía que ella no era perfecta ? Ella era Serena Tsukino, ¡dios santo!, con solo decir su nombre justificaba esa pregunta.

—Lo que le pasó al anterior … — comenzó a decir su amigo — fue que una chica rubia con cabeza de globo y extraño peinado … — pausó unos segundos tratando de recordar lo que habían esparcido por la clase — le hizo al salir del laboratorio …

—¿Qué le hizo ? — preguntaron al unísono Serena y Molly.

—No lo sé — negó—, yo solo escuché hasta ahí el rumor, je, je, je … — contestó apoyando su mano sobre su cabeza y rascándosela.

—Ufff — resoplaron sus amigas ante la estupidez de Kelvin.

—No se preocupen … — una voz entrometida, desde el asiento de atrás de Molly, se unió a la conversación que mantenían los tres amigos — de seguro ha de ser uno de esos tantos profesores que sueñan con arruinarle la vida a los adolescentes, que todavía viven con sus mamás a los cuarenta años, y tienen calvicie y problemas de salud … -

—¡Qué descripción, Karen ! — exclamó Molly emocionada porque eso no fuera verdad.

—Bueno, total, no es mi problema … — poniendo cara sumamente picara mostró sus curvas como modelo a sus compañeros — ningún hombre podría resistirse a mi belleza, simpatía y juventud, y mis notas harán PUM para arriba cuando me vean …

—Sólo si es miope — Serena respondió soltando a carcajadas junto con Kelvin y Molly — además podría ser mujerrr...

—Ríete Serena pero cuando él esté a mis pies yo seré la que ría ultimo y mucho mejor, ja, ja … — ironizó al final enfrentando el rostro de la chica con el de ella pero separándose al instante al ver quienes estaban al frente del pizarrón.

—¡Ah, sí! , entonces mira: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA, JAAA — Serena le respondió dejando a todos sorprendidos, ya que para esos instantes la directora había entrado junto con el profesor suplente.  
Ella extrañada por el silencio que sucumbía en la clase y la tranquilidad que se presentaba en el salón viró su cabeza hacia adelante fijándose con terror como la cara de los dos individuos la miraban impactados.

—Señorita Tsukino, compórtese por favor … —recriminó Rin.

Serena rápidamente logro reconocer el rostro de aquel hombre que casi se encontraba enfrente de ella y con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas, bajó su mirada al suelo al ver como él la miraba. ¿Quién no la miraría ahora ?, si hace tan solo unos segundos había echo un " espectáculo " digno de su humillación.

—¿Quién es usted? — preguntó una intrépida alumna.

Él simplemente sonrió y contemplándola contesto:

— Darien Chiba, ¿con quién tengo el gusto ?

—Simplemente Karen, ummm … usted parece muy viejo para ser un nuevo alumno — contestó riendo a risotadas juntos con sus demás compañeros, empezando a agarrar confianza con ese extraño ser totalmente desconocido para ella, pero que era un deleite ante sus ojos.

—Mucho gusto, Karen. Soy el profesor suplente de biología.

Karen cerró el pico y su rostro se retornó lleno de seriedad.

— Que bien—terminó ella, captando enseguida con quien se había metido.

—Bien, ahora que ya conocen el nombre del señor Chiba, tengo el gusto de decirles que, como dijo él, es el profesor suplente de biología… y por favor silencio! — reprendió—. Pablo, no hagas tonterías ni bromas absurdas, Serena, no llegues tarde siempre a primera hora, Karen, no intentes extorsionarlo, Kelvin siempre saca notas buenas y todos los demás compórtense en sus asientos como dios manda … — ordenó Sargento Rin, dándole buenos augurios al nuevo profesor y saliendo del salón.

Darien simplemente se apoyó sobre su escritorio cruzando ambos brazos y alzando una ceja mientras que con su mirada recorría los rostros de sus actuales alumnos.

—Hola — saludó simplemente — como sabrán yo soy temporalmente su profesor de biología, aunque me gustaría haber sido de física. Es el primer año que trabajo con el tema y por eso mismo espero que no sea el último … — su mirada se detuvo en donde estaba Serena. No sabia porqué pero todavía no podía lograr captar en donde la había visto antes — . Que les parece si hoy simplemente nos dedicamos a conocernos.

—¿De qué manera? — se atrevió a preguntar una chica, de forma picara, esperando poner nervioso a su nuevo profesor mientras los demás alumnos comenzaban a reír por las suposiciones.

—De la que quieras … — respondió con total tranquilidad y recibiendo una oleada de OHHH en la clase — mientras que no implique nada sexual … — corrigió recibiendo una decaído AHHHHHHH- Bien, como ya terminaron con la payasada, me presentaré yo primero y luego ustedes — los demás asintieron en silencio, esperando conocer especialmente la edad del hombre —. Bien, pregúntenme lo que quieran — la mayoría ya había levantado la mano — . Tú — señalo al primer postor.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ?

—Veinte mas siete.

—¿Vive con sus padres ?

—No.

—¿Está casado ?

—No …

—¿Tiene hijos ? — preguntó otro.

— No...

—¿Su novia es linda ?

—¿Deseas que te la presente ? —cuestionó irónico.

—¿Tiene auto ? — esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Serena intentaba escabullirse de su asiento pero la mirada fulminante del profesor la mataba. Ya medio que recordaba en dónde había visto esa chica, más bien: ¡ cómo se iba a olvidar!

—Tengo … — dijo sonriendo de lado — hace mas o menos una semana que casi dejo de tener, pero sobrevivió a un accidente …

—¿Accidente ?, ¿cuál accidente ? ... — preguntó Kelvin.

Serena ya había arrancado un pedacito de hoja de su cuadernola, para comenzar a escribir una notita a su amiga. Luego se la pasó confidencialmente a Molly, la cual la sostuvo y comenzó a leer horrorizada un poco por las faltas de ortografía que encomendaba la rubia.

Molly le contestó en la parte de abajo diciéndole: "Así que es ese hombre... ¡no me habías dicho que era tan guapo!" , luego se la paso.

Serena frunció el ceño y comenzó a escribir unos cuantos improperios contra Darien, como pueden ser «horrible», « espantoso», « feo», y resaltando la palabra «engreído» en mayúsculas. Justo cuando iba a pasar la nota Darien se la arrebató de las manos rápidamente. Hacía rato que no podía sacar sus ojos de encima de ella y claro que no era bobo para no darse cuenta que se estaban pasando " cartitas. "

—¡Oye, devuélvemela ! — gruñó la rubia con cara de pocos amigos y alzando sus manos para poder rescatarla.

Estaba tan apenada de que leyera lo que había puesto, que no se había dado cuenta de la " falta " de " respeto " que estaba cometiendo ante su profesor.

—Mandando notitas en la clase, ¿ eh ? ... — preguntó esquivándola y abriendo esa nota que tanto quería que no leyera. Luego comenzó a leerla para sus adentros con una sonrisa para después mirar a Serena y alzar una ceja con indiferencia —. B onita letra y excelente ortografía … — los demás compañeros comenzaran a reír, haciendo que la chica se sintiera más humillada de lo que estaba,

¡Cuánto quería llorar !

—¡Léala profesor ! — gritó uno entre el alboroto.

Darien, jugando un poco con la situación, abrió la boca para ser ademán de leerla, hasta que Serena se tiró encima de él, resbalando en el acto y terminando abrazada al cuello del chico para no caer al suelo.

—A mi si me pareces bonita … — susurró Darien inconcientemente.

Para ambos el tiempo se detuvo mágicamente y las personas que permanecían en el salón desaparecieron misteriosamente, como si seres de otro mundo los hubiera abducido sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Lo único que existía eran sus miradas enfrentadas. Pronto un mar de sensaciones se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de Serena, haciéndola flotar en el mundo de la inconciencia, del cual parecía no querer salir nunca. Él deseaba besarla a ella y ella deseaba besarlo a él. Él sabía que sería pecado tocar a esa chiquilla y ella sabía que sería su primera experiencia tocarlo a él. A ambos le entusiasmaba la idea pero la culpa comenzó a surgir en Darien, el cual fue el primero en reaccionar y alejarse por miedo a sus instintos.

Se acercó a la papelera que se encontraba a lado de su escritorio y tiró el papel, luego se sentó cruzando las piernas para decir en forma de broma, rompiendo ese encantamiento que reinaba en Serena:

—Lindo peinado …

El salón entero comenzó a reír junto con él, haciendo que Serena se estrellara nuevamente en la cruel realidad. Se estaban burlando de ella.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, volvió a tomar lugar en su banco temerosamente, derrochando una mirada llena de odio a Darien durante toda la pasada hora. Finalmente cuando tocó el timbre que daba final al curso de la materia, fue la primera en retirarse, observando como unas cuantas chicas, en especial Molly y Karen, se acercaban como babosas a él. Ja, todavía no podía entender que le veían a ese hombre totalmente engreído, que sólo le interesaba lastimar los sentimientos de los demás, en especial los de ella. Con esos últimos pensamientos impuros, estuvo el resto de la mañana esperando que por fin pudiera salir del infierno de ese instituto ; deseaba que terminara de una vez por todas su odioso día.

A la vuelta de su casa, el retornó se sofocaba en la tranquilidad mientras caminaba sobre la desértica vereda, poca acompañada de multitud pero colmada de silencio. Al instante, el sonoro pitido de una bocina hizo que se volteara para reconocer, y llevarse la gran sorpresa, que un auto la seguía. Haciendo ademán de no haberlo escuchado, volvió a reanudar sus pasos con total indiferencia.

Pronto el automóvil se vio siguiendo el mismo ritmo que la caminata de Serena, aprovechando eso, el conductor sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y preguntó:

—¿Estás enojada conmigo ?

Realmente se sentía confundido y arrepentido por lo que le había echo vivir a la pobre chica rubia, alias cabeza de chorlito.

— No, es sólo tu imaginación — ironizó mirándole con rabia a los ojos.

Darien entendió al instante el mensaje.

— Emmm, ¿me odias?

Serena asintió.

—¿Mucho ?

Serena súper asintió

Darien sonrió. No sabía porqué, ya que él no era de comportarse así, pero aquella chica era... no lo sabía, sólo sabía que le gustaba molestarla.

—¿Pero es verdad que me quieres ? ...

Serena se mantuvo observándole durante unos segundos y viró su rostro apenada, mientras le negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Ya veo … — susurró él interpretando algo distinto — te gusto.

—¡¿ Qué estupideces dices ? — rugió alterada mientras detenía sus pasos.

Ese gritó asustó a Darien, logrando que éste frenara el auto instintivamente y que al mismo tiempo unas cuantas aves salieran de sus escondites dentro de las copas de los árboles.

—No me grites, atolondrada —gruñó todavía impactado por el susto que había experimentado — . Solo era una inocente broma — suspiró con aires de grandeza — . Además yo no dudaría en enamorarme de mi mismo, ya que soy tan guapo, simpático y dulce que no me resisto [jojojo] — declaró comenzando a conducir con delicadeza su recién reparado auto.

— Engreído … — Serena gruño con gran enojo y siguiéndole el paso.

—Vale, estoy bromeando niña —sonrió no comprendiendo porque no deseaba dejarla ir y porqué estaba yendo detrás de ella—. Dejémonos de aplicar mi inteligencia y que te parece si te propongo … — puso pose de pensativo, aunque no estaba pensando en nada, pero debía actuar para sacar provecho de la propuesta que iba a tirar — llevarte hasta tu casa

—¡¿Qué? — pregunto trastornada — ¡ Ni loca salgo hasta la esquina contigo !

—Histérica … — susurró esperando que no lo escuchara.

—¡Yo no soy histérica ! — recalcó con voz amenazante.

— Ok, ok. Solo digamos que tienes problemas de actitud …

—¡¿Cuál problema de actitud ? — exclamo remangándose las mangas.

En estos momentos Darien agradecía estar adentro de su auto.

—Está bien, cof, cof, solo cálmate, ¿ si ? — suplicó con el ceño fruncido y aparentando tranquilidad he indiferencia.

—Bueno, tienes razón, tal vez me estoy sobrepasando un poquillo — admitió ella apenada — . No afectara mis notas, ¿ cierto ? ... — puso cara de puchero y un lagrimón bajo por su ojo izquierdo.

—" Nah, sólo unos cuantos unos sobre cien y listo — pensó maliciosamente — . Además me falta pasarle la factura de mi auto a la madre de esta chiquilla, hump, justo ahora recuerdo bien quién es. Una tal Serenity Tsokino, o era … ¿ Serena Tsukino, alias cabeza de chorlito ? .. " — seguía pensando mientras Serena se rompía el alma por saber la respuesta.

—¿ Por qué no me contestas ? — lloriqueó trastornada — . Debes entender que hoy no fue mi día, snif, no quise tratarte así — con esto comenzaba a sacar todo los momentos que se había reprimido para no llorar—. ¡ Sé que soy algo " tonta " , pero no me humilles, desgraciado ! — gritaba a los cuatro vientos, mientras Darien detuvo el auto y se bajó para hacerla callar.

Agradecía que no hubiera nadie por esas calles en ese momento.

—¡¿ Por qué ? , no es justo, no lo esss !

—Oye, cálmate, Tsukino... Serena, no es para tanto … — replico él en modo de susurro, intentando agarrarla para que se calmara pero Serena se lo impidió esquivándolo.

—¡ Te odiooo, brutooo, abusivooo, violador !

Justo en esos momentos una anciana pasaba por esos desérticos lugares. Al ver esta escena creyó lo peor ; un auto negro frenado en la calle, un hombre tratando de abalanzarse sobre una trastornada chica colegiala, eso solamente podría significar … ¡ Un rapto !

Darien por fin había podido detener a Serena entre sus brazos. La chica simplemente se mantuvo observándolo como casi siempre lo hacía, estaba experimentando lo mismo que en el salón de clase.

— Niña, cálmate, no es el fin del mundo — susurró con un tono distinto de voz, que hasta para él mismo era irreconocible. Antes de que la tranquilidad fuera la ganadora, sintió como un bolso impactaba en su cabeza rudamente ; su atención se vio dispersada por el golpe de la abuela que se encontraba insultándolo detrás de él. La abuelita se tiró sobre Darien logrando que él dejara libre a Serena por instinto.

—¡ Déjela en paz, policía, policíaaa ! — gritaba ella golpeándolo.

— Oiga, ¿q ué le pasa señora ? — preguntó tratando de ser respetuoso e intentando cubrirse de los ataques — . ¡ Yo no le estoy haciendo nada a la chica ! —exclamó molesto viendo como Serena se iba sin decir nada más —. ¡ Oye, espera, no te vayas arregla esto ! — gritaba Darien intentando correr detrás de la rubia pero siendo detenido por la abuela — ¡ Niñaaa !

Veinte minutos después ; Serena caminaba con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, el entusiasmo corría por sus venas como en una maratón y el nerviosismo hacía acto de presencia a pronto llegar allí.

Estaba tan colmada de alegría que no se había dado cuenta del gato negro que la seguía unas cuadras más atrás. Desde el día del accidente con " mister engreído " , no había parado de perseguirla en cualquier momento, parecía chicle en la suela de su zapato del cual no se despegaba con nada al seguir sus pasos, no perdiendo ninguno en el recorrido. Serena, como era tan distraída y tan poco llevada a la realidad, sólo unas pocas veces se había dado cuenta de su presencia, las cuales resto importancia como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

Deteniéndose a la entrada del local, se mantuvo pensativa y dudosa antes de dar el primer paso para entrar pero algo le llamó la atención. ¡ El auto de Darien estaba estacionado enfrente de ella ! . ¿ Cómo podía ser ? , ¿ La había seguido después de haberlo dejado solo luchando con la ancianita ? , ¿ Seria una venganza de él para arruinarle todo ? Gruñendo como una fiera entró en el local, recordando su promesa de que nada ni nadie se iban a interponer en su declaración de amor. Darien iba a pagar duro si trataba de interponerse en su camino.

Buscando con su mirada a su futuro marido entre niños y adolescentes, a pocos metros de distancia Serena pudo visualizar como una pareja muy acaramelada se mimaba entre beso y beso. Pronto sintió un frió terrible recorrerle toda la espalda acompañada por una enorme opresión en el pecho. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar ante lo que sus ojos mostraban. No lo podía creer, no creía que fuera realidad. Andrew tenia novia y ella muy ciega no se había dado cuenta. ¿ Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de creer que él sentía algo mas que una simple amistad por ella ? ¡ Era un hombre mayor ! A él solo le interesaban las mujeres maduras y no niñatas como ella, que únicamente lloraban por cualquier cosa.

Retrocediendo unos pasos más atrás, dio la vuelta velozmente para salir corriendo del local. Antes de que cumpliera su propósito se pecho sin querer contra alguien en la salida, el cual la sostuvo de no caer …

—¿Por qué lloras ahora ? — preguntó el individuo subiendo el mentón de la chica para que sus rostros se enfrentaran.

— No te importa — atinó a decir separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas — y por favor deja de seguirme

—¿ De seguirte ? Después de que me dejaste solo con una trastornada abuelita, de la cual me arregle para que me dejara ir, no me importa lo que te suceda y menos me interesa a dónde vayas … — respondió cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia lo miró unos instantes mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos, suspiró y bajó su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo:

— Tienes razón con eso de que yo nunca voy a conseguir a nadie que me ame, esa persona especial con la que viviré el resto de mi vida porque, como dices tú, yo no le importo a nadie …

—¿Eh ? , ¿q ué te hice ahora ? — susurró confundido. Esa chica si que era loca —. ¿ Cuándo dije que nunca ibas a conseguir novio, marido o lo que sea ? — preguntó olvidadizo y suponiendo que el trastorno de la chica venia de parte de él.

— La semana pasada, cuando te vi por primera vez y te insulte diciéndote egocéntrico con cabeza de globo.

—Ahhhh … sí, lo recuerdo … emmm … lo siento —admitió sorprendido por la ingenuidad e inocencia de la rubia — . Pero no te preocupes, no lo tomes tan a pecho … — dijo — ¡ Tú también me atacaste ! — se defendió antes de que ametrallara con otra cosa.

—No, deja, tú no tienes la culpa … — susurró rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

Darien no la entendía y sabía que menos en el futuro entendería a las mujeres. No le había dicho nada, se había disculpado, la consoló e igual se puso a llorar, solo le quedaba una carta bajo la manga.

—¿ Quieres que te alcance hasta tu casa ? — propuso nuevamente como hacía un rato atrás —. Si vas a gritarme o a llorar a gritos en la calle, hazlo ahora — la soltó, esperando que otra ancianita saliera por la vuelta de la esquina. Segundos que parecieron eternos, pasaron entre el silencio y la pequeña sorpresa que le encomendaría su nueva alumna …

—¡Darien ! — suspiró abrazándolo con fuerza — . Por favor, solo quiero ir a casa, llévame te lo suplico.

¿Darien?

¿Lo había llamado por su nombre?

¿Lo estaba tuteando?

— E-esta bien … — tartamudeó correspondiéndole a su abrazo. Estaba realmente impactado, ¿ Qué había echo él para merecerse esto ?— . " Después pasaré a visitar a Andrew " — pensó para sus adentros mirando por ultima vez el local y dirigiendo los turbios pasos de Serena al auto.

—Darien , por favor, disculpame … — susurró sintiendo como comenzaba a marchar el automóvil.

— Si solamente fue un berrinche, nada de otro mundo … — dijo simplemente él — ahora dime, ¿ dónde vives ?

— Siguiendo este camino recto, doblando a la derecha, luego seguís más de largooo, doblas a la izquierda, hay un parque, luego en ese parqu …

— Ok, ok …— replico medio mareado — . Solo avísame en los lugares que debo doblar y listo.

— Está bien — asintió.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a presentarse entre ellos, esperando que uno de los dos se animara a romper el hielo que comenzaba a transformarse. Pronto Darien recordó las lagrimas en los ojos de Serena al salir del Video Game. Suponía que alguien le había echo algo malo, también creía, o mejor dicho temía, de que él fuera el culpable de su sufrimiento.

— Lo siento … — su voz se escuchó con total sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

—¿Q ué ? —preguntó Serena saliendo del trance de pensamientos en el que se encontraba encerrada.

— Perdonáme por molestarte … — respondió deteniendo el automóvil.

— Y-ya te dije que no hay problem … — fue silenciada por él.

— Si lo hay … — replico ofendido — yo … es que tú …

—¿Yo qué ?

—Bueno — bajó la mirada separándose un poco más de ella — , me divierte molestarte, así que … yo soy así y siempre lo haré por el resto del tiempo que compartamos juntos, por lo tanto no debes sentirte cohibida o dolida — advirtió con total sinceridad, aunque algo incomodado por sus palabras — . No te molestes …

—Je, je, je, claro que no me voy a molestar, JAJAJAJAJAJA … — ironizó con una pizca de humor.

— Sabes … — Serena lo miró —. ¿ Qué te parece si algún día te invito a tomar un helado conmigo ? Je, je. Como ene-amigos.

Serena alzó las cejas y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— Diría que sí pero viendo tu pinta supongo que eso también se lo debes decir a unas cuantas más … — exclamó ella algo enojada recordando el comentario anterior.

— Claro que no — se defendió — . Yo no salgo con cualquiera, así que debes sentirte alagada.

—¿ Qué ? — gritó. Ya solo habían tenido un segundo de tranquilidad y en menos de lo imaginado ya se encontraban peleando — ¡ Me bajo, me voy sola, eres un…GRRRRRRR !

Sabía que era su alumna y él su profesor. Lo de invitarla a tomar un helado era otra de sus tantas tomaduras de pelo hacia Serena.

—¿Ah?, ¿ si? — respondió intentando mantenerse serio para no largarse a reír como estúpido — , ¡ Vete, no me importa !

—Me voy, engreído, bruto, mujeriego — salió del auto echando un terrible portazo y acomodando su pollera.

—¡ Ah!, y algo más: no eres linda, olvida lo que dije en el salón.

— Snif…no me importa, snif … ¡ Egocéntrico ! — exclamó con la cara toda roja y una lágrima solitaria bajándole por la mejilla — . ¡ Cómo me veo te veras, y mil veces peor ! — advirtió comenzando a caminar.

—Gracias, ¡por qué realmente eres mucho más que linda!

Serena se detuvo un instante y lo miró de reojo con las mejillas encendidas. Darien sonrió de lado.

—Es broma—dijo él sonriendo burlonamente.

Los puños de Serena se crisparon y le echo la lengua. Darien no dijo nada más y encendió el auto, marchándose de ese lugar.

Hoy si lo tenia todo bien claro: ¡h abía sido el peor día de toda su vida ! Se había dormido llegando tarde al colegio, su profesor suplente de biología termino siendo el SER más ODIOSO de todo el planeta, le rompieron el corazón al descubrir que Andrew tenia novia y por supuesto el gato que se estaba refregando justo ahora entre sus piernas no paraba de seguirla.

— Shu, shu, vete — gruño alzando su pie para que el felino la soltara — . Déjame en paz

— Miauuu … — maulló con indiferencia el pequeño individuo poniéndose a un costado de ella.

—¡ Ay, déjame, ¿ si ? — gritó pegándole una patada. Estaba dolida, enojada y frustrada. Deseaba que de una vez por todas terminara ese día — . Ufff, ¿ por qué conciencia ? — resopló apenada volviendo hacia donde el gatito — . Bien, ¿ qué quieres ? — pregunto como si él le fuese a contestar.

— Miauuu …

—Ash — lo agarró entre sus manos comenzando a tomar rumbo hasta su casa — , si mi mamá me llega a decir algo porque te llevé tú tienes la culpa.


	3. Recuerdo

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

_Una sombra ancha y oscura descansaba en la húmeda tierra, perteneciente a un chico solitario, aquel que siempre llevaba consigo una mirada llena de nada y su cabeza gacha al caminar. Todavía era muy joven; su edad no sobrepasaba los dieciséis años pero la tristeza que sucumbía en su corazón lo hacia sentirse viejo, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de seguir adelante._

_Desde la fecha, comenzando desde seis años atrás, se paraba enfrente de la misma tumba y lloraba en silencio. No había día que no hiciera tributo a su recuerdo con la memoria. Los extrañaba desde aquel accidente fatal en donde les costó la vida. Se sentía solo, desprotegido, ya nadie se preocupaba por él como lo hacían ellos… su única y verdadera familia._

_— Mamá, papá… —susurró en un pequeño sollozo, intentando ocultar, y al mismo tiempo limpiar, las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. La respiración de alguien su lado lo asustó, virando el rostro para ver a una pequeña niña a su lado._

_— ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó tomándolo de la mano._

_Su rostro estaba tatuado de nada, lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos, un par de ojos hermosamente pintados de un atrayente barniz azul zafiro. Había algo en ellos, algo indescriptible, algo sobrenatural, que alertaba sus cinco sentidos. Esa niña era especial. Su manera de mirarlo era atrayente, hipnotizante, que ni al parpadear se perdía esa mágica esencia._

_Era ese mirar tan lleno de vida y juventud que tanto le faltaba a él…_

_El chico se quedó estático al sentir que sus ojos se estaban reflejando en los suyos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Trató de articular alguna palabra, saltando con la primera duda que viajó por su mente_

_—¿Qué haces caminando sola aquí por estas horas?_

_—Vine a acompañar a mi madre pero me he escapado de su lado —respondió con picardía típico de una niña de su edad—. Es que hoy mi abuela cumple seis años desde su fallecimiento y he aprovechado, que mi madre estaba distraída, para ir a buscar de estas —dijo mostrándole un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas que escondía detrás de su espalda._

_—¿De dónde las has sacado? —interrogó alertado de que esa pequeña las hubiera hurtado de otra tumba._

_—Ahhh —se hizo la desentendida—, es un secreto —replicó orgullosa de tener uno—. Como estas eran las favoritas de mi abuela… —sacó una para obsequiársela— también pueden ser las favoritas de la tuya —se la entregó sutilmente a Darien._

_El pequeño dudó unos segundos y aceptándola tímidamente, musitó:_

_—Gracias…_

_—De nada —le correspondió con una gran sonrisa—. Mi mamá me dijo que acá descansan los abuelos que van al cielo, supongo que tú también has venido a visitar al tuyo…_

_—Si… —asintió tristemente, aunque no fuera su abuela la que realmente había ido a visitar._

_—Bueno me tengo que ir, mi mamá me debe estar buscando —se dio la vuelta echándose a correr mientras alzaba la mano en son de despedida— ¡Nos vemos luego!_

_—¡Espera!, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó corriendo hacia ella._

_—Mi nombre es…_

Darien se encontró sentado encima de su cama, traspirando, con la respiración agitada. Trató de mantener la calma buscando asimilar, por unos segundos, todo lo que había pasado. Otra vez. Otra maldita vez se volvía a colar por su mente ese recuerdo…

—No de nuevo… —manifestó frustrado llevando sus manos a su rostro.

Desde hacía un mes que no conseguía paz interior. Su estado mental como físico estaba en peligro si continuaba de esa forma. Antes sus sueños estaban colmados por una simple fantasía, una mujer. No sabía quién era ni dónde había salido... pero al cerrar sus ojos podía imaginarla.

De cabellos largos, sueltos y dorados, con enormes ojos pintados de azu- ¿azul?... ¡Si!, ¡Ya recordaba donde los había visto!, ¡eran los mismos que mantenían la niña sin rostro en su recuerdo!. Pero…. ¿qué significaba eso? Esa niña que no lograba recordar del todo, que solamente su mirada se mantenía en él, estaba comenzando a tomar forma…

Meneando su cabeza para intentar ahuyentar los malos pensamientos, viró su cabeza hacia la mesita de luz. Quería distraerse en otra cosa antes de levantarse con el pie equivocado. Ya casi eran las seis y sabía muy bien que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Levantándose con paso pesado de su cama, estiró su cuerpo, encaminando sus pasos hasta la puerta del baño. Sería mejor tomar una ducha rápida para despejarse de tanto ajetreo…

Un grupo de alumnas lo saludaron al llegar al colegio. Las recibió cordialmente como de costumbre –a veces le incomodaba la atención que recibía- pero hoy no podía quedarse con ellas a hablar.

Llegó al Salón de profesores y se sentó en su lugar. Inmediatamente después las miradas de los demás profesores se posaron sobre él.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó algo nervioso—. ¿Qué hice?

—Oh, nuestro querido Darien Chiba… —dijo la directora con una sonrisa bien fingida—. ¡Qué gusto que hayas venido tan rápido!

—De nada pero… ¿rápido para qué? —cuestionó.

Los demás se miraron de manera cómplice y sonrieron maliciosamente, mientras Rin decía:

—Para saber que has sido elegido para… —todos comenzaron a aplaudir— ¡Hacer el show de despedida antes de la semana de vacaciones de invierno!

—Pe-pe-pero… —trató de explicarse y negar la propuesta pero fue interrumpido.

—No digas nada, ya sé que solo tienes tres semanas para eso pero tú, Darien, eres un pan de dios… —todos pusieron cara de emocionados y se acercaron más a él rodeándolo—. Sé que podrás hacerlo solo. Si necesitas ayuda… —pausó un momento— no cuentes con nosotros, estaremos muy ocupados —luego cada uno se fue del salón dándole sus condolencias a Darien.

—¿Y ahora que hago? —susurró entre el silencio—. Yo no puedo estar metiéndome en estas cosas, tengo que estar de lleno este mes estudiando para mi examen de medicina…

En casi toda la clase había estado muy callado, ni siquiera regañó a Serena por llegar quince minutos más tarde dejando a la chica algo trastornada y confundida por su actitud. Solo les había puesto un trabajo para hacer individualmente, los cuales pensaba recoger cuando terminara la hora.

Por su mente pasaban varias cosas y la única que le prestaba atención era su alumna más irresponsable…

—_"Pobre hombre…_ —pensó en un largo suspiro— _bueno, al menos no se le dio por pasar a buscar los trabajos y entregar los exámenes"_

—Saben chicos voy a entregarles los exámenes —dijo al final con decisión mientras Serena gruñía—. ¿Qué le pasa señorita Tsukino?, ¿Tiene caries en los dientes que tanto los aprieta? —todos se pusieron a reír ante la mirada avergonzada de Serena.

—No profesor…

—Bueno, pasen los trabajos para adelante, ya les di demasiado tiempo…

—¡No! —gritó la rubia agarrando su hoja fuertemente entre sus manos—. ¡Usted dijo que era hasta que tocara el timbre! —trató de defenderse ya que no había echo nada al estar viéndolo todo el día.

—Falta diez minutos para que toque y prefiero utilizarlos en los exámenes…

Darien se acercó hasta ella y extendió su mano para que le diera la hoja. Serena le miró la mano y luego subió su mirada hasta sus ojos, puso cara de puchero y negó con la cabeza.

—Es mía… —sacó su labio inferior y empezó a hacer berrinche.

—No, esa hoja es mía…—articuló cruzando los brazos.

—Mía… —sacó la lengua y la apartó más de él.

—No, Tsukino, es mía… —manifestó de forma aburrida, comenzando a cansarse de la paciencia que mantenía ante ella.

—Profesor no sea rata, que la hoja es mía.

—Rata será usted que anda robándole hojas a los docentes.

—Mentira, usted me la regalo.

—No es verdad, dije claramente que me devuelvan cuando toque el timbre.

—Está bien, cuando toque se la doy.

— No, me la tienes que dar ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —protestó.

—Porque yo lo digo.

—No se la doy

—Si me la das.

—No.

—Si...

—No.

—Si...

—N..

—¡Dale de una maldita vez la hoja! —exclamó media clase viendo cansados la tan poca productiva pelea que estaba efectuando la chica con el profesor.

Serena se la dio de mala gana y él la aceptó de la misma manera.

—Con razón no me la querías dar —susurró sólo para ella fijándose que la hoja estaba en blanco—. Así va a quedar tu promedio también… —luego sonrío y se fue hasta su escritorio—. Bien, si debo comentar sobre sus exámenes prefiero decir que no están tampoco tan bien ni tan mal —se levantó nuevamente después de agarrarlos y pasar por los asientos de cada alumno para entregárselos—. Muy bien Kelvin —dijo entregándoselo, luego paso al asiento de Serena—, muy mal Serena…

—Snif, snif… ¿un dos?…

—Sí, para que sepas se evalúa del uno al doce. Alégrate, por lo menos es mejor que un uno, pero peor que un tres… —se burló.

—¿Y qué le voy a decir a mi mamá?

—Lo que le vas a decir te lo digo después de clase por ahora confórmate con el "hubieras estudiado" —susurró de modo cómplice inclinándose hacia ella para luego volver a su lugar y sonrío amistosamente a toda la clase—. Alumnos… —todos los miraron, algunos con pena por sus notas y otros alegres—. ¿Saben cómo pueden mejorar?

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

Horas después Darien caminaba por el extenso patio del colegio con una gran sonrisa de seguridad en sus labios y su maletín colgándole por la espalda, sostenido por tan solo uno de sus dedos.

—_"Que ingenuos"_ —pensaba mientras seguía su trayecto hasta su auto.

Se sentía vigoroso, tenía en su poder a unos cuantos inocentes alumnos que, gracias a su inteligencia, los usaría para ahorrarse el trabajo de hacer esa fiestilla de invierno, aparte de que iba a cobrar un sueldito de más por eso. Darien había elegido diez chicas para organizar la fiesta a cambio de una nota buena.

Serena quiso ser organizadora pero no se lo permitió. Para ella tenia otra "sorpresita" que claramente se la iba a informar al otro día, ya que la muy mañosa hoy no le había dado tiempo de hablar al estar quejándose de sus horrendas notas. Obvio que él le había dado terrible sermón y la rezongó pero como ella no supo apreciar y escuchar sus palabras, no le quedaba otra que poner en marcha su último plan.

Ya iba a aprender a respetar; confiaba que ella podría hacerse relucir mucho más como alumna, claro, que si solamente cambiara lo perezoso por el estudio.

Con la confianza a mil iba acercándose hasta su auto. Pero antes de que lograra abrir la puerta del chofer una voz lo asustó haciéndolo saltar de la impresión

—Hola, profesor… —musitó Serena con una mirada sombría.

—¿Qué te sucede ahora?, ya te dije que mañana terminaremos de hablar sobre tus "excelentes" notas… —clarificó con ironía adentrándose a su auto.

—No vine a eso —sonrió por primera vez dulcemente ante él.

—¿Entonces a qué? —cuestionó.

No había nacido ayer para no darse cuanta de que algo tramaba.

—Es que —bajó la mirada avergonzada—, me gaste la plata para tomarme el bus a mi casa y pues me preguntaba si usted...

—Mi periodo de niñera terminó a las trece menos cuarto —replicó rápidamente.

—Pero… por favor alcánceme hasta mi casa, es que el otro día intentaron robarme —susurró tratando de dar lastima y ganándole en competencia a Pinocho— y tengo miedo

—¿En serio?... —preguntó preocupado cayendo en su trampa.

Ella simplemente asintió y él se compadeció de su pobre, pero irrespetuosa, alumna.

—Esta bien, sube, te llevaré.

El auto comenzó a tomar su rumbo tranquilamente. Serena intentaba a toda costa convencer a su profesor, "disimuladamente", de que la pusiera para hacer algo en el show de invierno. Él claramente no hubiera tenido problema de ponerla dentro pero no podía hacerlo por dos cosas: La primera era que ella debería estar ocupándose en otras cosas como estudiar de verdad. La segunda era que pensaba que con la ayuda de la querida Tsukino todo su plan se destruiría.

En sencillas palabras: desconfiaba de ella.

Al llegar al destino pensado, Darien suspiró totalmente aliviado de que no tuviera que escuchar los "por favor" de Serena. La chica también dio un largo suspiro pero de resignación, ya que había perdido la posibilidad de convencerlo para lo que ella quería.

Serena abrió la puerta del auto para irse y sin querer viró su rostro cuando Darien le iba a dar un beso de despedida en su mejilla. Gracias a él solo terminó rozándole los labios ya que se desvío, besándola en otro lado.

Al separarse de ella, él le sonrío de una manera cómplice y dulce, Serena se ruborizó como una tonta y se despidió bajándose rápidamente.

—No te olvides de hacer los deberes de mañana —ella solo asintió mientras se daba contra todo en su camino a la puerta.

Ese acontecimiento la había dejado muy nerviosa y atontada.

—_"Que extraña_ —pensó Darien—_, no sé porque se puso así si solo le di un beso en su mejilla"_ —suspiró resignado.

No entendía nada, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que casi hacía. Había sido un mínimo detalle en tan solo un periodo de un segundo por eso mismo él no se dio cuenta de ese "error", pero para Serena había sido mucho más de lo que parecía ser.

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

Por la noche, el automóvil de Darien se vio detenido en el estacionamiento frente a su apartamento. Su rostro mostraba signos de preocupación y enojo, mientras que su bella acompañante se mantenía callada, mirando con tristeza como él le apartaba la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... —preguntó, animándose a verla, con la urgente necesidad de saberlo, de justificar lo que sospechaba.

—Porque creí que tú… —dijo lentamente pero siendo interrumpida por él.

—¿No lo aceptaría?, ¿no te dejaría ir? —cuestionó desilusionado de la desconfianza de ella.

—Sí —asintió en un susurró—, Darien, por favor —suplicó al verlo bajar del auto.

Darien comenzó a hacerle compañía a la helada pero hermosamente despejada noche, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su auto en modo de frustración, las cuales aprovechó para reflexionar lo tan dura que fue esa noticia para él y lo que seria su futuro después de esto.

La chica le siguió en las afueras mientras que él se apoyaba sobre la puerta del conductor del automóvil. Siguió su camino hasta allí y al instante que se puso a su lado sintió como unos brazos la aferraban a él protectoramente.

—Beryl —se animó a decir Darien, aunque inseguro por momentos, mientras veía a la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos dulcemente—, no importa cuanto tiempo transcurra yo... —apretó los labios, cambiando inmediatamente de idea— nada, olvídalo...

Ella derramó una lágrima solitaria. Darien siempre había sido así de callado y cerrado con Beryl. No comprendía el miedo, no comprendía del todo las emociones del muchacho.

—Mi Darien… —musitó encontrando el calor y el consuelo que solo Darien le podía entregar en el silencio.

Tres años llevaban casi cumplidos como novios, aunque originalmente se conocían desde la juventud. Crecieron siendo los mejores amigos, anduvieron con mil personas antes de llegar a esta unión definitiva, compartieron mil momentos de alegría y tristeza, y una cosa los unía fuera de todo esto… estaban solos en el mundo y ambos (o tan sólo Beryl…) tenían la fe y certeza de que lograrían formar su propia familia, ya que se tenían el uno al otro, bueno relativamente eso era lo que _"creían."_ Mientras persistiera el _"amor"_ que se tenían mutuamente todo continuaría como lo mantenían planeado...

Amor. Esa palabra resonaba constantemente dentro de la cabeza de Darien. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, algo en él estaba cambiando, algo lo estaba distanciando de ella. Tenia miedo, miedo de lo que realmente fuera ello, de que le hiciera daño, un daño irreparable que lo haría sufrir demasiado. Sus pensamientos se estaban llenando de otra, de alguien que solamente una vez en su vida pudo conocer. Quería que ese recuerdo desapareciera por completo, no quería vivir encasillado en un sueño que nunca se cumpliría…

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

Serena se encontraba haciendo los últimos garabatos en la hoja de deberes. Desde hacía rato que había impuesto su atención totalmente en ello, aunque fuera muy extraño en ella, realmente quería mejorar. Al terminar sonrío con orgullo preguntándole a su nueva y reciente mascota:

—¿Crees que esté bien Luna?

El gatito solo maúllo tristemente mirando la luna llena en las afueras.

Ella se acercó hasta él y le preguntó:

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Miauuu —volvió a maullar pero esta vez más fuerte.

—Jajajaja, que graciosa —rió—, no te entendí nada —admitió sonriendo—, recuerda que Sammy odia a los gatos así que no se te ocurra ir a dormir donde lo de él —advirtió al final, acercándose a su cama mientras se estiraba dando un gran bostezazo—. Hasta mañana.

Luna simplemente la miró por un corto periodo y volvió a maullar esta vez más fuerte…

—¡_Miauuuuuuu!_ —pronto sintió como una almohada impactaba rudamente sobre ella y los gritos enojados de Serena le ordenaban:

—¡Si vas a gritar así toda la noche, te vas a dormir donde lo de Sammy! —luego de la amenaza se volvió a acostar, envolviendo las sabanas más a su cuerpo y enrollándose como gusanito en la cama. Nunca entendería lo que verdaderamente le quería decir ese gato..


	4. Planes

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

_Todo se veía oscuro en ese lugar solo un pequeño rayo de luz se visualizaba al final de ese túnel poco iluminado, en el cual Serena corría y corría deseando que culminara de una maldita vez esa pesadilla que inundaba sus bellos sueños. No iba a permitir que ese molesto individuo la alcanzara, ni que la "atacara", ni le hiciera algún tipo de daño. Seguramente se ingeniaría con algo para salvar su pellejo, como ponerse a llorar, patalear, "pucherear", cosas comunes que ella hacía para conseguir lo que quería._

_Tenia la certeza de saber que era lo que le esperaba al final de ese camino en penumbras y pronto sus sospechas fueron disueltas al ver al hermoso contorno de Andrew esperándole allí con los brazos abiertos. ¡No lo podía creer!, ¡Él estaba ahí, como tantas veces había soñado!, ¡Su salvador, por fin había llegado a su rescate!._

_Tirándose como doncella desesperada a los brazos de su ex amor, exclamó:_

_— ¡Oh, Andrew has venido a rescatarme!_

_—¿De quién, princesa? —cuestionó el chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y acariciando amablemente la cabeza de la chica._

_— ¡¿Cómo que de quién? —dijo alterada mirando para sus espaldas, esperando que del oscuro túnel saliera su peor enemigo, al que superaba a todas las pesadillas juntas, siendo gracias a él esta la peor—. Es "él"_

_—¿Él? —cuestionó Andrew mientras Serena se apretaba más a su cuerpo al escuchar el constante sonido molesto de unos zapatos golpeando el suelo que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes dando a entender, y alertar, que " él" estaba más cerca de ellos. Serena ya se aprontaba para llorar y correr, y dejarle la suerte y fortuna a Andrew, hasta que..._

_—Serena, no te escondas, ni corras, te seguiré a todas partes si es necesario, porque sé la verdad... —escuchó decir a una voz masculina detrás de ella, mientras se armaba de valor y giraba para verlo de frente._

_—¿Qué verdad, Darien? —cuestionó ruborizada sin soltar el brazo de Andrew, con temor de que Darien se estuviera refiriendo a lo que ella creía y terminara desmayada del nerviosismo e impacto que le acataría saber que él sabia lo que no debía saber._

_—Tus sentimientos._

_—S-se... ¿sentimientos? —tartamudeó Serena con miedo._

_—Si, cabeza de chorlito... —se burló él._

_—¡Qué mi nombre es Serena! —gritó tratando de hacerse respetar pero al ver que él ni siquiera se inmutaba y en cambio de eso solo reía en lo bajo, más humillada se sintió—. Hump, ¿de que te ríes? —musitó débilmente con el ceño sumamente fruncido._

_—Me gusta verte ruborizada... —sonrío por la reacción de ella._

_—¿¡Qué! —exclamó sorprendida, alejándose del contacto de él._

_—Ya lo sé, sé lo que sientes por mi._

_Serena siguió retrocediendo mientras sus ojos quedaban como platos y su quijada se desplomaba levemente._

_—¿D-de que... hablas? —volvió a tartamudear tragando saliva._

_Darien se acercó más a ella y Serena dejo de retroceder para darse vuelta atrás y buscar refugio con desesperación en Andrew, pero el chico no estaba más allí, queriendo decir eso que se encontraba sola y acorralada por Darien en ese lugar rodeado de pasto y árboles. Serena sorprendida siguió buscando frenéticamente el paradero de su amigo._

_—Sé que me amas... —dijo finalmente tomándola de los hombros y girándola para que lo viera de frente._

_—¡Yo no te amo!_

_Se soltó de su agarre bruscamente como si quemara y retrocedió para atrás, tratando de mantener distancia._

_—Claro que sí me amas. Tu manera de actuar, hablar y mirarme te delata._

_—No —volvió a negarlo._

_—¿No? Entonces dime que significa esto. —señaló el banco de Serena, el cual apareció como arte de magia ante los dos._

_La chica se acercó hasta ahí, fijándose con terror como en la mesa estaba escrito "D y S" dentro de un corazón._

_Aunque fuera su banco y caligrafía, no quería decir que ella hubiera sido la emisora de eso. ¿O si? Al menos no recordaba haberlo echo._

_—¿Y? Ahora no me digas que lo negaras, si hay pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo._

_—No las hay —siguió negando la realidad que se le era mostrada ante sus ojos._

_—Entonces mírame directamente a los ojos y dime que no me amas._

_—No es necesario hacerlo._

_—Sí lo es, inténtalo —la retó cruzando sus brazos_

_Aceptando su reto para demostrar que ella, la gran Serena Tsukino , no era ninguna cobarde, alzó su rostro al frente y clavó sus ojos en los de él, dándose cuenta al instante que…_

—¡Serena! —gritó Ukiko detrás de la puerta de su hija—. ¡Levántate o llegaras tarde al colegio!

—Ahhh, ¿qué pasó? —dirigió su mirada rápidamente a su mesita de luz fijándose en su reloj de pollito que se había dormido… como todos los días. Entonces como resorte se levantó de su adorada cama.

Luna miraba los movimientos atropellados de la chica. De cómo iba de la cómoda al baño, del baño a la cómoda, de la cómoda a la mesita de luz, y de la mesita de luz al armario, y del armario al suelo, del suelo al baño y así progresivamente hasta quedar lista para irse.

—¡Ay! —gritó llena de dolor al caerse nuevamente y durante el suceso las cosas de su desordenada mochila cayeron desparramándose sobre el piso—. ¡No! —gritó juntando todo con rapidez, sin darse cuenta de que varios papeles quedaron debajo de la cama.

Luna la observaba juntar todo desesperadamente siendo la única testigo que vio donde quedaron los papeles olvidados. De repente comenzó a maullar al ver que la chica se iba.

—¡Miauuu! —siguió maullando, esta vez más fuerte para llamar la atención de ella. Pero ya era tarde, muy tarde, Serena ya se había ido, haciendo lo que siempre hacía: ignorarla.

La gatita negra se bajo de la cama donde estaba acostumbraba acurrucarse y metiéndose bajo las sabanas, que yacían desparramadas en el suelo, comenzó a sacar de arrastre los papeles con su boca.

—Esta niña —se decía para si misma—, tan descuidada —musitó dejando los papeles a un lado de ella—. Yo sabia que esto iba a suceder —se dispuso a leer lo que decía en el dorso de esos papeles:

**_"Repartido de Biología del profesor Darien Chiba, 4°3, para Serena Tsukino"_**

Recordó fugazmente que esos deberes eran los que Serena se había empeñado hacer el día anterior y el nombre del chico lo reconoció gracias a las tantas veces en que la rubia hablaba inconcientemente de él, y especialmente hoy, cuando la escuchó decir, antes de despertar, entre sueños: "Te amo, Darien"

Sí, esperaba que la pequeña terminara enamorada de él, pero no sospechaba que las cosas fueran a suceder tan rápido.

A ambos los había perseguido durante largo tiempo, durante una semana entera luego del accidente. Sabía muy bien los movimientos de cada uno y las descripciones que le había dado _"ella",_ aquella mujer del futuro, eran muy **acertadas.**

Desde la primera vez que los vio supo que eran ellos. Serena y Darien debían estar juntos, esa era a medias su misión.

No estaría de más darle un pequeño empujón para ayudar en su comienzo. Y por algo había que empezar, aunque fuera muy pequeño...

* * *

Ya eran las 11:55, hora del recreo. Los alumnos estaban en el patio disfrutando de los cinco minutos libres que le daban entre clase y clase. La próxima hora era la última en el colegio y por dicha a 4°3 les tocaba tener biología.

—¡Oye Karen, ese es mi lugar! —se quejó una de sus "cómplices" mientras veía a la castaña arrastrar el asiento hasta la puerta

—Shhh, tranquila Merry, no va a pasar nada —trató de tranquilizarla.

—Pero no me parece correcto que le hagan esto a Serena —replicó Merry con timidez y sinceridad.

—Ahora te vienes a dar marcha atrás —Karen vociferó enojada—. La muy tonta se lo merece, por culpa de ella el profesor Chiba… esta… ¡Está enamorado!

—Ay, que exagerada, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡No digas que no te diste cuenta! —exclamó— la manera de tratarla es… ¡Es muy especial! Además siempre la alcanza hasta su casa, y a nosotras: ¿cuándo nos preguntó si queríamos que nos alcanzara?. ¿Eh?. ¡Dime! —reclamó.

—Yo solo pienso que le tienes envidia… —repusó ella levantando una ceja acusadoramente.

—¿Envidia? —trató de no reírse sobre lo absurdo que sonó eso—. ¡Mira quién habla de envidia! —exclamó irónicamente—. Justamente tú, la que el otro día le pegó a Serena un enorme papel en la espalda con las palabras _"Masoquista aquí!"_ —recordó con una enorme sonrisa esa vez en donde la chica había sido empujada, codeada y palmeada por varios compañeros de la clase.

Pero al instante su sonrisa se borró al recordar, también, quién había sido la persona que le sacó el papelito de la espalda al pasar por al lado de ella: Darien. El cual no le había advertido sobre la broma de sus compañeros pero si la había ayudado en silencio sin que ella se enterara, nunca, sobre lo que le había echo Merry

—Aisss —resopló furiosa.

Carla le alcanzó el balde a Karen.

—Ponlo en una posición en donde le caiga directo en su cabeza hueca. Tal vez le arregle de lugar su diminuto cerebro…

—¿Y cuál es esa posición? —preguntó molesta intentando que el balde hiciera equilibrio sobre la entreabierta puerta.

—No sé, tú eres el genio, ¿recuerdas? —le contestó sonriendo.

—Hump…

—Oye Karen, no se me había dado por pensar esto antes, pero… ¿si no es Serena la que entra primero? —cuestionó Merry buscando fallas a este repentino plan de venganza.

—Va a ser la primera, ya tengo arreglado ese problemita —dijo atando una cuerdita fina en el picaporte, la cual, más arriba, se encontraba atada también al balde.

—¿Y si simplemente empuja la puerta?

—No creo que vaya a entrar a lo bestia, ¿o si?. —las tres se miraron dudando por un segundo pero rápidamente descartaron esa opción, autoconvenciéndose de que no iba a suceder.

—Bien —articuló Karen al terminar su "trabajo".

Las tres nuevamente se observaron satisfechas por su logro, felicitándose mutuamente con la mirada. Ese momento olía a gloria, nada podía arruinarlo, ¡Nada!.

Merry arrastró su silla hasta su lugar y acercándose otra vez al par, dijo:

—Estemmm, Kareeen… —llamó mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Hmp?

—¿Y cómo salimos ahora?

—¡Ay, Karen, ay, Karen! —comenzó a gritar Merry en un ataque de nerviosismo.

—Tranquila mujer… —resopló Carla haciéndole viento con un abanico de papel que había construido, intentando también mantenerse en calma, mientras Karen pensaba una idea para cuando tocaran el timbre, entraran los demás a la clase y las vieran.

—Mmm, ¡Aisss! No se me ocurre nada —gruñó ya cansada de pensar.

De repente el timbre sonó ante la aterrorizada mirada de las tres chicas.

* * *

—Permiso.

Darien empujó a Serena sin ninguna delicadeza para poder pasar el primero.

—¡Oye! —gritó la rubia enojada por la falta de modales de él— ¡Eres un…—sus palabras se fueron apagando poco a poco mientras con sorpresa veía…

—¡Nooo! —gritó Karen sosteniendo su cabeza al ver quien había girado la perilla, sus dos acompañantes ahogaron sus gritos de sorpresa y terror con sus manos. Como si todo hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, así lo presenciaron los alumnos de la clase.

Darien había sido bañado por una trampa, en donde él realmente no era la presa esperada pero al final terminó siendo la victima. Su cuerpo fue abrazado, inmediatamente después de que empujó la puerta, por una gran cantidad de agua helada, la cual se había desparramado de un balde, siendo también el susodicho el que cayó encima de su cabeza y lo dejo ciego por un cortó rato, sin poder ver, claramente, quien eran las tres personas que estaban enfrente de él.

Karen, Carla y Merry aprovecharon ese momento para salir del salón corriendo, antes de que él pudiera tomar conciencia propia para sacarse el tacho de su cabeza y poder volver a recuperar la visión. Darien seguía sin comprender lo que había pasado realmente ya que eso lo había tomado de pura sorpresa.

Pasaron diez segundos de incomodo silencio, en los cuales el pelinegro no hizo movimiento alguno de su cuerpo. Uno de sus alumnos se acercó lentamente hasta él y con valentía le sacó el balde de la cabeza. Admirado por sus demás compañeros, desearon aplaudirle inmediatamente, pero descartaron enseguida esa acción de sus manos, al ver la expresión nula en el rostro de Darien.

De repente se escuchó a Serena reír estrepitosamente ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

—Jajaja, fue tan divertido —se limpió una lagrima que salía de su ojo izquierdo por consecuencia de tanto reírse—. Jajaja, ¿vieron eso?, jajajaja, y cuando hizo POFFF, jajajaja, y le cayó jajajaja, agua, jajajaja, y pareció re perdido jajaja, y , y, y cuando, jajajaja, Javier le saco el balde jajaja, y su cara jajaja me parte, jajajaja —la rubia se sostuvo el estomago por el dolor que sentía, al burlarse tan feo de él—. Yaaa, ¿por qué no se ríen? — al final preguntó con seriedad.

—Llamen a Rin —Darien simplemente dijo manteniendo su voz calmada y tratando de no enfurecerse con la escandalosa rubia.

* * *

Diez minutos pasaron y Darien, ya mudado de ropa, se encontraba caminando de lado a lado en la clase. Como sargento sostenía en una de sus manos una regla de30 centímetros, con la cual golpeaba la palma de su mano izquierda.

—Bien —dijo luego de un largo silencio incomodo parándose enfrente del pizarrón—, lo preguntare por ultima vez… ¡¿Quién fue? —largo con resentimiento. Habían mojado su chaqueta favorita y eso nunca se lo perdonaría a nadie, fuera quien fuera. ¿Por qué eran así con él?

Un día rompen su farolito favorito con una pedrada, el mismo día le destruyen su auto contra una columna y hacia poco le habían pinchado la rueda, además de haberlo rayado. ¿Y en qué concedía eso? Que en la mitad de las cosas, la culpable había sido Serena. ¿Estaba maldecido por esa alumna?, ¿Habrá sido ella la que puso ese balde de agua sobre la puerta? Con razón no discutió cuando él fue a entrar primero. ¡Aja! Podía ser ella, varias veces le había jurado vengarse por lo malos momentos que le hacia pasar, pero nunca creyó que lo iba a concluir y menos de esta manera tan cobarde…

Ahora que recordaba, él la conoció gracias a que su auto la mojó, al pasar por un encima de un charco. Le estaba pagando con la misma moneda. ¡Qué poca originalidad!

Esperen un momento, antes de que el balde le nublaran la vista, pudo ver que habían tres figuras en el salón, sus alumnos debían saber quienes eran… mmm … y lo estaban ocultando para no ser bocones.

Se sentó en su asiento y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra— Se quedaran sentados en silencio hasta que toque el timbre. Si cuando lo escuchen, nadie dijo quien fue el culpable, me veré en la penosa necesidad de llevarlos uno a uno hacia la dirección para que hablen con la directora Rin y descubrir al final el culpable… —se escucho un decepcionado AHHH de toda la clase— ¡Silencio! —reclamó Darien golpeando el borrador contra la mesa y logrando en el acto que todos cesaran con sus quejas. Luego volvió a recostar su espalda en la silla, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y de reojo observó a cada uno de sus alumnos.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, en los cuales algunos de los alumnos estaban por caerse dormidos de sus asientos. Menos Serena, que ya soñaba, pero despierta, o mejor dicho recordaba lo que había pasado hacía una semana atrás…

* * *

_—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó la chica rubia mientras escuchaba las sonoras carcajadas de su profesor detrás de ella— ¡¿Y ahora de que te ríes? —preguntó molesta virando su cabeza para verlo de frente, él simplemente se recostó sobre la puerta de su auto y aparentando inocencia contestó:_

_—De nada, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo, el señor súper "AMARGADO", pueda reírse? —replicó recordando como ella, minutos antes, le había gritado de la nada: ¡AMARGADO!, y aunque ahora su voz sonaba resentida por ese comentario, realmente no lo estaba, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar los "bonitos" adjetivos que tenia Serena para referirse a él. Aunque tampoco se quedaba atrás cuando de peleas verbales se trataba, siendo él el que muchas veces ganaba las divertidas batallas sin sentido._

_—¡Eres un mentiroso! —gruño furiosa._

_—Yo nunca miento, o al menos no tanto como tú… —manteniendo su voz calmada como siempre, cruzó sus brazos y alzó su cabeza en pose de superioridad._

_—Claro que si mientes!_

_Entonces Darien alzó uno de sus dedos hasta tocar la punta de la nariz de Serena y con su mano libre la sostuvo del mentón ocasionando que la rubia se ruborizada, poniéndose más nerviosa de lo que estaba. _

_Serena cerró sus ojos al sentir el aliento de él rozarle el rostro, dejándose llevar por ese momento, donde creía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción, de las ganas de sentir su primer beso, su primera experiencia. Si, estaba nerviosa, sentía mariposas en su estomago, como toda primera vez, pero debía dejar que las cosas trascurrieran con tranquilidad y calma si las deseaba. Él tendría que ser un experto en cuanto besar. Suponía que con sus veintitantos de años, ya haya rozado alguna vez la piel joven de alguna mujer. Le molestaba pensar solo en esa idea pero simplemente era el pasado, ahora lo que importaba era el presente._

_Justo cuando creyó que sus labios iban a tocarse con los suyos, Darien se alejó con cierto grado de incomodidad que Serena no logró interceptar._

_—Sabes, tu nariz ha crecido considerablemente durante este tiempo en el que te conozco, deberías consultarlo con algún cirujano plástico…_

_Serena se tocó la nariz con disimulo y lo empujó para poder ir a verse en el espejo retrovisor del auto, comprobando que lo que decía el chico era otra de sus tantas bromas. Darien sólo rió por lo bajo ante la inocencia de esa chica._

_—¡Eres un tonto! —gruño—, ¿por qué no te metes mejor con personas de tu edad?_

_Justo cuando iba a contestarle esa pregunta con alguna de sus ironías, escuchó como la voz de una mujer, muy conocida por él, lo llamaba desde lejos._

_—¡Darien! —una muchacha alta, pelirroja, que vestía vulgarmente dejando ver lo muy bien desarrollada que estaba su delantera llamó la atención de Serena al instante._

_¿Quién es?, esa era la duda principal que saltó en su mente al verla, la cual fue contestada por una escena que la helo y sorprendió._

_—¡Beryl! — Darien exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, alzando su mano en modo de saludo._

_Beryl corrió hasta él, abrazandosé al muchacho. Serena solo observaba esa tierna imagen, manteniendo evidentes rasgos de confusión acumulada en su rostro, sintiendo como algo en su interior crecía, no siendo precisamente amor._

_Luego del acto, que Darien detuvo abruptamente al recordar de que la chica rubia estaba enfrente de ellos, decidió mejor presentarlas._

_—Te la presento, ella es Serena Tsukino, una de las peores alumnas del establecimiento liceal… —ironizó esperando el rápido agravio de Serena por ese comentario pero nunca llegó, nunca escuchó nada, ni un misereo "ah" que remitiera eso._

_—Hola —saludó secamente a la joven mientras seguía colgándose del cuello de Darien ante la atenta y molesta mirada de la rubia, que mantenía su completa atención en ella. Haciendo como si la muchachita no existiera, le preguntó muy mimosamente a su novio—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?_

_—Espera un momento Beryl —respondió tratando de calmar la emoción de la chica al verlo—. Perdona Serena, ella es mi novia Beryl —la presentó separándose de su asfixiante abrazo._

_—¿N-novia? —preguntó en un pequeño tartamudeo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez, y la tristeza, desilusión y… ¿celos?… si, celos, parecieron subir de nivel, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y fruncía el ceño._

_—Sí —asintió la pelirroja agarrándole un brazo a Darien para reforzar esa respuesta, como si quisiera marcar su claro territorio en él—, y también su futura esposa… —declaró besando de repente una de las mejillas del chico._

_Darien creyó morirse de la vergüenza. Nunca antes había sentido eso en público ante las demostraciones de afecto de su novia –aunque, ciertamente, no le gustaban-l pero estando Serena todo era diferente. La presencia de ella y la extraña mirada suya puesta en él lo ponía nervioso._

_—Tranquilízate Beryl, sabes muy bien que todavía no podemos casarnos —susurró en lo bajo, con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y un pequeño frunce en su rostro._

_—Bueno, mi amor, no te molestes —con dulzura lo abrazó esta vez de la cintura—. Despídete de la niña y vamos al cine… —un gruñido se escucho escapar de la boca de Serena, el cual se perdió rápidamente en el aire._

_—No puedo Beryl…_

_Darien poso una mano detrás de su cabeza rascándose la nuca, mientras intentaba buscar las palabras exactas para que ella no malinterpretara lo que iba a decir._

_—Le prometí a Serena que la iba a alcanzar hasta su casa y bueno, tú sabes que…emmm…_

_Como si un balde de agua fría hubiera impactado en su cuerpo Beryl se helo al escuchar esas palabras salidas de la dulce boca de su novio, y al momento en que lo sintió desprenderse de su abrazó empujándola con leveza, todo a su alrededor se oscureció, quedando solo su presencia en el vació…_

_Su quijada se desplomó por la sorpresa, muy poco grata para ella…_

_No podía ser…_

_Él prefería estar con una colegiala, que con su novia, ¡Su adorada novia!. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué había echo mal para que él le hiciera esto? __Le daba todo sin pedir nunca nada a cambio porque lo amaba profundamente, pero ahora, por culpa de la niña que tenía enfrente, la había dejado de lado, importándole mucho más alcanzar a una…barbie hueca hasta su ¿casa?_

_¡Nunca la había abandonado así de esa manera!_

_El prototipo de rubia estúpida que tenia enfrente le estaba lavando el cerebro a su amado Darien, seguramente intentaba quedarse con él. Desde el primer segundo que la vio, tuvo el presentimiento que Serena le iba a ocasionar muchos dolores de cabeza y ahora no lo dudaba en lo más absoluto._

_En cambio de Beryl, la rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja triunfante, como si hubiera ganado el más grande y glorioso trofeo de toda su vida._

_—Bien Beryl, fue un gustazo conocerte —Serena replicó con ironía, haciéndole conocer su voz a la pelirroja, y acercándose al pelinegro sosteniéndolo de la mano y empujándolo para su lado—. Vamos Darien, que llego tarde a casa y tengo cosas que hacer…_

_Darien comenzó a ser arrastrado hasta su automóvil por Serena, dejándose llevar sin ninguna oposición. La pelirroja estaba roja de la rabia y justo cuando ya estaban casi en la puerta del chofer, gritó inconcientemente:_

_—¡Espera Darien!_

_¿Ahora que le iba a decir?, él ya se había volteado a verla y ella todavía no había pensado ninguna excusa para que no se fuera con la rubia. Pero solo le quedaba una opción y esa opción era ir con ellos._

_—¿Qué te parece si los acompaño? —improvisó, con una muy bien actuada sonrisa falsa, prendiéndose en uno de los brazos de su Darien nuevamente._

_Dudando por un segundo y no sospechando lo que podría suceder si las dos iban sentadas en el mismo auto, Darien asintió inocentemente._

_Serena frunció el ceño con fuerza y otro gruñido reprimido salió de su boca._

_—¿Sabes algo? Prefiero irme mejor sola. ¡Gracias por nada! —exclamó de mala gana, soltándolo bruscamente y yéndose por el camino que la conduciría hasta su casa, ante la sorpresa de Darien y la felicidad de Beryl …_

_El chico se quedó con la quijada medio abierta viéndola irse pateando cada piedra que se presentaba en su camino. No comprendía que había pasado, ni tampoco porque Serena estaba tan furiosa como ahora, ya que por primera vez no le había hecho ni dicho nada. Nunca antes la había visto así, actuando de esa forma tan furiosa con él…_

* * *

Frustrada agarró su desgastada goma y siguió borrando lo que decía en su asiento.

Todavía no podía entender porque había reaccionado así cuando la vio a ella, aunque culpa no sentía por haber tratado a Darien de esa manera.

Y varios encuentros luego de éste sucedieron en la semana, los cuales no habían sido del todo muy agradables para la rubia y... la "feliz" pareja de novios. Es más, se sorprendió de que hoy Beryl no hiciera su "mágica" aparición en toda la mañana. Mágica, porque aparecía de la nada, asustándolos a todos, y como un imán se atrincheraba a Darien, abrazándolo, besándolo, mimándolo al pobre, que ante los actos de la pesada de su novia ponía caras extrañas, como si se sintiera incomodo con los afectos de ella.

No salía de su asombro, no aceptaba que él estuviera de novio con ese extraño espécimen de… uffff. No la odiaba… no odiaba a esa…

Solamente deseaba su desaparición del mapa, que terminara siendo abducida por un extraño objeto no reconocido y no volviera nunca más ala Tierra, ¿era mucho pedir?

¡Hump!

¿A quién engañaba?

Eso no iba a suceder, lo máximo que podría pasar es que fuera a otro país milagrosamente…

Si eso pasaba juraba, por la vida de sus padres, que se pondría a estudiar sin descanso en estas dos próximas semanas de vacaciones que se venían dentro de poco. No visitaría, saldría, ni pasaría por los lugares que acostumbraba a ir, ni estaría con sus amigos, bueno, por lo menos con los pocos que le quedaban, ya que su lista se había reducido considerablemente durante este tiempo ya que las chicas parecían más interesadas en llamar la atención de Darien.

Pero claramente él nunca le daría importancia a un circo de babosas colegialas, que solo querían encontrar su primera experiencia emocionante de un solo sopetón. Darien estaba en otro ambiente, a él solo le interesaba ver por debajo de faldas de señoritas de su edad, ya lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos al verlo con Beryl…

Ella no se iba a rebajar hasta esas circunstancias en las que sus compañeras cayeron...

Bueno, admitía que casi lo había echo ciegamente con Andrew, aunque, había algo, o mucho, que lo diferenciaba de Darien.

Su mente se nubló por las "pocas" veces en que él demostró algo más grande que su propio ego. Por ejemplo, cuando la halagó al decir que era_ bonita_, cuando _la abrazó_ cuando se sintió mal, cuando _se disculpó_ por lo malo que había sido con ella y... cuando casi le daba _su primer beso_ inconcientemente.

Él había confesado que la forma de tratarla así simplemente era un juego para molestarla. El tema era que ella no sabía jugar bien y por eso casi siempre terminaba molesta con él.

Pensándolo mejor, las pocas acciones podían llegar a decir más de mil palabras sin necesidad de pronunciarlas. Darien no solamente era el ego con patas sino que también tenía... ese algo especial que la embobaba, aunque no sabía que cosa era realmente.

Pero solo eso, no podía ser- _¿amor?_

O tal vez si…

No lo sabia, recientemente lo estaba descubriendo, no hoy, esto venia de tiempo atrás, desde el primer momento en que lo vio…

Debía mantener silencio, dejarlo en secreto y escondido entre sus sueños, porque era su profesor y entendía que, bueno no sabía lo que realmente sentía por él, pero de algo estaba segura: era algo demasiado especial, como para poder ser correspondida por alguien como él, que ya tenía en su corazón a otra persona que no era ella…

—Serena... —llamó suavemente Darien a su alumna, viendo como ella lo observaba como si estuviera en las nubes—. Serena... —intentó nuevamente captar su atención, posándose enfrente de ella y sosteniéndola de un hombro—. ¡Serena! —gritó al final, cansado de esperar que reaccionara.

—¿Ah? —musitó saliendo del reino de los sueños. La chica se dio cuenta de la manera en que se había quedando viéndolo y eso la avergonzó de sobremanera—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó bajando la mirada al suelo, no siendo capaz de enfrentarla con la de él.

—El timbre ya tocó...

—¡¿Qué? —gritó impactada.

Había estado tan embobada entre sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de la clase. Miró para todos lados, a cada rincón, ya nadie estaba allí, solamente quedaban ellos dos...solos. Su corazón se aceleró y el rubor de sus mejillas creció considerablemente. Si no salía inmediatamente de ahí iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso con solo tenerlo tan cerca, a su lado— ¿Y los demás? —preguntó tímidamente.

— Luego de que pasaron veinte minutos en los que me dormía decidí que era mejor mandarlos uno a uno a la dirección y el primero que mandé fue a Kelvin, el cual aclaró enseguida a los causantes de esta broma de mal gusto.

—¿Y quienes fueron? Porque yo no fui, ¿eh?

—Ya lo sé Serena, no tienes porque perseguirte tanto… —suspiró— Karen, Carla, Merry...

—"Debí suponerlo…" —pensó ella.

—Como ya bajaste de la luna —comenzó irónicamente—, quisiera pedirte que me entregues los deberes que te estoy reclamando hace rato...

—¡Ah, si! —contestó buscándolos desesperadamente—. Emmm, espere... —volteó la mochila y tiró todo encima de su mesa al no encontrar rastro de ellos. Darien se quedo observando la tanta porquería que tenia esa chica en su bolso, hasta se sorprendió de que no hubiera una rata allí adentro. Entre las pertenencias pudo observar demasiadas cosas íntimas de mujer que dejaba en evidencia el estado en que se encontraba su alumna.

—¡OIGA! —gritó Serena al darse cuenta como la mirada de él se perdía entre sus cosas.

Olvidándose su propósito anterior avergonzada se dispuso a juntar todo con rapidez.

—Se te olvido esto —con una sonrisa llena de "inocencia", sostuvo entre sus manos una bombacha muy de niña decorada con conejitos y un hermoso lasito en el medio.

—¡Déme eso! —exclamó avergonzada arrebatándolo de las manos de él.

—No debes porque avergonzarte, a todas las mujeres les sucede...

—¡No me importa! —lo cortó a media palabra dándose la vuelta para esconder lo roja que estaba.

—No es nada fuera de lo normal, es bueno saber que en un futuro muyyy lejano podrás tener hijos

—Basta…

—Eso si, debes cuidarte…

—¡Ya entendí! —lo detuvo ya no aguantando la situación.

—Calma, calma… —susurró descruzando sus brazos y alzando su mano.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Serena con desconfianza viendo por encima de su hombro la mano del hombre.

—Los deberes.

—Ahhhmmm, bueno, me los olvide en casa, ¡adiós! —dijo como si nada y aprontándose para salir inmediatamente del salón antes de que un terrible sermón se aproximara.

Cuando sus pasos fueron acercándose con rapidez a la salida, un brazo la detuvo interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta hacía la libertad, haciéndole dar marcha hacia atrás y terminando su caminata al interponerse el escritorio de su profesor. Darien la miró furioso y con cara de reproche.

—¡Pero los hice! —gritó ella ante la pose acusadora de él. Darien siguió sin articular palabra alguna—. Yaaa, ¡deje de mirarme así!

—Claro —sonrío con ironía.

—Ash, los hice —Serena siguió protestando.

—¿Ah, sí? —pausó un momento pensativo, posando un dedo en su barbilla—. Entonces dime donde están —concluyó al final.

—En mi casa.

—¿En tu casa?

—Si. Me desperté tarde, fui a la cómoda, busqué ropa interior, caminé hasta el baño para higienizarme, volví a la cómoda a buscar mis broches para atarme el pelo y, como no los encontré ahí, me acerqué a la mesita de luz, luego al armario a buscar mi uniforme colegial, y después me caí al suelo, y como me raspé la rodilla fui corriendo al baño a ver si me había lastimado. Me vestí, me apronté toda, salí atropelladamente, recuerdo haberme vuelto a caer pero esta vez en el acto se me cayeron todas las cosas que tenia en mi mochila. Como estaba apurada por irme me olvide de juntar algunas cosas que quedaron desparramadas ¡AH!, ¡ya sé dónde quedaron mis deberes!. De seguro me las debo haber olvidado en el suelo —luego de concluir el terrible esfuerzo para acordarse de todo eso terminó su explicación con una enorme sonrisa, creyendo que por ésta, Darien la iba a perdonar.

—Bueno, supongo que puede ser verdad tu "relato", además de que es mejor esa excusa que "profesor el perro se comió mi tarea"

—No es una excusa, es la verdad.

El rostro de él se retornó serió.

—Si hubieras traído los deberes no creo que hubiera llegado a hacer esto ya que había dejado en ellos mí confianza de que ibas a hacerlos y te mantendrías así por tiempo. Tu pereza me han llevado a este grado de creer, luego de lo hablando en la reunión de maestros, que necesitas un tutor…

—¿Un tutor? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Si, un tutor, el cual te ayudara con los estudios y explicara mejor las cosas que no entiendes… —se acercó hasta su maletín y sacó una hoja y un lápiz, comenzando a escribir lo que sería la "salida" y "ayuda" para que la pobre muchacha pudiera mejorar en el futuro.

—Pero, pero, pero, ¡pero!

—¿Pero qué? —detuvo abruptamente su labor para verla con seriedad.

—¡Yo no quiero un tutor!

—No es mi problema...

La cara de Serena hizo puchero, y resignada interrogó:

—Esta bien…¿y quién es ese tutor?

—Yo —admitió encorvando la boca para bajo en modo de disgusto, como si fuera lo más obvio—. Toma, en este papel esta mi número telefónico y dirección

— ¡¿Usted?, ¡no! Gracias Darien, pero no. Si los profesores te eligieron a ti, obligadamente, no debes porque hacerlo… —rechazó el papel y todo, de una manera muy actoresca.

— Si te parece… —aceptó el hombre como si nada.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó arrebatándole el papel en manos y guardándoselo—. No, no, por dios Darien, creo que es una buena idea, tú me ayudaras y yo, pues…eh…jejeje —intentó no sonar tan desesperada. Darien levantó una ceja confundido.

—Ajá —solo musitó impactado por el extraño comportamiento de la joven—. No, ellos no dijeron nada sobre mi, yo solo me ofrecí a ayudarte, porque, aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti.

La rubia sintió ruborizarse, y con la mirada caída en el suelo preguntó con una tonta sonrisa— ¿En serio?

—Sí —asintió falsamente posando una mano detrás de su espalda y cruzando los dedos. En una parte mentía, y en otra decía la verdad. Por no hacer sentir mal a la rubia, prefiero meterle el cuento de que él, muy amable como siempre, se ofreció a ayudarla como tutor, aunque había sido todo lo contrario. Pero le había dicho la verdad al decirle que se preocupaba por ella, lo cual era muy cierto.

—¿Y que días exactamente tengo que ir?… —interrogó sonriéndole.

—Eso tendré que hablarlo con tus padres.

Serena pestañeó rápidamente y, de la nada, los dos se mantuvieron observándose mutuamente, sin poder alejar sus ojos del otro en ese instante. Pero Darien los apartó enseguida al escuchar la puerta abrirse, apareciendo tras ella la directora Rin acompañada por Karen, Carla y Merry.

—Buenos días nuevamente, señor Chiba… —saludó con su tan conocida falsa sonrisa de siempre y su actitud calmada de todos los días.

—Buenos días, Rin —le correspondió.

—Bueno, aquí les dejo a sus tres alumnas para que trate con ellas

—¿Eh?

—Si, usted se ocupara de castigarlas, ya que yo tengo cosas que hacer

—Es que... perdona Rin, pero yo me tengo que ir no me puedo quedar…

—Darien… —suspiró cansada— no seas tan egoísta.

—Pero...

—Ya sabia que ibas a entender… —sonrió— antes de irme, pasaba a preguntarte si ya estas aprontando todo para la fiesta de invierno

—Si, ya tengo casi todo, pero tenia pensado que tal vez los demás profesores podrían ayu... —rápidamente cambio de estrategia al ver la cara de Rin— padres podían ayudarnos en algo, jejeje, ¿no? Entonces creí necesario hacer este comunicado para pasar mañana por las clases…

—Déjeme verlo.

Darien se lo entregó.

—Mmm, si esta bien, haré que le saquen fotocopias en la biblioteca —lo aceptó gustosa—. Bien me retiro antes de que Daniel se le ocurra hacer algún estrago en la dirección…

—Que tenga un bonito día —se despidió Darien antes de dirigir su mirada a las tres chicas.

—Señor Chiba, perdónenos, no era nuestra intención que ese balde de agua lo mojara a usted, de veras… —se disculpó Merry sumamente arrepentida. Seguramente era la única sincera de la tres.

—Usted sabe que siempre puede contar con nosotras… —dijo Karen empujando disimuladamente a Serena para acercarse mas a él.

—En lo que quiera o necesite… —le siguió Carla sonriéndole tímidamente, pasando mil ideas descaradas en su cabeza, avergonzándose al mismo tiempo de ellas.

Darien sintió como el calor de sus mejillas crecía, pero se mantuvo estoico.

—Discúlpenos, ¿si?… —pidió Karen tiernamente, atrincherándose en el brazo de Darien y acercando lentamente su rostro hacía el de él—. Se lo suplico.

El hombre la observó con seriedad y antes de responder, Serena agarró violentamente el antebrazo de Karen empujándola hacia atrás para separarla de Darien.

—¡Eres una bruta! —exclamó enojada la chica de largo cabello negro.

—No está bien que intentes extorsionarlo.

—Te pasas de atrevida Serena

—Problema mió.

—Tontita.

—Pero quien te crees que eres pedazo de…

—¡Eh, eh!. Tsukino, cálmate —pidió Darien sorprendido, deteniendo al instante esa pelea sin sentido alguno— ¿qué hablamos el otro día? Nada de insultos entre ustedes dos. Serena si no quieres que te castigue junto con ellas mantén mejor la boca cerrada —le advirtió—, y tú Karen por pasarte de listilla tienes doble castigo.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó sorprendida—. Pero profesor…

—Pero nada.

—Perdón —se disculparon las tres chicas.

—Esta bien, pero tengan en cuenta lo que les digo —ellas asintieron con algo de pena— ya que dejaron el circo de lado, bueno… creo que ya tener algo pensado para que hagan el resto de la tarde y mañana pensaré otro castigo mejor…

* * *

—¿Cómo se llama la obra? —Serena preguntó dudosa, observando uno de los enormes carteles que habían pegando las chicas en un mural.

—Todavía estamos debatiendo el nombre… —Karen contestó sin emoción.

—Oigan chicas, ¿qué les parece si luego pasamos por el Video Game? —propusó Serena con una sonrisa.

—¿El Video Game?, ¡Hace tiempo que no paso por allí! —exclamó Merry emocionada, deteniendo su trabajo y observándola pero pronto su alegría cayó de decibeles al ver como la miraban sus compañeras de castigo.

—No podemos… —contestó Carla

—Tenemos que terminar de pegar estos carteles… —le siguió Karen.

—Ah, bueno, esta bien… —concluyó la rubia—. ¿Saben algo?

—¿Qué? —preguntaron las tres chicas al unísono, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—El profesor Chiba sera mi tutor —largó como si nada.

De repente a Karen se le cayó el balde de pegamento al suelo y, mirándola aterrorizada, preguntó por casualidad de que sus oídos hubieran escuchado mal.

—¿Tu tu-tutor? —tartamudeó.

—Sí —asintió, tratando de no sonreír con malicia al ver la reacción de ella.

¡Qué se mueran de celos! Seguramente habían hecho ese plan del balde para ella y no para Darien, como creían la mayoría, aunque no entendía porque el odio repentino de las chicas hacia su persona, si antes eran muy amigas.

—Bueno, voy a ver a Kelvin y Molly… —replicó feliz, corriendo hasta la otra esquina donde se encontraban ellos entregando folletos a la gente que caminaba por la vereda.

Karen tuvo que ser retenida por las otras dos chicas para que no fuera detrás de la rubia a golpearla.

—Si que están lindos, ¿no, Kelvin? —replicó Molly viendo los carteles que con tanto esfuerzo pegaban sus compañeras.

Su amigo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es un bonito cartel —solo atinó a decir.

—Yo también creo lo mismo… —Serena se unió al par con ese comentario—. Así que van a hacer una obra teatral y andan buscando actores…

—Si —admitió Kelvin—, todos los alumnos de cuarto año que hagan algo en la fiesta de invierno recibirán una muy buena nota este mes en biología

—Lo sé —dijo emocionada—, por eso quiero actuar —repuso con alegría.

Darien no la había elegido para arreglar lo de la fiesta pero le alegro saber que había más opciones para ganar nota de la manera más fácil.

Molly al escuchar a su amiga intentó por todas las maneras posibles callar a Kelvin para que no dijera nada más, ya que sabia que si la rubia iba a postularse para actuar, de seguro, le arruinaría toda la obra que tenían pensadas ella, Karen y Carla.

—Sí, entonces ven el domingo a las nueve de la mañana al gimnasio escolar y...

—Ash… —gruño Molly interrumpiendo a Kelvin—. Serena, ¿por qué no intentas mejor con el concurso de talentos? Además para eso no debes hacer ninguna prueba para entrar y… estem... ya ganas una nota de la forma más fácil. Lleva a ese gato callejero que te encontraste y hazle hacer algo en el escenario y listo.

—Ayyy, no sé… —suspiró indecisa—. ¿Kelvin, a qué hora dijiste que era lo de la obra?

—A las…

Molly lo interrumpió con un leve codazo.

—A las_tres y media_ de la tarde.

—¿Tres y media de la tarde? —cuestionó confundida—. ¿Entonces por qué ese cartel dice a las 9 am?

—Error de impresión —Molly contestó riendo nerviosamente. Serena sospechaba que algo extraño escondía…

* * *

Ya por la noche en el aeropuerto todo trascendía como era común día a día en él. Gente caminaba de aquí para allá con apuro, otras se reencontraban con seres queridos que, por esperanza y fe, volvieron a verlos después de tantos años separados, o al revés, siendo la gran mayoría la que se despedía para lo que después sería un mañana.

Este último era el caso de Beryl que se encontraba a pocos minutos de abordar el avión.

—Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós... —musitó con tristeza, recogiendo el único bolso que tenía a mano.

—Yo prefiero dejarlo como un hasta luego, no creo que nunca te vaya a ver, a menos que te estés fugando de mi realmente —dijo divertido, manteniendo la compostura para lo que iba a decirle, aunque muy en el fondo le doliera. Tímidamente acerco su mano al rostro de ella, sabia que esa podría ser la ultima caricia que le regalara. Con sus dedos rozó suavemente los labios de ella mientras Beryl se rendía ante esa caricia.

—Te amo, Darien... —suspiró la mujer alzando su rostro hacia el frente y dándole un calido beso a Darien, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente de forma fría y confundida.

— Darien... —suspiró alejándose más de él—, ya sabes que este curso me dará muchas mas opciones en cuanto mi carrera y por ahora es lo que más deseo en mi vida.

—Lo entiendo… —apartó su rostro de la mirada de ella.

Lo que iba a decirle era algo que había reflexionado durante mucho tiempo y esta misma mañana lo había dado por concluido. No quedaba otra, sabía que se lo había prometido, pero ahora no entendía porque deseaba declinar de esa promesa. Él nunca antes había rotó alguna promesa pero siempre hubo una primera vez para todo, y esta iba a ser la suya:

—El año que viene me toca irme a Estados Unidos —declaró cerrando los ojos, no siendo capaz de enfrentar su mirada con la de ella—. Lo pensé mejor Beryl y creo que... debemos separarnos, no definitivamente, pero si distanciarnos, acostumbrarnos a estar separados durante estos dos próximos años, porque así… —volviendo a abrir sus ojos, rápidamente detuvo sus palabras al ver que ella ya no estaba mas enfrente de él, encontrándose Beryl a unos cuantos metros de distancia hablando con una azafata. No sabía porqué, pero sospechaba que Beryl no haba escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho.

Se sentía frustrado por que lo que quería decir nunca llegaran a los oídos de su… novia, o ex si hubiera escuchado lo que había expresado. Esto solo le daba más tiempo para pensar, aunque sabía que no había nada más para salvar esa relación de varios años.

Los encuentros con ella se había vuelto casuales, el sexo se había retornado aburrido y había perdido ese toque especial que tanto le gustaba al hacerlo con ella. Los momentos en que estaban juntos, saliendo a pasear, como el cine o cenar, siempre terminaban peleados por alguna tontería. Su convivencia se había retornado insoportable.

No sentía precisamente amor por ella pero había descubriendo que ese supuesto amor simplemente era cariño… amor, tal vez, pero de hermanos.

—¡Perdona Darien, después me llamas y hablamos, cariño! —dijo Beryl despidiéndose desde lo lejos.

—Jeje, hump, si… claro… como digas… —susurró alzando su mano en son de adiós.

Luego se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar pero una niña lo detuvo jalándole de la ropa. Darien la observó confundido por un segundo. Esa niñita pequeña parada a su lado, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras comía un helado, se veía tan inocente, tan dulce, que lo enterneció, hasta el límite de agacharse hasta su altura y ofrecerle muy amablemente su ayuda:

—¿Necesitas algo?, ¿estas perdida? —preguntó sonriéndole tiernamente y apoyando una mano en su pequeña cabecita.

La niña solo le sonrió, alzándole un papel para que él lo agarrara.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó sosteniéndolo en manos. Ella solo le sonrió mientras el chico leía en su dorso—. ¿Repartido de Biología del profesor Darien Chiba, 4°3, para Serena Tsukino? ¡Estos son los deberes de Serena! —exclamó sorprendido.

Cuando volvió a subir la mirada la niña ya no estaba.

Levantándose sorprendido del suelo observó sus alrededores buscándola con la mirada.

_—Atchuuu_ —estornudo de repente—. Creo que ya me enfermé —musitó mirando el papel en sus manos.

No entendía lo que había pasado, ni tenia urgente necesidad por averiguarlo, solo deseaba volver a su casa y descansar, ya que este día había sido muy agotador para él para estar pensando y quemándose la cabeza por saber quien era la niña, y como ella tenía los deberes de la rubia en su poder.

Sorprendentemente, hizo una bola con el papel, tirándolo en una canasta de basura que estaba cerca de su posición.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que nunca, _atchuuu,_ lo vi —sonrió de medio lado, dándole nula importancia a los ex deberes de Serena.

Todo ya estaba arreglado y echo. Él sería el tutor de Serena y le enseñaría todo lo que fuera necesario para que ella sea una buena alumna, en especial: modales, los cuales eran los que faltaban en la educación de esa niña malcriada.


	5. Te amo

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

Domingo, el primer día de la semana y el único de descanso para muchos, siento este último caso no el correcto para estas instancias. Éste domingo era especial ya que daba comienzo a las vacaciones de invierno. Durante dos semanas nada de trabajo, nada de estudio, para el disfrute de unos tantos que lo habían anhelado.

En el gimnasio liceal, los alumnos de cuarto grado se encontraban inmersos en la preparación de la fiesta de Invierno que se realizaría dentro de una semana en el colegio, y dónde ellos participarían en las diferentes actividades.

Ya para la tarde en el sector dónde se elegían al elenco de la obra de teatro, Molly, Karen y Carla se encontraban llegando casi al final de su trabajo para decidir quién interpretaría cada papel.

—Nos falta...

Carla se fijo en la lista.

—La protagonista femenina…—musitó para luego decir el nombre de quién creía que era la indicada pero siendo interrumpida inmediatamente por Karen.

—Diana... —propusó Karen con una enorme sonrisa

—Si…eh… no sé… —replicó Molly algo insegura—. La chica rubia de hace un rato no interpretó nada mal el papel de Selene, hasta estuvo mejor que Diana

—Tienes razón —Carla apoyó la opinión de la castaña—, pero ella no pertenece a nuestro colegio y no recibirá ninguna nota por parte del profesor.

—¡Qué mala suerte! A mi también me gustaba… —suspiró Karen recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa—. Pero luego de vacaciones… ¿no había comentado que se integraría a nuestro colegio? —interrogó dudosa.

—¡Sí, tienes razón!

—¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —preguntó Molly algo olvidadiza a sus compañeras—. Empezaba con M, pero no me sale… Me… Ma… Mi… ¿Mi…caela?...

—Se llama Mina —respondió Carla fijándose en la lista.

—Bueno yo creo que ya está decidido, como Mi.. —Molly pausó, cuando en su campo visual se interpuso algo rubio con dos colitas—. ¡Ahh! —gritó al ver la figura de Serena entrar velozmente al gimnasio.

—¡Ya llegué, ya llegué! —Serena entró corriendo a la sala—. Hola Molly, Carla —saludó a sus amigas omitiendo a la pesada de Karen.

La cara de sorpresa y terror se mostró entre el jurado, ninguna de la tres podían creer que Serena había llegado temprano, bueno, temprano para la hora que le habían inventado.

—Wouuu, que vacío esta todo, a excepción de Kelvin y los demás que están ahí —señaló hacía un grupo de personas que estaban demasiado alejadas de las tres chicas—. De seguro nadie más vino todavía. Bueno, mejor para mí —opinó con aires de confianza.

—Ash, no, Serena, se fueron hace rato. ¿Tú que haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntó Molly a punto de un colapso nervioso.

—¿Cómo que a estas horas?, ¡Ah!, ¿lo dices por que llegué temprano? Vine a postularme para la obra teatral, me di cuenta que para el show de talentos no sirvo ya que no tengo ninguno —rió poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca y rascándosela—, y Luna tampoco los tiene. Estuve practicando durante estos días con ella y lo máximo que logre hacerle hacer fue que fuera detrás de una pelota de plástico. Pensaba dejarla que jugara con un ratón de juguete pero cuando lo vio salió volada de la habitación. Yo la verdad no sabia que los gatos le temían a los ratones, siempre creí que los descuartizaban para luego comérselos y…

—Si, si, si, basta Serena, no puedes hacerlo igual... —negó Karen bruscamente, buscando una idea rápida para deshacerse de la molesta rubia.

—…y decidí llegar ahora porque quería ser la primera en demostrar mi gran talento en la actuación pero veo que no quieren que participé, ¿por qué? —cuestionó enojada.

—Eres pésima en todo Serena, menos en dormir, comer y jugar videos juegos —dijo Karen con suma sinceridad.

—Y no creemos que actúes bien… —le siguió Carla con una sonrisa.

—Además, eres muy distraída y para ser actor hay que tener suma concentración… —terminó Molly algo apesadumbrada.

Le dolía hacerle esto a su amiga pero las cosas eran así y debía ser sincera consigo misma, y con ella también.

—Molly… —Serena la miró con los ojos lagrimosos— por favor… —pidió en un susurro.

La castaña se sintió mucho más mal de lo que ya estaba y mirándola a medias, ordenó:

—Dame una razón.

—Necesito esa nota!

—Serena… —la castaña suspiró.

La rubia hizo mucho más puchero con el rostro. Molly bajo la mirada con vergüenza y, al final, resignada aceptó.

—Esta bien.

—Siii, viva, viva.

—¡Ya, ya, esta bien! —Karen finalizó el barullo de la muchacha tirándole una mirada fulminante a Molly por su estúpida decisión. Ahora seria más difícil deshacerse de ella—. ¿Por cuál papel vienes? Si no sabes los personaj...

—¡Por el de la princesa Selene! —respondió con una sonrisa y saltando de la felicidad.

¡No entendía porque sentía que ese papel le calzaba a la perfección!

Además que era el principal, claro...

—Bu-bueno —tartamudeó Molly sorprendida mientras Carla la anotaba en la lista que le correspondía con la mano temblorosa—. Empieza.

—¿Empiezo con qué?… —preguntó medio perdida.

—Agarra un guión de la mesa y actúa la escena de la pagina número 15 —pausó—, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor —de repente en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa—, debe ser muy difícil para ti procesarla y como no te queremos dejar en ridículo, mejor elige cualquiera —dijo Karen irónicamente.

Serena frunció el ceño entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta.

—Bueno… —agarró uno de los guiones y aprontó su garganta.

Empezó a cambiar con lentitud las páginas buscando una que le fuera fácil de interpretar. Luego de un rato de cambiar y cambiar, encontró un par de párrafos que le encantaban, los cuales estaban antes de su escena favorita. Se acercó hasta sus compañeras y les mostró lo que quería hacer. Ellas asintieron en acuerdo sabiendo de ante mano que no lo iba a lograr y seria mucho más fácil deshacerse de ella.

Llamando a un chico cualquiera del grupo de personas alejadas, Molly le pidió:

—Benjamín, podrías ayudar a Serena en esta escena… —el atractivo chico, de cabello rubio y ojos claros, se acercó hasta Molly agarrando la hoja que le era ofrecida y se dispuso a ojearla lentamente.

—"Seguramente debe ser el protagonista masculino —pensó Serena—. Ohhh, ¡qué guapo es! "— maravillada exclamó mentalmente, juntando sus dos manos y posándolas en su pecho mientras sus ojitos rebosaban de un extraño brillar.

Serena estaba en otra "realidad", como era habitual navegando entre su retorcidísima imaginación, ni siquiera se percató cuando Benjamin se alejo de ella, admitiendo que le daba pena interpretar esa ó una escena súper romántica. Ella vestida de Julieta… y Darien, sí, su profesor, su amor prohibido, disfrazado de Romeo.

_—Dímelo Darien_ —susurró sin darse cuenta en voz alta, observando dentro de su mente como el rostro de él se iba acercando lentamente al suyo_—. Dímelo Darien, dímelo, necesito escucharlo, por favor._

_—Esta bien, te lo diré…_—pausó—. ¿Qué haces aquí Tsukino?

Serena abrió sus ojos sorprendida, observando al mismo tiempo, como su profesor de biología la miraba con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Otra vez soñando en alto, ¿eh? Me gustaría saber que es lo que ronda en tu cabecita hueca que tanto pronuncias mi nombre —susurró casi riendo con una mirada picara.

No era la primera vez que la encontraba parada con los ojos cerrados y hablando sola, como una loca.

Desde temprano que se encontraba en el colegio vigilando y ocupándose de todo lo que hacían sus alumnos. Como él era el encargado de la fiesta de invierno debía estar atento a todo, puesto si salía algo mal toda la responsabilidad caería sobre él tal vez hasta el punto de perder su empleo, y era algo que no deseaba.

Señalándolo totalmente avergonzada, Serena trató de decir:

—Da-Da-Daaaaa…

—Daaarien —repuso el pelinegro con una sonrisa—. Si, ese es mi nombre —manifestó irónicamente dándole un sorbó a su café. Serena frunció el ceño, tratando de que su instinto defensivo y casi violento no se activara, como solía suceder cuando él la "atacaba" con sus estúpidas ironías.

—¡Si, ya lo sé! —gritó—. ¡No tiene porque tratarme como una estúpida!

Darien parpadeó sorprendido.

—Mire Tsukino, hay algo que creo que no entendiste el otro día cuando te hablé… —dijo Darien dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa de jurados para así poder cruzar sus brazos y poner su típica pose de superioridad, que solía mantener cuando se encontraba listo para "divertirse" con Serena—. Ya te había dicho que no te presentaras aquí. Además te di unos cuantos deberes extras para que te entretuvieras estas vacaciones y ejercitaras esa cabecita tuya. Además. ¡Aprovecha! Te ayudaran para cuando vayas a las clases particulares que tan amablemente gratis pienso ofrecerte —replicó burlón.

—Profesor, ella vino para adicionar para el papel de la princesa Selene en la obra… —reveló Karen acusándola.

Serena la observó con una mirada llena de odio por bocona, la otra simplemente le echó la lengua.

—Están bromeando, ¿no? —preguntó Darien irónicamente, a punto de reírse.

—No, profesor —Molly contestó con la mirada gacha.

Darien frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener su voz en calma mientras mencionaba:

—Tsukino, tú no harás ese papel —ordenó a la muchacha.

—¡¿Qué?, Pero Dari…¡profesor!

—Ya te dije las razones, tú ahora tienes que estar en tu casa estudiando, dentro de un mes y medio son los parciales y debes estar lista para darlos, así que olvídalo.

—¡No! —negó ante la sorpresa de Darien—. Yo tengo derecho a esa nota como los demás compañeros —lo señaló enojada—. ¡Y cómo todos yo también quiero ganarme esa nota de la manera fácil!

—¿La manera fácil? —levantó una ceja con ironía—. Ocuparse de una fiesta no es algo fácil, jovencita —expresó en modo de regaño— y menos que quede algo por lo menos decente con tan solo una semana de preparación. Éste es un gran trabajo en equipo, en donde todos deben esforzarse, comprometerse para que salga bien y tú, perdóname Tsukino por la sinceridad, pero con lo perezosa que eres... Mira, debes comprometerte a venir toda la semana para ayudar, además de despertarte demasiado temprano, algo que seguramente no harás —repuso con lo brazos en jarra, viendo como el rostro de Serena se retornaba extrañamente serio.

La chica enfrentó su mirada con el muchacho y calmada pidió:

—Señor Chiba, prometo que lo haré bien, solo confíe en mí, permítame demostrarle que puedo hacerlo, déjame ganar su confianza, déme esa oportunidad, por favor… —suspiró, apretando con fuerza sus puños—. Permíteme hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre mí, déjame demostrarle que yo puedo ser responsable.

Darien se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿La qué acaba de hablar era Serena Tsukino? Supuso otra reacción, había esperado que hiciera puchero, llorara, lo insultara, reprendería, pero todo menos "eso", ese comportamiento tan serio, tranquilo, respetuoso y suplicante que nunca había visto de parte de ella. Tal vez porque normalmente vivían "agrediéndose" mutuamente, aunque para Darien eran divertidos juegos verbales.

¿Se veía afectada por lo que él pensara? Pareciera ser que si. Él siempre se burlaba de ella, de sus defectos, de los defectos que a él tanto le encantaban y hacían a Serena una persona especial y diferente a los demás. No se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que había afectado tratarla de esa manera... aunque ella tampoco era un ángel, algunas veces se pasaba de irrespetuosa y era algo que pensaba corregir.

Pero tenia que ceder, la culpa se lo ordenaba.

Darien apoyó una mano en el hombro de Serena y sonriéndole, le dijo:

—Esta bien, te permitiré que audiciones —los ojitos de la chica se iluminaron y eso enterneció de sobremanera al pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, dos de sus tres compañeras se comían las uñas con terror. ¡No! El profesor arruinó todo. Darien mentía cuando decía que entre ellos solo había una relación de amistad. De seguro algo más estaba naciendo entre ambos.

—Chicas, no es para tanto —dijo Molly calmándolas.

Ella tampoco nunca había visto a Serena comportarse de esa manera y, la forma en que le suplicó al profesor Chiba que la dejara audicionar, la sorprendió. La verdad se sintió terriblemente mal, dándose cuenta de que se había comportado feo con su mejor amiga durante éste tiempo, dejándola abandonada en varias ocasiones.

Serena si era digna de confianza. En sus años de amistad siempre supo guardar todos sus secretos y en ninguna ocasión se le escapó alguno.

—"Perdóname Serena…" —se disculpó mentalmente algo avergonzada por su anterior actitud con ella.

—Bien, ya que todo esta en orden. Hora de audicionar —pidió Karen resignada.

—Ah, si —Serena asintió con una sonrisa — ¿Dónde… dónde está Benjamin?

—Se fue- —respondieron las tres al unísono.

—¿Y entonces con quien practico la escena? —interrogó dudosa.

—Conmigo —contestó Darien sosteniendo un guión que estaba sobre la mesa.

Las cuatros chicas se miraron una a la otra sorprendidas.

—Pero que cara es esa —Darien frunció el ceño—. ¿No me creen lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo? — preguntó mientras interiormente pensaba—. "¡Ni hasta tú mismo sabes si eres bueno para hacerlo! Esto te pasa por hacerte el buenito ¡Ya hombre! Escucha a tu conciencia".

—No, no es eso —negaron las tres juradas—, ¿pero justamente usted?

—Claro que si —manifestó.

—Me-mejor no se preocupe, llamamos a Kelvin para que haga la escena ya que el es el protagonista y listo —repuso Karen alzando una mano para llamar a Kelvin pero Darien se la bajo, deteniéndola.

—Dije que yo la interpretaré —insistió nuevamente Darien.

—¡Kelvin es el protagonista! —grito impactada Serena— ¿n-no era Benjamin? —interrogó con el rostro azulado.

—No —negaron al unísono las tres chicas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Aisss, me engañaron —las acusó.

—Mentira, nosotras nunca dijimos que Benjamin Spencer era el protagonista —dijo Carla defendiendo a sus compañeras.

—Ya basta Tsukino, deja de pelearte —la regañó Darien—. ¿Cuál es la escena que piden?

—La de la pagina 16 pero Serena eligió otra que esta más adelante —contestó Molly.

—Bien, dime entonces cual es esa página

Serena lo miró a medias avergonzada y susurró:

—Mejor olvídalo, hagamos la escena 16 —propuso cubriéndose las mejillas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si.

—Bueno… —asintió Darien virándose hacia Molly—, Osaka, póngame por favor la parte que Serena había pedido anteriormente —pidió observando como el rostro de Serena cambiaba a todos los colores del arco iris.

—¡No, Molly por favor!

Serena se tiró casi encima de la chica para sacarle el libreto. Le daba vergüenza hacer esa escena y justamente con él: con su Darien.

Molly esquivaba divertida cada intento de Serena para arrebatárselo de las manos, pero la cosa se puso más complicada cuando Karen y Carla se les dio por ayudar a la rubia. Parecía ser que el par de chicas se habían acordado de que escena se trataba la que el profesor quería hacer ahora.

Darien miraba el escándalo que se había formado con las cejas alzadas hacia arriba. Todos sus alumnos que se encontraban esparcidos por el gimnasio se acercaron para ver que sucedida curiosos por saber porqué había comenzado la pelea.

—¿Profesor, no las va a detener? —preguntó Kelvin extrañado de que él no hubiera reaccionado todavía.

—Intenta detenerlas tú —respondió inconcientemente.

La verdad tenía razón la cosa estaba muy complicada entre las chicas, y cualquier chico que se atreviera a meterse en su pelea dudaba que saliera ileso.

De repente se pudo ver como Molly salía despavorida de entre las tres muchachas.

—¡Tome profesor! —gritó Molly saliendo corriendo para entregárselo antes de que las locas de sus amigas la alcanzaran. Darien lo tomó entre sus manos y luego dejo que Molly se escondiera detrás de su espalda para defenderla de las tres bestias.

—¡Se tranquilizan ya! —ordenó autoritario—. ¿No les da vergüenza comportarse así? —preguntó observando como los tres rostros se ruborizaban mientras asentían—. Bien, ahora discúlpense con Molly sino quieren perder ya su promedio.

—Perdónanos Molly —dijeron las tres al unísono como niñas pequeñas mientras la castaña se separaba de su profesor e iba con paso lento a sentarse en su silla de jurado, viendo como las miradas llenas de rabia de sus amigas la seguían.

—Bien, el show ya terminó vayan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo —Darien pidió a sus alumnos detrás de él.

—¿Profe, no me diga que usted va actuar? —preguntó uno entre la multitud.

—Si —asintió con las mejillas encendidas.

—Entonces, ¿nos podemos quedar a verlo? —preguntó Kelvin emocionado.

—Esta bien, pero no se me acerquen tanto que me desconcentran —pidió al ver como la mayoría de sus alumnas se pegaban a él como tontas y no le dejaban leer tranquilamente la escena que tenía que hacer—. Bueno, Tsukino, veamos —dijo Darien luego de sacarse a algunas de encima—, esta escena es la que querías hacer con Benjamin, ¿cierto? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh, si —asintió.

—¿Por qué querías hacerla con él y no conmigo? —preguntó no entiendo por qué tenia esa necesidad de saberlo.

—Yo no lo elegí a Benjamín, fueron Molly, Carla y la "otra"

—Ah, esta bien —repuso Darien más calmado, volviendo a centrarse en el guión—. Entonces… no es por nada en especial, ¿no? —volvió a insistir para asegurarse que era así.

—Ya le dije que no —respondió cansada.

—¿No?

—No

—Entonces, comencemos —Darien cambió su expresión de seriedad por una llena de alegría—. Bien, empieza tú…

—¿Yo? Pero si tiene que empezar usted —Serena aseguró señalándolo sospechando que él se encontraba nervioso.

—Ah, cierto, jejeje. Bueno… —respiró hondo y— comenzamos

—Ya lo dijo, comience.

—Ok —asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ya, ya esta comience.

—Tienes razón… —volvió a asentir con otra sonrisa mucho más grande.

—¿Puede comenzar?

—Si… —pasó otro largo rato de puro silencio.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—Y para cuando

—Si, espera —exclamó—, déjame concentrarme —pidió tratando de que los nervios bajaran de desnivel—. Bien ya estoy.

Al principio todo había resultado incomodo para ambos pero luego de un rato la incomodidad desapareció por arte de magia, aflorando de repente la confianza entre ambos. No les importó las veces que tuvieron que repetir las mismas líneas por equivocarse al decirlas, se estaban divirtiendo, estaban disfrutando de ese momento.

— ¿Y qué tiene para decirme usted princesa?, ¿qué le sucede realmente conmigo?, ¿qué siente?, por favor… ¿qué siente por mi? —Darien expresó con fingida desesperación por saber lo que le iba a responder su "princesa"—. "Hubiera sido actor, esto si me sienta bien" —pensó mentalmente.

—_"Ajaja esto está siendo tan fácil_ —Serena admitió mentalmente tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reír. Esta situación le parecía tan cómica—_,bueno cual es la siguiente línea_ —su rostro cambió a un color demasiado pálido— _¿Qué?, ¿QUÉ?, ¡¿QUEEEEEE?"_—gritó mentalmente al leerla:

Te amo.

Ella tenía que decir: "Te amo", un te amo a Darien.

Las miradas de Serena y Darien chocaron de repente. El muchacho la observó confundido, no entiendo esa expresión asustada que tenía ahora Serena. Creía que sus nervios habían desparecido, como los de él y que ya se encontraba cómoda con la situación, pero al parecer había estado equivocado.

La cabeza de Serena no paraba de dar vueltas. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a una persona un "te amo" actuado, cuando realmente a esa persona la amaba de verdad?

—Yo… ahm… yo… —Serena tragó duro mientras un nudo en la garganta se le formaba, imposibilitándole decir ese par de palabras tan significativas.

Sentía un extraño calor subir y bajar en todo su cuerpo, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir a paso apresurado, sentía como su respiración se aceleraba rápidamente y sentía unas terribles ganas de irse corriendo por el camino de la cobardía inmediatamente, pero desafortunadamente sus pies se encontraban como estancados en el suelo.

Siguiendo con su nulo intentó de decir ese par de palabras. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondamente varias veces— "¡Vamos Serena tú puedes decirlo! Son solo un par de palabras tontas. ¡Vamos!" —se animó mentalmente, mientras bajaba los ojos hacia el suelo, sintiéndose otra vez incomoda con la mirada de él puesta sobre ella, como si supiera todo lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Levantando lentamente su mirada del suelo, la mirada de él con la suya se enfrentó nuevamente. De repente el tiempo se detuvo para Serena y los latidos de su corazón resonaban ya en sus oídos. No podía dar marcha atrás, este era el momento, debía actuar ya.

Abriendo levemente sus temblorosos labios… ¡No, no podía!

De repente sintió como una mano rozaba la suya y como sus dedos se entrelazaban con ella. Sorprendida levantó su cabeza y lo vio, pudo observar como su príncipe le sonreía con dulzura –aunque todo era parte de la actuación-, dándole fuerzas para continuar y animarse a decir ese par de palabras… tontas.

Serena, ya no recordó que esto solo era una actuación, una estúpida situación de una obra y que Darien realmente no veía ni intentaba nada romántico sobre el asunto. Solo deseaba decírselo ahora, deseaba confesárselo ahora, sin medir las consecuencias de lo podría pasar después…

Apretando con fuerza la mano de Darien, se armó de valor y gritó, gritó tan fuerte como pudo, lo que tantas veces había deseado gritarle con toda su alma:

**—¡Te amo Darien!**


	6. Primer beso

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

_—¡Te amo Darien!_

Sintió un gran escalofrió recorrerlo punta a punta mientras la voz, la confusa y dulce confesión de Serena, retumbaba una y otra vez en sus oídos y en su mente sin cesar.

La impactante declaración lo dejo sin aliento, sin habla, sin saber como reaccionar. Había sido tan descuidada con sus palabras, se había expresado de una manera tan deliberadamente despreocupada frente a los demás que llegaba a concluir que a Serena no le importaba lo que dijeran después las malas lenguas, a ella solo le interesaba hacérselo saber a él, hacerle entender a Darien que él era más que solo su profesor, un amigo, ella lo veía como un hombre, el hombre de su vida.

Nunca imaginó a Serena en esa situación y encima con él. Ella había sido la única chica en todo el colegio en no demostrar interés en él. Siempre creyó que para ella simplemente era su molesto y egocéntrico profesor de biología, con el cual, al poco tiempo de conocerse, había entablado una "divertida" amistad algo conflictiva.

Tal vez su sentido auditivo lo había engañado. Ella no gritó un te amo acompañado por su nombre, Darien. No, no lo hizo. Tal vez escuchó mal, tal vez había dicho Endimion y solo tal vez se había equivocado en pronunciar el nombre y lo llamó sin querer a él.

Sí, si era así. No había otra explicación más razonable.

Ella no lo amaba…

La revelación de la pequeña lo indujo a una lucha interna con los más extraños sentimientos que comenzaron a fluir por todo su cuerpo sin explicación alguna. Se encontraba confundido, muy confundido, necesitaba una respuesta de porque esta "simple" declaración lo había dejado perturbado, ¿cómo permitió que esto sucediera?

Bajando sus ojos hacia los azules de Serena, pudo ver como ella nunca había apartado su mirada de él. La incomoda situación lo agarró desprevenido.

_—Darien —_la escuchó suspirar mientras se acercaba un paso más cerca de él.

Cada uno de sus cinco sentidos se activaron inmediatamente, atentos a cualquier extraño comportamiento de ella. Examinando cada facción de su rostro buscó alguna mueca de burla, algo que dijera lo contrario a su revelación pero no encontró tal cosa, la expresión de Serena seguía igual, una expresión fácilmente descifrable al ver sus ojos.

Los ojos de Serena brillaban de una manera tan deseable…

Veía temor, miedo, nerviosismo, emoción, alegría, de todo un poco a la misma vez, pero el sentimiento que mas resaltaba de todos era su miraba llena de... ¿amor?

Solamente una vez luego de la muerte de sus padres tuvo la oportunidad de ver esa mirada. Era igual, o tal vez más intensa, a la de su niña, su adorada niña en sueños, la adorable niña de sus ojos. Como deseaba que Serena fuera ella: la niña del cementerio.

Esa mirada le daba paz, esos ojos llenos de juventud y de ganas de vivir, esa vitalidad que tanto envidiaba de Serena, eran tan deseables para él.

Otro pasó más, sólo otro pasó más de ella y no sabría si podría controlarse. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cercanos, sólo le restaba a Serena moverse un milímetro más para hacerle perder el control de sus actos.

Quería pecar por primera vez, quería probar los labios de su joven alumna.

De repente sus oídos fueron acariciados por el sonido de unos sonoros aplausos, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—Bravo Serena —la felicitó Molly rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se transformó cuando Serena hizo su declaración.

La rubia se viró mirándola confundida y asustada… ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

—¡Así se hace! —continuó su amiga. Todos los que estaban presentes prestaron su atención ahora en ella, atentos a lo siguiente que iba a decir— Esa confesión tuya sonó tan verdadera que en un momento realmente creí que estabas hablando de verdad pero luego de reflexionarlo llegué a la conclusión de que era algo realmente tonto, muy ridículo pensar que tú estas enamorada del profesor Chiba— dijo soltando una risotada—. Solo te confundiste con el nombre, antes de decir Endimion dijiste Darien. Gracioso, ¿no? —sonrío sin parar de aplaudirla.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros. Parecía ser que lo que decía Molly tenía sentido. Era algo estúpido pensar que Serena se encontraba enamorada de su profesor, y encima de Darien, el docente con el que menos se llevaba y "aparentaba" odiar.

Kelvin comenzó a acompañar el aplauso de Molly, siguiéndole otros dos más y así consecutivamente hasta lograr que todos comenzaran a aplaudir juntos.

Serena no lo podía creer.

Estuvo así de un pelin de quedar en ridículo frente a todo el colegio sino fuera que su gran amiga Molly la salvó de su inconciente declaración.

Pero, ¿y Darien?, ¿pensaba lo mismo? Mirando por sobre su hombro, vio dibujarse una dulce sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro.

—El papel es tuyo —lo escuchó decir—, te felicito, Serena Tsukino

La rubia se tapó la cara con ambas manos cubriendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. Se encontraba feliz. ¡Lo había logrado! Darien por primera vez se sentía, ¿orgulloso? ¡Sí, estaba orgullo de ella! Era tanta, pero tanta la felicidad que sentía, que en un momento no resistió más y colapsó.

Todos los presentes cesaron de sus aplausos y Darien atrapó entre sus brazos a la rubia.

Serena se había desmayado.

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar su nublada mirada en el techo de aquella habitación. ¿En dónde estaba?, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿dónde se encontraban los demás? Estas y muchas preguntas más navegaron en su confundida mente.

—Ah, pero ya despertaste, Serena —escuchó decir a una voz conocida alegre de que hubiera abierto por fin los ojos— ¿cómo te encuentras?

Serena se sentó lentamente sobre el colchón acariciándose la nuca por el dolor que sentía en ella.

—¿Dónde estoy? —interrogó perdida, mirando a Molly.

—En la enfermería —inmediatamente Molly contestó, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en sus manos—. Luego de que te caíste desmayada, el profesor te trajo inmediatamente hasta aquí

—¿Darien? —interrogó sorprendida.

—Si, Darien.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos pocos minutos observándose mutuamente a los ojos. Serena comenzó a sentirse incomoda por la manera en que Molly se le quedaba viendo.

—"Maldita sea —maldijo mentalmente—, yo nunca creí que era las de ese tipo" —pensó asustadiza, llegando a una conclusión equivocada sobre la sexualidad de su amiga que pronto se desvaneció al sentir una punzada terrible detrás de su cabeza.

—"Ay, me duele la cabeza" —se quejó sosteniéndosela con ambas manos y con un lagrima a punto de salir.

—Y claro que te va doler —aclaró Molly como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos— si te diste terrible golpe contra el suelo, hasta mira… ¡Te quedo un hermoso chichón! —sonrío.

Bien. Otra cosa más para que Darien se burlara de ella. Si tanto molestaba con que tenía dos bolas en la cabeza ahora con tres iba a ser mucho peor.

—Aisss, Molly, no me toques —se quejó sacando la mano de ella abruptamente de su adolorido chichón.

—Bueno, no te enojes —replico Molly ofendida—. Solo intentaba ayudarte —dijo dándole en manos una bolsa llena de hielo—, si tanto te molesta mejor póntela tú —pausó, para tomarse un tiempo para lo siguiente que le iba a decir—. Encima deberías agradecerme por lo que hice por ti…

Serena la miró confundida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tu confesión de amor

—Shhh, Mollyyy.

Serena le tapó enseguida la boca con una de sus manos mientras que con unos de sus dedos le pedía silencio.

—Si vas a hablar habla bajo que las paredes escuchan —pidió con el ceño fruncido, observando desesperadamente cada rincón de la habitación, como buscando algún agüerito o algo sospechoso con el cual la gente pudiera ver o escuchar directamente para la enfermería.

—Hablemos sobre tu confesión.

—¿Q-qué confesión? —interrogó haciéndose la desentendida.

—Oh, vamos Serena. Te conozco perfectamente como la palma de mi mano

— ¿Qué? —pausó—, ¿te la miras mucho?

—¡No tonta! Es solo una manera de decir que te conozco demasiado bien

—¿En serio? —preguntó con ironía—, pues no lo sabia

La castaña la miro captando enseguida lo quería hacer:

—Aja, ya veo —repusó Molly mirándola acusadoramente—. Intentas que me desvié de tema otra vez, como sueles hacerlo cuando no quieres contarme alguno de tus secretos —la acusó.

—Mentira, yo siempre te he contado todo y además con lujos de detalles

—Si, pero solo si te insisto.

—Bueno tú también me haces lo mismo.

—Pero yo… ahg… ¡Basta Serena! No quiero pelearme más. Iré directamente al grano —respiró hondo y soltó rápidamente con los ojos cerrados—. Sé muy bien que estas enamorada de nuestro profesor de biología.

La rubia por el impactó de lo que dijo la castaña casi se cae desmayada fuera de la cama.

—¡Ah, nooo! —gritó en respuesta—. De ese viejo calvo, bajito y bigotudo ¡Ni loca que estuviera! —negó con la cabeza, manos y pies.

—Si serás mensa, te estoy hablando del profesor suplente Chiba…

—¿China?, ¿quién es ese?

—No te hagas la tonta, es Darien, Darien, Da-ri-en, Darieen

—Ah, pues… —se escondió inmediatamente bajo las sabanas y musitó levemente—, no sé de quién hablas… —respondió con indiferencia mientras hacía un hoyito sobre el colchón.

Molly luego de respirar hondo varias veces y contar hasta diez, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Serena, diciéndole suavemente:

—No basta con negarlo Serena, debes afrontar la realidad —Serena comenzó a escucharla atentamente—. Desde el momento en que lo revelaste, frente a una mayoría importante del colegio, me he dado cuenta que no es como las tantas veces que me has dicho que te gusta un chico, ese momento fue especial. Tu manera de expresárselo, transmitía un no sé qué que nunca había sentido en ti en los años que tenemos de gran amistad. Te admiro. Eres realmente valiente cuando de amor se trata. Yo ni me animaría a hacer lo que hiciste tú, lo máximo que lograría seria quedarme muda, como piedra y luego desmayarme… —pausó recordando que el último punto ya lo había echo alguien—. Bueno, lo último si lo hiciste, jeje, pero no cuenta, al menos tú pudiste decírselo antes de estrellarte en el suelo…

—¿Tú… tú crees que hice bien? —interrogó con ansiedad de saber su opinión.

—Ya te dije que te admiro por tu valentía pero para serte sincera —suspiró—, creo que hubiera sido mejor que te tomaras un tiempo hasta sentirte completamente segura, esperaría para decírselo nuevamente a solas, mas íntimamente…

—¿Tú piensas que él me quiere?

—Sería mejor quererte a ti que a ese espanto que tiene de novia.

—Promete que esto queda entre nosotras.

—Sí —asintió mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho—, a cambio de que tú me perdones por lo mal que me comporté contigo.

—Eso se llama extorsión.

Ambas amigas rieron sonoramente

—Creo que es lo justo. Acepto.

—Bien, entonces juro no decírselo a nadie, mientras sigas siendo mi mejor amiga —añadió—. Pero ahora te tienes que ocupar del "otro" asunto —la castaña sonrío maliciosamente.

—¿Pero de que hablas? —preguntó asustada.

—¡Arriba esos ánimos, Serena! —exclamó su amiga dándole un suave golpecito en la espalda—. Ahora tendrás que besar a Kelvin en la obra —replico sin dejar de sonreír—. Por fin el sueño de tu padre de mantenerlo como yerno se hará realidad, jajaja —finalizó en tono burlón.

El rostro de Serena se azulo de una manera tan repentina que cualquiera que la hubiera visto juraría que era por falta de aire. ¡Tenia razón! Su padre se pondría muy feliz al enterarse de quién sería su "pareja" en la obra teatral. Desde el día que conoció a Kelvin, hacia ya más de diez años, y lo vio pasar por primera por el umbral de la puerta, siempre creyó o tuvo la esperanza de que fuera el novio de Serena. ¡Algo totalmente ridículo!

No podía invitar a Kelvin a ir a su casa porque empezaban a molestar con sus indirectas de suegro y yerno, y si invitaba a ir a otros chicos su padre en tan solo un segundo los asustaba con su conocido y temido monologo de siempre:

_"¿Quién eres?, ¿qué buscas?, ¿sabías que Serena ya tiene novio? Un novio realmente PERFECTO, amoroso, romántico, simpático, inteligente, atlético, atractivo, con un gran futuro por adelante como medico, científico, abogado, psicólogo y periodista, tal vez pueda que sea presidente también, en cambio tú… ¿estudias, muchacho?, ¿sabes lo que harás de tu vida?, ¿vives con tus padres?, ¿trabajas?,¿tienes hermanos?, ¿mascotas?, ¿te gustan las películas románticas?, ¿quienes son tus amigos?, ¿con que tipo de gente te juntas?, ¿con cuantas chicas saliste en tu vida?, ¿eh?. Tú no tienes oportunidad de estar con Sere, pues Kelvin es el hombre de su vida y por supuesto mucho mejor que tú, así que vete olvidándote de mi hermosa hija Serena, aunque creo que se te hará difícil ya que olvidarse de sus preciosos ojos azules será toda una condena… como te compadezco, joven"_

Sí, se acordaba hasta del menor detalle de todo el discurso. Desde que Serena tenía seis años venia diciendo lo mismo a cada "compañerito" que lleva a su casa. Todo tipo de vergüenza tuvo que pasar por culpa de su padre, cada burla, cada humillación, por eso prefería que todas las reuniones que hiciera en su casa fueran únicamente entre chicas, algo que disfrutaba, pero que no le agradaba en cierto sentido. También quería compartir buenos momentos con sus amigos, en su hogar. Aunque ya había hablado con su madre respecto al "tema", ella solo le supo responder con un: "veré que puedo hacer", como lo hacía habitualmente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, pronto Darien le comenzaría a dar clases particulares y, antes de eso, le había dicho que pasaría por su casa a hablar con sus padres para pedirles permiso. ¡No, qué vergüenza! Mejor que viniera su madre hasta el colegio a hablar con él. Pero también estaba la fiesta de invierno, de la cual seguro sus padres no se la perderían y en algún momento se tendrían que cruzar con el muchacho…

—Hablando del Rey de Roma por la puerta asoma…—musitó Molly pegándole un codazo a Serena para que viera quien entraba a la habitación.

—Hola Serena —su amigo Kelvin saludo con la misma positividad de siempre.

—Hola… —respondió la chica con poca emoción.

—Bueno, mejor me voy a traer más hielo para ese chichón… —Serena miró con mala cara a su amiga. Sabía bien que algo tramaba—. Ya vuelvo, tengan cuidado con lo que hacen…—dijo Molly con malicia—. No se pongan a "practicar" todavía las "escenas" de la obra teatral.

Serena maldició mentalmente empuñando sus manos.

—¿Serena te encuentras bien? —Kelvin le preguntó preocupado luego de que Molly se fuera.

—Ay, si, solo me duele la cabezita un poco, no te preocupes, jajajaa —respondió, dejando por un momento de lado sus malos pensamientos hacia su amiga Molly.

—¡Uy, pero que enorme chichón tienes en la cabeza! —exclamó el castaño para luego reponer con ingenuidad—. Hasta parece otro de esos moños que tienes en tu cabeza

Serena agarró la almohada con ambas manos y la estrelló contra su rostro reteniendo los gritos que querían salir con rabia de sus labios.

Si, de seguro Darien la molestaría, y antes de llamarla cabeza de chorlito, cabeza hueca, o cabeza de odango, tal vez usuaria un agravio como, cabeza de tres huevos, o algo parecido.

—Cálmate Serena, pronto la hinchazón bajara.

—Snif, bueno —dijo aceptando que él tenía razón—. ¿Qué traes? —interrogó observando como un pétalo rojo sobresalía detrás de él.

—Ah, pues, te traje estas rosas —respondió con timidez poniéndolas encima de la falda de la rubia.

—Ay, que lindas.

—Me alegro que te gusten —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—, las encontré tiradas en el tacho de basura de la directora Rin y bueno, como sé que a ti te gustan.

—Ah, es bueno saberlo —dijo—, por eso hay rastros de tabaco

—Jejeje, si.

Serena levantó su mirada, encontrando a Kelvin sentado en la silla frente a ella.

La atmósfera se retornó incomoda para ambos. Serena se sentía realmente mal, esa mirada tan extraña que Kelvin le regalaba la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa. Se preguntaba que estaba pasando ahora por su cabeza luego de saber que ambos serian pareja en la obra teatral.

Mirando las rosas en sus manos su mirada se oscureció. Como deseaba que fuera Darien el que se las entregara, como deseaba que fuera él el que estuviera a su lado ahora, como deseaba que la manera de mirarla Kelvin fuera la de Darien. No entendía porqué su amor no era correspondido, si sabia muy bien las variantes respuestas.

Él era su profesor, ella su indisciplinada alumna. Él era doce años mayor que ella, y ella todavía era una alocada adolescente disfrutando de su juventud. Darien ya amaba a otra mujer, él tenía su novia, una novia que futuramente sería su esposa, su amante, su mejor amiga, la madre de sus hijos, todo lo que deseaba ser Serena para él.

Ella en cambio nunca había disfrutado de una relación amorosa ya que nunca había tenido un novio, por lo mismo seguía siendo virgen en todo sentido. Darien era el primer chico que amaba de verdad, con el que quería experimentar por primera algo especial.

—¿Qué sucede Serena? —preguntó Kelvin preocupado al ver la triste mirada de la chica—, ¿no te gustan? —interrogó, tomándose el atrevimiento de sentarse cómodamente a su lado.

—No, no es eso Kelvin —repuso la rubia tratando de esconder con el puño de su camisa las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer lentamente de sus ojos—. Solo… solo me arde la vista —mintió, fingiendo una sonrisa—, eso es todo

—¿Eres alérgica? —interrogó ingenuamente.

—N-no —negó.

Kelvin por más que intentaba, no lograba comprender porque de repente su amiga se encontraba tan afectada por haberle hecho ¿nada? No, no era simplemente nada, era algo realmente importante para haberse puesto así.

Apoyando suavemente una de sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia, la acarició, mientras que con sus dulces palabras intentó consolarla como solo un verdadero amigo sabe hacerlo:

—Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar —Serena lo miró a medias. Él le regalo una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas "extrañas"—. Haré cualquiera cosa que me pidas con tal de verte sonreír.

—Kelvin, eres tan tierno… —admitió la rubia regalándole lo que él tanto ansiaba, su sonrisa y un tierno abrazó.

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba sentado en la escalera del colegio, hablando por celular con su novia o mejor dicho discutiendo.

—Basta Darien, cambiemos de tema, ¿ya has dado tus exámenes de medicina? —preguntó su novia algo alterada.

—¿Desde cuando te importan? —interrogó irónicamente, todavía furioso por los anteriores comentarios de Beryl sobre su vida personal.

—¡Desde siempre me importo! —exclamó furiosa—, ¡es tu futuro, hombre!

—Pues bien, déjame que de mi futuro me ocupo yo solito… —le respondió añadiendo enseguida—, ¿con quién estas? —luego de escuchar una voz masculina cerca de su novia.

—Con nadie —respondió inmediatamente Beryl, escondiendo cierto nerviosismo en su voz que Darien no tardo en captar.

—¡Pero si acabo de escuchar la voz de un hombre detrás de ti! —acusó, sospechando que algo escondía, algo que podía reforzar mil veces más la decisión de Darien de dejarla.

—¡Darien! —exclamó el nombre de su novio con enojó—, ¿por quién me tomas? —interrogó ofendida—. Nos conocemos desde la juventud, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde siempre. Eres la única persona que tengo en el mundo, como lo soy yo para ti, además, ¿cómo puedes desconfiar de mí? —pausó—. Yo nunca te engañaría, cómo tú tampoco me engañarías a mí, ¿cierto?

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

¿En que sentido la engañaría?, ¿en estar con ella solo por estar, o él estar con ella amando al mismo tiempo realmente a otra mujer?

Mentiroso, era un maldito mentiroso.

Ella tenia razón, ella no se merecía esto, a un hombre tan falso como él. Beryl siempre estuvo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, fue la única persona que lo acompaño a lo largo de su vida luego de la muerte de sus padres. Que lo consoló en la mas profundad soledad, iluminándolo con su cariño y amor incondicional. Ambos vivían en la misma situación, eran dos amantes mentirosos, solitarios en el mundo, que se refugiaban en el otro buscando protección y cariño.

Abriendo levemente sus labios solo supo responder:

—Beryl, lo siento, me llaman. Otro día continuamos con esta conversación, ¿esta bien?

—Pero…

—Adiós, Beryl…

—Te amo Darien.

Escuchó decir antes de cortar perturbándolo profundamente. Levantándose lentamente las palabras de Beryl retumbaron en su cabeza junto con la confesión de Serena. Dos te amo de dos mujeres, dos te amos con diferente entonación. Hoy seguramente no dormiría en toda la noche pensando en eso.

Pronto sintió como alguien lo pechaba sin ninguna delicadeza y lo hacía caer sentado al suelo.

—¡Perdóneme! —escuchó gritar a una voz femenina mientras seguía de largo sin preocuparse por si estaba bien.

Maldicio, poniéndose de pie, observando como la chica rubia que lo acaba de pechar, salía despavorida por la puerta del colegio.

—Que muchacha mal educada —pensó limpiándose el polvo de sus pantalones y ordenándose su cabello. Él era un hombre muy higiénico y arreglado—. nunca la había visto en este colegio. De seguro debe ser nueva.

Sin más se viró hacia la enfermería donde había dejado a Serena luego de que se desmayara. Deteniendo sus pasos se sorprendió de ver a Kelvin salir de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como satisfecho de algo. De repente, la duda y las ganas de saber que pasó hicieron que detuviera a Kelvin para explicaciones.

—No, no es por nada señor Chiba… —contestó el joven con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al sentirse descubierto.

—¿Nada? Vamos Kelvin puedes confiar en mi, dime.

—Esta bien. Lo que paso fue que a Serena y a mí, se nos dio por repasar un par de nuestras líneas favoritas de la obra, entonces yo decidí la escena del beso

—¿Qué beso? —interrogó a punto de perder el equilibro.

¿Serena y Kelvin se habían besado?

—Ya le dije, la de la obra —contestó—. Entonces estábamos así y asa y de repente…

—¿Qué?, ¿qué paso? —casi grita.

—Me echó de la habitación… —respondió algo desilusionado. Su profesor dio un suave respiro de alivio—. Bueno, era tan solo eso señor Chiba. ¿Me puedo ir ya? Es que tengo que ir a la casa de Serena a avisarles a sus padres.

—¡Ah, casi me olvido! —exclamó dándose un golpecito en la cabeza—, debo de llamar a la casa de los Tsukino

—No se preocupe, yo iré para ese lado —repuso Kelvin con una sonrisa.

—Bueno ve, pero no le hagas una historia trágica de todo lo que paso. Pido que por favor no los preocupes de sobre manera y…

—Si, si ya sé. No lo haré

—Bien, entonces puedes irte a buscar a los padres de Serena, como es domingo supongo que no trabajaran hoy y estarán desocupados. Además de paso aprovechare para conversar con ellos, respecto a su hija. Ve Kelvin… ¿Kelvin? —preguntó al no verlo ya cerca—, ¿es que nadie se despide hoy en día?

"Lo que paso fue que a Serena y a mí, se nos dio por repasar un par de nuestras líneas favoritas de la obra, entonces yo decidí la de la escena del beso"

Serena y Kelvin se iban a besar en la obra. ¿Cómo no se enteró? Él había leído todo el libreto, hasta la última parte y lo había aprobado tal como estaba. ¿Quién fue el que estuvo agregando escenas sin su permiso? Él era el encargado de toda la fiesta de invierno y debían avisarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo, no importaba que estupidez fuera, él debía estar enterado.

Esto no lo podía permitir. Exigiría, pediría, o si bien tuviera que hacerlo, suplicaría la eliminación de esta escena en la obra. Iban a venir niños, no podían mostrar algo de tan alto contenido sexual. Lo mejor seria sustituirla por una escena más emocionante en donde el protagonista se moría desangrado, con todas las extremidades desparramadas por el lugar y la preciosa Selene descubría que nunca lo amo a él, que era tan solo una aventura para ocultar su verdaderos sentimientos hacia su tutor. Eso si era puro romance y acción, no como la estúpida obra "cursi" que acaban de crear.

Bueno, esta bien. La obra no era una historia cursi, era maravillosa en todo sentido pero… ¡Basta! Serena podía hacer lo que quisiera de su vida, a Darien no le interesaba.

Además ella… ¡Era tan solo una inocente niña! ¿Qué vendría después de ese beso? Comenzaría a mantener relaciones sexuales con tipos extraños, fumaría drogas, quedaría embarazada a temprana edad, se uniría a una tribu urbana loca y luego…

¡Eso eran tan solo excusas para ocultar los verdaderos celos que sentía! No podría pasar ese tipo de cosas con tan solo un beso, lo aceptaba, estaba exagerando. Si realmente sucedieran él ya tendría un sin fin de hijos desparramados por todo el planeta, de los cuales no tenia conciencia.

Tapando su rostro con ambas manos apoyó su espalda en la puerta de la enfermería. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la chica que ahora colmaba en sus pensamientos. Esto lo estaba afectando, sentía vergüenza por esos sentimientos tan impuros y fuera de lugar que inundaba en su interior.

Pero no importaba, igual él no permitiría ese beso, ¡No lo permitiría por nada en el mundo! Con solo pensar a Serena besando a otro hombre le hervía la sangre.

Serena no lo haría, Serena no lo haría, Serena no lo haría…

—_¡Serena no lo harás!_ —el rostro de Darien palideció al ver como la chica lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados y la quijada semiabierta, luego de que él la asustara entrando sin ninguna delicadeza a la habitación y gritando a lo loco su nombre.

—Ah, ya vuelvo —solo supo decir mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta tras si—. "Tonto, tonto, tonto"—se regañó a si mismo por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Sin pensarlo, sus impulsos lo hicieron ir hasta donde estaba ella. Como se odiaba en estos momentos. ¡Ella era su alumna! No debía saltar esa línea imaginaria que se interponía entre ellos.

Espero un par de segundos más para calmarse y se decidió a entrar devuelta, esta vez para disculparse y conversar un rato sobre un tema que le interesaba a ambos.

—Hola —saludo Darien con una fingida sonrisa llena de calidez—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Serena lo observó a medias avergonzada y, de un segundo al otro, se escondió rápidamente bajo las sabanas, como buscando refugio entre ellas, una refugio para ocultar el miedo y el nerviosismo que pronto sobrevoló sobre su cuerpo al verlo a él, sonriéndole de esa manera tan tierna, luego de que hacía tan solo unos momentos le acababa de confesar su amor.

—Es-estoy bien —respondió en un hilito de voz.

—Me alegro —contestó con el mismo tono de voz que ella—. Oye, ¿me perdonas por lo de hace un rato? —le preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando entre a la habitación sin ningún permiso y te asusté.

—Ah, eso… —suspiró—. Pues no pasa nada

—Serena, ¿en serio te sientes bien? —interrogó preocupado— Sal de abajo de esas sabanas, por favor… —suplicó Darien acercándose con lentitud hasta ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenemos que hablar y quiero hacerlo mirándote de frente… —pausó un poco avergonzado—. Necesito… necesito saber si es verdad lo de hace un rato —se animó a cuestionarle, observando como la espalda de la rubia se tensaba.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo negando toda realidad, como si el golpe que se dio en la cabeza le hubiera afectado ocasionándole amnesia temporal de los hechos que sucedieron anteriormente.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Darien levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa—. Vamos sal de ahí. Déjame ver que tal esta tu cabeza —pidió mucho más preocupado que antes de que ella estuviera lastimada.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —Serena salió como resorte entre las sabanas, entiendo otra cosa sobre "que tal esta tu cabeza"—. ¡¿Me estas llamando hueca? —lo acusó injustamente.

El chico se sintió indignado por su comentario.

—¡No, Serena! —le correspondió el grito—. Solo quería ver si estabas bien luego del golpe que te diste en la cabeza —pauso viendo su error— No, no yo lo que quería decir era…

—¡Eres un estúpido egocéntrico! —increpó con dureza golpeándole con la almohada. Darien se defendió sacándole la almohada de las manos y tirándola hacia un rincón del cuarto.

—Oye, háblame bien, no seas tan maleducada —ordenó enojado, mientras la sostenía de los hombros para calmarla pero pronto el enojo desapareció al ver el enorme chichón que tenia la rubia en su cabeza— Serena, ese… ese chichón

—¡Ves, ves cómo me tratas! —volvió a acusarlo. ¡Si, realmente tenia razón! Él se iba a burlar de ella al ver la enorme bola que tenia en su cabeza. Que tipo mas insensible, no podía entender porque se había enamorado de un hombre tan… — ¡Suéltame! —forcejeó intentado zafarse de él pero Darien no se lo permitió al tirarla sobre la cama mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda, agarrando con su mano libre las manos de ella, echándolas hacia atrás por encima de su cabeza para luego sentarse a su lado sobre el colchón y poder sostenerla más fuertemente.

—¡Yaaa, que me sueltes, tonto! —gritó enfurecida. Darien sacó la mano que mantenía en su espalda tapándole la boca para que no gritaría, y apoyando más su torso sobre ella.

—Mira querida, Serena —replicó con ironía—, me quito de encima de ti si prometes no gritar, ¿entiendes? Hoy quiero dormir en paz y hasta que tú no aclares mis dudas no te dejaré salir de esta habitación —Serena lo miró desafiante, Darien le correspondió de la misma manera—. ¿Qué dices Serena?, prefieres que yo me mantenga encima de ti o que te suelte, ¿eh? —esta vez Serena dudó—. Decide tú… —Serena se mantuvo durante un rato pensando pero luego asintió prometiendo no gritar.

Darien confió en la promesa de ella, y retirando la mano de su boca Serena inmediatamente soltó un:

—¡Degenerado, ya veras cuando se enteren, ya veraaas! —lo amenazó pero al ver la mirada furiosa de Darien, prefirió callar.

—Prometiste no gritar —recriminó con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

—¿Si?, pues las promesas se hicieron para romperse —solamente atinó a decir apartando su rostro hacía un lado, incomodada por lo cerca que se encontraban sus caras.

—Serena mírame… —Darien pidió agarrándola de la mandíbula y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

No supo porqué en ese momento Serena le parecía la mujer más preciosa de todo el universo.

Su nariz se perdió entre los perfumados cabellos de Serena. Olían tan bien y eran tan suaves que con su tacto le acariciaban el rostro. Le encantaba el color dorado con el que estaban pintados, haciendo juego con el rostro angelical de la chica, el cual era adornado por dos hermosas esferas azules que brillaban intensamente como el sol, sacando a relucir la juventud en la que ella navegaba y la cual él tanto envidiaba. Todo en Serena armonizaba perfectamente. Simpática, alegre, sensible, irritable y terca…

Con solo esas cinco actitudes podía definir la personalidad de ella, o al menos parte de la que conocía. A veces pensaba sobre lo interesante que sería analizarla más a fondo, poder ver como se manejaba la retorcida y "hueca" cabeza de la chica, descubrir y conocer todo sobre ella.

"Burlarse" de Serena era lo que más le gustaba hacer, ya que sus reacciones eran muy graciosas y le hacían pasar ratos muy buenos. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto con una chica…

Bajando su mirada un poco más se encontró con la boca de Serena. Le apetecía probar esos finos labios color carmín. A la vista daban la sensación de ser suaves y exquisitos, encontrándolos ligeramente entreabiertos como invitándolo a probar lo que escondían dentro.

Y si… deseaba aceptar aquella invitación.

Soltando las manos de Serena, atrapó con ambas manos el rostro de la chica y cerró sus ojos, respirando hondamente para calmar lo nervios que sentía. Si el infierno lo esperaba, no le importaba, al menos pudo probar una vez los labios de su preciosa alumna.

_— Serena…_ —suspiró acercando lentamente su boca hasta la de ella.— Serena… —volvió a suspirar sintiendo el aliento de ella golpear su rostro. El muchacho rozó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Serena para terminar apretándolos ligeramente contra los suyos. Siguió con movimientos tiernos y dulces, mientras con ambos pulgares acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas. Lo estaba disfrutando, estaba amando este momento, en el cual Serena y él se entregaban su primer beso…


	7. Revelaciones

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

Ese contacto que nunca había compartido con ningún otro ser humano, éste maravilloso instante íntimo que estaba viviendo, solo él, su Darien, podía estar convirtiéndolo en realidad, solamente este chico era el centro de su interés.

El primer segundo de la situación la encontró desconcertada, sorprendida, anonada; al siguiente segundo su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, su respiración se agitó y un extraño calor comenzó a surgir por todo su cuerpo; y ya al tercer segundo, sin necesidad de hacer nada más, había caído vencida ante los encantos de su amado, emocionada, conmovida, muerta de amor por él.

En un principio había sido tan torpe por su inexperiencia pero luego de que la timidez se disipó, logró conseguir el mismo vaivén de movimientos que Darien. Los labios de él estaban tocando los suyos de una manera sumamente exquisita. Sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos entre cada roce, sin ningún tipo de violencia entre medio, manteniendo concienzudamente la ternura y el cuidado de no perder este grandioso vínculo que estaba naciendo entre ellos.

Nunca hubiera imaginado lo sorprendente que sería un insignificante beso y más si era compartido junto con la persona que amaba, incluyendo además, que era el primero. Se encontraba navegando entre las nubes. ¡Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo tan hermoso! Esa sensación tan calida que le hacía desear no separarse de él. Esa sensación tan segura que le hacía sentirse protegida en sus brazos. Esa sensación en la que… ¿qué sabía que solo le pertenecía a ella, podía confiar en que él nunca la engañaría y siempre le sería fiel?

De pronto una imagen se dibujo en su mente, una imagen que ponía fin al disfrute que percibía.

Darien y Beryl abrazados, besándose justamente como lo estaban haciendo ahora ellos, cosa que le hizo caer en cuenta que estos eran labios compartidos con otra mujer. No, corrección. Más bien, él es de otra mujer. Indiscutible era decir que esta no era la primera vez de Darien, y mas cuestionable se hacía el hecho de que estuviera experimentando lo mismo que Serena con ese beso.

¿Entonces los sentimientos de Darien no eran genuinos?, ¿sentimientos?, ¿acaso alguna vez tuvo algún sentimiento especial por ella? No lo sabía pero esa conclusión a la que había llegado derribó cualquier indicio positivo que dijera lo contrario.

¡Eso querría decir que la estaba utilizando!

Como un meteorito estrellándose contrala Tierraasí se sintió Serena al caer devuelta sobre la realidad.

Hacía tan solo un instante Darien se encontraba burlándose de su chichón y ahora, como si nada, la besaba descaradamente.

¡Seguramente esto era una vil burla del hombre!

Él tenía una novia, amaba a otra mujer. Ella no quería esto, no quería ser usada como un instrumento para satisfacer sus instintos, los cuales seguramente su novia hacia tiempo no satisfacía. Deseaba ser correspondida, deseaba que Darien fuera solo de ella y de nadie más.

No quería ser tomada como una tonta. Ahora que Darien era conciente de sus verdaderos afectos se aprovechaba de ella haciéndole ver lo que nunca iba a tener. Su inocencia, sus sentimientos, y no solo los suyos, también los de Beryl, estaban siendo tomados fuera de cuenta por el hombre, el descarado que parecía no sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento por cometer este acto de infidelidad. A él no le importaba nada, era un desalmado.

Con ambas manos empujó a Darien bruscamente, rompiendo el beso al instante. Darien, sin todavía salir de encima de ella, la contempló perplejo esperando una argumentación, mas sólo recibió una sorprendente cachetada de parte de Serena que lo obligó alejarse desconcertado.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —exclamó tratando de impedir que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro. No, no iba a llorar, no iba mostrar debilidad, iba a demostrar que podía ser fuerte.— ¡Mentiroso!

El pelinegro quedó petrificado por la reacción de Serena. Se había atrevido a golpearlo, nunca ninguna mujer había osado a llegar hasta estos extremos. Subiendo su rostro lentamente, encontró la mirada de Serena como un arma, como un arma potente en donde una bala salía y perforaba su pecho, hiriéndolo profundamente.

No, no podía ser.

Hacía tan solo unos momentos su mirada estaba llena de cariño hacía él y ahora lo observaba de la manera que más temió encontrar en una persona: odio, rencor, desprecio, sufrimiento, tristeza y amargura. ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte así de mi? —demandó dolida.

—Serena…—la nombró apesadumbrado comprendiendo al final de que estaba hablando. Comenzó a sentirse avergonzado y culpable de que ella se encontrara en ese estado—. perdóname, no tengo palabras para…

—Buscaste a la chica más fácil y la encontraste, ¿no? —espetó con sarcasmo.

—¿A que te refieres? —cuestionó lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

—¡No te hagas el tonto Darien!

—¡Yo no me estoy haciendo el tonto! —se defendió—. Me abofeteas sin ninguna explicación y ahora me acusas de algo que no entiendo que es.

Realmente entendía el comportamiento hacia el beso pero no lograba captar porque lo tachaba como un mentiroso.

—¡Admite que me utilizaste! —acusó.

—Serena yo no…

—¡Tu novia, Darien!, ¡tu novia, Beryl! —los ojos de Darien se abrieron impactados—. Déjame sola —pidió apartando su rostro de la vista del chico, para que no viera sus aguados ojos—. N-no me interesas. ¡Mentí cuando dije que te amaba!, ¡no era verdad! Fue cosa del momento, nada más —el corazón de Darien se detuvo al escuchar esa aclaración.

—Serena… —musitó.

—No me importas, eres nada para mí, solamente eres una basura de ser humano —aclaró venenosamente tratando de controlar su temblorosa voz—. Vete, déjame en paz, ya debes de estar contento de haber cumplido tu cometido.

Darien apretó furioso los puños de sus manos. Si ella creía eso, pensaba así de él, que la utilizaba, entonces no lo conocía realmente. Bah, ella no sabia nada. Él nunca abusaría de nadie en contra de su voluntad. Serena al principio aceptó ese beso, ambos eran responsables de lo que acababa de suceder.

Enojado ya, por la forma de comportarse insensible de Serena, decidió también responderle de la misma manera.

—Bien, acertaste por primera vez en tu vida —largó irónicamente sin controlarse—. Fue un error. Discúlpame, lo admito, No quise hacerte daño y procedí mal. No volverá pasar —pausó dándose la vuelta. Luego cuando logró calmarse, añadió—. Nunca me enamoraría de una persona que juzga a las personas sin ni siquiera conocerlas… —manifestó sacando a relucir su orgullo—. Ahora si me permites, me iré, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar contigo —añadió comenzando a caminar con paso firme hasta la puerta.

—Beryl no se merece un hombre como tú… —escuchó decir a la rubia, antes de salir de la habitación con un terrible portazo. Las últimas palabras de ella resonaron en su cabeza.

Serena tenía razón.

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

El sol ya se había ocultado dando paso a la fría noche de invierno. Darien estacionó su auto luego de haber pasado las últimas dos horas dando vueltas sin parar. Bajándose de él fijo su vista en el lugar frío, oscuro y solitario en donde se encontraba. Pensó en lo parecido que era al vacío interno que sentía en su alma, una comparación muy acertada para él. En este lugar podía reflexionar, pensar en paz, sin preocuparse de terceros, él solo con la compañía espiritual de sus padres.

Cuando venia a verlos, las únicas personas que podía estar seguro que amaba, siempre encontraba la solución a sus problemas. Darien sabía que en el silencio realmente sus padres lo oían. Necesitaba liberarse, contarles su situación como si realmente estuviera manteniendo una agradable conversación con ellos.

Se desplazó a paso tranquilo por el macabro lugar, dirigiendo su caminata hasta las lapidas donde se encontraban descansando ellos. Deteniéndose justo enfrente de ellas, permaneció un par de segundos observándolas. Sonrió. Siempre juntos por la eternidad, el uno al lado del otro. Sentándose con suavidad en el suelo, recostó su espalda sobre la fría piedra, trazando con uno de sus dedos el nombre gravado de su madre.

Despejaría su mente, dejaría salir todo lo que tenía contenido sobre lo sucedido por la tarde

—Perdóname, papá… —se disculpó, mientras la agradable brisa del viento acariciaba su rostro—, perdóname por ser tan débil —expresó con dolor sentándose derechamente como ellos le habían enseñado desde pequeño.

—Hoy, cometí un error fatal, besé a una chica… —se tomó un tiempo para repasar mentalmente los hechos—. Bueno es algo normal besar a una chica pero esa chica era mi alumna —si, su alumna. Una jovencita doce años menor que él. Sus padres debían sentirse decepcionados al repetir la misma historia que algún tiempo atrás **_sufrieron ellos mismos._**

—Sé que hice algo terrible pero… no hay excusa —admitió inocentemente con vergüenza—. Al terminar el beso, ella me recrimino y me acuso injustamente y yo inmaduramente, antes de hacerla reflexionar y hablar más profundamente sobre el tema, le conteste de la misma manera —añadió—. Pero creo que tiene razón, no en lo de utilizarla, yo realmente deseaba ese beso, sino en que soy un mentiroso...

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Serena —suspiró observando como el hermoso rostro de Serena se dibujaba sobre la luna

Agachó su mirada al suelo. Necesitaba el perdón de Serena, nada más que eso.

—Me siento tan solo, como desearía no extrañarlos tanto. Tanto le pido a Serena que madure y yo todavía no lo he echo, pero no puedo mamá, no puedo dejar de anhelar su compañía, por favor solo dame una señal de lo que deba hacer… —suplicó ya cansado de los conflictos de la vida.

—¿Por qué lloras? —escuchó interrogar a una voz femenina.

Asustado, alertó sus sentidos mientras levantaba la mirada preparado para ver algo sobrenatural pero en cambio encontró a una muchacha joven, seguramente de la misma edad que Serena, rubia, de mediana estatura, y ojos azules, la cual se mantenía parada frente a él asechándolo con su mirada.

—¿Quién…quién eres? —le contestó con otra pregunta de su parte, sorprendido de que hubiera una persona, además de él, a estas horas paseándose por el cementerio.

—Primero respóndeme tú —la chica le pidió observándolo impresionada. Darien levantó una ceja fastidiado. ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Tenía algo dibujado en la cara que se le había quedado mirándolo de esa manera tan latosa?

—No estoy llorando, además es algo que no te incumbe —espetó fríamente, no necesitaba a terceros resolviendo sus problemas—. Si me disculpas, necesito estar solo —él aclaró, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas, ocultando su dolor.

La rubia frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, enojada por la forma de contestar de Darien. Sino deseaba comentárselo solamente se lo hubiera dicho de una forma más amable.

—Eres muy desagradable, ¿sabes? —recriminó subiendo su rostro a lo alto en modo de superioridad—. No me digas que no estas llorando, si hay rastros de lagrimas bajando por tu cara —acusó logrando que las mejillas de Darien se encendieran.

—Asunto mío —aclaró sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Tenía que calmarse, el nerviosismo que sentía al tenerla cerca estaba comenzando a florecer.

Ella lo miró furiosa y se sentó sin ningún permiso pesadamente a su lado, cosa que molesto a Darien.

—Ya que por lo menos contestaste mi pregunta, ahora me falta a mí —las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron—. Mi nombre es Mina Aino, mucho gusto —saludó alzando su mano. Darien la miró desconfiado, y volviendo a agachar la mirada hacia el suelo contestó con indiferencia:

—Darien —sin siquiera responder el saludo.

—¿Darien qué? —interrogó, con ganas de saber el apellido

Darien dudo en responder, pero luego de un rato, mencionó:

—Chiba…

Disimuladamente, Mina miró por encima de su hombro la lapida detrás de su espalda y luego le echó una miradita a la del a lado.

—Ellos eran tus padres, ¿no? —cuestionó para ver si había llegado a la conclusión correcta.

—Si —respondió a medias dudando agregar lo siguiente—, murieron cuando era muy pequeño.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó por sacar a colación el tema.

—No hay porque, tú no tienes la culpa, a todos le llega su momento —repuso rompiendo su frialdad. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, aunque fuera un poquito entrometida—. Por cierto, ¿y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿A quién viniste a visitar?

—A mi abuela, murió hace un tiempo atrás… —contestó tristemente.

—Lo siento.

—No hay porque, a todos le llega su momento, ¿no? —repitió las mismas palabras de él pero a diferencia de él con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te faltó decir que no es mi culpa.

—Eso no lo sé —contestó, causando una tímida sonrisa en Darien. Ver eso le agrado— Sabes, me parece haberte visto en algún lugar

Mina se mantuvo pensativa por un rato. Alzando la mirada, observó el aspecto decaído del chico, concluyendo por su estado que debía de sentirse fatal. No sabía porque sentía esa extraña preocupación por Darien, la urgente necesidad de reconfortar a aquella persona que recién acababa de conocer.

Llego a él de la manera mas extraña. Había estado parada tranquilamente frente a la tumba de su abuela, a la cual recién acababa de dejarle un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para irse sintió como una mano la sostenía y la obligaba a ir hacia el lado contrario de la salida, dirigiéndola en contra de su voluntad. Caminó sin saber hasta donde iba y una vez que llegó a lo profundo del cementerio, esa "presencia" se desvaneció, dejándola completamente sola. Obvio que como todo ser humano tuvo su momento de shock, hasta que la imagen de un niño pequeño entró en su campo visual y la distrajo.

El menor se encontraba llorando frente a las tumbas donde se hallaba ella ahora sentada. Le pareció muy extraño encontrar solo a un chico en plena oscuridad, en un cementerio.

¿De dónde había salido?, ¿Dónde se hallaban sus padres?, ¿Por qué estaba aquí a estas horas? Tal vez se encontraba perdido.

Aunque tuviera esa opción, seguía siendo ilógico descubrir a un niño abandonado justo en medio de un cementerio. Solamente él podía disipar esas dudas y por eso mismo, luego de reflexionarlo, decidió acercarse lentamente hasta su posición.

A medida que avanzaba fue descubriendo sorprendida que verdaderamente era un hombre maduro el que estaba ahí. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¡Juraba haber visto un niño!

La confusión duro poco cuando una sensación desconocida inundó su cuerpo. Solo supo una cosa en ese instante, que este chico necesitaba su ayuda y ella deseaba entregársela.

—Darien…

—¿Qué?

—¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó con cierta preocupación

—¿Por qué te interesa? —interrogó molesto.

—Solo preguntaba, como hace un rato estabas llorando y…

—¡No estaba llorando! —gritó cansado de lo curiosa que era.

¿Acaso a ella le interesaba saber sobre su vida personal?, ¿ella le daría las respuestas para solucionar sus problemas? No, no lo creía.

La espalda de Mina se tensó, asombrada por la manera de reaccionar de Darien aunque ciertamente no lo conocía.

—Perdón, no… no quise molestarte… —se disculpó avergonzada.

Darien la miro. Otra vez. Ella no tenía la culpa, no debía tratado de esa forma. Aunque fuera una extraña, por lo menos era la única persona que se preocupaba por saber si estaba bien.

—Perdóname, solo me encuentro cansado… —explicó, poniendo como excusa la falta de sueño. Alcanzando el mentón de Mina, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y luego en su oído le susurró con dulzura—. Gracias por la pequeña compañía… —después se levantó del suelo.

La rubia quedó anonada por ese pequeño beso de Darien. Ufff, eso la había tomado por sorpresa, ahora deseaba que sus labios se posaran sobre otro lugar, tal vez, sus labios. Que manera tan tierna de expresarle su deseo de volverla a ver. Esperen. ¿Eso había sido una despedida?

—¿Oye a dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

—¿Tienes a alguien que te espere?

—Mina…

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú crees que la edad importe? —largo la pregunta sin ni siquiera analizarla, solo quería saber su opinión.

—No lo sé, Darien. En el amor todo se vale cuando es sincero. Dicen que la edad no es nada, son solo números, pero solo eso... no lo sé —la rubia contestó.

Las miradas de Mina y Darien se cruzaron instintivamente, como si de ante mano supieran el camino en donde se encontraban sus ojos.

Mina no entendía el porque se le había quedado mirando de esa manera tan infeliz, como si en su interior le hiciera recordar a alguien, a una persona que quería mucho, un familiar que hacía tiempo no veía o algo parecido.

Incomodada, apartó la mirada hacia un costado, y con una sonrisa nerviosa preguntó:

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Las mejillas de Darien se ruborizaron más de lo que ya estaban y escondiendo también su mirada en el suelo, contestó:

—Solo… solo es que me haces recordar a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—A... —intentó mirarla a los ojos pero no pudo. Esos ojos azules eran tan hermosos, tan llenos de vida, pero no eran los de ella—. Olvídalo, no puede ser posible —dijo dándole la espalda.

—¿No puede ser posible qué? —expresó confundida y con la duda sobre la cúspide al ver como había dejado el tema por ahí.

—Tú no eres ella… —solo respondió, comenzando a caminar.

—¡Oye! —exclamó deteniéndolo—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella es el producto de mi imaginación, alguien claramente inalcanzable, una persona que se mantiene bella y joven al pasar de los años, y claro que siempre será así, si su hogar esta entre mis pensamientos, mis sueños, mi mente. Ella es una niña pequeña que le encanta jugar con mis sentimientos, le gusta mantenerse escondida entre las sombras, ocultando su verdadera identidad. Solo sé que ella tiene la mirada más especial que me han dado en mi vida… —respondió con suma sinceridad.

Era la primera vez que liberaba sus pensamientos de esa forma.

—Es la mujer que amas, ¿no? —supusó luego de escucharlo atentamente

—Si —asintió en lo bajo mientras retomaba su caminata.

—Darien, si nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa. Espero que la próxima vez puedas expresarme tu pesar. Yo intentaré ayudarte, lo haré, te lo prometo…

Darien, sin mirar atrás, levantó su mano en modo de despedida siendo su única respuesta la declaración de la chica.

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

—"Pobre Serena —Luna se acercó lentamente hasta la rubia—, hace mas de una hora que está concentrada mirando la luna, ¿qué le habrá pasado?, ¿por qué se encuentra tan triste?" —pensó, al ver como ella no había reaccionado luego de que saltara y se recostara sobre su falda.

—Sabes Luna… —articuló luego de mantenerse un largo rato en silencio sin ni siquiera articular alguna palabra.

—"Humm…¿si Serena? Vamos dime, yo nunca se lo comentare a nadie" —apoyó mentalmente a Serena. Necesitaba que le confesara el porqué de ese estado tan deprimente.

—Estoy enamorada de mi profesor —confesó con una inocente sonrisa.

—"¡¿En serio? ¡Si, que bien, que bien!"

—Pero hoy el muy maldito se aprovecho de mis sentimientos —añadió con la voz quebrada y limpiando con la palma de su mano un par de lágrimas.

—"¡¿Qué? No, no puede ser. Eso no encaja en la descripción que me dieron sobre él…"

¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo había resultado bien hasta ahora. Darien iba a ser el tutor de Serena y las cosas florecería entre ellos sin necesidad de que Luna se interpusiera en el camino hacia la alianza de su pronta relación, pero parecía que sus planes estaban teniendo altibajos, algo se encontraba fuera de lugar, algo que en vez de acercarlos los alejaba.

Serena apoyó una de sus manos sobre la cabecita de Luna, y Luna subió la mirada hasta alcanzar los ojos de Serena notando como unas cuantas lágrimas se reunían en las hermosas lagunas azules de la chica. Pudo leer en ella mucho dolor y tristeza envuelta.

—Hoy Darien me "robó" mi primer beso en la enfermería —sonrío al recordar la terrible sensación de bienestar que sintió en un principio— adoré ese momento, fue algo indescriptible, bello, pero luego todo se oscureció. Caí cuenta que él realmente no era mío. Darien está enamorado de otra mujer, de Beryl. Ella tiene un algo que hace despertar el interés de Darien, ese algo que seguramente yo nunca lograre obtener… —su mirada se entristeció.

Beryl era una difícil rival, el obstáculo más poderoso que tenía para acercarse a él.

—Luego de dar por finalizado el beso lo golpeé, ataqué verbalmente, quería hacerle ver que no podía vencerme, que lo que había echo no me había afectado en lo mas mínimo, en ese momento deseaba devolverle el mismo daño que me hizo a mi al utilizarme, pero no lo logré. Él en cambio se fue como si nada, diciéndome cosas horribles, espantosas que me dañaron mucho. Pero…—pausó permitiendo que las contenidas lágrimas cayeran con libertad y que su voz mostrara lo afectada que se encontraba. Necesitaba liberarse, no iba a contenerse más. Lloraría hasta caer rendida.

—¿Sabes Luna? Aunque lo haya echo, yo no puedo dejar de quererlo, cada día deseo estar más a su lado. Pasaría de alto aquel accidente tan solo porque él no esté resentido conmigo, yo lo quiero, estoy dispuesta a perdonarlo, no sé si esta bien pero al menos es lo que siento y deseo hacer. No quiero estar peleada con Darien, no quiero que se separe de mi lado solo por ese error, lo quiero a mi lado, aunque sé que él no me quiere —manifestó su dolor sin parar de llorar mientras su cuerpo tembloroso caía rendido sobre su cama—. Darien, te perdono todo, Darien, te amo mucho, no me dejes, no te alejes de mí —tapando su rostro con ambas manos, lloró y lloró desconsoladamente, sin dejar de pronunciar el nombre de su amado.

Como deseaba que él estuviera ahí, acostado a su lado, abrazándola, aceptando su perdón, consolándola, haciéndole ver que ese beso no había sido solo un error y que Darien realmente en el fondo de su alma la amaba tanto como ella a él.

—Como desearía que estuviera en estos momentos conmigo.

—"No llores Serena —Luna se acercó lentamente hasta el rostro de la chica—, verás que todo resultara bien, niña…" —de pronto, el ruido de una piedra golpeando en la ventana de Serena, la asustó, haciéndole caer despatarrada fuera de la cama mientras la rubia se levantaba como resorte del colchón.

Asomando su cabeza por la ventana, exclamó:

—¡Darien!

Darien se mantenía recostado sobre la puerta de su auto, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha hacia el suelo. El corazón de Serena se aceleró al verlo subir su mirada hacia ella y más cuando con unos de sus dedos le señaló que bajara.

—¡Espera! —gritó cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz y sus ojos se apartaron del inexpresivo rostro de Darien.

Se quitó rápidamente el pijama tirándolo encima de su cama y luego de su ropero saco una blusa y un pantalón de algodón. Por miedo de que él se impacientara y se fuera, se vistió atropelladamente y luego salio con rapidez de su habitación dirigiéndose hasta el baño.

Abrió el grifo de la canilla y tomó con ambas manos un poco de agua para luego refregarlas con un movimiento frenético en su cara. Repitió la acción un par de veces más en un intento de limpiar las frescas lágrimas que todavía resbalaban por sus mejillas. Debía de verse terrible, temía encontrarse reflejada en el espejo pero su cabeza se levanto en un movimiento involuntario y por ende su mirada se enfrentó con la del cristal.

Ni dos toneladas de maquillaje serían capaces de ocultar ese semblante que tanta pena le daba. Sus enrojecidos ojos hablaban por sí solos. ¿Serían ellos los culpables de delatar el gran daño que le hizo Darien, o tal vez su ronca voz cuando le dirigiera las primeras palabras?

Suspiró.

No importaba cual de los dos fuera, aunque se decidiera por no mirarle a los ojos o por no abrir sus labios, su estado deplorable era muy notorio.

Dio otro largo suspiró y con paso rápido y decidió se encaminó hacia la entrada de su casa. ¿Para qué hacerse la fuerte cuando lo que realmente quería era refugiarse en los brazos de él?, ¿para que engañarlo si la mentira solo hacía daño?, ¿para qué mentirle cuando lo que quería era decirle la verdad?

Ya había aceptado que lo quería. ¡Hasta se lo confesó!, ¡hasta lo besó! ¿Y después qué seguía?, ¿ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte para oír su rechazo?, ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte al enterarse de que no era correspondida? Y si lo era, ¿qué sería de Beryl?

No lo sabía, no le importaba. ¿Era tan mala como para quitarle el novio a otra?

Sí, lo era. Si Darien la amaba y deseaba estar con ella, haría cualquier cosa por él sin importarle ni siquiera los sentimientos de Beryl. Antes tal vez si hubo un momento en que sintió pena por la pelirroja pero luego se planteó la idea de que Beryl sería infeliz junto a Darien al saber que él no la amaba, y Darien seria infeliz junto con ella al no poder corresponderla.

Entonces… ¿para que debían estar juntos si mutuamente solo se harían daño? También esta situación se aplicaba en ella. Si, Darien no le correspondía se apartaría hacia un costado y dejaría que él siguiera su camino junto con la mujer que amaba. Le dolía, ahora le dolía con solo imaginarlo, pero dicen que el tiempo cierra las heridas. Si, le quedaría la marca. Pero -siempre hay lugar para un pero- si Darien la amaba, no necesitaban estar separados por un molesto tercero en su relación, egoístamente lo deseaba solo para ella.

Suspiró por tercera vez, decidida sacó la llave del llavero y abrió la puerta de su casa. Instintivamente las miradas de Serena y Darien se enfrentaron. Las comisuras de los labios del muchacho se levantaron en una enorme sonrisa pero al instante se borró y su mirada se ensombreció. Serena frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza hacia el suelo mientras con paso lento se acercaba hasta su posición.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —interrogó Darien con torpeza.

—¿No es lo suficientemente obvio? —repuso la rubia con la voz quebrada.

—Serena… —susurró.

Indeciso levantó su mano deseando poder acariciarle la mejilla pero por miedo de que ella reaccionara mal la dejo caer, cerrando sus dedos en un fuerte puño.

—Lo siento —suspiró apenado.

—No tienes porqué.

—¡Claro que si! —exclamó furioso. Serena se estremeció—. ¡No minimices todo ahora! Tú misma me lo dijiste, me hiciste ver el monstruo que realmente soy.

La muchacha levantó la mirada horrorizada.

—Sé que todo es culpa mía, por favor perdóname por hacerte llorar, ¡por hacerte daño! Sé cuanto me debes odiar ahora mismo.

La rubia levantó sus cejas con sorpresa y musitó con las mejillas encendidas.

—Yo no te odio, Darien.

—Sí me odias.

—No, estas muy equivocado —repuso al instante con una expresión de regaño. Darien poso sus sorprendidos ojos en Serena. ¿No lo odiaba?, ¿cómo era eso posible?—. Tal vez si pueda estar algo enojada contigo —admitió—. Bueno, para serte sincera… —se acomodó la garganta con pena— hubo un momento en que quise sentir algo parecido al odio hacia ti pero no puedo, por más que lo intente, no lo logró —pausó, incomodada por sus propias palabras y espero que Darien dijera algo pero al ver que no hizo ningún tipo de ademán para hablar, prosiguió—. Tú no tienes la culpa —esta vez Darien entreabrió sus labios, pero Serena lo interrumpió—. Luego de recapacitar y analizar las cosas mucho mejor, me di cuenta que ambos la compartimos. Yo, por no escucharte en un principio. Tú por besarme y yo devuelta por corresponderte.

—Serena, escúchame…

—Ups, lo estoy haciendo devuelta. Te estoy interrumpiendo.

—Esta vez no te besaré —bromeó con pesar.

—Que más quisiera yo...

El semblante de Darien se endureció. Hizo caso omiso al comentario anterior a Serena y continuó:

—No medí las consecuencias de mi acto en ese momento, solo me deje llevar y luego, no hasta que tú reaccionaste de esa manera, me di cuenta del gran error que fue. Debería alejarme de ti, ya que solo te hago daño.

Serena lo observó con horror y automáticamente negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando dijiste que yo te había utilizado, ese fue el comentario que más me enojo, uno de los peores insultos que he recibido a lo largo de mi vida. No tiene ni una pizca de cierto ni de gracia. Nunca pensé en utilizarte, actúe por instinto —separó su cuerpo del auto y se acercó un paso más a Serena—. En estos momentos estoy muy confundido sobre el porqué lo hice y temo no poder responderte esa gran duda que también es incierta para mi.

—Darien, para mi no fue un error —repuso con dolor porque él pensara así, aunque ella también dejo entrever en un momento de furia que era así—. Fue mi primer beso y, por supuesto, maravilloso, claro que si yo no lo hubiera arruinado habría sido mucho mejor.

—¿Tu primer beso? —musitó para si mismo con los ojos como platos. Una expresión llena de horror cruzó por su rostro—. ¡Oh, no! —exclamó enojado consigo mismo sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos—. Cuanto lo siento, Serena.

Serena lo observó dejarse caer sobre el frío suelo de la cera. La distancia que ambos mantenían se volvió casi nula cuando Serena se arrodilló frente a él y una de sus manos se apoyó en su hombro.

—Hablo en serio cuando digo que fue algo maravilloso —admitió, añadiendo luego—, y agradezco que tú fueras la primera persona en hacerlo.

El muchacho apartó sus manos de su rostro y confundido cuestionó:

—¿Por qué?

Serena sintió a su corazón acelerarse y un molesto hormigueo en su estomago se propagó. Tragó saliva y su mirada cayó hacia el suelo mientras el calor subía a sus mejillas. Él se veía tan arrepentido como ella, tan afectados se encontraban los dos, ambos necesitaban el perdón del otro, ambos querían echarse la culpa y aceptar sus disculpas. Pero… ¿éste era el momento indicado en confirmarle la verdad que ya sabia Darien?, ¡para que dudarlo!

¡Si, lo era!

—Darien, cuando dije que te amaba era verdad —confirmó sin ningún tipo de rodeo aunque el nerviosismo de su voz era algo que no se podía ocultar.

Al instante en el que su cerebro procesó la dulce confesión de su alumna, Darien se apartó por instinto de Serena. Abrió sus labios levemente pero ningún sonido ni ninguna palabra emitió, se encontraba mudo, totalmente desconcertado, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían vuelto a escuchar. ¡Si, desde un principio tuvo razón: Serena lo veía como un hombre! Para ella no era tan solo su profesor, su amigo, un chico más en el mundo, sino: ¡el hombre de su vida!

Parpadeó. Suspiró con fuerza y miró hacia cualquier dirección con una sonrisa desdibujada en el rostro.

—En que lío me he metido —susurró riendo levemente con aspereza—. No te convengo —musitó por instinto—. Soy tu profesor.

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó con una sonrisa. Sabía que iba responder eso. ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía que no la quería? Solamente estaba ocultando su verdadera respuesta con excusas o escondiendo sus sentimientos por miedo a…algo.

—En el colegio. Pero fuera de él tú eres más que eso, te has convertido en mi amigo. ¿Entonces por qué si podemos ser amigos si tú realmente eres mi profesor?

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Podemos ser algo más?

—Soy mayor que tú.

—Si tuviera dos años más no dirías lo mismo.

Darien frunció el ceño totalmente incomodado por su respuesta.

—Claro que si.

—El problema tuyo no es la edad tienes miedo a enamorarte.

Las mejillas del muchacho se encendieron intentando ser suave con su próxima respuesta.

—Tengo novia, Serena.

—No creo que la quieras —repuso algo convencida, medio dubitativa...

—Yo la quiero —dijo con el timbre de voz muy bajo.

Otra vez el rostro de Serena se iluminó con una sonrisa, ahora no lo dudaba, él no la amaba.

—Si, la quieres pero no la amas —afirmó.

—¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de cuestionarme si ni siquiera me conoces? —esta vez Darien explotó, sintiéndose desprotegido.

Serena tenía siempre una respuesta para contradecir sus… excusas. Eso era tan molesto he incomodo, ya no sabia que decir.

—Entonces, me gustaría conocerte —sonrío—. Si solamente fueras capaz de abrirte más con las personas y no aislarte tanto de los demás...

—Solo intento proteger a las personas que están a mí alrededor.

—¿Protegerlas de qué?, ¿de ti? No tienen fundamento alguno tus palabras —pausó y con timidez enlazó sus brazos en la cintura de Darien—. Si tan solo supieras lo feliz que me haces cada vez que te veo —Serena escondió su rostro en el pecho de Darien y el corazón de éste estalló. ¿Por qué lo hacia?, ¿por qué lo atormentaba de esta manera?—. Lo único que haces es hacerte daño a ti mismo y a los demás —volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de él y con las mejillas que ya le ardían de los rojas que estaban, musitó—. Si deseas abrazarme, hazlo —desprendió sus brazos de la cintura de él y agarró sus manos posándolas en su espalda para que Darien la abrazara, luego volvió a envolver sus brazos en la cintura del chico y nuevamente recostó su rostro en su pecho, esperando por una repuesta...

Darien dudo un par de segundos y al tercero cedió. Le correspondió, descansando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y acariciándole suavemente la espalda como si estuviera consolándola.

—Dime, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —cuestionó la rubia, refiriéndose a lo anterior.

—Algo.

—¿Algo?

Tardó en responder y luego de un pequeño suspiro de resignación, declaro con voz dulce: —Tengo miedo a quererte tanto y luego que desaparezcas como arte de magia.

Serena se separó de él con lentitud y las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron.

_Tengo miedo a quererte tanto…_ las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Serena como una dulce melodía… _y luego que desaparezcas como arte de magia. _¿Por qué iría a desaparecer? No lo entendía. Pero, eso no resonaba tanto como el quererte tanto… ¿Era una confesión? Los ojos de Serena brillaron con felicidad y Darien apartó su mirada con pena. Él la quería, no debía porque llorar. Él la quería, eso era… éste era…

… el segundo más feliz de su vida.

—Darien… —susurró con la voz quebrada— ¿Tienes miedo a… que te deje?

—No —negó—, en cierta forma seria lo mejor —bromeó con una sonrisa. Serena frunció el ceño—. No... olvídalo...—la mirada de Darien se oscureció.

—¿Hablas de… morirme? —Darien se estremeció—. ¿Por qué tendría que morirme?

—No lo sé —admitió como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto que nadie debía escuchar—. Las personas mueren sin explicación alguna... sin despedirse... sin pedir perdón por sus errores… sin reconciliarse… se alejan para no regresar jamás.

—No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Darien apartó su rostro de la mirada de Serena y pensativo dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo, mientras respondía con desgana.

—A nada.

—Cuéntamelo, soy todo oídos.

—Serena, creo que sería mejor que vuelvas a adentro antes de que se despierten tus padres y me vean aquí…

—Están más que dormidos

—¿Los mataste? —se burló.

—¿Siempre tienes que burlarte de mí? —frunció el ceño y las mejillas de Darien se encendieron—, solo digo que deben estar profundamente concentrados en sus sueños —se corrigió.

—Ajá —repuso de manera irónica—. Ya son cerca de las once debes ir a acostarte.

—Tengo dieciséis.

—Exacto. No necesitas que nadie te cuente un cuento y te arropé antes de dormir.

—Tal vez sí…

—Serena…

—No creo que hoy pueda dormir —sonrío entre dientes y luego largo una risotada histérica, sin importarle el alto tono empleado.

Inmediatamente Darien posó su mano en la boca de Serena, callándola.

—Shhh, cabeza de chorlito —pidió silencio con el ceño fruncido. Un segundo más y Serena ya hubiera despertado al barrio entero.

De repente, dentro de la casa se escucho el sonido de una persona bajando una escalera. Serena dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de su casa, justo en el momento en el cual el pomo se movió y al instante se escuchó como una voz infantil decía:

—¿Quién esta ahí?

Las caras de ambos se enfrentaron horrorizadas como la escena de una película de terror.

Los sorprendidos ojos de Sammy se posaron en el rostro de Darien, luego en el de Serena, nuevamente en el de Darien, después en el de Serena, varias veces hizo lo mismo, como si estuviera observando la pelota que iba de lado a lado en un partido de tenis. Se giró lentamente, dándole la espalda a los dos pillados. Dio un paso hacia a la puerta, luego le siguió otro paso, después otro y otro más, aumentando la velocidad para aprontándose a salir corriendo dentro de la casa.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —gritó. Serena se echo a correr detrás de él— Serena, esta con un…—antes de poder finalizar la frase la rubia lo atrapó entre sus brazos, tapándole la boca con una mano. Sammy intentó zafarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible cuando Darien fue en la ayuda de la rubia.

—Te lo presento, este es mi hermanito Sammy —Serena dijo—. Si prometes no gritar, te soltamos.

El niño se lo pensó durante un rato y, luego de ver que no le quedaban muchas posibilidades, asintió. Serena confió en él y lo dejo libre. Sammy le frunció el ceño a Darien y con una mirada acusadora, musitó:

—Yo te conozco a ti, tú eres profesor.

Darien pestañeó apenado y Serena intentó cambiar de tema, totalmente incomodada.

—¿Tú que haces levantado a estas horas?

—Tu mugroso gato me despertó… —repuso enojado—. Se me echo encima de la cama y me despertó. Por suerte se salvo de que no lo diera contra la pared por el susto ya que salio corriendo de mi habitación y por curiosidad me decidí por seguirlo, cuando escuché a alguien riéndose afuera y lo que sigue ya te lo sabes. Además, ¿que haces tú casi a medianoche afuera con un profesor?

Los dientes de Serena se apretaron con furia.

—Primero, se llama Luna y es gata, segundo: ¡no es de tu incumbencia!

—Oigan —Darien interrumpió la inminente pelea que se acercaba— creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo alzando la mano en modo de despedida.

—¡No, Darien! —exclamó Serena viéndolo virar—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Uy, tienen que hablar —se burló Sammy. Serena le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que dejara sus estúpidos comentarios de lado.

—Será otro día —respondió Darien, abriendo la puerta del chofer y subiéndose a su auto—. Adiós Serena, mucho gusto Sammy…

—¿Es una promesa Darien?

—Tal vez.

Se escuchó el ruido del motor y el auto de Darien se perdió entre la neblina de la fría noche.

Serena observó con tristeza el suelo. Quedaron tantas cosas en el aire, apenas habían comenzado a hablar, a entenderse. Bueno, al menos lograron algo, solucionar los mal entendidos de la tarde, algo menos de que preocuparse, aunque, la verdad eso abrió un tema mucho más mayor…

¿Qué sería de la relación con Darien luego de esta pequeña conversación?, ¿por qué Darien parecía temerle a la muerte?


	8. Obra teatral

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

Sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con las piernas cruzadas como indio y los pulgares de ambas manos juntos, inhalaba y exhalaba sumergida en un mundo lleno de fantasías. Triste era saber que aquel mundo era el único lugar donde sus sueños son realidad y el amor no le dolía…

…demasiado.

Inmediatamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando su puerta.

—¡¿Quién es? —preguntó de mala gana.

— Sammy.

Una pequeña mueca se asomó por el rostro de Serena al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Suspiró y se levantó del suelo con mucho esfuerzo.

Tambaleó, quejándose interiormente por el punzante dolor de su pierna dormida. No recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición pero seguramente había sido demasiado.

¡Era tan fácil desconectarse de la realidad cuando el rostro de Darien se interponía entre sus pensamientos!

—Adelante —dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras caía de espaldas sobre su cama—, esta abierto…

—Hola Serena—saludo observándola de arriba a abajo—. ¡Qué extraño es verte levantada a estas horas! Fijáte que apenas son las diez de la mañana... —dijo con sorpresa sin dejar de mirarla con sospecha.

Incomoda; así se sintió Serena ante la mirada de su hermano.

—Hoy es la obra teatral —contestó pasando sus manos detrás de su nuca y estirando sus piernas sobre la cama.

—Oh… —exclamó—. Y supongo que Dario va a estar ahí, ¿cierto?

El rostro de Serena enrojeció y apretó los labios con fuerza.

¿Por qué los hermanitos menores son tan molestos?

—Darien —le corrigió—, y supongo que sí —intentó decirlo como si nada.

—Claaaro, y también papá y mamá…

Serena frunció el ceño.

Lo conocía, algo tramaba. Luego de aquella noche en que la descubrió con Darien su mocoso hermano había utilizado varias técnicas para extorsionarla a cambio de que él mantuviera el "pico cerrado".

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó con desconfianza.

—Quiero que me devuelvas las revistas que tomaste prestadas de mi habitación.

La rubia agarró un almohadón de su cama y se lo tiró por la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —protestó Sammy.

—¡Vete de aquí! —ordenó Serena sosteniendo el despertador dispuesta a tirárselo—. Para que aprendas: yo no soy tu esclava. ¡Soy tu hermana mayor!, y se supone que debes de respetarme. Además este es mi cuarto y aquí mando yo.

Sammy la observó con extrema seriedad.

—Vas a ver con mamá —manifestó dispuesto a darse vuelta he ir a buscar a su madre.

—Ah, ¿sí?, ¿y qué le vas a decir? —lo retó. Luego se burló haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de Sammy:

—Oh, mami, sabes, Serena me robó las revistas porno que tenia escondidas bajo la almohada, dile que me las devuelva, bua, bua, bua…

Los hombros de Sammy se encogieron asustados.

Pobre chico.

Siempre fue el ejemplo de niño bueno y obediente de mamá pero ahora, entrando en la tapa de la pre-adolescencia dónde las hormonas revoloteaban por el aire y el acné se hacía cada vez más notable en su rostro, su status de "yo soy mejor que mi hermana mayor" iba en pique.

Así de injusta era la naturaleza con él.

—Si deseas puedes esperar parado hasta que termines de pegar el estirón porque las revistas no te las pienso dar—Serena prosiguió entre una sonrisa.

—No eres tan tonta como pareces, querida hermana —asintió y luego se ruborizó—, pero... —la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara papá cuando se entere del supuesto romance con tu profesor? —atacó astutamente.

Serena sonrió triunfal.

—Bien dicho, Sammy, "supuesto" romance —suspiró y observó el acolchado de su cama—. Desde un principio lo del romance lo inventaste tú. Yo no tengo nada con mi profesor, no somos ni amigos, bah, realmente ni siquiera nos llevamos bien —contestó sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, ocultando, tal vez, la tristeza en su mirada al decir esas palabras.

—Mientes tan bien —se burló su hermano—. Ya entiendo —sonrió con comprensión—, así que el chico te gusta, pero él no está interesado en ti.

Serena, su hermana la enamoradiza. Era normal, muy común en ella. Una chica romántica, sensible y soñadora. Seguramente seria un sentimiento pasajero como suele pasar con los demás romances, pero debía de admitir que éste sería el más extraño y conflictivo por tratarse, justamente, de un profesor. Interiormente se preguntaba si a él le pasaría lo mismo, ¿es normal en los adolescentes sentirse atraídos por lo prohibido?

—Métete en tus asuntos —respondió Serena tirándole otro almohadón que Sammy pudo esquivar.

Luego agarro su almohada y la apretó contra su cara. Quería llorar y todo por culpa de las palabras de su estúpido hermano.

—¡Oh, vamos Serena...! —exclamó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sentía lastima, le dolía verla así, pero él no podía hacer nada por ella. Suspiro y extendió la mano—. Devuélvemelas.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Le diré a papá sobre tu supuesto romance con tu profesor.

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada con él.

—No te creo.

Ya cansada, Serena apartó la almohada de su cara y se sentó sobre la cama con rapidez.

—Y si tú le dices a papá, yo le mostraré a mamá tus muy educativas revistas —lo amenazó.

—No lo harías.

—Ponme a prueba.

Sus furiosas miradas se enfrentaron.

—Está bien, hagamos un trato, yo no le diré a papá y tú me devuelves las revistas…

—No, querido hermano. Las revistas te las daré luego de que regresemos de la fiesta de invierno.

No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a confiar en las palabras de su hermano. Podía dárselas ahora y luego él salir a contarle el chisme a mamá.

—¡Pero las necesito hoy por la tarde! —protestó.

Serena se levantó de la cama de un salto y caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sammy y lo encaminó hacia la salida.

—Escúchame Sammy. No intentes revisar mi cuarto ni mis cosas, porque no las encontraras y cuando me enteré que hiciste algo estúpido, ¿sabes que haré con ellas?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Sammy, algo preocupado, mientras su hermana lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

—Haré una linda fogata con ellas.

Luego le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Cerca del mediodía, Serena ya estaba lista para salir de su casa. Había prometido a sus compañeros a ayudarlos a preparar el escenario para la primera presentación del día.

Se despidió de sus padres, los cuales saldrían más tarde para ver a su hija en la obra teatral, y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la parada.

Hoy vería a Darien. Estaba tan emocionada que caminaba dando pequeños saltitos de alegría y no paraba de sonreír y reír como una loca. Los nervios y las ganas de verlo eran mucho más fuertes que el hecho de saber que hoy tendría que estar arriba de un escenario frente a toda la escuela.

¿Qué le diría?, ¿cómo reaccionaria al verla?

Eso era lo peor en estos momentos: la duda. Oh, si tan solo pudiera leer los pensamientos de su misterioso Darien…

¡Cómo deseaba que abriera su corazón a ella! Pero no. Cada vez que lo intentaba, siempre se quedaba corto y dejaba algún tema al aire, como la última vez, la última noche en que se vieron.

Las palabras de Darien retumbaron una y otra vez en su mente, pero la inconsciencia duro poco al sentir el ruido de un bocinazo que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, volviendo al cordón.

Su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza y la rabia. Bueno, ella era muy ida de la realidad pero era algo que podía tratarse para mejorar, ¿no?

¿A eso se refería Darien cuando se refirió a la muerte?, ¿se estaba burlando de su torpeza? No, no lo estaba haciendo, sino no hubiera estado terriblemente serio al mencionarlo y mucho más esa tristeza incontrolable que navegó por sus ojos.

Por más que lo intentara no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

¿Qué suceso trágico había pasado en su vida para que se comportara así?

Ella no sabía mucho, o mejor dicho nada sobre la vida personal de él. Y eso de cierta forma la entusiasmaba, ya que de esa forma tendría una excusa para pasar más tiempo con Darien.

Cruzó la calle luego de que la luz verde le cediera el paso y subió al bondi que pasaba en esos momentos.

Llegó al gimnasio del colegio llevándose una gran decepción al no ver estacionado el auto de Darien. Todavía no había llegado y ella que se moría de ganas por verlo…

Darien, Darien, Darien, ¿dónde estarás metido?, se pregunto interiormente, totalmente preocupada por si le había pasado algo.

Suspiró y entró al gimnasio.

Inmediatamente Kelvin la saludó con ganas. Serena apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Serena, espérame —pidió Kelvin, apresurando el paso— ¿no te parece que debemos aprovechar el tiempo para ensayar?

—Son las doce y cuarto, la obra recién comienza a las cinco… —contestó sin ánimo.

—Je, je, si, es verdad —admitió—. Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? —interrogó preocupado.

Serena lo miró y sonrió.

—Son solo los nervios —mintió.

—Ahhh, si —asintió—. No te preocupes, yo también me encuentro muuuy nervioso. Ufff, con tan sólo saber que estaremos frente a tooodo el colegio y que por cualquier error seremos el hazme reir de tooodo el establecimiento. Si, es muy fuerte saberlo…

Bueno, ahora si realmente se encontraba nerviosa todo gracias a Kelvin.

—Oye Serena, quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante —repuso con timidez.

—Dime.

—La escena del beso…

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Pues me preguntaba —pausó mientras se armaba de valor y la miraba a los ojos— ¿beso con lengua o sin lengua?

—¡¿Eh? —el rostro de Serena se torno morado— ¿qué te has tomado antes de venir?

—N-no te pongas así, solo era una duda —tartamudeó—. Verás, estuve pensando que nuestra escena será, oh, bueno, no podemos darnos solo un "pico"...

—Si, tienes razón, ¡pero tampoco podemos comernos a besos! Tan solo presiona los labios y ya esta, nada más que eso, ¡no hay que pensarlo demasiado! —le increpo furiosa.

—Pero yo…

—¿Pero tú que?

—Nada, olvídalo.

—No me digas que es tu primer beso, Kelvin —las cejas de Serena se alzaron hacia arriba.

—Nooo, mi primer beso fue en preescolar con Molly.

¡Con Molly!

¡No es justo! No se sentía celosa de Kelvin y mucho menos de Molly, ¡claro que no! Pero no podía ser que ellos dos, sus mejores amigos, nunca le revelaran el hecho de que salieron juntos… aunque ambos tuvieran en aquel tiempo solamente cuatro años…

¡Y no sólo eso!

Encima de eso, la única que no había besado a nadie era ella, bueno, no quiere decir que la espera no haya valido la pena, al fin y al cabo, su primer beso fue con Darien pero… bahhh, ¡no podía quejarse! Si no fuera por los labios de Darien hoy daría su primer nada emocionante beso a su mejor amigo, ¡qué suerte tuvo de que fuera con la persona a quien amaba y no con cualquier otro!

Y hablando justamente de besos: hoy besaría a Kelvin.

¿Cómo reaccionaria Darien ante esto?

Se preguntaba si se pondría celoso, y sonrió por lo bajo ante aquella idea que no le parecía nada mala, pero al segundo su sonrisa se desmoronó y su mirada entristeció al plantarse otro tipo de pensamiento en su cabeza.

¿Tomaría Darien esto como una traición al verla besándose con Kelvin?

Porqué tendría que sentirse traicionado, si no eran nada más que… ¿qué eran?

No lo sabía. Luego de la última conversación que mantuvo con Darien todo le parecía muy confuso.

Él tenía novia, todavía no estaba libre para ella, pero sabía que Darien no amaba a Beryl, se le notaba en la mirada. Además siempre la trataba de una manera muy distinta a diferencia de las otras alumnas. Estaba convencida que para él no era simplemente su alumna, o una amiga como cualquier otra y, por eso mismo, tal vez le afectara a Darien verla besar a Kelvin…

Una imagen mental, nada agradable, hizo que se estremeciera: Darien despidiéndose de ella para siempre.

¿Y si antes de sentirse traicionado, ve de manera equivocada la relación que mantiene con Kelvin y al final termina creyendo que ella esta enamorada de su amigo y por lo mismo decide alejarse de su lado?…

No, él no podía hacerle eso, pero ella… ¿sería capaz de dañarlo al animarse a besar a otro chico?

Ella no quería que él sufriera, lo amaba demasiado como para verlo sufrir, pero no le quedaba otra que hacerlo, no podía renunciar ahora a último momento, no, no podía hacerlo.

Kelvin movió sus manos delante del rostro de Serena tratando de sacarla de ese trance al cual había caído. No entendía porque Serena lo trataba así si él la quería tanto. ¿Es que ella no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?, ¿los hechos no eran demasiado evidentes que tenia que demostrárselos con palabras?

Serena lo ignoró y caminó directo hacia sus compañeros de elenco. Ella solo deseaba ver a Darien, quería oír su voz, sentir que él estaría a su lado a pesar de todo y que la perdonaría, que él no permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, ni los enfermizos celos…

Celos que carcomen por dentro a Serena cuando el nombre de Beryl se escapa de los labios de su amado.

Las horas pasaron y Serena no paraba de reflexionar una y otra vez lo mismo. Se sentó en un escalón con la mirada perdida en el escenario. Allí desfilaron uno a uno los participantes del Show de Talento, aunque realmente no era ellos a quienes miraba, su mente se encontraba muy alejada de la realidad en aquellos momentos…

De repente escuchó decir a Molly a sus espaldas:

—Mirá, Karen, ahí viene Mina.

Serena, por curiosidad, viró su rostro hacia la entrada y allí la vio, una chica rubia, de ojos azules más claros que los suyos, de su misma altura y con una sonrisa que destilaba confianza por donde se viera.

Al verla una terrible sensación de Déjà vu inundo su cuerpo. Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa se abrieron como platos sin poder desprenderse de la figura de Mina. **Ella le era tan familiar,** ¿dónde había visto a esta chica?, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de conocerla_ hace ya bastante tiempo?_

Aunque antes había escuchado el nombre de la muchacha hasta estos momentos no le había prestado demasiada atención.

—Creo que viene para el Show de canto —musitó Karen con una bandeja de tazas de chocolate, observando a Serena con algo de rencor.

¡Si no fuera por la tonta Tsukino su amada obra hubiera tenido a Mina Aino como protagonista!

Pero no, ¡no podía ser!, todo por culpa de Darien Chiba. Era guapo, pero eso no quería decir que tomara buenas decisiones. No, no y no se podía confiar en los hombres.

Pero no tenía porqué preocuparse, ella misma tomaría cartas en el asunto, ¡tendría a Mina Aino como protagonista fuera como fuera!

Y así es como comenzaba su plan: Serena no podría resistirse a una taza de chocolate, además nunca sospecharía que aquella taza contenía la sustancia "milagrosa" que la haría pasar el resto del día encerrada en un baño, perdiéndose de esa forma la obra teatral.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oigan, faltan quince minutos para que empiece el Show de Canto, ya cerremos la votaciones. Elijamos el ganador del Show de Talentos —pidió Carla, preocupadísima por terminar puntual.

Serena se levanto del suelo y camino a lado de Molly.

—No te preocupes Serena, nadie desayuno hoy, ya pronto comeremos algún bocadillo —dijo su amiga, creyendo que el malestar que se presentaba en el rostro de Serena era por hambre.

—Si, Serena —Karen prosiguió, ocultando malicia detrás de sus palabras—. ¡Qué mejor para combatir el frío que tomar chocolate! Agarra una Serena, vamos, hazlo.

La morocha rió estúpidamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa Karen? —repuso Serena de mala gana. Los nervios eran terribles que el estomago lo tenía revuelto como para poder digerir una taza de chocolate.

— ¡Uy, qué carácter! —exclamó Karen.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Mina Aino se unió al grupo saludándolas a todas con un simple gesto que fue correspondido al instante.

—Así que tú… —Mina musitó mirando hacia Serena— eres la chica que interpretara a Selene.

Serena asintió.

Mina la observó atentamente sin apartar la mirada.

—Mis felicitaciones para ti. Confío en que lo harás estupendamente.

Serena pudo ver reflejada la sinceridad de sus palabras en su ancha sonrisa, pero no por eso omitió la tristeza reflejada en el par de ojos azules de la chica.

—Gracias —solo supo decir incomodada.

La oportunidad de Mina para ser reconocida por su verdadero talento y hacerse conocida más allá de ser la chica nueva, se perdió. Ahora no le quedaba otra que adaptarse al titulo de "nueva" que le esperaba en el colegio.

Además, ella no había aceptado éste intercambio porque sí, había llegado con un propósito, el cual era conocerlos a ellos... esa banda musical que pronto se trasladaría al colegio.

Ahora lo único por lo cual tenía que preocuparse era lograr adaptarse, poder ponerse al tanto con los estudios y lograr hacer al menos alguna amistad…

… y éste era uno de los momentos más indicados, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo lo llevan? —susurró torpemente Mina, intentando enfrascarse en una conversación con las chicas.

—¿Perdón?

—Digo, si están nerviosas por lo de la obra.

Antes de que pudieran articular alguna palabra, se escuchó la voz de Karen a sus espaldas:

—Serenita, ¿qué te pareces si agarras una taza?

Serena viró el rostro y contestó:

—Oh, no, gracias, no me apetece…

—¡¿Cómo que no? —gruñó.

—¡Cómo oíste! —le respondió con el mismo tono.

—¡Eres tan mala persona! Yo preocupándome porque tú comas algo y tú, sí, tú, ¡me tratas así!

—Ay, que exagerada eres, Karen —dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No lo soy, estoy hablando de verdad.

Serena suspiró largamente.

—Solo una taza de chocolate, ¡sólo toma una! —suplicó con las rodillas temblándole.

—¡Bueno, está bien! —respondió de mala gana.

Serena se acercó y alargó la mano para tomar una taza al azar.

—¡No, esa no! —exclamó Karen.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mía, agarra la sexta taza.

Serena contó las tazas y agarró la sexta.

—Mira Tsukino, yo sé que eres una bruta para las matemáticas, pero esa no es la taza.

—Si lo es.

—Vuelve a intentarlo.

Serena acomodó la taza en su lugar he hizo caso omiso al tema de la sexta taza eligiendo, de esa manera, cualquiera.

—¿Puedes hacer algo bien alguna vez en tu vida?

—Uy Karen, tanto problema para tomar una taza de chocolate —protestó.

Serena torpemente acomodo la taza desordenando sin querer las demás.

—Ahora dime, ¿cuál taza quieres que agarre?

Karen miró confundida la bandeja.

—Ay, pues ya no sé cual taza era.

—Vamos a hacerla fácil —dijo la rubia alzando su dedo índice al viento—. Ta, te, ti, suerte para ti, en la casa de pinocho todos cuenta hasta ocho, pin uno, pin dos, pin tres, pin cua…

—¡Ya, Serena, agarra una estúpida taza!

—¡… y pin ocho!

Serena agarró la taza.

—Mina, ¿quieres una? —ofreció amigablemente la rubia.

Mina asintió.

—¡No! —exclamo Karen logrando que las chicas dieran un salto del susto.

Ni loca pensaba darle una de las tazas a Mina Aino.

¿Y si justamente se le daba por agarrar la taza que contenía el laxante?

¡No se lo podía permitir!

—Bueno, tengo que irme —repuso girándose.

—¿Y mi taza de chocolate? —discutió Molly.

—Ve a buscarte una a la cafetería.

—¡Pero si tienes nueve tazas!

Karen comenzó a caminar sin darle importancia a las protestas de la castaña. Molly le siguió totalmente enojada, dispuesta a darle pelea si era necesario. Serena y Mina quedaron solas, apartadas en un rincón, lejos de la vista de los demás.

—¿Quieres…?

Serena le ofreció de su taza.

—Claro, ¡me encanta el chocolate! —asintió agarrando la taza.

—Siiii, a mi también. Aquí en la zona hay un lugar donde sirven exclusivamente chocolate, uno de estos días te lo mostraré.

Mina rió.

—¡No puedo esperar!

—¡Vamos entonces!

—Espera, ¿y la obra?

—Tienes razón...

Ambas chicas rieron sonoramente.

Cuando la curiosa mirada de Mina se enfrentó con la de ella, instintivamente miró hacia el suelo, temerosa de que la rubia descifrara a través de sus ojos el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía por la obra de teatro.

—No estés nerviosa…

—Es que… —dudo por unos segundos— es algo difícil —suspiro.

Serena esperó por la respuesta de Mina pero la rubia no hizo ademán de decir nada. Entonces suspiró nuevamente y prosiguió:

—Hay un chico.

—Te gusta el chico.

—Si.

—Y tienes miedo a que piense lo equivocado —se atrevió a decir.

Serena asintió y una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro.

—Pero más que eso me duele pensar que puedo hacerle daño —dijo la chica de dos coletas.

—Pero si el chico en cuestión confía en ti no tienes porque preocuparte.

—No sé si confía en mí —suspiró pesadamente— realmente no sé nada —expresó con cierta rabia.

—¿Y tú confías en él?

—Depende —admitió la rubia.

—¿Por qué depende?

—Porque él es una persona muy mentirosa.

—Si dices que no sabes nada, ¿cómo puedes saber que se va a comportar de aquella forma?, ¿cómo sabes que lo lastimaras?, ¿cómo sabes que él no te mentira respecto a sus verdaderas reacciones ante lo que vea en el escenario?

Serena la observó sorprendida. No lo había pensado. Sinceramente esta chica, con su forma de hablar tan segura de sí misma, la había agarrado por sorpresa.

—N-no lo sé.

Mina movió los labios dispuesta a decir algo pero los apretó inmediatamente, dibujando una línea recta en su boca. No la conocía, aunque realmente sentía que sí.

Serena no había pedido su opinión, tal vez se ofendería con sus suposiciones. Ella no era nadie como para cuestionarla pero, a pesar de eso, deseaba hacerlo.

—Sinceramente creo que tú eres la que buscas excusas solo para esconder detrás de ellas la verdad —largo atropelladamente, sin hacer ninguna pausa.

Serena frunció el ceño enojada. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para cuestionarla de esa forma?

—¿Qué verdad?

Mina cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y declaró:

—¿Para qué subirás a un escenario cuando lo que realmente deseas es ser parte del público?

Serena apretó los puños.

—¿Y tú que sabes?

—Entonces dime porque desde un principio quisiste actuar en la obra, ¿o es qué no tenías un porqué?

—¡Sí tengo un porque! —exclamó—. Lo hice… —pausó un segundo buscando las palabras indicadas— lo hice porque quiero… quiero que los demás vean que yo… no soy tonta como ellos creen, que puedo hacer todo lo que ellos hacen, igual o mucho mejor. Deseo que confíen en mí y que borren aquella imagen de chica estúpida e ingenua que tienen de mí…

—Lo que te dije hace un rato era verdad, yo confió en ti —declaró—, ellos también confían en ti. Por algo te eligieron.

Mina posó su mano sobre el hombro de Serena y las miradas de ambas chicas se enfrentaron. Mina sonrió y Serena se sonrojó al instante, pero eso no la detuvo de acercarse más a la chica hasta quedar a centímetros del cuerpo de esta.

Mina retrocedió un paso, incomodada.

—Ve tú —Serena propuso cómo sí nada.

—¿De que hablas?

—A pesar de lo que dije… creo que esta no es la manera indicada de demostrarle a los demás que puedo superarme, primero, esto es algo que todos estamos haciendo por una buena nota en biología. Además te mentí. En un principio quise hacerlo por la nota. Segundo, tienes razón son excusas estúpidas, no es solo por él, ahora es por mí. No me siento bien besando a un chico que no quiero…

—¿Me estas pidiendo que tome tu lugar en la obra? —cuestionó shockeada. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¡Ella no quería robarle su lugar en la obra!

—Si —asintió Serena.

—Pe-pero… —tartamudeó indecisa.

—De seguro debes conocer perfectamente el libreto…

—Sí…

—Entonces, por favor…

—No sé que decirte.

—Di que si…

—Pero, ¿qué le dirás a los chicos?

—Inventaré alguna excusa, no sé, les diré que me siento mal…

—¿Y qué dirán los chicos de mí?

—Sabes, esta semana les he escuchado protestar como te he robado el lugar en la obra. Lo han dicho como si me reprocharan por ello, así que creo que estarán más que encantados contigo.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se encendieron.

La oportunidad que tanto había esperado… ¿debía aprovecharla?

(¯`•._)

••.•´¯`•.•••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°•••.•´¯`•.••

(¯`•._)

—Oh, Karen, regresaste —dijo Kelvin observando la bandeja llena de las tazas de chocolate— ¿es que nadie ha querido probarlas?

Karen dejo la bandeja arriba del mostrador de la cafetería y apartó su rostro con desprecio de la mirada de Kelvin.

—Sí, sí, tengo que ir al baño, ya vengo.

Kelvin encogió los hombros sin comprender del todo la actitud de Karen, bueno, realmente, no entendía a las mujeres, así que supuso que era algo normal en ella.

Estiró la mano y agarró una de las tazas.

—Mejor para mí… —musitó mientras se levantaba echándose a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas Kelvin? —pregunto su compañero detrás del mostrador.

—Voy afuera, ya vengo —respondió. Un poco de aire no le vendría nada mal, necesitaba despejar la mente.

Caminó hacia el patio trasero del enorme gimnasio. Afuera hacía frío y había un poco de neblina, no demasiada como para obstaculizar la visión.

_Típico en invierno,_ pensó, y luego hizo un cálculo mental de cuanto faltaba para que anocheciera, ya que se notaba que hoy sería un día en el cual el sol se ocultaría temprano. También se preguntó cuando nevaría, era algo que le gustaba y esperaba con mucho entusiasmo.

De repente sintió a alguien tocarle el hombro y asustado viró el rostro para ver quién era. Una adorable niña de extraños ojos violetas.

—Hola —saludó la pequeña.

—Hola —respondió Kelvin con un hilito de voz.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al señor Darien Chiba?

Oh…

…buscaba al profesor.

Apenas la pequeña aparentaba tener siete u ocho años, perfectamente podía ser la hija del señor Chiba.

Kelvin frunció el ceño con sospecha.

—Todavía no llegó.

—¡Qué suerte! —exclamó con alegría causando sorpresa en Kelvin.

—¿Deseas que le deje algo dicho?

—Oh, no, por favor —negó con la cabeza—. Tú debes ser Kelvin.

—Sí… —pausó mirándola de arriba a abajo de modo desconfiado— ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Mi nombre es Luna, mucho gusto —repuso sin responder la pregunta de Kelvin y, sonriendo de manera confiada, alzó la mano. Kelvin le correspondió el saludo sin dejar de verla a los ojos. De repente comenzó a sentirse cansado, como decaído, y su visión iba perdiéndose de a poco.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿qué le estaba haciendo aquella niña?

La niña sonrió con malicia sin soltarle la mano.

—Dulce sueños.

Fue lo último que escucho Kelvin antes de que todo se volviera negro…

(¯`•._)

••.•´¯`•.•••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°•••.•´¯`•.••

(¯`•._)

—Buenas tardes —saludo sin borrar la sonrisa de suficiencia que mantenía en su rostro.

—¡Profesor Chiba!

El "anfitrión" tenía una excusa para llegar tarde a la fiesta de invierno: el examen de medicina que tuvo esta mañana.

¡Logro pasarlo sin ninguna dificultad!

Se encontraba cada vez más cerca de graduarse y conseguir el diploma. Lo ansiaba más que nada en el mundo, era su mayor meta en la vida, bueno, sinceramente la única meta que persiguió por años.

Cumpliría su sueño de ser medico, se despediría de su trabajo de profesor y abriría una nueva etapa en su vida.

—¿Dónde se encuentran Kelvin y Serena? —preguntó al ver que no estaban con ellos.

—Kelvin no lo sé, Serena esta hablando con la nueva alumna —repuso Molly mientras ayudaba a Carla con una tela.

—¿Nueva alumna?, ¿cuál nueva alumna?

—Una chica que piensa integrarse al colegio luego de vacaciones —contestó como si nada—. Si desea puedo presentársela. Le aseguro que es una persona muy agradable.

Darien negó con la cabeza, ¿la razón?, porque Molly había dicho que esta nueva alumna estaba con Serena y eso quería decir que también tenía que enfrentarse con la rubia. Deseaba verla, pero todavía no se encontraba del todo listo para responder todas los interrogantes de Serena.

—Ahora se presentara para el Show de Canto, ya la vera en el escenario —prosiguió la castaña ante la negativa de su profesor.

—¿Y cómo ha estado todo?

—Ningún percance, profesor —volvió a contestar Molly con una sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó contento—. De veras ustedes son los mejores alumnos. Felicitaciones por su enorme esfuerzo y trabajo, ahora, a ver, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

—¡Gracias, profesor! No es ningún esfuerzo si usted cumple su parte del trato.

—No lo duden.

Karen entró corriendo al salón mientras gritaba, ¡chicos, chicos!, sin parar. Las miradas se dirigieron a ella cuando se detuvo frente a Darien.

—¡¿Vieron a Kelvin?

—No, no lo hemos visto — Molly contestó confundida.

—¡Ay, nooo! —exclamó Karen con desesperación, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Lo había dejado con las tazas, en las cuales una contenía el laxante.

Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta de que faltaba una taza en la bandeja y, si fuera poco, tampoco se encontraba Kelvin allí. Le pregunto al chico del mostrador en donde se encontraba y él le contesto que afuera. Cuando salió para buscarlo no lo encontró y, ahora, por culpa de ella, la obra estaba en peligro al no estar presente uno de los protagonistas principales.

—¡De seguro debe estar en el baño! —se lamentó sin dejar de sollozar—. ¡Todo por mi culpa!

Sus compañeros se miraron confundidos y, sin previo aviso, se echaron a reír.

A Karen ya se le había rayado el cerebro por completo.

—Yo hace un rato fui —contestó un compañero—. Así que en el baño de hombres no está.

—Capaz que está afuera tomando aire —articuló Molly con seguridad—. Ya vengo, voy a buscarlo.

—¡No, tampoco esta allí! —contestó Karen—. También lo llame a su celular y no me contestó, es extraño que Kelvin no te atienda el teléfono, ¡ES EXTRAÑOOO!

—Tranquila Karen —escuchó decir a su profesor.

Karen lo miró sorprendida. No se había percatado de su presencia aunque estaba parada a su lado. Recobró la postura y sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Profesor Chiba —susurró, olvidándose completamente del desaparecido Kelvin— ¿cómo esta?

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú, Karen?

—Maravillosamente bien al verlo a usted —repuso sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ajá —asintió Darien incomodado sin entender a dónde quería llegar. Prefirió ignorarla y mirando hacía sus alumnos, ordenó:—, Carla, Karen y Molly vayan a buscar a Kelvin y tráiganlo.

De repente Karen sintió un cosquilleo en el bolsillo de su vaquero y saco su celular.

—Me esta vibrando el celular—dijo de manera casual—, oh, es Kelvin.

Darien alzó las cejas.

—Es un mensaje de texto. Dice que lo siente mucho y que no puede actuar en la obra, que no lo busquen y que no hablen con sus padres, porque si no se va a enojar mucho más con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

—Déjame verlo —pidió Molly sin poder creérselo y sosteniendo el celular de Karen, pero poco pudo ver cuando Karen se lo arrebató de las manos.

Karen frunció el ceño. Casi se arruinaba su plan gracias a Molly. Su celular estaba roto y solía vibrar cada tanto, fue una suerte tremenda que lo hiciera en esos momentos. Kelvin realmente no le había mandado ningún un mensaje.

—Con razón no me había atendido el teléfono cuando lo llame —repuso Karen con actuada preocupación.

—Pobre Kelvin, tenemos que encontrar alguna forma para hacerlo recapacitar —propuso Darien, mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello de manera pensativa.

—No. Ya lo escucharon, dijo que no lo buscaran. No lo hagan enojar más, si no hará cualquier desastre en el escenario —repuso Karen con seriedad y suspirando—. Ahora no sé como haremos la obra teatral sin el protagonista.

La cara de Molly se retornó de horror y desesperación, mientras Carla, por su parte, sollozaba sobre el hombro de un compañero.

—¡Qué horrible! —exclamo Carla.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió Karen—, pero, no se pongan así, solo hay una opción y es remplazar a Kelvin a último momento, con alguien que sepa el libreto de memoria...

Todos miraron a Darien.

—Profesor usted es el único chico que se acuerda de memoria todo el libreto y que sabe lo que hay que hacer —dijo Molly con una enorme sonrisa al encontrar la solución.

Carla se acerco a su profesor y le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza, mientras con desesperación suplicaba:

—Por favor, usted es el anfitrión de la fiesta, nosotros no le pedimos nada y hicimos todo, ahora a cambio queremos que usted actué en la obra teatral, por favor, se lo suplicamos.

El rostro de Darien se retornó azul y tartamudeo un simple "está bien."

No les podía decir que no, no luego de todo lo que se esforzaron para que la fiesta de invierno fuera perfecta. Se lo merecían, y esta era su manera de pagarles el favor que les había echo a él, al ellos ocuparse casi completamente de la fiesta…

Pero sentía terror, no solo por el hecho de salir al escenario, si no porque su co-protagonista era Serena y eso significaba que debían compartir escenas románticas…

(¯`•._)

••.•´¯`•.•••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°•••.•´¯`•.••

(¯`•._)

—Dijeron "algún día descubrirás que todos los que aman están ciegos". Cuando tu corazón está ardiendo, debes darte cuenta que el humo entra en tus ojos… —canturreaba una conocida balada la pequeña Luna mientras iba de arrastre con el inconsciente cuerpo de Kelvin.

¡Qué suerte que en la calle no había ni un alma! Si no lo hubieran descubierto, ya que había caminado hasta la placita que quedaba a media cuadra del gimnasio.

Empujo el cuerpo debajo de una banca y luego se sentó sobre ella. Lo dejaría allí hasta que terminara la fiesta de invierno.

Cruzó las piernas y con el dorso de su mano limpio las frescas gotas de sudor que todavía bajaban por su frente.

Suspiro largamente.

Apoyo ambas palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas y miró hacia el cielo. La luna se mostraba en lo alto a pesar de que faltaran unas cuantas horas más para que anocheciera.

Cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la banca.

Se encontraba completamente agotada, muy cansada…y su mente navegó recordando aquel día en el cual conoció a la "otra" Serenadel futuro, una Serena de veintidos años... una muchacha de ojos tristes, solitaria y con el corazón rotó a pedazos.

* * *

_Eran altas horas de la madrugada y afuera lloviznaba ferozmente._

_Luna caminó a ritmo lento y con pasos chuecos entre las lapidas de aquel solitario y frio cementerio._

_Su aspecto débil y desgarbado daba lastima. Un gato sucio, callejero, hambriento, solitario y sin gracia. Eso era lo que en ella observaban los ojos humanos cada vez que pasaban por su lado._

_¡Qué ciegos que se encontraban!_

_No darse cuenta que eso tan solo era parte de un personaje, de un disfraz, y que la verdadera realidad estaba muy lejos, ¡demasiado lejos!, de ser aquella que ingenuamente creían._

_No sabían que Luna ocultaba un enorme secreto, un secreto que, aunque fuera revelado, jamás sería comprendido por las mentes primitivas de los seres humanos._

_Seguramente la tacharían como un ser demoniaco enviado por Satanás, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario._

_Ella no había bajado a la Tierra para hacer mal, aunque hubo un tiempo, muy lejano a éste, que lo había hecho y por eso mismo debía pagar por los errores cometidos estando viva._

_Su castigo: Ayudar a un ser humano._

_Su primera reacción al descubrirlo: Confió que era pan comido._

_Resultado: Pasaron tres siglos, había ayudado a todo ser humano que se le cruzó por el camino._

_Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver una figura curvilínea parada frente a una lapida. Pensó que era un fantasma ya que era normal verlos caminar con la mirada perdida por el cementerio._

_Se acerco unos pasos más al supuesto espectro, no le tenía miedo a lo sobrenatural, total, ella también era parte de ese mundo. Pero a medida que su visión iba mejorando cada vez se daba más cuenta de que era un ser humano._

_A los humanos si les tenía miedo. Ellos eran agresivos con ella, le pegaban con piedras, escobas y le gritaban groserías. No entendía del todo el porqué, si lo único que hacía era pararse a su lado o simplemente acostarse a dormir..._

_Al estar a centímetros de la figura se escondió detrás de una lapida. Curiosa, alzó su cabeza para ver que hacía, pero la muchacha de cabellos rubios seguía de espaldas a ella y de pronto..._

_—¿Quién esta ahí? —escuchó exclamar a la mujer._

* * *

(¯`•._)

••.•´¯`•.•••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°•••.•´¯`•.••

(¯`•._)

Karen se sentó sobre el escalón de la puerta del patio trasero, mientras terminaba de tomar su taza de chocolate.

Su plan había funcionado de cierta manera. No tenía a Mina Aino, pero a diferencia de eso había conseguido a Darien como protagonista.

En estos momentos Darien se encontraba con los chicos probándose el disfraz, Molly estaba conversando con los participantes del Show de Canto, Carla se ocupaba de buscar a Serena, y ella había aprovechado para tomar un poco de aire y descansar un rato.

—Karen —musitó Carla mientras se acercaba a ella—, hay un problema...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras se giraba y la miraba—. ¿Ya trajiste a Serena?, ¿dónde está?

—Justamente ese es el problema. Serena no está.

—¡¿En serio? —exclamó sin ocultar su felicidad.

—Sí —asintió Carla sorprendida por su reacción—, y hablé con Mina y ella está dispuesta a interpretar el papel de la princesa Selene.

—¡Genial!

—¡Karen! —exclamó Carla enojada—, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

—¿Cuenta de qué?

—Kelvin y Serena están desaparecidos. ¡Ninguno de los dos se encuentran!

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? —cuestionó desesperada—. Puede haberles pasado algo.

—No lo creo, ahora dime, ¿dónde está Mina?

—¡Está con Molly hablando! —gritó.

—Que carácter Carla —le respondió—. Chica, date cuenta, desaparecieron los dos juntos, al mismo tiempo, ¿no es de lo más obvio?, ¿entiendes lo que significa? Están juntos... y solos, vaya a saber uno haciendo que cosa...

Carla frunció el ceño y miró hacia el suelo.

(¯`•._)

••.•´¯`•.•••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°•••.•´¯`•.••

(¯`•._)

Una hora había pasado. Un infierno total. En ningún momento había visto a Serena y cuando se le dio por preguntar donde estaba, Karen simplemente respondió _"que se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa al subir al escenario"._

El telón se abrió y un confundido Darien caminó un par de pasos torpes hacía el centro del escenario, deteniéndose justo allí, bajo las luces de los reflectores.

Luego miró hacia el público. Unas filas más atrás, pudo reconocer al hermano de Serena, el cual se encontraba sentado entre dos personas adultas. Supuso que ellos eran los padres de Serena, los señores Tsukino, con los cuales, luego de la obra teatral, debía hablar para pedirles permiso para que su hija fuera a su casa a tomar clases particulares.

Tragó duro.

¿Por qué justamente éste tipo de cosas tenían que pasarle a él?, ¿tendría la valentía necesaria para preguntarles luego de besar a su hija frente a la narices de ambos?

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Temía que Serena malinterpretara todo y que luego de esto se enganchara todavía mucho más con él. No deseaba rechazarla, le dolía tener que hacerle daño, pero él no quería estar involucrado con una adolescente de dieciséis años, no deseaba arruinar el futuro de aquella chica, la cual al mismo tiempo era su alumna y también se había convertido en una agradable amiga…

Serena era muy joven, tal vez al pasar el tiempo se daría cuenta que no era el amor de su vida y luego lo dejaría, solo, con el corazón hecho pedazos...

No quería amarla tanto y después perderla. No quería sufrir por amor, no podría soportar que muriera otra de las personas que más quiere en el mundo…

Pero también estaba Beryl.

Su relación con ella no daba para más. Sí, todavía seguía pensando en dejarla. Cuando regresara de su largo viaje se lo diría.

Beryl era como una hermana para él, nada más que eso. Desde pequeños ella ha sido su única familia, pero sinceramente nunca logro amarla, nunca lo hizo…

—¡Príncipe, Endimion, ha venido!

Escuchó exclamar a una mujer.

Esa voz no era la de Serena, aunque, a pesar de eso, la conocía. Dirigió su mirada a la entrada del escenario y allí la vio…

… la misteriosa chica que había encontrado en el cementerio el otro día.

—Mina...—musitó sin poder creérselo.

* * *

Nota de autor: Como hoy (28) cumplo los "guihuihuih" años (me quede en los 15 años, así que chicas/os tengo 15, ni un numero menos, ni uno más, no mencionen ese numero que sigue al 15), decidí cambiarme el seudónimo (mi hermana Anneliese también lo hizo, visiten su perfil!), pero solo para ver como quedaba, siempre fui Tokio Cristal, así que solamente lo mantendré por unos días u.u

La verdad es que quiero terminar el fanfic antes de las fiestas de fin de año xDD.

Con uno de los fanfics que he estado inspirada fue con "Déjame que te toque la piel", pero tengo como un tipo de maldición con ella, supongo que se preguntaran porque...

Debo la contestación de los reviews del capítulo 8 y los del capítulo 9 T_T, pues, vamos a hacer esto u.u, los que tengan dudas respecto al fanfic, los que tengan una pregunta o algo por el estilo, o simplemente me quieren amenazar de muerte, me dicen que les conteste el review y yo lo hare mediante el método reply (ATENCIÓN: no sé vale preguntar como será el final el fanfic o como continuara el siguiente capítulo xD), y para las personas que escriben en modo "anónimo" y quieren que le conteste el review lo haré aquí (aunque fanfiction no lo permite, últimamente estoy empezando a seguir las reglas xD).

¿Lograron descubrir la misión de Luna?

Bueno, besos!

PD: ¿Se nota que me gusta Marilyn Monroe xD?


	9. Rechazo

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

—Darien, mis sinceras felicitaciones.

Exclamó emocionada la señora Rin acercándose al susodicho. Darien viró su rostro encontrando la mirada emocionada de la directora detrás de él. No estaba de buen humor para tener que soportarla, sin embargo, correspondió con una amable sonrisa a su llamada de atención.

Darien se giró ciento ochenta grados para estar frente a frente a la directora y puso su típica carita de niño, de niño que nunca ha roto un plato, del que jamás dijo una palabrota en su vida, el que nunca tocó el pelo de una mujer y con el cual se puede hablar de sexo cerca de él, ya que el niño no comprendería los dobles sentidos ni el verdadero significado de lo expresado.

—Muchas gracias, señora Rin, pero creo que las felicitaciones y todos los halagos que tengan pronto para mí realmente deberían ser para mis alumnos. Ellos fueron los que crearon todo la...

—Sí, sí, sí —lo detuvo Rin con una expresión llena de aburrimiento. Darien intentó contener las ganas de fruncir el ceño—, ¿has hablado con Kenji Tsukino?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Discúlpeme señora Rin, pero he tenido que arreglar mis horarios y algunos asuntos antes de poder tomar las clases de Serena, es que por la tarde estoy algo compli…

—Sí, sí, sí —lo detuvo otra vez Rin, esta vez con expresión de fastidio—, ¿hablaras hoy con ellos?

—¡No!

Exclamó repentinamente Darien aterrorizado. Sabía que estaba el mocoso hermano de Serena correteando por lo alrededores y que tal vez, solo tal vez, le contó a Kenji Tsukino sobre lo sucedido el otro día con Serena y…

—¿Por qué no?

—Perdón, señora Rin, pero me siento muy cansado, creo que debería ser más formal he ir a visitarlos a su casa. Con este dis…

—Sí, sí, sí… —lo detuvo por tercera vez. Ese chico hablaba hasta los codos—, para el lunes te quiero como tutor de Serena así que decídete cuando pasaras a molestarlos en la semana de turismo.

Darien intentó mantener su sonrisa encantadora pero no podía resistirlo más, creía que iba a morir por el enojo y las ganas de decirle todas sus verdades a aquella directora. Todo por ser el profesor más joven, nuevo, inexperto, ser guapo y un superdotado, -válgale la redundancia-, tenía que soportar todo esto.

—¿Sabes dónde esta la niña Tsukino?

—¿Serena? —ahí iba él con una pregunta estúpida.

—Sí, la chica que parece y se comporta como de doce años.

Darien no lo resistió, frunció el ceño y por primera vez miró muy feo a la directora. Serena no estaba superdesarrollada y, sí, tenía el cuerpo de una nena de doce, pero era más madura que las chicas de su edad, la consideraba superior, sólo que su personalidad esta tan bien definida, pero tan bien que sobresalía sobre todas las demás, ya que ella sabe lo que quiere y no tiene vergüenza a ser lo que es: sensible, perezosa, extrovertida, muy alegre, transparente siempre en lo que piensa...

—Pues, están buscando a Serena.

—¿Serena no está con ellos? —preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación.

La directora Rin lo miró con sospecha. Aunque no lo pareciera en ocasiones era muy despierta en ciertos temas.

—¿Sucede algo que no estoy enterada, Darien? —interrogó.

—No, claro que no —respondió ocultando su mirada en el suelo—, sólo que me parecía sospechoso que no estuviera por aquí. Ella era la…

—Sí, sí, sí —lo interrumpió por cuarta vez la directora Rin—, otra vez felicitaciones y no te olvides de hacer lo que hablamos, ahora voy a ver a mis "niños".

Darien, asintió y cuando vio que ya no lo miraba más, de manera inconciente le echó la lengua como un crío. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus mejillas se encendieron como si nada. Él no era de hacer esas cosas de niño, la culpa la tenía Serena, sabía que ella lo hacía cada vez que creía que él no la miraba.

Darien viró su rostro hacia la salida del escenario y allí la vio, a Mina Aino parada observándolo sorprendida. Se sintió descubierto y eso no le gustó para nada. La rubia le sonrió ampliamente en son de burla y Darien se sonrojó al recordar lo que minutos antes había sucedido. A pesar de la sorpresa de reencontrarse juntos en un escenario los dos actuaron como unos verdaderos profesionales, y sí, ambos eran unos perfectos mentirosos.

Un besó, al final, solo se dieron un beso y él como un tonto sólo pudo pensar en Serena.

De repente sintió que alguien pisaba su pie izquierdo con fuerza. Contuvo el dolor y las ganas de gritar. Bajó la mirada y encontró a la niña de ojos violetas…

… la misma que había aparecido en el aeropuerto cuando Beryl se fue.

—Sígueme —la escuchó decir con su aterciopelada voz, tan hipnotizante para él.

La niña lo traspasó corriendo directo a la salida del gimnasio. Darien no se hizo esperar y ese "sígueme" lo cumplió como una orden. No sabía el porqué, el porque de esa extraña atracción, no podía pensar claramente, no podía encontrar una respuesta. Todo lo que registraba su mente era la imagen de aquella niña de ojos violetas.

Cruzaron el estacionamiento, la vereda, la calle, hasta llegar al parque, donde la niña se detuvo frente a un farol y por ende Darien hizo lo mismo. Ella le sonrío pícaramente y justo cuando Darien movió sus labios para preguntar quién era, se dio a la fuga, desapareciendo entre unos pastizales.

Darien estaba por seguirla cuando vio que a sus espaldas se encontraba Serena sentada en una banca, jugando con sus pies en el suelo como una cría pequeña.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena al verlo. Las mejillas del chico se encendieron recordando fugazmente su último encuentro con ella—, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Una niña me trajo hasta ti —respondió sin pensarlo.

—¿Una niña?

—Si, si, si —asintió velozmente—, una niña algo parecida a ti, puedo decirte que casi comparten el mismo estúpido peinado.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte con mis moños? A mi me gustan.

—Pues a mi me parecen ridículos.

—¿Y qué más me vale tu opinión? Me los seguiré haciendo.

Darien sonrío. De cierto modo esta pequeña discusión le recordaba aquellos tiempos donde tan solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de las discusiones verbales con ella. Los extrañaba, antes era mucho más fácil todo con Serena, ahora tan solo su relación se había convertido en un enorme y aburrido conflicto sin fin.

¿Por qué no podían ser como eran antes?, ¿por qué no olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo?, ¿por qué no simplemente acababan con este circo?

—Serena, ¿por qué no has estado en la obra teatral? —preguntó de forma casual.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron, sus puños se apretaron contra su falda, arrugando su vestido. Apretó suavemente sus labios y luego los abrió lentamente, intentando controlar el nerviosismo que quería escapar en su voz:

—No quería besar a Kevin… —confesó.

Darien sonrió, ciertamente no sabía porque se sentía un poco aliviado por eso, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

—Ah, bueno si ese era el probl...

—… por ti —finalizó la rubia sin darle demasiada importancia al comentario anterior.

Las mejillas de Darien se ruborizaron.

Serena se levantó de la banca y con lentitud caminó más cerca de Darien. Cuando estuvó cerca de él, sus torpes manos subían intentando tocar a Darien y luego bajaban otra vez hacia sus costados, no sabiendo bien que hacer.

Al ver que el chico no hacia nada más que mirarla no tuvo otra opción que tomar el primer paso ella misma.

Serena se acercó un paso más a él hasta el punto de que ambos cuerpos llegaran a rozarse. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho y se mantuvo observando su camisa por largo rato, sin decidirse a mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza y esperando, al mismo tiempo, alguna especie de reacción por parte de él que, a pesar que no hacía nada para detenerla, se mantenía áspero contra ella. Lentamente los pies de Serena comenzaron a levantarse hasta quedar a puntitas y tiernamente intento rozar los labios de Darien, pero no llego muy lejos cuando él hizo el primer movimiento, alejándose un paso, luego dos pasos y tres pasos de ella.

Serena lo observó sorprendida, con las manos en el aire como si estuvieran apoyadas todavía sobre su pecho. Darien también la miró con sorpresa y sus ojos brillaban con cierto terror que alarmó a Serena enseguida.

Intentó abrazarlo pero no pudo porque Darien la empujó hacia atrás como si ella fuera fuego y Serena casi resbaló por la fuerza utilizada por el muchacho.

—No te amo —dijo repentinamente.

Serena frunció el ceño.

No iba a caer en su trampa.

—¿No me amas o no quieres amarme? —preguntó con valentía.

Darien movió su cabeza hacia los costados en signo de negación observando a Serena de una forma muy perturbada.

—No te amo —volvió a repetir.

Serena apretó sus puños con fuerza, llena de ira, dolor y amor por él.. No podía ser cierto lo que le estaba diciendo, era un perfecto mentiroso.

—¡Mientes! —exclamó con negación—. Hace unos días dijiste que tenías miedo a quererme tanto. ¡No puedes haber cambiado de opinión de un segundo para otro!, prometiste explicarme el porqué de tu miedo a que me suceda algo y supongo que eso debe ser porque me amas y me quieres ver bien.

—¡No te amo!

Serena hizo caso omiso a su comentario y prosiguió subiendo el timbre de voz a cada palabra.

—La verdad no lo sé, no te entiendo, tú no te dejas entender, ¡eres tan terco, tan egoísta, tan cerrado!

—No he cambiado de opinión, ¡te quiero! —exclamó y repentinamente su voz bajo de decibel—, pero no te amo.

—¡Entonces no sabes lo que realmente quieres!

—¡Sí lo sé y por ende te puedo decir que tú no eres la indicada para mí!

Serena retrocedió unos pasos más atrás como si le hubieran dado una puñalada, hasta tropezar con el banco y caer sentada allí como un títere.

—¡¿Indicada? —gritó, intentando ignorar a su herido corazón—. Me has besado, abrazado, me has casi confesado tus sentimientos, ¿qué quieres decir con indicada?…

—Eres una niña. No buscas las mismas cosas que yo. No estás lista para ser la mujer que me acompañe el resto de mi vida, no te veo como la madre de mis hijos, perdóname, Serena, pero no te veo formando una familia conmigo —continuó Darien intentando no escuchar los gritos y reproches de Serena—, tú y yo somos tan distintos. Tan solo tienes dieciseis años.

Serena miró por última vez a Darien y tragó duro. Su cabeza daba vueltas, le dolía el pecho. Apenas escuchaba las palabras de Darien salir de su boca, apenas lograba registrarlas, las frases volaban desordenadas en su mente, que era un lío de situaciones, recuerdos, dichos anteriores...

Se sentía mareada, confundida, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos viajaban siempre intentando mantenerse alejados de Darien, su visión era borrosa.

_Tú no estas incluida en mis planes futuros._

Todo se veía tan extraño a su alrededor, era como si el mundo hubiera perdido su color.

_…solo soy un profesor suplente, me iré cuando el anterior profesor mejoré._

Todo era en blanco y negro.

_…creo que a ninguno de los dos nos hace bien ser siquiera amigos, pienso que tal vez deberíamos dejar esta relación como lo que realmente tendría que ser: profesor y alumna._

Las personas solo parecían esculturas para ella.

_…el año entrante me iré a vivir a Estados Unidos…_

Mudos, sordos, ciegos, sin gracia…

_…tienes tan solo dieciséis años, habrá demasiados muchachos en tu vida. Disfruta de tu juventud._

Sin sentimientos.

_…perdóname._

Con el corazón echo piedra.

Su mirada cayó en el suelo.

¿Perdonarle por haberle dicho tan terrible mentira?

Él era un mentiroso, mentía compulsivamente en todo.

—Me gusta saber que eres tan considerado con mis sentimientos…

Ironía.

Su voz detonaba ironía.

Con la ayuda de sus manos, Serena se levantó de la banca. Su cabeza decaída, su flequillo escondiendo sus ojos. Se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y escondió sus brazos detrás de su espalda, entrelazando sus dedos como si fueran un candado, por miedo de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran y terminara abrazándose a Darien.

Dándole la espalda al chico de cabello negro caminó dos pasos más cerca del enorme farol que iluminaba la banca. Levantó la mirada. Un diminuto e insignificante insecto volaba alrededor, impactando de a ratos sobre el vidrio que se interponía entre él y la lámpara y que por ende le impedía la posibilidad de entrar.

Tal vez se sentía atraído por aquel lugar iluminado o tan solo se sentía aturdido…

…como ella, por su...

Suspiró.

Darien.

Ella no cometería el mismo error que el insecto.

Se alejaría.

No mendigaría.

No nombraría su nombre.

No pensaría en él ni tan solo un momento.

No derramaría ni una lagrima por su recuerdo.

Él era simplemente su profesor, ella, su estúpida alumna.

Caminó alejándose cada vez más del espacio iluminado y, antes de adentrarse por completo en la oscuridad, se detuvo.

—Veo que tan interesado como estas en ello prometo presentarte a mi futuro novio —dijo virando su cabeza hacia el pasmado Darien, que se mantenía observando absortó sus manos como esperando una respuesta de ellas—, adiós…

Darien levantó levemente sus ojos. La mirada de Serena penetró en ellos por un milisegundo mientras sus labios se movían levemente al son de su rápida despedida:

—_…Darien._

Serena se echó a correr. Darien no se movió ni un milímetro de la banca, dejándola ir, dejando que se escapara de él, tan solo observando como la larga sombra de Serena desaparecía junto con su dueña.

Tal vez sería la última vez que escuchara la voz de Serena nombrar su nombre, tal vez sería la última que Serena lo tratara de aquella forma tan particular, sin embargo, él lo merecía.

Sabía que merecía eso y mucho más.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y cuando apenas largó un sollozó, sintió que una mano golpeaba su nuca sin ninguna delicadeza y rápidamente viró su cabeza hacia atrás. De un segundo a otro una maraña de cabellos rubios embutidos con ramas se asomó entre los pastizales dándole un susto de muerte al pobre de Darien, que no hizo más que agarrarse el corazón como si temiera que este saliera corriendo de su pecho.

—¡Qué idiota eres! —gritó Mina Aino saliendo completamente de su escondite.

Darien se sobó su adolorida nuca y con enojó miró hacia Mina. La chica tenía un pañuelo anaranjado en una de sus manos y se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos. Luego tapó su rostro con ambas manos sollozando exageradamente.

—Típico —suspiró—, hacer una montaña de un granito de arena—dijo el muchacho levantándose de la banca.

Sin que Mina se percatara, Darien aprovecho para limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que habían resbalado por su mejilla. Mina apartó sus manos de su rostro y alzó su puño para golpearle otra vez la cabeza pero Darien la esquivó echándose hacia atrás.

—¡Eres un maldito insensible! No sé puede jugar de esa forma con el corazón de una chica.

—No sabes nada. Siempre te tienes que entrometer en todo.

—¡Yo no soy una entrometida, tengo derecho a opinar sobre tu vida!

—Claro que no.

Mina apoyó una mano sobre el espaldar como soporte y dio un enorme saltó hacia el otro lado. Quedó de pie sobre la banca para parecer más alta que Darien y por ende más importante.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame argumentar mi punto —dijo con la quijada hacia lo alto—. Estamos en la vía pública, no lo has hecho confidencialmente, dentro de cuatro paredes sino frente a miles de personas —dijo agachándose a medias y extendiendo su brazo mientras giraba ciento ochenta grados por todo el lugar para enfatizar su punto.

Darien siguió con su mirada el movimiento del brazo de Mina observando de esa forma los alrededores. Cuando terminó su pequeña ronda turística miró los ojos de Mina con ironía.

—Hablas de… —bajó un decibel su tono de voz como si estuviera aprontándose para contar un secreto—, ¿los insectos?

Mina frunció el ceño y prosiguió:

—Aunque a esta hora ninguno de esos miles haya pasado —corrigió—. He estado como una boba parada escuchando todo el asunto, sumando que el otro día te encontré frente a la tumba de tus padres, por ende sé que eres un pobre huérfano…

Darien frunció el ceño ante ese calificativo. Él no era un pobre chico.

—… sé que tienes novia porque te escuché hablar por teléfono con ella, la primera vez que nos conocimos, aunque creo que no eres conciente de ello —río y apenas susurró yo fui la que te aplasté esa vez —Sé que no la amas, sé que te sientes atraído por una alumna, sé que trabajas como profesor y eres suplente en este colegio, que estudias para medicina y…

Darien la interrumpió.

—Yo también lo sé todo sobre ti.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ingenuamente.

Darien asintió alzando una ceja con ironía.

—Te llamas Mina Aino, tienes dieciséis años y te gusta entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás y eso es suficiente para saber que por ende debes tener una muy, pero muy, aburrida vida personal.

Mina hizo una fea mueca con su boca. Darien apenas la miró y se giró caminando lejos de ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó saltando de la banca y casi cayendo al suelo.

—¿Qué no ves? Me voy a mi apartamento a hacerle compañía a las arañas…

—Ahora sé que vives solo y en un apartamento.

Los hombros de Darien se contrajeron enojados.

—Crees saberlo todo sobre mí pero no sabes nada.

—¡Sí lo sé! —exclamó—. Eres un pobre maniático con pensamientos suicidas.

Darien se enojó mucho más, no por la manera despectiva que había utilizado esas palabras contra él, sino porque ella tenía razón y le costaba admitir aquello.

—¡Cómprate una vida! —dijo simplemente en respuesta sacando a relucir su orgullo.

Mina corrió a su lado, intentando seguir su ritmo.

—Eres muy afeminado para caminar seguramente debes ser gay como para rechazar tan linda chica como Serena.

Darien frunció el ceño, aunque de cierta forma le parecía gracioso que dudara sobre su sexualidad. ¿Y si lo mejor era hacerse pasar por gay? Seguramente le hubiera hecho menos daño a Serena, tal le hubiese generado un trauma, pero no un corazón roto.

Sonrió.

No había nada gracioso en el asunto.

Curvó las cejas hacia arriba, sintiendo otra vez vacía su alma al recodar lo sucedido minutos antes.

—¿Qué quieres que te dé para que me dejes en paz? —preguntó.

—Te quiero a ti.

—¿A mí?

—No hablo románticamente, tonto. Eres muy lindo, un rompe corazones en todo sentido de la palabra —enfatizó con ironía—, súper guapetón —tímidamente le pegó con el hombro en el antebrazo mientras miraba hacia otro lado con una enorme sonrisa. Darien miró hacia el cielo mandándole saludos pocos agradables a Dios y toda la orden celestial—quiero… creo que por algo el destino nos esta juntando.

—Adiós —se despidió comenzando a caminar con mucha más rapidez, como si las palabras de Mina estuviesen cargadas por el diablo.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Darien! —gritó la muchacha.

Corrió detrás, siguiendo cada paso de él como si fuera su propia sombra, una única persona. Salieron del parque, cruzaron la calle y se acercaron al estacionamiento. Se separaron cuando llegaron al auto, Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta del chofer y Mina hacia el del acompañarte.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —exclamó el muchacho cuando se dio cuenta que Mina se encontraba sentada a su lado—, ¡bájate de mi auto!

Sintió incomodidad cuando la mirada de Mina chocó con la suya. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente de forma extraña, casi maniática.

—Darien, yo te ayudaré —dijo arrastrando suavemente las palabras—. Seré tu ángel guardián.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie.

—Seré tu cupido…

—Baja de mi auto —pidió.

—Haré que Serena sea tu novia…

Darien apartó su mirada incomodado al escuchar el nombre de ella.

—Vete —pidió otra vez.

—Encontraré aquella llave que encierra a tu corazón y que no deja que tus sentimientos vuelen en la cúspide del placer…

—Bah…

—Y luego me agradecerás tanto que seré la madrina de tu boda.

Darien frunció el ceño ante la imagen de Serena vestida de novia, sólo que él no estaba a su lado y eso, ciertamente, lo mortificaba.

No, no podía estar arrepintiéndose.

Debía seguir adelante por el bien de los dos. Sin embargo las palabras de Serena retumbaron en su mente otra vez…

_"Prometo presentarte a mi futuro novio."_

Apretó con fuerza el volante ante el recuerdo, en ese momento no había podido reaccionar por la sorpresa pero ahora, ¡ahora tenía ganas de gritar!, de ir a buscar a Serena y decirle que... que…

¡Qué lo recibiría con mucho gusto al desgraciado y que deseaba que fueran estúpidamente felices y que, si querían, tuvieran muchos mocosos horribles plagando todo el maldito planeta!

Sí, le diría eso y luego... luego…

—… luego escribiré un libro sobre esta maravillosa historia de amor y la convertiré en Best Seller, se llamara: "Si no te animas, Mina te arrima" —Mina terminó su parloteó con una sonrisa.

Darien sonrío. Se había perdido parte del ensueño de Mina Aino por estar perdido en el suyo.

—¿Tus padres te están haciendo tratar, ¿no? —preguntó en tono de burla.

—No seas tonto —dijo la muchacha ofendida.

—Baja.

—Mi casa queda a cinco kilómetros de aquí, lastimosamente hay paro de bus y…

—¿Y eso a mi que me importa?

—Llévame y te contaré mi plan.

—Vete.

—No te preocupes, no terminaras enamorándote de mí —le guiñó un ojo y las mejillas de Darien se encendieron—, intentare no ser tan terriblemente apetecible para ti.

—Tengo ganas de cometer un homicidio lastima que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión —comentó como sí nada.

Mina movió los hombros hacia arriba como si le interesara poco o nada su comentario.

—Darien, la vida se vive tan solo una vez, ¿te dejaras morir sin disfrutar de ella?

Un silencio incomodo inundó el auto. Darien y Mina chocaron miradas. Ella lo observaba confianzuda y él simplemente…

—Sí, ahora bájate.

—¿Hace cuanto no tienes sexo?

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron como platos.

—¿De que diablos hablas? —preguntó en un grito solo impactado por el atrevimiento de esta chica.

¡Mierda!

—Ves, ese es el problema —explicó posando su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él.

Mina se acercó un poco más a Darien y por ende el chico se pegó más contra la puerta del chofer.

—No quiero ni apenas rozarte, bájate.

—No hablo de mí, yo estoy esperando por el chico indicado.

—¿Y eso a mi que más me da?

Mina hizo una fea mueca con la boca.

—Tantas veces has disfrutado encamarte solamente por el hecho de sentir solamente el placer de acabar —las mejillas de Darien se encendieron otra vez—, ¡debes hacer el amor! ¿Haz echo el amor?

—Sí —asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ya no soy virgen, ahora bájate y déjame en paz.

—Oh, creo que el problema es mucho más grave, no sabes diferenciar de hacer el amor a tener simplemente sexo.

—Mina, ¿tus padres saben que hablas de esa forma?

—Mis padres son policías —dijo como si nada—, pero mira que pálido te has puesto.

—Oh, iré a prisión —expresó con desconsuelo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el volante. El auto largo un enorme bocinazo.

—Venga, deja de hacer eso, vas a llamar la atención de las personas y van a pensar que estamos haciendo cosas extrañas en el auto.

Darien apartó su cabeza del volante y miró sin mirar las afueras.

—Ajá.

—Cuando hagas el amor con Serena, te darás cuenta de lo maravilloso que es y nunca más querrás separarte de ella, aunque las relaciones no se basan simplemente en ello. Tienes química… ¿por qué pegas tu cabeza contra el volante? No te dije que vas a llamar la atención de todos con la bocina.

—Sigue hablando todo lo que quieras…

—Sé que el miércoles iras a la casa de Serena.

—¿Cómo lo…?

Mina lo interrumpió.

—Te escuché hablando con la directora.

—Debí suponerlo…

—Ese día es perfecto para que tú y ella se reconcilien, no espero que hagan cosas, lleva un condón por las dudas… no me mires así.

—Sigue, sigue, te estoy escuchando.

—Pero como que veo que tú…

—No, tú sigue hablando nomás —dijo con ironía.

—Ah, bueno —contestó con una enorme sonrisa y Darien puso los ojos en blanco al ver que la rubia no entendía sus indirectas—, estábamos hablando Serena y tú haciendo cosas, ya sabes…aunque creo que eso sería demasiado rápido.

Darien masajeó suavemente su frente con la palma de su mano, tenía jaqueca por toda la situación y deseaba estar sólo. No quería ser molestado por nadie, ciertamente no se encontraba para nada bien luego de lo que pasó con Serena.

—Mina, ¿sabes que soy el profesor de Serena y encima que tengo más de diez años que ella?

Frunció ante la realización de que ahora tan solo eran profesor y alumna.

Eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

No.

—Sí, creo que ser su profesor es un problema pero tú dijiste que eras suplente y cuando te vayas del colegio, dale rienda suelta a la pasión, y cuando te vayas a Estado Unidos, pues, llévate una foto de ella, escríbele seguido, llámala todos los días y cuando vuelvas al país cásate con ella, hazme madrina, ten hijos tan guapos como tú y preséntame a uno.

Le guiñó el ojo.

Darien la miró por ratos y cuando Mina vio que movía los labios para, seguramente, emular algo importante…

—¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba tu casa?

Mina frunció el ceño.

Serena tenía razón: este hombre es terco, egoísta y cerrado.

—No te lo dije —respondió—. El lunes cuando nos veamos…

—¿El lunes? —preguntó como si se hubiera perdido algo importante.

—Si, el lunes. Comenzaré a ir a este colegio, seré tu alumna.

Darien tapó su rostro con una mano. Tenía que aguantar la hostilidad de Serena, no solo en clase, sino también en los momentos donde era su profesor tutor y encima ahora estaba esta chica loca, que seguramente lo molestaría y le haría pasar cada momento incomodo.

—Tengo deseos de envenenarme con una botella de cianuro —confesó con voz sufrida.

—Pero eso no es lo más emocionante, sabes porque elegí ir allí cuando me mudé.

—No me importa.

—Vamos, pregúntamelo.

—¡No!

—¡Llegarán los Trhee Lights!

—¿Los qué? —preguntó sin entender del todo lo que había dicho.

—Los Trhee Lights, la banda adolescente del momento. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, ellos eligieron estudiar en nuestro colegio.

—Qué emoción, como si me importaran —respondió con la voz ronca.

¿Acaso alguno de ellos solucionarían sus problemas personales?

No lo creía, es más, pensaba que traerían más problemas. La directora Rin seguramente se mostraría totalmente emocionada por tener a ídolos adolescentes en el colegio que le traerían publicidad. Conociéndo como era pondrá a los profesores como esclavos de esos nuevos crios.

—Bueno, ya me voy —dijo de repente Mina, sacando de su ensueño a Darien—, ahora debe estar por pasar el bus.

—¿Pero que no habían?

—Mentí, suelo hacerlo compulsivamente.

Darien alzó ambas cejas. ¿Por qué no lo supuso antes?

Las mejillas de Mina se encendieron mientras lo miraba observar pensativo las afueras.

—Darien, tú me debes algo…

Darien viro su rostro para mirarla y cuando lo hizo, Mina ya se encontraba casi encima de él. La chica tomó el rostro de Darien entre sus manos y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó.

El besó duró apenas unos segundos pero para Darien fue más allá ya que al rozar los labios de Mina contra los suyos pensó en Serena, sobre la primera y única vez que pudo besarla y en la que deseo nunca más terminarlo, nunca más separarse de ella, nunca más...

Mina se separó de él, abrió rápidamente la puerta del chofer y, sin medir palabra alguna, se echó a correr. Darien no le siguió los pasos, no le importaba lo que dijo, que lo haya besado, no le importaba que se haya ido, no le importaba nada, solamente deseaba llegar a su casa y dormir, solamente dormir. No quería soñar, siempre soñaba en aquella niña del cementerio o en esa mujer que solía aparecer llorando, en ocasiones abrazándolo o besándolo, la cual también relaciono el primer día que conoció a Serena, cierto parecido en el perfil de la chica.

* * *

La última vez que actualicé era mi cumpleaños número dieciséis (entre nosotras, me sigo sintiendo de quince, así que si preguntan por ahí tengo quince), y gracias a Dios no volví a actualizar en mi cumpleaños 1331133, aunque estuve muy cerca.

La mujer del cementerio es Serena, Luna es la niña, Darien en el futuro muere por x cosa que todavía no revelare.. por ahora

Luna realmente era un humano muy malvado de hace millones de años que existió y que hizo demasiados atrocidades con lo cual condenó a su alma a servirle a Dios. Dios decidió apiadarse con ella y, a cambio de que ella le hiciera un favor a un ser humano, él la dejaría entrar en el paraíso. Luna ayudó a personas, pero de manera desinteresada, sin importarle el favor en sí, solo por el echo de querer entrar inmediatamente en el paraíso.

En el futuro conocé a Serena y…

BYE!


	10. La niña de mis ojos

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

PD: En la parte del texto en la cual aparece un *, les pido por favor que repasen el capítulo 3

* * *

Abrió el grifo de la canilla y con ambas manos atrapó un poco de agua. No lavó su somnoliento rostro simplemente dejó que el liquido se escurriera escapando entre sus dedos hasta dejarlas vacías, sólo dejando un rastro húmedo en su piel. Pestañeó unas cuentas veces intentando mantener su vista en un punto fijo. Frunció el ceño y sus pies tambalearon en el suelo como si no pudieran aguantar su peso.

Sus ojos chocaron contra la imagen impregnada en el espejo.

Se preguntó quién era aquel chico. No lo conocía, nunca en su vida lo había visto, o tal vez estaba mintiendo y lo había visto tantas veces que le daba pena reconocerlo.

Las húmedas palmas de sus manos acariciaron su rostro y sintió las pequeñas grietas que ya se estaban formando sobre él. Lo veía desde hace algún tiempo: estaba envejeciendo prematuramente. El hombre que antes fue se había ido, ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir haciendo lo que quería y estaba enfermo, muy enfermo, y sabía que iba a morir, aunque su medico sólo dijera que no tenía nada.

¿Cómo podían justificar las punzadas fuertes en su pecho, que su cuerpo estuviera más pesado de lo común y el dolor terrible en sus articulaciones?

Además, ya tristemente no soñaba.

¿Qué les había pasado a aquellos recuerdos y fantasías que solían aparecer en aquellas horas de inconciencia en las cuales se entregaba a Morfeo? Desaparecieron fugazmente, al igual que los sentimientos de Serena, tal como lo "deseó" el día que destrozó el corazón de la chica.

Aunque realmente no había sido un deseo, sólo un fugaz pensamiento sin importancia. Su gran orgullo admitía que anteriormente se había quejado de todo pero ahora se daba cuenta que realmente nunca quiso que se hiciera realidad la "realidad" que creía anhelar.

Su vida no era vida.

Hace cinco días atrás se dio cuenta de ello, desde que dejó a Serena.

No.

No estaba exagerando todo.

Era verdad que iba a morir pronto.

Estaba enfermo, no sabía de qué y le daba igual encontrar alguna respuesta, seguro que no existía cura alguna.

Dio un último vistazo al espejo y se giró hacia la salida. Apenas caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al marco de la puerta. Su espalda resbaló, dejándose caer sentado sobre el frío suelo. Suspiró fuertemente mientras su mano viajaba sobre su desordenado cabello al ver la descartada ropa femenina a metros de él. Sus ojos siguieron el camino de las desparramadas sabanas hasta la cama.

Observó vagamente a la figura curvilínea recostada sobre su colchón. Pestañeó y sus ojos viajaron hacia sus manos.

No sentía nada.

Ni culpa. Ni vergüenza. Ni ganas de seguir continuando el juego de la noche anterior.

¿Qué había echo?, ¿por qué lo había echo?

No lo sabía.

Ayer solo había salido por un rato, a disfrutar un poco de la llamada "vida" nocturna. La oscura soledad que inundaba en su apartamento, ciertamente, ya le causaba aprensión. No disfrutó de la horrenda música actual, tampoco se atrevió a beber, aunque lo había intentando con una de esas extrañas bebidas que daban por allí y que descartó enseguida al primer sorbo. La posibilidad de querer envenenarse como un tonto no era algo que él quisiera hacer.

Sin embargo hubo un punto en cual tuvo éxito: con las chicas. Era una cara bonita, un imán para las muchachas más osadas.

Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba que se sentaran frente a él sin pedir permiso, que comenzaran hacer ojitos como si él no se diera cuenta y que luego se echaran a parlotear sobre la vida de ellas sin él ni siquiera haberles preguntado algo, poniéndole en una situación muy incomoda de la que no sabía salir.

No era muy sociable y hablaba cuando tenía que hablar o simplemente contestaba con monosílabos, pero ellas no se daban cuenta de ello, parecían estar tan sumergidas en seguir hablando y hablando de estupideces...

Darien miró hacia su cama al escuchar el sonido de las sabanas. La chica se había movido molesta por los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban por la apenas corrida ventana.

Suspiró.

La había conocido ayer, ¿y él como todo un galán la había invitado a su apartamento?

No.

Lo cierto es que le había pechado con el auto a la vuelta de la estúpida bailanta y, claro, como él es todo un caballero no podía dejarla abandonada ahí en medio de la calle luego de que casi la matara. Entre fugaces comentarios, que se fueron por momentos y volvieron del paseo, amanecieron en la cama.

Era una chica muy bonita...

Punto y aparte.

Vergonzosamente admitía que la noche anterior no había hecho el amor con aquella extraña sino con el espejismo de Serena.

Si, estaba loco, pero juraría ante cualquier dios que realmente eran los ojos de Serena los que lo miraron con pasión, que eran los labios de Serena los que lo besaron con fervor, que eran sus suaves manos las que acariciaron lentamente su cuerpo, que era su voz la que gimió, suspiró y suplicó por las atenciones de él. Su mente había estado tan intoxicada por Serena durante lo largo de la semana que la noche anterior finalmente había enloquecido por completo…

Serena. Serena. Serena. Serena. Y más… _Serena._

Había nombrado reiteradamente su nombre mientras lo "hacía" con la otra, hasta el momento de terminar, cuando el ensueño de estar con Serena se esfumó y finalmente la realidad lo golpeó.

Y más que sentirse preocupado por los sentimientos de la otra chica se encontraba impactado por el hecho de haber pensado en Serena de aquella forma tan cruel, tan vulgar, tan asquerosa…

Era la primera vez que le era infiel a Beryl, realmente le importaba poco o nada, al fin y al cabo en ningún momento había pensado en ella.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente al recordar el día que dejó atrás a Serena.

Darien intuía que iba morir pronto y lo _anhelaba..._

* * *

Suspiró y con esfuerzo comenzó a liberar uno a uno sus rígidos dedos del volante, sin embargo al primer segundo volvió a cerrarlos como si fueran pinzas.

—Darien, no pasara nada, sólo tienes que decir: Soy Darien Chiba, profesor de biología de Serena, en el colegio quieren que sea su tutor… ah, ¿no?, bueno, adiós —musitó mientras gesticulaba con sus manos—, bueno eso se oyó como si estuviera vendiendo algún articulo para el hogar, capaz que me confunden con un vendedor ambulante y…

Suspiró otra vez.

Miró hacia las afueras, preguntándose si era Serena la que estaba detrás de aquella cortina apenas corrida, observándolo y, seguramente, diciéndole basuras a Ikuko sobre él.

Tragó duro.

No quería llamar a la puerta pero debía hacerlo. Podía golpear dos veces y si nadie le contestaba se iría. Recordó fugazmente cuando era niño y con sus amigos solían golpear las puertas de sus vecinos y luego salir corriendo como si nadie hubiera estado ahí. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba en su tiempo? Ah, sí: el ring raje.

Separó sus dedos rápido del volante por miedo a que se arrepintiera, abrió la puerta del chofer, salió del auto con dos enormes zancadas y quedó estático al primer paso.

Se sintió como uno de los Beatles en la portada de Abbey Road.

Suspiró.

Dio otro pasó y al tacto con la cera escuchó un pequeño chiflido a sus espaldas. Viró su cabeza hacia atrás y no vio a nadie. Su imaginación lo había engañado. Volvió a virar su cabeza hacia el frente y al instante oyó otro chiflido, pero mucho más fuerte. Enojado, se giró sobre sus pasos con las manos en sus caderas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio una mano mecerse detrás de su auto.

Mina asomó media cabeza

Darien frunció el ceño.

Se giró otra vez y caminó dos pasos más cerca de la casa de Serena y, de repente, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de él. Dio media vuelta furioso y allí la vio, sentada dentro de su auto con sus sucias manos sobre su volante.

—¡Sal de mi auto! —gritó acercándose como un poseso.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron horrorizados al verlo venir hacia ella y a la velocidad de la luz alzó su dedo índice hacia el botón de seguridad. Darien pegó su mano contra el cristal mientras con la otra tiraba de la puerta para poder abrirla, sin embargo, al no poder lograrlo, se separó dos pasos más de su auto.

—Mina, por favor, sal de mi auto —pidió intentando mantener la calma—, ¿qué quieres a cambio? Vamos, dime.

Mina descansó su dedo índice y pulgar sobre su quijada, como tomando en cuenta el trato que le estaba ofreciendo. Una sonrisa de extrema confianza cruzó por el rostro del chico, Mina al ver eso arrugó la nariz y una fina línea se formo en su boca, negando con la cabeza.

Sabía que apenas saliera del auto, él iba a deshonrar su palabra.

La expresión de Darien se retornó de extrema preocupación al ver a la rubia alzar ambas manos, las cuales comenzó a mover de forma ridícula al son de:

—Soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, y castigaré tú falta de respeto en nombre de Sere... —pausó sus palabras y una barbaridad se escuchó escapar por la boca de Darien.

Por el reducido espacio en el auto, al alzar con fuerza su brazo hacia la izquierda, rompió el espejo retrovisor.

Darien apretó sus puños con fuerza y apenas sus oídos pudieron percibir el "cuanto lo siento" de la rubia.

—Mina, sal de mi auto, ¡ahora! —entonó la última palabra en forma amenazante—, ¡no me parece gracioso, maldita sea!

Mina movió sus pestañas como plumeros y sus ojos brillaron con inocencia.

—Darien, si me perdonas, prometo no intentar estrenar mi nuevo bálsamo labial contigo.

Mina tiró besitos hacia Darien, el chico entrecerró los ojos y alzó las cejas hacia arriba.

—Sólo quiero que te mantengas alejada de mí y de mi auto.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has pensado entrar por la puerta del acompañante?

Darien entreabrió la boca como un tonto, realmente no había tomado en cuenta eso. Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta del acompañante y la abrió, adentrándose en el auto.

Apenas cerró la puerta se viró hacia Mina.

—Baja —pidió, agarrando entre sus manos el espejo retrovisor y abriendo la cajera.

Mina movió la cabeza curiosa y antes de que Darien cerrara la cajera alzó la mano para sacar un folleto de papeles que tenía él ahí.

—¡Oye! —protestó Darien al verla.

—¡Ah, pero si tienes muchas fotos aquí! —exclamó mientras las veía una a una y las descartaba tirándolas hacia el asiento trasero—, ay, pero que bonito te ves en esta. De pequeño hasta pareces simpático, me pregunto que te habrá pasado de grande.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso no conoces el espacio personal?

Mina lo miró a medias mientras se detenía a observar una foto.

—Realmente no.

—Pues se nota —respondió irónicamente.

La rubia pegó frente a los ojos de Darien una foto.

—¿Esta chica tan mona es tu novia? —preguntó señalando a la susodicha.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Mina puso cara fea mientras imaginaba a Serena con un enorme par de senos falsos.

—¿Para que la quieres si estas enamorado de Serena? Sabes, te haré el favor de ir a tu apartamento y quemar todas las cosas que te recuerden a tu antigua novia, así que comenzaré por esta foto.

Mina agarró por ambos extremos la foto y tiró de ella, rompiéndola a la mitad. Darien observó como los trozos de la foto caían lentamente en la falda de la rubia.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de romper esa foto?

—Tú.

—¡¿Cuándo?

—Tu corazón —respondió ante la sorpresa de Darien.

El muchacho no expresó palabra alguna mientras agarraba la destruida foto. Como un tonto junto ambos trozos, observando de forma vacía a la sonriente Beryl que posaba allí. Mina estaba parloteando sobre unas cuantas cosas a las cuales hizo oídos sordos mientras su mente navegaba en el recuerdo de su novia.

Fugazmente pasaron aquellas imágenes de cuando eran jóvenes, cuando eran simplemente amigos y solo se dedicaban a pasar el rato sin más pretensiones.

Sabía que su primer beso había sido con ella pero cuando pensaba en el primer beso llegaba a su mente el beso con Serena. Los recuerdos que mantenía con Beryl, que en aquellos tiempos habían sido tan especiales para él, estaban nada más cercano a lo lejano, ya que habían sido sustituidos por el día que conoció a Serena hasta la reciente separación de ella.

Beryl había tenido parte de su pasado, pero Serena lo había destruido con el presente…

Mirando por última vez la foto en sus manos, suspiró, cerró los ojos y comenzó a destrozarla completamente, para luego tirar los trocitos hacia el asiento trasero.

Abrió los ojos y miró vaciamente hacia Mina.

—Aprendes rápido —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba otra foto frente a los ojos de él—, ella tiene que irse.

Darien frunció el ceño y apartó la foto de su rostro, mirando directamente hacia los ojos de Mina.

—No toques más nada y quédate quieta —respondió con seriedad. La rubia sonrió picaramente y sus ojos viajaron otra vez a la imagen.

Darien bajó del auto y caminó decididamente hacia la casa de Serena, a sus espaldas pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta del chofer abrirse, pero no le dio importancia, es más, le parecía bien que finalmente se haya ido.

Al llegar a la puerta, acomodó su chaqueta y arregló su cabello mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana. Alzó su dedo índice hacia el timbre y lo tocó con suavidad. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en las palabras que iba a decir y cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, sonrió ampliamente abriendo los ojos.

—Buenos días…

Fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la señora Ikuko, la cual se había agachado repentinamente hacia el suelo.

—¡Qué tierno! —exclamó agarrando unas rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates abandonadas allí.

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron, no entiendo la situación. Él no había traído nada de eso.

—Para Serena de Darien —leyó la señora Ikuko en una tarjeta.

Darien retrocedió sorprendido, y viró rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de Mina Aino. ¡Maldita sea, esa niña lo estaba metiendo en problemas! Apretó los labios, y los dedos de sus manos se tensaron, imaginando que entre ellos estaba el cuello de la rubia. Sin embargo poco duro su furia, cuando las manos de la madre de Serena comenzaron a empujarlo dentro de la casa.

Tartamudeó como un tonto unas cuantas incoherencias, sin embargo la mujer parecía no estar prestando atención al casi inexiste dialogo de Darien.

—Sera mejor ponerlas en agua inmediatamente —dijo, perdiéndose a la vuelta del pasillo, dentro de otra habitación. Darien caminó incomodó un par de pasos más hacia adentro, mirando sus alrededores con extrema curiosidad. Era una casa modesta, pero elegante. El piso parecía recién encerrado y el ambiente olía a flores silvestres.

Podía sobrevivir.

Sí, lo haría.

Ikuko asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, exclamando:

—Joven, siéntase como en casa. Si desea puede colgar su chaqueta en el perchero.

Darien asintió en silencio, sacándose la chaqueta lentamente y girándose sobre sus propios pasos hacia el perchero. Sus manos quedaron como detenidas en el tiempo, al ver una prenda colgada allí, que anteriormente había visto usar a Serena. Miró hacia sus espaldas por si Ikuko estaba observándolo y cuando estuvo ciento por ciento seguro de que ella no saldría de allí por un rato, alzó su mano y acarició la tela.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía bien. Tomó entre sus dedos parte de la prenda y la acercó hasta su rostro.

Era tan suave como ella.

Olía a ella.

Serena.

Deseaba suspirar su nombre, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. En aquel momento podría haber llenado casillas de hojas solo con el nombre de Serena. Ya lo había echo tantas veces en plena clase, cuando sentía que la mirada de ella descansaba sobre él, y en respuesta tan vergonzosamente solo se dedicaba a desquitar su alma.

Sus alumnos creían que estaba haciendo algo tan importante como escribir un libro, que hasta le preguntaban curiosos de que se trataba y él mentía. Claro, no podía decirles que como un tonto solo se dedicaba a escribir repetidamente una sola palabra hasta el cansancio…

Abrió sus ojos y sus ojos cayeron sobre la pared. Su corazón se detuvo al instante al verla, allí, a la niña de sus ojos, su mirada, su infantil figura, perpetuada para siempre en aquella foto de la pared. Tal como la conoció _aquel día _en el cementerio_…_

La puerta de la casa de los Tsukino se abrió y los ciegos ojos de Darien chocaron, por primera vez, contra aquella mirada.

_(*)—¡Nos vemos luego! —gritó alzando la mano en manera de despedida._

_—¡Espera!, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó corriendo hacia ella._

_—Mi nombre es Serena._

_Darien detuvó sus pasos sorprendido, mientras su corazón galopaba fuertemente en su interior, llenó de paz._

_Serena…_

_Su mirada desprendía aquella misma sensación, nunca lo olvidaría, jamás olvidaría aquel nombre tan hermoso._

_—Sí algún día, nos volvemos a ver, ¡prometo devolverte el favor sea cual sea!_

_Serena viró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió enormemente._

_—Eres extraño…_

¿Cómo antes no pudo verlo?, ¿por qué había estado tan cerrado a lo que era una realidad?

Serena, la niña de sus ojos, siempre había estado frente a él y él siempre cuestionando donde se había escondido, cuando el que había estado escondido junto con sus sentimientos había sido él.

La amaba.

La amó desde siempre.

Quería tener algo con ella, quería tener todo con ella…

Era la mujer de su vida, deseaba besarla en ese mismo instante pero algo seguía molestando detrás de su oreja, algo lo detenía de tomarla entre sus brazos, o de apenas rozar sus labios sobre su mejilla.

Algo lo alejaba de ella.

Miedo.

Miedo de perderla en todos los sentidos.

Él no era nada comparado a Serena, Serena se había convertido en todo, superior, especial, el ser más adorado, así era Serena antes sus ojos.

Sin embargo, no podía imaginar una relación con ella… estaba muy lejana de su imaginación.

No entendía que le había visto Serena de atractivo, su personalidad no tenía ni una pizca de gracia, además, sería muy duro para ella estar con él. En su afán de controlarlo todo, seguramente la cansaría.

Serena, tan sensible como es, se enfadaría con él, y después se sentiría tan culpable que tendría que pedirle perdón. Se reconciliaría con ella, le regalaría rosas y chocolates para hacerla sentir mejor y, tal vez, la invitaría a cenar excluyendo el vino por jugo de naranja. Sabía que a Serena le encantaba todo lo romántico, sin embargo, después de tanto pelear y reconciliarse, le haría engordar y… ahí tenía una excusa nueva para que Serena lo odiara.

Sonrió.

Era fácil encontrar excusas entupidas, era fácil ser tan irónico en todo.

¿Y cuando la magia se acabara y Serena se cansara de él? Lo dejaría solo y abandonado.

No veía a Serena embarazada, acunando a un bebe, ¡criando a un niño! Al hijo de ambos. Esperándolo con los brazos abiertos y una taza caliente de chocolate al llegar a casa. No creía que tuviera paciencia durante aquellas largas jornadas de ausencia que lo tendrían alejado del hogar.

Temía volver un día y encontrar sólo una nota en vez de a ella: _"Me he ido, te he dejado por otro más joven"_

¿No confiaba en los sentimientos de ella? Tal vez.

¿Y por qué no?, ¿él qué tenía para ofrecerle a ella?

Ya había disfrutado de su adolescencia, hizo todo lo que un chico de dieciséis años podía hacer. Ya había dado materias que ella recién estaba cursando, dejando atrás la secundaria con honores, cosa que Serena lo haría con "horrores". Había tonteado con sus amigos haciendo ridiculeces que hoy en día se arrepentía, además de haber disfrutado de aquellas conversaciones estúpidas sobre cosas inútiles sin profundidad, típicos de esa edad, que hoy en día le eran completamente poco interesantes.

Con Serena seguramente no podría conversar sobre lo que vio en el noticiario, ni tampoco sobre aquellas preguntas que abren debates eternos. Al no tener nada de que hablar se la pasarían discutiendo.

Se ha "enamorado" y ha roto corazones de muchas chicas, ha tenido sexo casual varias veces, se ha emborrachado unas pocas y ya nada de lo que antes a esa edad le causaba curiosidad no le sorprende.

Serena tal vez quería a alguien alocado, de su edad, que disfrutara con la misma intensidad de aquellas cosas tontas sin significado, que no aportan nada realmente importante en la vida, pero al final te hacen feliz, aunque sea por un pequeño instante.

Suspiró.

Tampoco es como si quisiera una esclava sometida simplemente a él, aunque, sinceramente no le importaba que su esposa lo amara y que él no la amara a ella, solamente le bastaba con que quisiera al hijo de ambos y que aceptara una vida sin ataduras emocionales.

Era fácil.

Nunca se molestarían si salían con otras personas a escondidas y por lo mismo no tendrían la necesidad de divorciarse, a menos que ella se enamorara y se quisiera ir, cosa que no le afectaría en lo absoluto. Si ella moría, su hijo tendría a un padre amoroso que no sufriría por la muerte del otro y solamente se preocuparía por velar por su niño, lo mismo sucedería si él moría, ella no se tendría que preocupar por sus sentimientos.

Bueno, sí, si lo veía de aquella forma: quería una esclava, era un completo machista y estaba muy desequilibrado mentalmente.

Mejor así, mejor ser conciente de ello, prefería mantenerse a kilómetros de un psicólogo.

¿Cómo podría tratar con una persona que trataba con locos?, ¿y sí el loco estaba más loco que el loco? Sólo un loco hablaría con otros cuantos locos con pensamientos suicidas y por eso no se fiaba de los psicólogos. Durante años había tratado con unos cuantos de ellos y solamente para recibir a cambio otra pregunta: _¿y usted como se siente al respecto?_

Sabía de donde había sacado pensamientos tan estúpidos a lo largo de su vida.

Cuando era niño su madre se ocupaba de él, su padre nunca estuvo en los momentos más especiales de su vida ya que tenía otros asuntos igual de importantes que Darien, asuntos que hoy en día odiaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y que ni a Beryl se los confidenció.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la culpa la tenía en parte sus padres. Su madre era muy joven, risueña, amorosa, muy aniñada y varias veces le había escuchado lamentarse por no haber podido terminar sus estudios, tampoco como si eso importara, al fin y al cabo eran ricos y ella no tenía que trabajar, sin embargo, se sentía incomoda al no poder colaborar, de no poder tener su propio dinero ganado por su propio esfuerzo.

En cambio su padre, algunos cuantos años mayor que su esposa, era lo completamente opuesto a ella. Inteligente, callado, introvertido, demasiado racional. No había visto muchas muestras de cariño físicas de parte de su padre hacia su madre pero sabía que la amaba profundamente, aunque en ocasiones parecía completamente lo contrario.

No es que lo odiara, lo amaba, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara todo sobre su padre. Se culpaba de la accidental muerte de ellos, tristemente el recuerdo más nítido que tenía sobre su familia era aquel día del accidente. Posteriormente, lo que sucedió a continuación en sus primeros años de duelo tenía imágenes tristes con otras familias adoptivas que prefería no recordarlas…

Sin embargo con Serena…

Su corazón latió fuertemente al dar por sentado el terrible error que había cometido. La amaba, sin embargo, ella ya había comenzado a olvidarlo. Su mirada, tenía un cierto aire a melancolía que inmediatamente alertó los cinco sentidos de Darien.

—Hola —saludó suavemente, mientras sus mejillas se acaloraban.

Mantuvo su postura rígida frente a la entrada, como si intentara hacerle frente a la realidad, demostrando que ella no estaba afectada por su rechazo y que había podido recuperarse en este pequeño periodo en el cual no se habían visto.

Darien movió sus labios para articular alguna respuesta, sin embargo inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la persona más fastidiosa que había conocido en su vida.

—¡Walaa!

Frunció el ceño con fuerza mientras observaba a Mina asomar su cabeza detrás de la espalda de Serena.

—Oh, pero si es Darien el profesor de biología —dijo la alegre muchacha, con una fingida sonrisa.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y Mina salto frente a él, de ese modo quedando entre medio de la desafortunada pareja. Con su codo golpeó levemente el hombro del muchacho mientras las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban llenos de picardía. Sus dientes blancos se mostraron en todo su esplendor y, sin ocultarlo, le guiñó un ojo, mientras sus brazos se abalanzaban hacia su cuello, abrazándolo de una forma muy posesiva que hizo que la postura rígida de Darien se desmoronara.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos mientras chocaban con la asustada mirada de Darien. La rubia frunció el ceño con fuerza y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

_Crush._

Se oyó el ruido proveniente de la cocina, aunque fácilmente podía haber sido confundido con el sonido del corazón de Darien destrozándose.

—N-no es lo que piensas —respondió por inercia, intentando empujar el cuerpo de Mina de él, pero sus manos parecían no reaccionar.

La palma de Serena se alzó en lo alto, próximamente siendo su destino la mejilla de Darien, sin embargo, no llegó tan lejos al asomarse la cabeza de la señora Tsukino por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Serena ya llegaste, mira quien vino a visitarte!

Los tres miraron a Ikuko. Serena con amargura, Mina con decadencia y Darien con alivió.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó con los ojos como platos, sin entender del todo la situación.

Mina se separó de Darien y el muchacho inmediatamente reaccionó, aprovechando la ocasión para irse por la tangente y separarse de aquel pequeño lugar llenó de tensión. Caminó hacia Ikuko, la cual traía sosteniendo una pesada bandeja.

—Perdone, por favor déjeme ayudarle.

—Oh, no, joven…

—No es ninguna molestia —respondió Darien, atrapando la bandeja entre sus manos.

Darien suspiró, observando el hipnotizante vapor que bailaba sobre las tazas. El mundo le daba vueltas y sus manos temblaban nerviosas, poniendo en peligro el juego de cerámica de la señora Ikuko, el cual intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio sobre la bandeja.

—¿Dónde dejo esto? —preguntó tratando de sonreír, pero nada más lejano que una fea mueca se asomó por su boca.

—Allí —dijo Ikuko, señalando una habitación separada del corredor por un enorme marco.

Darien camino despacio seguido por Ikuko, la cual iba atenta a cada paso torpe paso del muchacho. Los zapatos de la mujer rozando el suelo sonaban como estallidos en los oídos de Darien, el cual creía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse sobre la alfombra. A unos centímetros del destino, apresuró los pasos y, casi tropezando con sus propios pies, dejó abandonada la bandeja en la mesita ratona que se encontraba entre dos largos sillones color beige. Suspiró aliviado al ver que ni una gota del té se había desparramado.

Mina entrecerró los ojos y miró hacías sus espaldas a Serena. Las miradas de ambas chicas chocaron con tanta intensidad, que se podía percibir en el aire la tensión que había entre ellas.

Mina levantó su quijada y comenzó a caminar balanceando las caderas hacia donde estaba Darien. Serena frunció el ceño y, como un soldado aprontándose para la guerra, caminó detrás de Mina, casi pisándole los talones.

Ikuko le ofreció asiento a Darien en uno de los sillones. El muchacho, que sentía como si un terremoto se fuera a asomar, no dudo en sentarse y, inmediatamente después, Mina se apresuró en tomar lugar a su lado, abalanzándose de una manera desconsidera que tomó de sorpresa a Darien.

El muchacho miró con reproche a la rubia y la chica le sonrió amorosamente, sosteniendo entre sus manos las manos del muchacho. Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron y apartó las manos de Mina con delicadeza, pero la chica volvió a insistir. Darien frunció el ceño y miró las manos entrelazadas, sacó una de las suyas del candado de Mina y le pellizco el dorso sin ninguna delicadeza.

La rubia se quejó con un apenas audible auch y se alejó de él. Darien apenas pestañeó por su reacción y miró hacia Serena la cual se mantenía parada frente al sillón del par, con la postura rígida y los puños apretados con fuerza.

Ikuko miró a profesor y alumna, sin entender del todo que sucedía, y tomó asiento en el enorme sillón frente a Darien y Mina.

—Serena, ¿acaso no piensas sentarte? —preguntó su madre.

Serena apartó su mirada de Darien, el corazón del muchacho cabalgaba con tarta fuerza que fácilmente podía separarse de su cuerpo y tomar rumbo propio hacia cualquier lado.

La rubia miró a Mina.

—Tengo que estudiar —dijo de forma robótica.

—¿E-estudiar? —preguntó Ikuko sin poder creérselo—, vaya… no me lo esperaba.

—Sí, para eso habías venido, Mina, ¿no? Tenía que pasarte los deberes de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? —cuestionó aumentando los decibeles de su voz en cada pregunta. Fácilmente se podía percibir el reproche.

Mina sonrió irónicamente.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —respondió—, ve tú, apronta todo que yo luego voy.

La rubia cruzó ambas piernas y descansó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando con una sonrisa llena de confianza a la señora Ikuko.

Serena frunció el ceño. Esta era su casa, apenas hace una semana que conocía a Mina y sus padres le habían visto sólo un par de veces. No podía creer que caradura que era aquella chica nueva.

—No desayune —dijo Mina, de forma inocente y dulce—, mis padres suelen trabajar hasta tarde, rara vez los veo y…

—Oh, Mina… —musitó Ikuko sintiéndose conmovida—, come algo si quieres y luego ve con Serena.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco y Serena lo imitó.

—Cariño, tú también desayuna algo —pidió su madre.

—No —respondió Serena de forma cortante, cosa que sorprendió a Ikuko—, iré a estudiar.

Y sin decir nada más, se apartó de los tres caminando hacia el corredor. Desde el living se escucharon los pasos pesados y furiosos de Serena sobre la escalera y luego el enorme portazo desde su habitación, que hizo casi temblar las paredes de la casa.

Darien miró con reproche a Mina y esta le correspondió con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

—Vaya, no sé que le sucede —comentó Ikuko con los ojos como platos.

—El amor la trae mal —contestó Mina alzando su mano hacia los biscochos.

Ikuko miró a Darien, cosa que puso en alerta al muchacho.

—¿Todavía no se reconciliaron? —preguntó repentinamente.

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron como platos y Mina continuó con su típica calma, comiendo de a poco los biscochos de una forma ruidosa.

—¿D-de que habla? —cuestionó shockeado, sin todavía poder procesar la información que llegó a su mente.

—Lo sé todo —respondió.

Darien se fue de espaldas contra el sillón, como si lo hubieran empujado con fuerza. Mina continuó pasivamente comiendo todo lo que había en el platillo lleno de masitas.

—¿Q-qué sabe?

—A Mina y a ti, los he visto en la Obra Teatral. Se supone que mi hija Serena iba a actuar en esa obra en el papel principal, pero, ciertamente no sé porque no lo hizo, y usted era su contra-parte. Recuerdo aquellos días en los que se iba a ensayar con el rostro iluminado. Lo sé, sé que usted es el novio de mi hija y algo habrá pasado con ella antes de la Obra Teatral, y que ahora están peleados. No tengo nada contra usted, sé que es mayor, pero no importa, mi hija lo ama y por eso mismo lo acepto, tampoco tengo nada contra ti, Mina, aunque creo… —su rostro se retornó llenó de seriedad—, que tú eres la tercera en discordia

Mina apenas pestañeo. Movió los hombros en respuesta y siguió comiendo.

Darien suspiró con alivió y, sin que nadie se lo esperara, se largo a reír. Realmente era gracioso. Casi se moría infartado, tenía ganas de llorar por los nervios, pero no podía hacer nada más que reír.

—Pero yo soy el profesor de su hija, señora Tsukino —respondió.

Ikuko frunció el ceño y su postura se volvió rígida.

—Bueno, si es el profesor de mi hija, las cosas cambian... —contestó de forma amenazante y alzando su mano hacia el teléfono.

Darien dejó de reír y su rostro se retornó llenó de seriedad.

—Con todo respeto, señora Tsukino, soy el profesor de biología de su hija, yo no tengo nada con ella, ¿acaso Serena no le ha dicho que venía por las clases extracurriculares? Hasta le di un teléfono para que me llamaran.

Los ojos de Ikuko se abrieron y su rostro ser retornó de mil colores.

—¡Ay, que pena! —exclamó con las manos sobre las mejillas—, ¡discúlpeme malinterprete todo! —pausó—, ¿pero por qué entonces le trajo rosas y chocolates a Serena?

—Yo no fui.

Darien miró a Mina, y Mina se movió incomoda en el sillón.

—Yo tampoco fui —respondió la rubia en defensiva.

Los tres se miraron entre sí durante algunos segundos. Un incomodó silencio inundó la habitación, destrozado únicamente por el molesto maullido de un gato. Mina fue la primera en virar la cabeza para observarlo. Luna se encontraba sentada en la entrada del living, mirando de una forma demasiado intimidante a la rubia.

La chica sonrió con ironía y Luna se puso en posición de ataque. Sus garras se increparon con fuerza contra la alfombra, mientras sus pelos se ponían en punta al son de un molesto mugido, más atemorizante que el de un mismo león.

Darien miró hacia allí y por su espalda sintió el frió repartiéndose lentamente por todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos rojos de Luna escondían a la misma parca en ellos, admitía que esa mirada la había visto varias veces en su vida, sin embargo, esta era la más atemorizante de todas. Intentó alejar esos feos pensamientos que le atemorizaban, los cuales vivían siempre escondidos en su mente y tomaban represalias contra el amor que sentía hacia Serena.

Repentinamente, Ikuko se levantó del sillón, rompiendo el trancé que existía entre Darien, Mina y Luna, la cual salió corriendo de la sala como si el mismo demonio la hubiera espantado.

—Vaya, ¿acaso hoy todos están extraños? —comentó la madre de Serena.

Mina posó su mano sobre el hombro de Darien y a modo de secreto, susurró:

—No te preocupes, ella no piensa hacerte daño alguno a ti, ni a Serena.

Darien miró confundido a Mina, la chica le correspondió con una amable sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

—Todos están locos —respondió Darien siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por una perdida Ikuko.

—Bien, ¿por qué no mejor comenzamos a hablar del porque de su visita?

Darien la observó, recuperando la postura y dando por cerrado el tema anterior.

—Perdone el malentendido —dijo el muchacho.

—No, perdóneme usted, es que es algo extraño… creo que hoy no dormí bien… —pausó—, bien dígame sobre las clases extracurriculares, usted debe conocer a mi hija, lo distraída que es… y… ya sabe —rió suavemente.

—Pues yo pienso que su hija es muy inteligente —respondió inmediatamente siendo seguida por una risotada de Mina.

—Ya te estas aprontando para ya sabes que…—dijo la rubia, pegándole en el hombro a Darien y guiñándole el ojo.

Ikuko sonrió no comprendiendo la reacción de Mina.

—Disculpe, la señorita Aino es muy… explosiva.

—Bueno… —asintió Ikuko.

Darien suspiró. Abrió su malentín y saco una hoja, la cual dejo encima de la mesita ratona a lado de las tazas de té y el platillo vacío de biscochos.

Acomodó su garganta y como si antes lo hubiera practicado, comenzó:

—Vera, señora Tsukino, su hija últimamente no esta rindiendo muy bien en el colegio.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta, su último boletín, ciertamente, no fue la mejor noticia que he recibido —respondió Ikuko.

—En la reunión de profesores y bajo la supervisión de la directora, hemos decidido que Serena tome clases particulares, sobretodo para mejorar su rendimiento en clases y más en esta época que nos estamos acercando hacia los parciales de Agosto, los cuales son definitivos para que un alumno salve la materia y no se la lleve a examen. Siéndole sincero, creo que Serena podrá mejorar y, con todo respeto, el único problema que tiene su hija se llama pereza. Le confieso que rara vez entrega sus deberes a tiempo y me ha pasado un par de veces que en plena clase se ha dormido…

—Pues debes ser muy aburrido como para que se duerma… —comentó Mina por lo bajo.

Darien frunció el ceño, pero no tomo en cuenta su comentario.

—¿Un tutor? —cuestiono Ikuko.

—Sí, un tutor.

—Oh, ya veo…

—En la reunión de profesores hicimos una especie de votación —mintió Darien, recordando fugazmente lo vagos que eran sus compañeros de trabajo—, y yo, estoy dispuesto a darle a su hija clases particulares.

Mina sonrió pícaramente de lado.

—¿Tutor de tantas materias?

—Debe ser superdotado —musitó Mina, aunque con cierto doble sentido en sus palabras.

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron.

—Pues, no quiero parecer presuntuoso, señora Ikuko, pero tengo varios diplomas académicos, en el colegio siempre fui el mejor en todo, mis notas siempre han sido excelentes, además que me gusta descubrir en la lectura nuevos conocimientos que me ayudaran a incrementar mi cultura… y estoy por recibirme de medico —respondió con orgullo.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sorprendente —opinó Ikuko con una enorme sonrisa—, vaya, como me gustaría que Serena algún día fuera como usted.

Darien frunció el ceño y su mirada cayo tristemente sobre sus rodillas. Él lo sabía casi todo, pero de todo no tenía nada.

—Claro que si usted, como el señor Tsukino, aceptan que yo sea el tutor de su hija, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para ayudarla, todos mis conocimientos para que Serena pueda superarse a si misma. Serena podría quedarse luego de clases unos minutos conmigo y puede venir a casa o, si se sienten más cómodos, yo venir aquí.

Ikuko miró pensativa la planilla que había puesto Darien sobre la mesita ratona.

—Supongo que Serena no tiene ninguna otra clase extraarticular —sonrió irónicamente, Serena más que ir al salón de videojuegos, no creí que tuviera nada más que hacer—, si es así con gusto volveré a acomodar mis horarios —Darien comenzó a señalar los días—, el lunes, el miércoles y el viernes, luego de clases dos horas y media por día. El martes, el jueves y el sábado, como no dispongo de mucho tiempo, luego de clases podría quedarse en el salón tan solo una hora, repasando lo que dimos el día anterior. Lo que sucede en el colegio es que los salones deben ser entregados para los alumnos de la tarde, por eso el lunes, el miércoles y viernes, debería ser en otro lugar, si desea en mi casa o yo puedo venir hasta aquí.

Ikuko observó los ojos de Darien.

—Pues no sé —respondió Ikuko—, tendría que consultarlo con Kenjin.

—Ikuko —dijo Mina, llamando la atención de profesor y madre—, yo también tomare clases extracurriculares con Serena, mis padres ya aceptaron la propuesta de Darien.

El rostro de Darien se retornó azul. Él no recordaba haber invitado a Mina a ningún lado.

—Piense que el futuro de Serena esta en juego, sería muy desalentador volver a repetir el grado, ¿no?

Ikuko sonrió.

—Pues si lo pones de esa forma —pausó mirando hacia Darien—, claro que aceptó.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Mina saltando del sillón—, ¡qué bien la pasaremos con Serena, además de estar en clases juntas, estaremos en las clases extracurriculares, seremos las mejores amigos!

Mina miró hacia Darien y quedó congelada al ver la mirada asesina del muchacho.

—Bueno, yo ya comí, muchas gracias señora Ikuko, usted cocina muy bien.

—Gracias.

—¡Ahora yo me voy con Serena, si! —grito llena de alegría corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Desde abajo se pudo oír el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Serena abrirse y el entusiasmado "adivina" desgarrador de Mina.

—Esa chica es extraña, aunque muy simpática —musitó Ikuko.

—Sí… —apenas asintió.

—Oh, el té ya se ha enfriado, tanto embrolló y no ha podido ni siquiera probar un sorbo, ¡Cuánto lo siento!

La mujer alzó sus manos hacia la helada taza.

—No, perdóneme usted que se tomó la molestia de preparar esto para mí —respondió Darien mirando su reloj—, bueno, señora Tsukino, creo que se me ha hecho algo tarde, ya me tengo que ir.

—¡Qué lastima! Yo que quería quedarme hablando con usted un rato.

—No sé preocupe, un día de estos, si vengo a dar clases extracurriculares, hablamos, mientras Sere… la…sss… chica… sss… estudian —respondió tratando de esforzarse para hablar en plural, cuando Mina, realmente no estaban en sus planes.

—Claro.

—En la planilla, tiene mi número de teléfono, mi dirección, el correo electrónico, el número del colegio… si necesito algo urgente.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—No, gracias a usted —pausó agarrando su malentin y levantándose del asiento—, por cierto, este lunes comenzaría las clases de Serena.

—Oh, que bien.

De a poco se fueron acercando hacia la entrada, Ikuko le abrió y Darien se paró en el marco.

—Preferiría que fueran en mi casa, claro sino le incomoda, ya que yo apenas termine con la clase tengo que ir a mis estudios de medicina…

—¡No sé preocupe!

—Gracias Ikuko, fue un gusto conocerla —dijo besando suavemente la mejilla de la mujer—, espero que tenga un buen día, saludos a Kenjin, adiós…

Darien se alejó de la entrada alzando su mano en son de despedida. Ikuko le correspondió con un tímido _"adiós"_ y luego cerró lentamente la puerta. Apenas Ikuko desapareció, Darien se echo a correr hacia su auto. Cruzó la acera con velocidad y, apenas tocó la puerta del chofer, percibió la mirada de alguien a sus espaldas.

Viró su cabeza descubriendo a Serena observándolo desde la corrida cortina de su habitación. Ambas miradas chocaron por segundos, aunque raramente, y para el dolor de Darien, la mirada de Serena ya no expresaba nada.

Serena alzó su mano extendiendo sus dedos en son de despedida y dejo que la cortina se corriera, tapando a Darien de su panorama. Se mantuvo algunos segundos pensativa frente a la ventana con el corazón galopando fuertemente dentro de su pecho, aunque su postura se mantenía tranquila. Suspiró con fuerza, separándose de allí y volviéndose a sentar al lado de Mina.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó la rubia repentinamente sin apartar los ojos del reciente abierto libro.

—Realmente, ahora ni sé que siento hacia él.

—En el amor no existen dudas, se ama y punto —respondió Mina de forma cortante.

Serena viró su cabeza hacia ella, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un brillo extraño en la mirada de la rubia.

—Sino quieres nada con él, no te preocupes, él podrá encontrar el amor en otra persona —musitó entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo confianzudamente—, hasta en mí…


	11. Desiciones

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

Observó el vacío salón caminando entre los abandonados pupitres de la primera fila. El sonido hueco de sus lentos pasos, junto con el molesto tic tac del reloj, tronaban en sus oídos callando al fastidioso demonio que se encontraba escondido detrás de su oreja.

Los minutos se hacían más largos y sus pasos se convertían en más lentos. Era como estar caminando sobre una cinta que lo arrastraba hacia atrás sin dejarlo avanzar hacia delante…

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared del fondo y escondió sus manos dentro de su pantalón observando pensativamente el suelo.

_¿Cómo escalar encima de la montaña sino sabía escalar?_

De niño había escuchado esa pregunta salir de la boca de su medio hermano mayor, en una de esas incomodas conversaciones de padre e hijo. _Aprendiendo,_ fue la sencilla respuesta que escuchó de parte de su padre, sin embargo, hasta ahora comprendía el verdadero significado.

En un principio, ¿por qué tenía que escalarla? Había miles de formas para llegar a la superficie. Con la ayuda de un arnés o de una enorme escalera, tirándose de cabeza desde un avión o volando encima de un globo aerostático…

Sonrió irónicamente.

_Aprender._ Aprender en el sentido de buscar siempre diferentes soluciones.

Suspiró, observando el reloj en la pared lejana.

Faltaban veinticinco minutos para las ocho, no obstante, para él, restaban como veinticinco siglos eternos.

Escondió sus brazos detrás de su espalda observando su reflejo en la reluciente losa mientras con la punta de su pie dibujaba figuras imaginarias. Era muy notable el cuidado especial que le había dado la directora Rin a los salones, todo gracias a la llegada de los Three Lights.

Recordaba haberlos visto alguna vez en una estúpida propaganda de televisión de la cual se llevó una enorme sorpresa al descubrir que eran hombres, hermanos y encima trillizos. Si tuviera que describirlos diría que su estilo estaba enormemente influenciado por las bandas ochenteras, especialmente una mezcla rara entre Duran Duran con Depeche Mode, algo poco común durante estas épocas.

Retomó sus pasos en la tercera fila de pupitre, deteniéndose en el último, el cual estaba estratégicamente ubicado frente a su escritorio. Ahora descubría tantas cosas que había echo de forma inconciente consumado por el deseo de poder estar más cerca de ella, a tan sólo unos metros de él, manteniéndola constantemente bajo su ojo observador en clase.

Observó en la esquina de la tabla un pequeño dibujo de Serena. Movió su cabeza a un costado intentando descifrar que era ya que las habilidades para dibujar de la rubia eran nada más lejano a horrorosas.

Darien y Serena por siempre, y un desequilibrado corazón, que más que un corazón parecía una papa.

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron impactados y por inercia sus dedos se movieron, acariciando los decibeles que formaban tan maravillosa frase. Serena había intentado borrarlo con goma pero era algo que jamás se podría borrar, en todo sentido de la palabra "jamás".

Lo había pensado una y otra vez y, aunque el molesto murmullo seguía incitándolo a dar marcha atrás finalmente decidió no escucharlo. Se arriesgaría, saltando por la borda hacia un enorme océano que no conocía.

No temía ahogarse ni ser comido por un tiburón, al fin y al cabo, la suerte estaba de su lado. Ya tenía la balsa donde naufragar, solamente le faltaba hallar la isla y, por supuesto, el tesoro.

Confiaba en lo que sabía, debido a que no debía precipitarse a contemplar el futuro, nadie era capaz de ver lo que deparara hasta que los resultados se volvieran un presente, pero para ello este presente tenía que cerrarse y ser pasado. Su vida exclamaría un enorme adiós a una pesada etapa de sufrimiento sin sentido, al cual había estado atado sólo por el miedo casi fóbico al amor.

Confiaba en los sentimientos de Serena pero sabía que Serena ya no confía en él como antes. Era una enorme piedra en su camino pero la patearía y así lo haría con todas las que se presentaran. No deseaba que Serena dudara de él.

Se rebajaría, pidiéndole perdón de la forma más humillante, le explicarle cuanto la amaba, convirtiéndose en un libro abierto, dejando de lado las mentiras –aunque le costara hacerlo- y siendo completamente sincero con ella.

Llegar hasta la isla quedaba en manos de la decisión que tomara Serena; sí quería algo o nada con él. Aunque para ser más franco consigo mismo: sus oídos se harían sordos ante un nada como respuesta.

Sus facciones se retornaron serías mientras dejaba de jugar con su pie en el suelo.

Lo sabía.

No pretendía comportarse como un niño malcriado y egoísta, aunque egoísta había sido gran parte de su vida, pero no era su culpa, sino de Serena. Ella había dicho que lo amaba y él claramente lo veía en sus ojos.

Darien se hallaba más alerta, más concentrado en la mirada de Serena, que era una ventana abierta respecto a sus sentimientos. Admitía que eso le generaba hasta pequeños celos por el simple motivo de querer ser el único receptor de los afectos de Serena.

Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta, quería adueñarse casi de forma enfermiza de las cosas que no podía adueñarse. Pero ya lo había dicho, confiaba en Serena y eso se relacionaba con el hecho de que la muchacha de su vida social podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, como salir a tomar algo con un amigo…

… bajó la mirada protectora de Darien desde una posición lejana.

No es que tuviera miedo a que Serena lo traicionara, sino porque tenía que estar ciento por ciento seguro que aquel ser repugnante y despreciable no se aprovecharía de la inocencia y distracción de su novia.

_Novia._

Sintió el calor subir por su espalda y cuello, hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

¿Su novia?

Él ya daba por hecho que Serena era su novia.

Se alejó de allí con pasos rápidos hacia su escritorio, temeroso de que algún alumno lo descubriera de aquella forma tan expuesta. Cayó rendido sobre la silla y cruzó las piernas de una forma muy femenina. Su rostro se recostó sobre su palma suspirando, entrando en una etapa esquizofrenica.

Frente a sus ojos se proyectaban imágenes, sin conexión alguna, desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez hasta el momento en que se fue. Momentos felices como agridulces…

…con su amado auto.

Su auto había pasado a mejor –para no decir peor- vida gracias a manos negras que se escurrieron a puntitas de pie en el estacionamiento y lo ultrajaron, llevándoselo hacia un destino incierto.

Sus hermosos farolitos que eran como sus ojos por la noche, las rueditas que lo llevaban a cualquier parte como si fueran sus propios pies, la preciosa y reluciente chapa que quedaba acorde a su dueño, no a cualquier ladrón con feos buzos de blancas y negras rayas horizontales.

Suspiró con mucha más fuerza.

Se sentía desnudo, desprotegido, más expuesto ante los ojos de las personas.

Era vergonzante admitirlo pero en su vida había subido a un bus.

Sí…

Extraño pero cierto. A pesar de la muerte de sus padres y de todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar -aunque sus familiares, abuelos, tíos y primos lo odiaran por culpa de su madre- jamás de los jamases le falto nada desde el punto de vista material.

¡Pero no podía vivir de taxis! La tarifa estaba por las nubes y él acostumbraba a dar mil vueltas en su auto por cuestiones de trabajo y estudio. Sin el auto se convertiría en un hombre impuntual, dejaría de ser independiente, sufriría del frío y la catastrófica nieve, los ladrones estarían más cerca de él...

Poseía demasiado dinero para comprarse otros cientos de autos iguales pero no era suyo, sino de sus padres. Solamente había tocado su herencia para pagar sus estudios de medicina, no obstante departamento y auto los consiguió trabajando duramente él solito, sin ayuda económica de terceros.

_¡Paf!_

El corazón de Darien saltó ante el sonido. Viró su cabeza hacía allí y su rostro palideció al ver a Serena entrar con cara de pocos amigos, la cual apenas divisó a Darien y continuó su camino con los hombros rígidos y con pasos pesados hacia su banco, como si estuviera en plena marcha militar.

—Buenos días… —saludó Darien y, sin planearlo, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una ancha sonrisa.

Todavía estaba impactado. Era más normal ver llegar veinticinco minutos tarde a Serena.

—Hola —respondió secamente tirando su mochila en el suelo y sentándose pesadamente en su banco.

Serena, descansó su mano sobre su mejilla y miró sin mirar la tabla de su mesa, cruzando sus piernas durante algunos segundos para luego trasladarla de posición. Así se mantuvo un rato, jugando sin importarle mostrar un poco de más, cambiándolas de ubicación, rozando sus pies contra el suelo, que al tacto arañaban fuertemente los oídos de Darien.

El muchacho observó, sin disimuló alguno, cada movimiento de Serena. Algo completamente desconocido para los ojos que tanto tiempo habían estado mirando en clase a Serena. Jamás se había comportando de esa forma tan sugerente, no es que no le gustara, pero había algo en ella que no dejaba que lo atrajera completamente.

—Deja de hacer eso —pidió de forma autoritaria, frunciendo fuertemente su ceño.

Serena apenas levantó sus ojos de la tabla y su mano viajó hasta su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurró casi desafiante.

—Porque es molesto —respondió de la misma forma, como si ambos temieran que alguien los escuchara.

Serena despeinó su cabello mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y su cabeza se recostó suavemente sobre su pupitre.

En cambio, Darien decidió distraerse con un libro. Cambio las hojas sin realmente prestar mucha atención a donde parar ya que las ganas de volver a mirar hacia Serena afloraban. Ese no era el momento indicado para confesarle sus sentimientos, no sabía cuando lo haría, pero no en el establecimiento liceal.

Intentó leer el primer renglón pero Serena al instante volvió a rozar sus pies en el suelo de manera ruidosa, con ganas, como si solamente buscara molestar más a Darien. El hombre levantó su mirada del libro y la joven detuvo el desagradable sonido. Pestañeó de forma inocente mientras una fea mueca se asomaba por su boca, como si estuviera preparada para ser retada por su profesor.

—Me escuchaste anteriormente, ¿no?

Serena movió su cabeza hacia un costado, mientras sus cejas se alzaban en lo alto.

—¿Acaso me suspenderás? —cuestionó lentamente sin expresión aparente en el rostro.

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron. Serena tenía razón. No estaban en horario de clases y ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana durante este periodo.

—Haz lo que quieras —musitó por inercia, regresando a la inexistente lectura de su libro.

Al instante, Serena comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra la mesa mientras rozaba mucho más fuerte sus pies contra el suelo. Lo que estaba intentando era claro; quería llamar su atención pero… ¿por qué?

Ella no era así, excluyendo las veces en que Serena contestaba irrespetuosamente, las cuales solamente pasaban cuando se sentía atacada por la egocéntrica personalidad de Darien. Sin embargo, esa nueva faceta rebelde, esa forma de comportarse como si no le importara nada, era desalentadora para la desenfrenada pasión que sentía hacia ella.

No lo motivaba en nada.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Darien arrastrando lentamente cada palabra.

—No estamos en horarios de clases, puedo hacer lo que quiera —contestó estirando sus brazos en lo alto, para luego esconderlos detrás de su cabeza.

—Haz venido temprano sólo para molestarme —concluyó Darien.

Serena alzó los brazos hacia el frente, los cuales se ciñeron fuertemente contra la tabla de su pupitre, llevando su torso hacia delante.

—Seh —confesó desvergonzadamente.

—¿Qué paso con Mina Aino cuando me fui de tu casa?

—¿Realmente es tan importante Mina Aino? —cuestionó alzando ambas cejas.

—Dímelo tú.

Serena movió los hombros como si no le interesara y, para enfatizarlo más, observó las uñas de sus manos.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Espera veinte minutos y no dudare en echarte a patadas del salón.

—Intenta mover mi trasero de este lugar —increpó duramente la rubia, tomándoselo muy en serio el asunto.

Corrió su silla hacia atrás, levantándose de su asiento. Si eso quería, lo tendría. Camino hasta la puerta del salón y cuando sus dedos apenas rozaron el picaporte, la infantil voz de Serena lo interrumpió.

—La directora Rin todavía no llegó, además restara importancia a tu queja por ya sabes que —susurró tímidamente, como arrepentida, mientras jugaba con su dedo sobre la tabla.

Darien sabía bien que estaba observando Serena en su pupitre. Hacía apenas unos minutos él también había estado haciendo lo mismo. Sonrió y sus pasos comenzaron a tomar vida propia hacia ella. Dudó por unos instantes cuando llegó a su posición, tomó el valor necesario y finalmente se decidió por sentarse en el pupitre de a lado.

—¿Qué te dijo Mina Aino? —cuestionó nuevamente, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban sobre sus rodillas.

Serena comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su largo cabello, mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario del salón.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —respondió con otra pregunta.

Darien se echo hacia delante, acercándose más a Serena.

—¿Me lo dirás? —susurró entusiasmado porque una respuesta.

—No.

—Dime.

Serena dejó de hacerse la tonta y violentamente agarró su mochila del suelo.

—Pregúntaselo a ella.

Darien observó las torpes manos de Serena, que buscaban algo.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a…

—Esto es tuyo—dijo interrumpiéndolo. Tiró un montón de hojas sostenidas por un alfiler, sobre las piernas de Darien.

El muchacho sostuvo las hojas, sorprendiéndose de ver el repartido de deberes que le había dejado antes de las vacaciones. Inmediatamente, levantó la mirada.

La despedida de Serena se encontraba presente en sus ojos, como si intentara enfatizar el hecho de que sus palabras del otro día, en el parque, eran realmente una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron parte del rostro de la joven, la otra mitad se encontraba escondida de la luz. Sus ojos claros brillaban resultando mucho más hermosos de lo que eran, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la punta de su nariz roja pronosticaban una gripe cercana.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó más la atención de Darien fue su boca. Sus rosados labios se mantenían entreabiertos, como esperando refutar contra cualquier respuesta que diera él.

Una sola palabra podía describir la frescura del rostro de Serena: _adorable._

Darien, cerró sus ojos y suspiró fuertemente ante el pensamiento, intentando mantener viva la imagen en su mente.

—Cuando tus palabras regresen a tus ojos y tus ojos se vuelvan palabras, finalmente te diré aquello que tanto deseas escuchar —prometió Darien de forma tierna y suave.

Los ojos de Serena se volvieron cristalinos y la muralla que se había levantado ante ellos cayó apenas escuchó la dulzura empleada en la voz del hombre que amaba. Las palmas de sus manos viajaron hacia su rostro, escondiéndolo de la vista del muchacho, y su espalda comenzó a moverse acompasadamente con sus sollozos.

Darien sonrió complacido y su mano se alzó directo hacia el rostro de Serena. En el instante en que su palma tomó contacto con la mejilla de la rubia, la puerta del salón se abrió. Darien se levantó, separándose bruscamente de forma inesperada, como si el mismísimo demonio se hubiera asomado.

Serena hizo lo mismo y, sin mirar a Darien, salió corriendo del salón.

—Esa muchacha cada vez esta peor —musitó el intruso luego de que Serena casi se lo llevara por delante.

Darien suspiró fuertemente, mientras sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños. Observó de manera amargada a su compañero de trabajo.

—Darien —musitó el hombre, sin darse cuenta de la reacción del morocho—, Rin acaba de llamar a la dirección. Esta en la peluquería arreglándose, ya sabes, por los Three Light y… bueno eso conlleva que también esté la prensa y como hoy es un día para festejar...

Darien frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—¿Haz venido sólo a decirme que Rin esta en la peluquería?

—No, amigo Chiba. Las clases se suspendieron, ahora ve a avisar que hoy es un día para festejar y darle la bienvenida a los Three Lights.

Al escuchar eso, Darien se acercó apurado hasta su escritorio. Se colocó su chaqueta y cogió su maletín al instante, mientras su acompañante lo observaba esperando ansioso su respuesta.

—Hazlo tú —dijo Darien ante el asombró del docente.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, hazlo tú.

—Pero, Darien…

—Me voy —respondió cortante acercándose al pupitre de Serena y agarrando la abandonada mochila de la muchacha.

—¡¿Te vas?

—Sí.

—Es que…

—Adiós —se despidió saliendo apurado por la puerta, dispuesto a ir detrás de la rubia.

Después de clases Serena iba a pasar por su casa gracias a las clases particulares pero, ¿por qué no invitarla ahora?

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

Serena cayó sentada sobre la fría nieve, abrazando con fuerzas sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro entre ellas.

¡No podía creerlo!

Se suponía que iba a ignorarlo, no a incitarlo a que casi la besara. Pero no podía odiarlo, no podía hacerlo aunque lo deseara, aunque él tan sólo le había echo daño.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Serena viró su rostro asustada y su mirada se cruzó con un par de curiosos ojos azules. El calor comenzó a aflorar mientras observaba detenidamente al apuesto y joven muchacho de cabello negro frente a ella. Era de su misma edad y, ciertamente, jamás lo había visto en el establecimiento liceal.

—Por nada —contestó apartando la mirada avergonzada de ser descubierta por un desconocido.

—Alguien te hizo daño, ¿quieres que vaya y le pegué un puñetazo? —volvió a increpar ante la sorpresa de Serena.

—N-no —musitó con la voz quebrada, mientras las ganas de llorar volvían a aflorar al recordar a Darien.

El muchacho se sentó pesadamente a su lado, descansando su cuerpo contra la pared. Serena volvió a esconder su rostro y su espalda comenzó a moverse al ritmo de cada sufrido lamento.

—No llores —suplicó el joven luego de unos segundos descansando una mano sobre la cabeza de Serena. Al ver que esta no reaccionaba sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unos cuantos caramelos.

—¿Quieres un chocolate? —preguntó.

La rubia continuó sollozando y el joven le pegó un codazo para que reaccionara. Serena levantó su mirada sorprendida ante su atrevimiento y dispuesta a gritarle que se fuera, pero cuando vio la sonrisa tan trasparente y la mano de él alzada hacia ella de esa forma, desistió enseguida—, tómalo, es tuyo.

Serena observó la palma llena de dulces mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su campera. Estiró sus dedos cogiendo un chocolatín.

—Gracias —agradeció tímidamente.

—De nada, bombón.

Serena rió algo confundida por tan extraño calificativo.

—¿Bombón?

El muchacho también rió.

—Eso es lo que acabas de elegir —respondió sosteniendo entre sus manos las manos de Serena sin mantener ningún tipo de vergüenza—. Mira, quédate con todos ellos si quieres.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo es que te llamas? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—Serena, ¿y tú?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Realmente no sabes quién soy? —preguntó señalándose a si mismo.

Serena negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Seiya —contestó todavía impactado.

Serena pestañeó sin entender que esperaba de ella.

—¿Tampoco te has dado cuenta? —preguntó sin poder asimilarlo.

Serena volvió a negar con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, nunca me había pasado… —musitó para si mismo mirando pensativamente hacia cualquier lado.

La rubia pestañeó sin comprenderlo, e inmediatamente sin que se lo esperara, Seiya viró su rostro abalanzándose encima de ella y tomando contacto enseguida con los labios de la rubia.

El corazón de Serena se descontroló al instante. Perdida, mareada, en un mundo de ensueños, su mente cayó engañada. Él no era Darien pero prefería creer que sí, que era aquel muchacho de su primer beso. El Darien que conoció, el que supo adueñarse como un ladrón de sus cinco sentidos, él que la molestaba logrando hacerle perder sus estribos, pero sin embargo, no era tan frío como ahora.

Sus ojos todavía se encontraban cerrados cuando Seiya se separó, sin embargo a punto de abrirlos, otra vez los labios del muchacho volvieron a abalanzarse sobre los de Serena, con mucha más pasión y ella no opuso resistencia.

Sin embargo Serena no era conciente que Darien si estaba ahí y, aunque no fueran sus labios los que estuvieran presentes, eran sus ojos los que observaban aquella escena en total estado de shock.


	12. Darien POV 1

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

.::Notas:Capítulo especial, bajo el punto de vista de Darien, así que apróntense para leer en primera persona.

El guión corto (-) son notas de Darien, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

Belcebú- Demonio.

Serafín- Ángel.

Más información: Wikipedia.

* * *

_¡Belcebú!_

Fuertes palpitaciones, respiración agitada, desasosiego e ímpetu inundan mi cuerpo.

_¡Belcebú, a él! ¡A él, a él, a él sin piedad!_

Mi pie se alza hacia el primer paso.

_¡Vamos, Belcebú, vamos a la guerra, uno, dos, uno, dos!_

Mi pie vuelve a su lugar.

_¡Belcebú, Belcebú, cobarde, tus sentimientos lloran por la gloria!_

Alto.

Alto a las tropas.

La inmoralidad, avivada por los celos, el dolor, la ira, el rencor, la envidia, el orgullo, el temor y el sentido posesivo sobre un ser vivo, permanece sentado sobre mi hombro izquierdo. La moralidad, avivada por la confianza, el bienestar, el amor, la dulzura, la humildad, la calma y el ser conciente de que Serena no es un objeto, permanece sentada sobre mi hombro derecho.

Soy el pelele de esta eterna batalla. _¡Dios, Jehová, Jesucristo, Yahvé, todopoderoso –_si existes-, _por favor, acaba con este sufrimiento, por favor, qué alguien se ponga de mi parte, por favor, deseo librar mi alma de tanto dolor, por favor! _¿Acaso no entienden que sólo obtienen como resultado un molesto titubeo?

_No alimentes a Belcebú,_ susurra finalmente Serafín. En respuesta, retrocedo hacia atrás, motivado a alejarme de aquella dolorosa escena.

_¡Cobarde, golpea a ese desgraciado, Serena es tuya!,_ grita con fuerza Belcebú, enojado por mi anterior reacción.

Mi mano viaja por mi cuello, acaricia mi acalorada mejilla y lentamente se acerca a mi oído izquierdo. Duele. Los latidos de mi corazón se sienten. Mi cuerpo tiembla al instante.

Temo por mi cordura.

Aprendí a dominar mis emociones ante los ojos de curiosos en las situaciones más avasallantes, sin embargo, mi niña -irónicamente bautizada por sus padres como Serena- es la única que puede despertar a la bestia en mi interior. ¿Es demasiado decir que ya lo había echo hace más de diez años sólo con una simple mirada?

Me alejó de allí, con pasos lentos hacia el lado opuesto del edificio, buscando un lugar donde mi pimpollo no pueda presenciar el derrumbe de mi afligida postura. Mi espalda resbala sobre la pared continua. No puedo alejarme más, aunque lo deseé, tengo que estar cerca de ella.

¡Perdóname, Serena, por ser tan desconfiado!

Perdóname, _mi vida._

Sólo es simple curiosidad, no te preocupes que mi amor por ti no se consumirá por tu deseo de seguir otro camino sin mí ya que solamente deseo tu felicidad.

Ay, como duele ser tan hipócrita, ay, como duele no ser tan egoísta.

¡Deseo golpear a alguien, maldita sea!

No, _corazón,_ jamás te levantaría ni un dedo.

No te preocupes, mi _amor, _no estoy sufriendo, no siento celos.

¡Sinceramente estoy ardiendo de envidia!

Quiero golpear a ese infeliz que se atrevió a tocarte de la misma forma que solamente yo tengo derecho a hacerlo. ¿Te gusta sentir aquellos brazos, te gustan los labios de aquel extraño sobre los tuyos?, ¿sí?

Serena, Serena, Serena, _Serena..._

No estoy adolorido, únicamente humos de envidia salen por mis oídos y mis puños se cierran ansiosos por matar a alguien.

Mía, mía, mía, _mía…_

La envidia y los celos son diferentes en concepto, no obstante siempre van de a dos hacía el desconsuelo moral. No quiero que aquel tormento castigué a Serena, ¡qué el mensaje se quede incompleto y que jamás llegué a mi amada receptor!

Sin embargo…

¿Ya mencioné que quiero golpear a alguien?

No, no eres tú tampoco es él, sino que soy yo.

Deseo tener un espejo frente a mí para alzar mi puño y golpear mi mejilla aunque tan sólo fuera mi reflejo.

Y luego te observaría a ti, Serena.

_¡Me he hecho daño, Serena!,_ exclamaría. ¡_Mira, mírame, por favor, mírame_! Estoy sangrando y, cabalmente, no me refiero a mi mano. _¡Mírame, por favor!_

¿Me mirarías?

Tú no eres la que me haces daño, soy yo. Compréndeme. Únicamente soy un niño disfrazado de hombre buscando amor. ¡Y no quiero cualquier amor! Quiero el tuyo. Tampoco deseo llamar la atención pero creo que moriré pronto. ¡Sí, estoy enfermo y no sé de qué!

Pero sospecho que tú tienes la cura.

¿A qué sí, mi vida?

¡Qué caradura que soy!

Un simple besito. ¡Te reprendo mentalmente por un simple besito, cuando yo recientemente tuve sexo con otra mujer!

Suspiro fuertemente y mis ojos se cierran, mientras mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, hacia el cielo. Puedo oír el sonido de tu mano golpear fuertemente una mejilla. Lo amo. Puedo escuchar tu voz gritar miles de barbaridades. Lo amo mucho más. Puedo oír tus fuertes pasos venir hacia mí.

¡Sí, por favor, ven hacia mí!

Abro los ojos y te veo correr por mi lado, sin darte cuenta de mi presencia.

—¡Serena! —exclamo sin ocultar mi alegría al descubrir tu rechazó hacia aquel muchacho.

¡Yo sabía qué aquel era el cuerpo de Serena, pero mi Serena, la Serena que yo amaba, estaba ausente de él!

Al instante cuando te viras hacia mí tus pasos resbalan sobre la nieve y caes de pecho contra el suelo. Realmente me lo esperaba, ya que eres muy torpe para caminar y mucho más para correr. Te mantienes en reposo, sin hacer ningún tipo de ademán para levantarte.

Inmediatamente, escuchó un bufido a mis espaldas y viró mi cabeza, apenas interceptando tu débil sollozó. El muchacho detrás de mí se mantiene sobando su mejilla y esta mirando hacia ti, Serena, de tal forma que deseo arrancarles los ojos. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se levanta en su rostro y –creo que el bobo jamás se dio cuenta de mi existencia, bien por él- me da la espalda, alejándose de nosotros.

Tu espalda se eleva acompañada por un enorme suspiró y, con la ayuda de tus brazos, comienzas a levantarte. Quiero ayudarte pero nuevamente me siento cohibido.

—Dejaste tu mochila en el salón —musito cuando finalmente te levantas.

No dices nada y tan sólo te dedicas a limpiar la nieve de tus rodillas. Alzas tu mano y arrebatas tu mochila de mis dedos, sin llegar a rozar mi piel. Sigues sin mirarme, pero sé que interiormente estas sollozando histéricamente. Usualmente lo haces cuando te caes, sin embargo, para tu mala suerte he descubierto tu secreto. Quieres hacerte la dura frente a mí. ¿Y sabes? Me prometí a mi mismo estar atento a cada engañosa reacción.

Retrocedes hacia atrás, alejándote unos pasos de mí cuerpo pero reaccionó rápidamente sosteniendo fuertemente tu mano.

—¡Mira! Mira que frías se encuentran tus manos —exclamo al sentir tu piel helada en contraste a la mía y sosteniéndolas fuertemente. Por fortuna, tampoco llevo puestos mis guantes y mi cuerpo reacciona ante tu sedosa piel. Observó tus palmas, una de ellas esta roja, como ardida, creo que es con la que golpeaste la mejilla de aquel muchacho.

Sonrió complacido y con mi pulgar acaricio aquella zona con suavidad pero tú no me dejas más, al alejarte bruscamente de mí.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionas incomodada y finalmente tus ojos miran hacia mí.

Una dolorosa lagrima pasajera baja por tu mejilla.

—Toma mis guantes —susurro ofendido por tu reacción, mientras del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saco los guantes.

—No, gracias —dices moviendo escandalosamente tus manos frente a ti—, yo tengo los míos sólo que —pausas con las mejillas ardidas y los decibles de tu voz bajan considerablemente— me los olvide.

Era de suponer, amor mío. Me pregunto si ahora en más tendré que traer otro par de guantes de repuesto, por las dudas, ya que sospecho que no será la única vez que te olvidaras de ellos.

—Te enfermaras —vocifero autoritariamente, frunciendo el ceño, mientras vuelvo a extender los guantes hacia ti.

—Ya estoy enferma —respondes señalando tu roja nariz para enfatizar.

Sonrió.

—¡Yo también! — exclamó, pero refiriendo a otra cosa que no entiendes—, esta bien, haremos esto.

Sostengo una mano de Serena y le pongo a la fuerza un guante. Mi niña frunce el ceño observando su cubierta. Intenta increparme pero se calla al ver como pongo el guante sobrante en una de mis manos. Inmediatamente, con mi mano desnuda, atrapó la mano fría de Serena.

—Vamos —ordeno con seriedad arrastrándola sin delicadeza detrás de mí.

Serena se resiste.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Vamos a mi casa para estudiar.

Apenas articulo la respuesta los ojos de ella se abren sorprendidos sin poder creerlo.

Me siento como el Lobo Feroz engañando a la inocente Caperucita, incitándola a caer sobre mis macabras garras. Mi hambriento colmillo crece dentro de mi boca.

No piensas mal de mí, amor mío, no soy tan pervertido y tampoco estoy siendo tan sincero en estos momentos.

—Darien —musitas con dificultad, rompiendo tu silenciosa promesa de jamás volver a decir mi nombre—, dime la verdad —tus ojos se retornan llenos de seriedad—, tú —titubeas con indecisión y tu lengua se traba por momentos.

Suspiras.

—Consumes drogas —más que una pregunta lo das por hecho.

Silencio incomodo.

Mis mejillas se encienden y mis brazos caen hacia delante.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de eso? —cuestiono señalándome, sin poder creérmelo. Mi sonrisa se desdibuja en mi rostro.

Serena me observa de arriba a abajo.

—Cambias de opinión cada tanto, nunca mantienes tu palabra y a veces te comportas de forma extraña —confiesa avergonzada—. No serás bipolar, ¿no?

—No —susurro ofendido, aunque tiene mucha razón para creer en aquello.

—¿De veritas?

—Si.

—Pues… —juega con sus dedos pulgares, como dudando de decirme lo siguiente— Mina me dio varias de esas opciones, otra de las cosas que me dijo fue que eras un gay reprimido.

Mi rostro se retorna de todos colores. Mina, mi querida Belcebú, ¿de esa forma quieres ayudarme, odiada mía?

Recuerdo que en vacaciones visite a Mauricio en el local de Videojuegos. ¿Qué tan inocente puede ser un abrazo entre amigos y un amigable apretón de manos? Naturalmente la gran mayoría de mis alumnas siempre se encuentran enviciadas ahí y, más que verlos los ojos de Mina, creo que es un chisme que ronda hace demasiado tiempo por el establecimiento, hasta una vez llegue a escucharlo en el salón de profesores, considerando que la novia de Mauricio y Beryl se encuentran fuera del país, y que nosotros estamos "solteros"...

Aunque me resulte gracioso, no me gusta que Serena dude de mi sexualidad.

—Creerle a Mina es como creer en todo lo que dice Pinocho —dije riendo intentando tomar eso como una broma.

En respuesta la quijada de Serena cae levemente mientras una mirada llena de horror cruza por su rostro.

—¡Te suicidaras! —exclama con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de echarse a llorar a gritos, mientras salta con desesperación a mi alrededor.

—¡No! —exclamo intentando detener su exaltada y exagerada escena antes de llamar la atención de terceros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —musita con la voz quebrada y los hombros temblorosos. Creo que todavía la idea del suicidio navega por su mente.

—Si me acompañas a mi casa te lo diré.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Me escuche como un viejo verde!

Los ojos de Serena se entrecierran con desconfianza.

—¡No pienses mal de mí! —pido—. Tan sólo quiero tener un momento a solas contigo.

Creo que no fue la respuesta más indicada.

El lobo feroz esta hablando por mí.

¡Corre, Caperucita, corre!

—Darien, ¿qué intentas decirme? —cuestiona con las mejillas encendidas mientras tapa con su mano enguantada sus ojos. Esta muy avergonzada.

—Trato de decir que —pauso intentando buscar una respuesta mientras mi mano viaja por mi cabello— yo… yo… necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema que nos interesa a los dos por igual.

Serena se acerca lentamente a mí y, sin decir nada, me da un puntapié en mi pierna. Sostengo sus hombros antes de que se anime a golpearme otra vez.

—¡Eres un pervertido, Darien! —grita con fuerza llevando sus manos a su cadera.

—¡No estoy hablando de sexo, tú eres la que piensas en eso, no yo! —clamo de la misma forma, intentando mantener la paciencia.

Serena se echa hacia atrás ofendida por mi grito. Hace un leve puchero con su boca. En respuesta cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Quiero irme antes de que alguien del establecimiento nos descubra de esta forma tan expuesta.

—¡Esta bien, iré! Total, por la tarde tengo que estar allí —exclama caminando con pasos pesados y torpes, pasando de mí. Voy detrás de ella y sostengo su expuesta mano, ella me rechaza con un enorme bufido y avanza más rápidamente casi corriendo.

—¡Espera, Serena, no tengo auto! —grito cuando veo que se dirige hacia el estacionamiento.

Para sus pasos y mira hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. Puedo leer en su mirada cierta alegría. Creo que esta feliz con el robo de mi auto.

Mala.

—Iremos en bus —responde de forma autoritaria. De manera infantil pone sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura, mientras su quijada se alza en lo alto. Cambia de dirección y comienza a caminar con pasos enormes hacia la parada.

Al parecer ahora manda ella.

Aunque la situación me causa gracia, no discuto. Siempre iré detrás de Serena, si es en bus, taxi, auto, avión, barco, no importa. Siempre estaré donde ella esté.

Apenas llegamos a la parada encontramos un bus que iba justo hacia la zona de donde vivo. ¡Qué suerte la nuestra! Le cedí el lugar a Serena para que subiera. Ella no chistó y dejó que pagara los boletos.

Sonreí triunfante, sin embargo, mi amada se sentó en la primera fila, en el tercer asiento y, justo cuando iba a tomar lugar a su lado, dejó ocupado el asiento con su mochila. La observé sorprendido. Ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sin dejar de alzar su quijada en superioridad.

Muy de ella, muy de Serena, cuando esta enojada conmigo.

Aunque, prácticamente, hay asientos libres, decido mantenerme parado frente a ella, a su lado.

Exactamente pasaron trece minutos con cincuenta y dos segundos. No. Cincuenta y tres segundos. Dejé que Serena bajara primero el bus. Intenté sostenerle nuevamente la mano. No me dejo. Lo intenté otra vez. Menos me dejo. Desistí de la idea y la conduje hacia el edificio donde estaba mi hogar.

Había un par de chicos tontos en la entrada, que miraron sin pecado a mi Serena. Les fruncí el ceño, sin embargo, Serena me llamó la atención al señalar, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, hacia una esquina.

—¡Tu auto, Darien! —exclama sorprendida.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia allí.

Frunzo el ceño.

Ese no es mi auto.

Ese auto, aparentemente chocado y con unos cuantos rayones, no es mi auto. Muy parecido, pero no es mi auto.

No, no es mi auto.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia Serena.

—Lo robaron, Serena, no es mi auto —respondo repitiendo por décima vez, interiormente, no es mi auto.

—¡Sí lo es!

—¿Crees que sería lo suficientemente tonto para no darme cuenta que es mi auto? —cuestiono ofendido.

—Al parecer si lo eres —musita ella.

La ignoro y sosteniendo su antebrazo la arrastro dentro del edificio. Serena se separa enojada de mí apenas pasamos la entrada. La miro con el ceño fruncido, ya cansado de su rechazo y camino directamente hacia el ascensor.

Ella no me sigue.

—¿Qué? —pregunto bruscamente, al no verla moverse.

—No me gustan los ascensores —confiesa con las mejillas ardiendo y jugando con su pie sobre la loza.

¡Mi vida, amor mío, mi corazón se hincha de dulzura!

Miró mis alrededores, jurando porque no apareciera nadie. A pesar de todo, ella es mi alumna y si alguien se enterara que estamos juntos -todavía no oficialmente juntos- pueden llegar a separarme de ella y eso es lo que menos quiero.

—Vamos por las escaleras —señalo hacia allí y Serena me sigue.

Subo primero las escaleras, ella me sigue hacia atrás y, sin esperarlo, se abalanza contra mi brazo, como temerosa. No digo nada y dejo que se enrede sobre él. Continuó subiendo las escaleras. Uno, dos, uno dos. Seguido por Serena. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Ella atrincherada sobre mi brazo. Uno, dos, uno… Serena tropieza y casi caemos hacia atrás. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Creo que no es buena idea que vayamos sostenidos pero no me quejó ya que estamos cerca del piso donde _vivimos._

¡Aleluya!

Llegamos.

Miró a Serena y esta se esfuma de mi lado. Me siento tan feliz que encuentre la seguridad en mí, aunque haya sido de forma inconciente, sin embargo, intento mantener mi figura indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Saco la llave de mi bolsillo y abro la puerta de mi apartamento.

Una corriente helada acaricia nuestros cuerpos.

—Vaya, aquí esta más frío que afuera —susurro en broma mirando a Serena.

Serena no parece muy feliz, la sonrisa de mi rostro se desdibuja avergonzado.

Sonríe más, cariño, si yo no te culpo de nada.

—Bueno… —musito levemente sin saber que decir y camino dentro de mi hogar.

Serena apenas camina un par de pasos hacia dentro y observa los alrededores, acariciando sus antebrazos. Tiene frió. Prendo la luz y cierro la puerta detrás de ella. La espalda de Serena se tensa y mira hacia mí con las mejillas ardiendo.

Es como un temeroso conejo perdido en la jaula de un león.

—¿Quieres algo caliente? —cuestiono.

Con apenas un pestañeo, Serena se encuentra en el otro extremo del living, alejada de mí.

Mi colmillo sigue creciendo considerablemente dentro de mi boca.

Pobre mi Caperucita.

¡Sin embargo no me refiero a nada carnal!

¿Por qué todo lo que digo siempre tiene que tener reflejado un doble sentido para Serena?

Ah, si, claro.

Es una inocente adolescente de dieseis años.

—Permíteme reformular mi pregunta, Serena —pido sacándome mi chaqueta. Serena contrae más sus hombros asustada—, ¿quieres una taza de leche, o de chocolate, unas galletitas, un pedazo de pastel, caramelos, algo?

Tarde en darme cuenta que me comporte como la bruja del bosque incitando a Gretel con dulces.

Serena me miró de arriba abajo sin responder y siguió masajeando sus antebrazos.

Suspiro.

El ambiente esta más frío de lo que imaginaba y no me refiero únicamente a la temperatura ambiental.

—¿Quieres quitarte la camisa y la falda? —pregunto.

Los ojos de Serena se abren y cae sentada sobre el suelo por el impacto de mi pregunta. Lo admito. No lo pensé. Sólo fue algo que llego a mi mente al ver que Serena no se encontraba muy abrigada, pero no lo dije con ninguna otra intensión o, tal vez sí, y no me di cuenta. Camino lentamente hasta ella. Mi cuerpo hace sombra sobre el suyo, como si estuviera por comerme viva a mi amada presa.

—No creo que esa calza que llevas sea muy abrigada —musito tranquilamente, alzando ambas cejas.

Pestañeo y Serena se contrae más contra el suelo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mal pensada? —cuestiono y el rostro de Serena se retorna de mil colores—, tengo ropa en mi habitación para prestarte si tienes frío, sin embargo, tú no me dejas entrar a él.

Serena se arrastra lejos de la puerta de mi habitación, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ardidas.

—Si deseas tomar asiento, hazlo.

No dice nada y se levanta de un salto del suelo, caminando como un militar hacia el sillón.

Suspiro preocupado.

Amada mía, perdóname por ser tan malo, pero no pude resistir la ocasión de tomarte el pelo. No lo volveré a hacer y seré un chico bueno, no quiero enojarte más de lo que ya estas.

Entro a mi habitación. ¡Qué enorme sorpresa! Mi cama esta echa. No recuerdo haberla ordenado, aunque, claro, yo soy un chico muy pulcro, pero esta ultima semana no he estado de ánimos ni para hacer eso. Tal vez lo hice sin darme cuenta… no lo sé.

Intento dejar de lado aquello y camino rápidamente hacia mi ropero. Busco algo abrigado y inmediatamente sostengo un par de buzos de lana y un pantalón deportivo, pero las prendas resbalan de mis manos y me llevo otra enorme sorpresa al encontrar entre ellas lencería de mujer...

¿Qué significa esto?

Me giro sobre mis propios pasos, observando el piso, mi mesita de luz, mi cama, las paredes de mi habitación.

Alguien estuvo hurgando en mi apartamento mientras no estuve.

_¡Belcebú!_

Creo saber quien es.

_¡Belcebú, atención tropas, a ella, a ella, a Mina!_

Muevo la cabeza hacia los costados intentando alejar los feos pensamientos.

No es hora de pensar en eso, necesito calmarme. Hoy Serena es lo primordial, intentaré hacer de cuenta que no vi nada. Escondo la lencería de mujer debajo de mi colchón y recojo la ropa del piso.

Me apuro nuevamente a ir detrás de Serena.

La espalda de mi amada se vuelve a tensar al verme, sus manos se encuentran fuertemente aferradas a sus rodillas.

Amor mío, se más dulce, deja de estar tan amargada conmigo, por favor…

—Toma —expreso cordialmente, tirando las prendas del lado libre del sillón—, puedes cambiarte en mi habitación.

Me observó con indecisión y sin decir nada se levantó del sillón sin dejar de sostener las prendas que le había dado.

—Ahora prenderé el calefactor —mencioné—. No me dijiste si querías algo para comer…

—Sólo tomare un vaso de leche.

Me sorprende. Serena suele ser tan glotona…

—¿Qué? —cuestiona al ver mi sorprendida mirada sobre ella.

Frunce el ceño y puedo ver cierto puchero en sus labios.

—Nada —replico intimidado.

Inmediatamente le doy la espalda y camino en dirección a la cocina. Escucho el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse. Mi corazón se descontrola sin esperármelo. Serena esta quitándose la ropa y sólo una pared nos separa.

No.

No y no.

No pienses en eso, calma tus nervios ante la realización, ¡no alimentes a Belcebú!

Me llevó otra sorpresa al llegar a la cocina.

Hay una torta enorme sobre la mesada y una nota colgada por un imán sobre la heladera. Lo descuelgo sin delicadeza de ahí, alimentado por la furia. Me acerco a la catastrófica torta e indeciso estiro un dedo hacia ella, robando un pedazo. Lo llevo a mi boca.

¡Dios mío!

¡Arde, arde!

Jamás en mi vida había probado algo tan horrible y para colmo salado.

¡Agua, agua!

Abro la canilla y tomó de ella sin considerar buscar un vaso.

¡Maldita sea!

Hago una bola de papel con la nota, consumido por la furia, pero la curiosidad me inunda y vuelvo a abrirla.

_Amado Darien _–que hipócrita que eres Mina-

_¡Hoy vienen los Trhee Lights! _–dibujo ininteligible, seguramente un muñequito gritando histérico-. _Agradéceme que tuve tiempo de ayudarte porque... _–parloteo y más parloteo, algo que no es algo de mi interés-. _Sé que te robaron el auto, ¡adivina! Fui yo –_eso si es de mi interés-. _Sé que debes estar ardiendo en llamas, pero solo lo tome prestado para llevar a cabo mi plan. Mira, no es mi culpa, el otro día vine a visitarte a tu casa, tengo la dirección gracias a mis contactos, ¡ja, ja! Y vi tu auto estacionado descuidadamente afuera y me acerqué a él. ¡Qué sorpresa me llevé al ver las llaves dentro! Que descuidado que eres, hombre._

_¿Sabes? Jugar mucho GTA San Andrés me ayudo en algo, ¿eh? Excluyendo por la parte en que tenemos que matar peatones._

_Siempre quise tener un auto, mamá nunca me dejo tocar el suyo. ¡Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad! Lastimosamente, hoy tuve que deshacerme de él, mamá comenzó a sospechar cosas extrañas luego de dejarlo abandonado tres días frente a la entrada de la casa de nuestros vecinos. Además, la nieve ya estaba tapándolo y más que auto, parecía una montaña. ¡Ahora, creé que ando en las drogas! Bahhhhhhh. Ah, me olvidé de decirte en donde lo deje abandonado. Mira, tuve algunos percances y ha quedado con algún que otro rayón. ¿Sip? Lo deje en la esquina de tu casa. Para mi fortuna también tenías una copia de la llave de tu casa con las llaves del auto. ¡Qué suerte la mía!_

_Te vi subir al taxi hoy por la mañana y luego aproveché para subir a tu apartamento._

_Vi varias cosas desordenadas, no me agradezcas por ayudarte, ¿eh? Intenté hacer un pastel, por el apuro y la emoción de ver a los Trhee Lights no me salio tan bien. ¡Pero espero que te guste! Ah, por cierto, ¡prometo comprarte un lavavajillas nuevo! Y… sobre tu calefactor, intente prenderlo y hizo un sonido extraño, puffff y luego… creo que se rompió._

_Te quiero muxxxo,_

_Mina._

_PD: Las llaves están en tu mesita de luz._

_PD de PD: Por las dudas conseguí condones, están también en tu mesita de luz y ropa interior de mujer, por si quieren ser más atrevido. Sé dulce y no te entusiasmes, ¿eh? Pequeño Bravucón._

Apenas termino la lectura, experimento un sabor amargó en mi boca y no me refiero a la torta que, Mina, antes de ponerle azúcar, se confundió y le echo cinco kilos de sal. Mina es tonta, inclusive más –perdóname amor mío- que Serena.

_¡Belcebú!_

La odio. La odio con toda mi alma.

_¡Belcebú!_

Quiero vengarme, pero Serafín no me permitirá rebajarme hasta el tonto andar de una estúpida adolescente. Mina me debe un lavavajillas, un calefactor y un auto nuevo, ¡en menos de tres días! Y de alguna forma me pagara, aunque sea que tenga que trabajar como esclava después de clases.

No soy rico. Mis difuntos padres son los ricos.

¡La odio!

—Darien…

Escucho el tímido andar de Serena a mis espaldas.

Viro mi rostro y la observo con mi ropa sobre su cuerpo. Su mano se mantiene recostada sobre el umbral de la puerta y continua frunciendo el ceño, sus mejillas se encuentran encendidas.

Ya ni recuerdo que estaba pensando.

Cierro la canilla, hago una bola de papel con la nota de Mina y quedamos frente a frente.

—¿Sí?

—Sólo quería decirte que la ropa me quedó a la medida —expresa avergonzada haciendo alusión a su cuerpo.

—Si, lo creo, a mi me quedaban un poco grande.

Serena frunció el ceño. Tardo en darme cuenta que tengo cero habilidades para hablar con las mujeres.

—¡Pero que bien te ves! —manifesté con una sonrisa, intentando redimir mi error anterior.

Serena no dice nada y únicamente me observa, sin pudor alguno, hacia los ojos. Juega con su equilibrio sobre el umbral de la puerta y, inmediatamente, me encuentro hipnotizado por su torpe danza.

¡Mi vida!

Quiero abrir mis brazos, para que vengas hacia ellos, y luego cubrirte con el calor de mi cuerpo. ¿Te gustaría, amor mío sentirme de aquella forma?

—Calentare la leche —susurré de forma torpe y virándome -casi tropecé con mis propios pies por estar tan atento a sus hermosos ojos- hacia la heladera.

—No —niega poniéndose a mi lado—. Déjala así, la quiero fría.

—Te caerá mal.

—No importa.

A pesar de que soy conciente de que esta por avecinarse una gripe cercana, no discuto y busco en el aparador una taza. Sin embargo me llevo la quinta sorpresa del día al ver que sólo me queda una.

¡Mis tazas!

¡Belcebú, maldita Mina!

Agarro la taza y cierro sin delicadeza el aparador. Serena salta a mi lado por el golpe.

—P-perdóname —me disculpé al ver que le había asustado.

Ella apenas me mira.

Sirvo la leche en la taza y luego la extiendo hacia Serena. Mi niña la toma entre sus manos, y luego se vira comenzando a irse de la cocina.

Voy detrás de ella.

—¿Qué es eso, Serena? —pregunto al ver un muñequito con forma de pollito sobre mi mesa ratona.

—Un reloj —confesó ella sentándose sobre el sillón.

—¿Para que lo haz traído? —cuestioné nuevamente, tomando lugar a su lado. Ella se mueve, separándose unos centímetros más de mí.

—Como alarma.

Eso dolió.

—Quiero saber cuando terminan las dos horas de estudio para luego irme.

Aquello dolió mucho más.

No tenemos planes en común. Ella no quería pasar el día conmigo mientras yo deseo estar por la eternidad con ella.

¡Cruel!

No dije nada aunque su respuesta me dejo decaído. Estiré mi brazo hacia mi maletín que estaba encima de la mesa ratona, y saqué de él los deberes vacacionales de Serena. Ella por su parte abandonó la taza y saco de su mochila un cuaderno, y luego tres cartucheras.

Me sorprendí, ya que Serena era la típica estudiante que se olvida de la mayoría de sus materiales.

—Bien, creo que debemos empezar a corregir tus errores en… —pausé al ver que Serena no me miraba y continuaba bebiendo de su taza—. Serena —le llamé la atención enojado.

Ella abandonó nuevamente la taza sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada para prestarme la requerida atención.

Restos de leche están desparramados sobre su labio superior, dibujando un gracioso bigote sobre él.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

No sé porque…

No entiendo el porque…

Porque mi control se ha perdido.

Tiré los deberes de Serena para luego abalanzarme hacia ella. Serena cayó bruscamente de espaldas contra el suelo y por el impactó cerró sus ojos, adolorida. No esperé a que los abriera y sostuve con mis manos su rostro.

¡Lo necesito!


	13. Darien POV 2

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

·

·

Notas: Capítulo especial, bajo el punto de vista de Darien, así que apróntense para leer en tercera persona.

El guión corto (-) son notas de Darien, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos, sin embargo, hay un pequeño problemilla: este capítulo tiene enormes bloques de texto.

Fanfiction no deja poner los signitos esos, que parecen flechas (perdón mi ignorancia) que son para… eh… repartir el dialogo en párrafos sin que se confunda con lo demás, por lo mismo opté por poner el guión corto (-), frente a la continuación de diálogos… (vaya, hasta yo no me entendí xD… más abajo cuando lean y vean el ritmo de la historia se darán cuenta)

Y sí quieren saber como era la madre de Darien: img810 . imageshack . us / img810 / 5655 / 5hq6d00z . jpg

(No olviden juntar los espacios)

Tengo una obsesión con las actrices de principios del siglo pasado hasta finales de los sesenta.

Se nombre es Gene Tierney, una hermosa actriz -incluso más guapa que mi querida Marilyn-, con los ojos más azules que he visto en mi vida.

En esta historia –o más precisos mi imaginación- tiene los ojos marrones.

El fanfic tiene un comienzo algo triste (simbolico, Darien alucina con que ve a Serena pequeña) y luego salta repentinamente a algo más alegre, típico de mis extraños ataques de bipolaridad xD

Y al final hay algo pequeño sobre Luna que esta en tercera persona.

* * *

Serena abrió sus ojos.

Pestañeé.

Serena pestañeó.

Entreabrí mi boca.

La boca de Serena se entreabrió.

Hice ademán de hablar.

Los labios de Serena me imitaron.

Una solitaria lágrima acarició mi mejilla y instintivamente mis ojos se cerraron. Mis manos caen a cada lado de su cabeza rozando sus dispersos cabellos. Mi frente se desploma entre la unión de su hombro y cuello.

En mi interior se abre una cruel batalla entre mi mente y corazón, y viajo hacia otra realidad, mis sueños.

_No existe el sol, no existe la luna ni las estrellas. No hay hermosos paisajes verdes como estruendosos desiertos, ni calidos veranos como fríos inviernos. Es tierra de nadie. Los segundos son eternos. Mi propia sombra no me acompaña y he perdido cuatro de mis cinco sentidos._

_Lo más triste de todo es que sólo quedan mis pensamientos._

_¡Mis reprimidos pensamientos!_

_Murmurando detrás de mi oído, aunque dolorosamente están encerrados a todo placer existente por culpa de la soledad._

_¡Oh, pero todo cambia repentinamente!_

_Algo que me incentiva a despertar el demonio…_

_Su fragancia._

_Puedo oler su fragancia cerca de mí. Mis labios se abren y ante mi sorpresa mi voz escapa desperada de su prisión._

—_¿¡Dónde estas Serena!_

_Mi espalda se tensa._

—_Estoy aquí._

_¡Oh, su voz!_

_Es su voz, aunque su timbre esté años luz de lo que es ahora._

_Giro sobre mis propios pasos y la encuentro tal como la recuerdo aquella primera vez. Mi corazón grita con ansias al observar sus enormes ojos azules -tan vigorosos y hermosos-, brillar con tanto encanto, una mirada sin mundo, llena de ingenuidad y pureza._

_Su pequeña mano envuelve la mía, electrizando mi cuerpo, tirándome hacia su figura. Intenta arrastrarme con ella y con poco éxito logra sacarme un par de pasos. Pero mis rodillas tiemblan. ¡Todo mi cuerpo tiembla! Los nervios, la necesidad suplica por ir encima de ella. Quiero envolverla con mi feroz garra, ser cruel por primera vez, perder mi habilidad para razonar y aprovecharme de que no es conciente del daño que le haré cuando sea una adolescente._

_¡Beneficiarme con los hilos del destino atados sobre mis dedos!_

_La vida, nuestras vidas, se basarían en una enorme obra teatral. Seré el mayor mentiroso, el mejor guionista, disfrazaré mi personaje con suculentas vestimentas día a día y ella me mirara como su héroe._

_Subiré el sol en lo alto para iluminar el escenario, aunque sé que será tarde o temprano inevitable la tragedia._

_El manto de la noche caerá sobre nuestras cabezas, dejando solo dudosas estrellas que se apagaran antes del final de los tiempos y que nos dejaran forzosamente solos, sin la compañía del otro, todo por querer tener el control, todo por desear ser como Dios para crear un nuevo mundo donde exista únicamente ella y yo._

_Estoy desmoronándome, mi cuerpo no escucha a la razón. Mis rodillas se encorvan y caigo contra el suelo._

—_¡Procesito! —manifiesta con brío—. Te haz hecho daño…_

_Se inclina y suavemente besa mi frente._

—_Manuelita tiene un pañuelo de seda fina, de la mejor, para curar a Pepito que está malito con sarampión..._

_Canturrea._

_Mi ánimo sube y baja, va y viene, se inclina en la balanza en contra de mi favor, convirtiéndose en la esencia más traicionera. A veces esta arriba, a veces esta abajo, a veces repentinamente el demonio en mi interior despierta para cometer atrocidades insospechadas, a veces un ángel reprimido se presenta con muchos complejos._

_Las mejillas de mi encantadora niña se encienden mientras su agarre en mi mano se afloja, como si pudiera leer la oscuridad en mi mirada, al demonio y al ángel batallando ferozmente por salir. Aprovecho aquel momento para que mis brazos cubran casi por completo su cuerpo. Descanso mi mentón sobre su hombro y mis ojos comienzan a arder. Las lágrimas vuelven a mí con tanta facilidad que debo cerrarlos._

—_El médico le ha recetado, bien recetado, que ha de morir…_

_Serena dejar de canturrear para sólo dar paso a un débil tarareo contra mi oído._

—_Serena, dame el pañuelo que yo no puedo vivir sin ti…_

_Finalizo la canción con suavidad._

_¿Cómo puedo describir la siguiente sensación que explotó dentro de mi cuerpo?_

_Un pecador, un hombre disfrazado, un corrupto con cara de niño, perdido entre la calidez de una virgen con alas. ¡Qué agraciado soy! ¡Por favor, sálvame, sálvame de mi mismo! Hazme el amor entre tus brazos, sé posesiva sin perder la delicadeza y el afecto._

_¡Lo necesito tanto, Serena, mi último suspiro perfectamente podría ser sobre ti!_

_Sólo tú puedes purificar esta alma tan envenenada._

—Perdóname, Darien.

Mis ojos se abren al sentir el timbre de voz actual de Serena.

He vuelto, estoy alejado de mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que no es un sueño: que es una realidad. Ella siempre ha estado ahí para mi. Ella es mi "pañuelo". Ella la única que puede curar mis heridas.

Toda inhibición se aleja de mí. Mis brazos se encorvan a medida que mis manos viajan por sus hombros, hasta sus codos y de sus codos a sus muñecas, rozando sus dedos con delicadeza, casi entrelazándolos con los míos. Cuelo mis manos bajo su cintura, alzando su cuerpo contra el mío, percibiendo las mariposas en mi interior, -oh, las mariposas no son sólo cosa de primavera- y mis mejillas pican y arden, arden y pican, ah… arde.

El tacto de sus suaves hilos rubios acarician mi frente y su agitada respiración cosquillea contra mi cuello. Mi cuerpo da un respingo contra el suyo y Serena se tensa en respuesta.

Suspiro.

Mueve su cabeza incomodada al sentir mi aliento contra su calida piel.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

Su incomodado hombro se contrae acariciando mi mejilla.

—Solo soy un mentiroso —susurro contra su oído.

—No —refutó con la voz quebrada por los nervios—, las personas sinceras y honestas no existen, tú no haz echo nada malo…

—Hace menos de una semana no pensabas así —susurré de forma inconciente.

Serena cerró con fuerza la mandíbula y los dientes le rechinaron en el acto.

—De las situaciones dolorosas siempre hay que sacar lo positivo, ¿sabes? Yo he aprendido demasiado, sólo que me cuesta ser la única que piense.

Golpe bajo.

—¿Intentas decir que no siento empatía hacia ti?

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

—N-no —dice finalmente, echándose hacia atrás sobre lo que había dicho anteriormente—. P-perdóname, Darien…

Su cuerpo tiembla. Mi mejilla se humedece y su tibio cabello rubio se adhiere a mi piel. Mi rostro es un poema de emociones.

Estoy destrozado.

—Eres una tonta —susurro finalmente con el timbre de voz bajo e inexpresivo.

Estoy ofendido, aunque Serena tiene miles de razones para odiarme.

—¡Tonta! —exclamo con fuerza.

Serena da un respingó y me abraza con más fuerza.

—Perdóname por no haberme quedado aquel día para hacerte reflexionar, por no escucharte con más profundidad. Es la primera vez que te veo llorar y estoy trastornada. Jamás te había visto tan adolorido. Yo solamente deseaba que me quisieras, ¡no deseaba hacerte daño!

—Pobre de ti…

Apenas terminé la oración, el humor de Serena cambio repentinamente.

—¡Eres un maldito estúpido, cretino, engreído, infeliz! Lo admito, ¡me haz hecho daño, imbécil!, pero a pesar de todo te perdono, sin embargo al parecer tú eres tan cabeza dura, tan orgulloso, que no puedes ver más allá de tus narices.

¿Un insulto? Oh, no nada de eso, aquello fue todo un halago. Sonreí y mis labios subieron lentamente hacia su oído. Mi calido aliento susurró una íntima promesa y la piel de mi dulce niña se erizó.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó algo más calmada.

Asentí y volví a susurrar contra su oído, casi de forma ahogada, precipitada, feliz, con el timbre bajo, temiendo que el destino escuchara mi atrevido desafió a saltarme todas las leyes que me impone, todos mis principios. Dibujé un tenebroso pero a la vez hermoso paisaje -entre el paraíso y el infierno- donde un alma en pena intenta escapar de su destino, pero no llega tan lejos al cruzarse en su camino una hermosa virgen…

—¿Virgen? —cuestiona nuevamente interrumpiéndome y pude sentir las comisuras de sus labios elevarse.

El alma en pena que vio una virgen en el camino.

Debí haber dicho mejor ángel.

Aunque virgen también signifique pureza, ella es mi _angel._ Eso quise decir. Mi salvadora.

Suspiré.

Mis labios se posaron suavemente contra su cuello. Serena tembló. Volví a jugar con lo mismo. Serena suspiró. Besé nuevamente aquel punto. Serena gimió. Mi cabeza se elevó a medida que mis labios llegaban a su acalorada mejilla.

Lentamente levanté mi rostro y mi quijada se alzó a modo de superioridad. Observé a Serena. Sus pómulos enrojecidos, sus brillantes labios entreabiertos, sus expresivos ojos que reían tan sólo al verme…

—¿Hicieron el amor? —cuestionó entre una tímida sonrisa.

¡Sabía que lo iba a malinterpretar!

¡Tendría que haber dicho "angel" en vez de virgen!

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y retiré con velocidad mis brazos de su cuerpo, pero con tanta mala suerte el dorso de una de mis manos golpeó la taza que estaba encima de la mesita ratona a nuestro lado y la leche terminó desparramándose sobre el rostro de Serena.

Serena pestañeó de forma anonada.

—Te juro que no lo hice a propósito —susurré en total estado de shock.

Serena sonrió con ternura. Lentamente sus brazos fueron descendiendo de mi cuello y sus manos acariciaron con suavidad mis cabellos.

—Darien te ves tan hermoso despeinado…

Pestañeé y mis mejillas arden y mi nariz cosquillea y mis labios suplican y mis bajos instintos se despiertan y… ¡ah!

Debo separarme de ella.

—Te amo —susurra con suavidad.

Una sensación de deja vü inunda mi cuerpo. Este momento ya lo he vivido perdido entre la inconciencia y el estado sedante de los sueños. Esta imagen ha estado presente desde algún tiempo en mi cabeza.

Alejé sus manos, para luego dejarme caer de espaldas a su lado.

—Quiero saber todo de ti —susurró finalmente.

—Vaya —dije entre un enorme suspiro—, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —pregunté de forma irónica—, ¿con qué deseas que comience? —increpé y sin querer mi voz subió de decibeles—, ¿con mi enorme complejo de Edipo respecto hacia mi madre?, o, ¿las terribles ganas que tenía de matar a mi padre?

Reí y miré a Serena, la cual me observaba seria sin decir nada.

—Estoy bromeando —musité.

—No es gracioso —refutó.

Pestañeé y mi mirada se retornó triste.

Mi memoria no es tan buena, únicamente en mi interior perdura la sensación, el sentamiento de cada recuerdo, perdidos entre extensos valles espinosos que todavía subsisten dentro de mi alma. Intento juntar todas las piezas de porcelanas, suaves y dulces de mi infancia, y transformarlos en un hermoso jarrón, del cual esta un rosa, la rosa que me regalo Serena. Temo que al estar en un alma tan envenenada, donde la luz del sol no llega, se marchité y que sus hermosos pétalos caigan como consecuencia.

No deseo que Serena abandoné a este espíritu débil, pero tampoco deseo cortar su juventud de tallo. Al final y al cabo, lo único que sobrevive al pasar de los años es la belleza interior y justamente: yo no tengo belleza interior.

—Perdona que no sea tan detallista a continuación —comencé con suavidad luego de un largo silencio—. Entiende que era un niño cuando mis padres murieron y lo que sé es gracias a… —pausé intentando ocultar la amargura en mi voz— Benjamín —finalicé sin agregar nada más.

—No importa, soy todo oídos.

Reí y mis ojos se cerraron intentando concentrarme en los hechos.

—Mi padre, David, era el hijo de un poderoso militar y de una famosa actriz de la época de antaño. Por sus venas corría sangre italiana, había sido criado por niñeras y tutores bajo un punto de vista conservador de la vida. Prácticamente tuvo una infancia infeliz y creo que por eso fue algo duro e inexpresivo conmigo.

-Conocidos, o al menos los pocos que quedaron en el tiempo, me han dicho que tengo mucho de él. Te confieso que físicamente somos casi la copia al carbón del otro, a excepción del color de cabello. Él es rubio, rubio, rubio… —musité con suavidad y lentamente abrí mis ojos—, yo tengo el cabello oscuro, tan oscuro como el de mi madre.

-¿Sabes? De niño deseaba ser como papá, pensaba que sería la única forma de poder llamar completamente su atención, ya que, como dije, él no era tan expresivo conmigo. Quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Y finalmente mi sueño se cumplió, terminé convirtiéndome en él... ¿tú lo ves, Serena?, ¿ves lo que veo yo?

Miré hacia ella.

Serena sonrió.

—Darien, yo no conocí a tu padre —contestó lo obvio—, sin embargo pienso que tú eres único. A menos que intentes decirme que estoy enamorada del fantasma de tu padre…

Alcé ambas cejas y Serena tiró de mi rostro, tomándome de sorpresa, mientras besaba efusivamente mi mejilla.

—Mi Darien, tú eres inmejorable —susurró contra mí oído.

Sonreí.

—Por otra parte mi madre, Diana, no sé mucho sobre su historia, sin embargo, hay tantas cosas… —pestañeé y la imagen de mi madre se proyectó frente a mis ojos—, su físico, su fragancia, su personalidad, su forma de vestir, siempre faldas a tablas o shorts relativamente diminutos, con camisas atadas por encima del ombligo o buzos holgados.

-Recuerdo perfectamente su fotogénico rostro. Tenía el perfil más perfecto que he visto en mi vida. El arco de sus pobladas cejas negras, la perfección de sus enormes ojos chocolates. Su cabello oscuro y corto. Odiaba llevarlo largo, por eso lo mantenía sobre los hombros con pequeños bucles. Siempre utilizaba labial rojo. Aquel labial que odiaba tanto y dejaba feas marcas sobre mis acaloradas mejillas. Como era pálida, resaltaba sus mejillas con mucho, muchísimo colorete, pero no lo necesitaba, ya de por sí sus mejillas vivían ruborizadas.

- Su personalidad es difícil de explicar. A simple vista, parecía una jovencita rebelde, aniñada y mimada, pero ella… no eran tan así —sonreí—. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, fuera donde fuera, como de compras, siempre me llevaba con ella. Le encantaba trepar enormes árboles como un mono, algo que me resultaba tan divertido y que varias veces intenté imitar, pero mi padre se enojaba mucho con nosotros, especialmente con ella. Decía que mi madre antes de educarme me malcriaba.

-Demasiada extrovertida temo decir. Solía reír muy fuerte… Su color favorito era el rosado, siempre llevaba encima algo rosado fuera una chalina como una pulsera, odiaba los libros y le encantaba bailar… Olía a biscochos, ella adoraba comer biscochos... Conmigo era muy dulce, algo tonta por momentos…

Musité de forma desordenada, mientras me mantenía absortó en mis pensamientos.

Serena me observó con una sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente al decirle lo siguiente.

—También era muy enamoradiza…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Quieres decir que…

—Sí —asentí mientras las comisuras de mis labios se levantaban recordando lo cariñosa que solía ser mi madre con los invitados—, pero todavía no llegamos a esa parte de la historia, déjame resumirte el eje problemático de mi familia.

-Mi padre, David, llevaba casi diez años de matrimonio y tenía un hijo de siete, mi medio hermano Armando, cuando conoció a Diana, mi madre.

Alejé mis ojos de ella mirando hacia un punto al azar, tomándome mi tiempo para controlar mi voz al recordar a Armando.

—Mi abuela materna trabajaba como niñera de Armando. Solía traer a Diana, en aquel entonces de doce años, a su trabajo, ya que no tenía donde dejarla. Su marido había muerto hacia cinco años atrás a causa de un paro cardiaco y ella había quedado, literalmente, en la calle. Falleció un par de años después y a pedido de ella papá quedó con la custodia de mi madre. Luego de tres años, en el cual mamá quedó embarazada, David le pidió el divorcio a su esposa.

—Y así naciste tú.. —musitó Serena.

—Sí —apenas asentí entre una risa—. Como te dije, mi padre era conocido como un hombre duro y serio, prácticamente no era cariñoso, hasta el punto de no verlo sentir empatía hacia las demás personas, así que fue un total shock entre su familia y conocidos más cercanos verlo enamorado de una jovencita tan alocada como lo fue mi madre.

-Nací un tres de agosto entre el debate y el terrible odio que sentían mi familia paterna hacia Diana, fui un total fantasma para ellos que jamás, en el corto periodo de mi existencia me tendieron una mano.

-¿Por qué nadie me quería?, ¿por qué era un niño tan despreciado? Eran las preguntas ingenuas que venían a mí mente cada vez que la familia se juntaba, cada vez que mis primos no deseaban jugar conmigo, cada vez que Armando era alabado por mis abuelos mientras a mi me dejaban completamente abandonado en un rincón, cada vez que en mi cumpleaños era ignorado...

-Benjamín era un buen amigo de la familia, algo más joven que mi padre que con el tiempo, y la confianza bien ganada, se convirtió en el medico personal de mamá. Solía llamarlo "tío".

-Recuerdo cuanto lo odié en mi infancia y lo egoísta que fui respecto al cariño de mi madre. En aquellos tiempos, él tampoco me quería mucho. Solía mirarme de reojo, como con odio y desprecio y, estando a su lado, por lo bajo siempre musitaba cosas feas hacia mi persona. Frente a mi padre siempre aparentaba otra cosa, aunque cuando... papá observaba a Benjamin, la mirada se le entristecía como pocas veces he visto en mi vida.

Mis ojos se cerraron y abrieron, recordando fugazmente uno de los momentos más triste de mi vida.

Las puertas enormes rechinar al ras del suelo. La amplia y elegante habitación frente a mis ingenuos ojos, la tenue luz de una mañana iluminando un escritorio, la imagen apacible, tranquila y desprotegida de mi padre descansando sobre él.

El abrazo, el único abrazo cariñoso que recibí de su parte…

—Más tarde, siendo yo un adolescente, Benjamin me confesó que lo suyo con mi madre realmente había sido cosa de una noche —mis mejillas se encendieron—, típico de su personalidad tan despreocupada e insensible, me contó todo, cuando te hablo de todo me refiero a, ya sabes, hasta los más mínimos detalles…

-Diana lo repudió al otro día. Él… él estaba locamente enamorado de ella, jamás pudo aceptar su rechazo y mucho menos su muerte —suspiré—. Intentando ser fiel a sus palabras exactas: la tonta de tu madre prefirió a un estúpido jovencito superficial, de nombre tonto, con el horroroso peinado lamida de vaca y los vaqueros rotos, aspirante a ser un mediocre actor de Hollywood, que moriría tiempo después, a los veinticuatro años, tal cual James Dean…

-Lo único que realmente importa, es que a pesar de todo, mi madre era una maravillosa persona conmigo y que mi padre me quería a pesar de todo, y que yo los adoraba con cuanta imperfección tuvieran, ya que eran mi familia…

Serena entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos con mi mano.

-Mis padres murieron tiempo después en un fatídico accidente de auto cuando yo tenía ocho años —dije sin más detalle—, mi familia paterna no se ocupó y, aprovecharon la tragedia para deshacerse cruelmente de mí. Hasta los trece años estuve viajando de casa en casa, de familia en familia, para luego terminar en un reformatorio sin haber echo nada malo.

-No sé si fue la culpa o qué, pero en verano y mediados de los noventa, Benjamin reapareció como si de un fantasma se tratara. Me saco de allí, pero las cosas no fueron mejores.

-Él llevaba una vida demasiado promiscua, a veces la sala de nuestro hogar se asemejaba más a la de un burdel. Algunas de las tantas novias que conocí pretendieron, muy mediocremente, ocupar el papel de madre, pero no llegaron demasiado lejos al ser yo un muchacho tan indiferente. A mi parecer tan sólo querían alargar la relación con mi tío para cuando enviudaran poder cobrar la enorme fortuna que tenía.

-Benjamin opinaba que el matrimonio era de tontos, jamás tuvo hijos o, al menos, no soy conciente de que los haya tenido. No poseía paciencia para los mocosos, menos para un niño que esta pasando la transición a adolescente.

-Solía emborracharse con regularidad. Era divertido ver como se tambaleaba, intentando buscar el equilibrio contra los muebles y como se le trababa la lengua al intentar exigirme que lo ayudara. Al otro día, cuando el alcohol sólo dejaba terribles dolores de cabeza, Benjamin aspiraba a desquitar su dolor contra mí.

-Una buena tunda a base de cintazos y, alguna que otra vez, puñetazos, por ser, según él, tan desobediente. Me las arreglaba para escapar de sus manos y abandonaba por horas la casa, haciendo oídos sordos a sus lamentos y llamados de ayuda.

-Pasado el tiempo, en el cual ya no tenía lugares por descubrir y esconderme en la zona, decidí huir.

-Ahorré por un mes la miseria de dinero que recibía semanalmente, no era demasiado y mis manos se iban vacías de aquel lugar donde nada me pertenecía. Te confieso que poco me importaba amanecer muerto en algún sitio desconocido. Prefería eso que la decisión de mi tío sobre abandonarme en otro reformatorio.

-Ahora, quiero que me escuches atentamente.

-Había un lugar que quería visitar por última vez antes de echar a la suerte mi destino: el cementerio. Es extraño, pero jamás le tuve miedo, es más, mi corazón era tan frío, oscuro y solitario como aquel lugar.

-Caminé hasta la tumba de mis padres y no resistí. Me quebré al instante. Comprendí lo solo que estaba en el mundo y lo fatigado que me encontraba con mi corta existencia. Yo no amaba mi presencia en el mundo físico y cruelmente mortal, en el cual parecía no existir para nadie...

-Hasta que alguien apareció, con solo una mirada me regaló una nueva visión sobre la vida y el mundo, mi mundo.

Serena observó nuestras manos entrelazadas con tristeza.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —mentí sonriendo por dentro.

—¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

—Siempre lo veo.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.

—¿Algún día me lo presentaras?

—Tal vez —respondí con ironía, Serena no fue capaz de captarla—. ¿Sabes? Me regalo una rosa.

—¿Una rosa? —preguntó confundida—. Las rosas son sinónimo de amor, por eso en las bodas la novia lleva un ramo de rosas.

—Ese mismo día conocí a Beryl y se la di a ella —respondí de forma inmediata.

Serena frunció el ceño y por lo bajo bufó:

—Las rosas son sinónimo de cosas horribles…

—Que rápido cambiaste de opinión —susurré de la misma forma.

Mi niña golpeó mi hombro y luego cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras su mirada se perdía en cualquier punto al azar.

—No te enojes —dije—. A ti te regalare una rosa por cada día que estemos juntos.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó.

—Tendremos un hermoso jardín…

—¿Te parece?

Serena asintió con una bella sonrisa.

—Todavía no terminaste de contarme todo… —musitó finalmente.

Volví a sonreír y continué con mi historia.

—Regresé a casa y mi comportamiento cambio repentinamente. Deje de ser tan tosco con mi tío y él fue más comprensivo conmigo.

-Al salir del colegio lo visitaba en su consultorio y dedicaba parte de mi tiempo a ayudarlo en lo que necesitaba. Él fue un conocido medico en el pueblo donde vivíamos, hasta fundó un hospital que hoy en día atiende a gran parte de la población.

-Al pasar el tiempo, me volví su pupilo y descubrí mi pasión por la medicina, los libros, la música contemporánea, el arte y el silencio. Hasta llegué a conocer mucho mejor a mi medio hermano Armando, ya que Benjamin solía visitar a la familia de mi padre y por ende me llevaba con él…

-De niño siempre fui de celarle mucho a Armando, pero ahora… es diferente —miré hacia Serena—. Físicamente somos muy parecidos, aunque nuestras personalidades son lo opuesto. Él es más alegre, más activo que yo…

—Quiero conocerlo —dijo emocionada.

—¿Te iras con él? —cuestioné con las cejas alzadas.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

—No, Darien, sólo me causa curiosidad…

La miré por última vez, con la boca entreabierta como si fuera a refutar su comentario anterior. No deseo que conozca a Armando, al fin y al cabo, somos casi gemelos, solo que él es más viejo que yo.

Armando ama a las chicas lindas y es todo un casanovas. Serena no tardaría en caer hechizada sobre sus encantos.

Suspiré.

—Continua, Darien —pidió Serena.

Mi mirada se retornó triste.

—Benjamin, a pesar de todo, fue el padre que nunca tuve.

¡Oh, no quise decir eso en voz alta! No sé a que le temo ya que los muertos no sienten, no escuchan, no hablan…

_¡Perdóname papá!_

—¿Qué paso con él?

—Ya había terminado la secundaria y cuando por fin pude irme de su casa, mi tío falleció.

—¿Se suicido? —cuestionó casi en un grito.

—Él ya era un muerto en vida —admití.

Serena acarició con suavidad mi rostro. No sé que habrá visto en mi mirada, tampoco deseo saberlo.

—Aquel día había ido a visitarlo. Realmente se veía extraño, hasta por momentos fue amable conmigo. Luego de hablar sobre tonterías sin sentido, decidimos salir a caminar y un tipo alto nos detuvo en la entrada.

-Sostuvo de las solapas a mi tío y grito unas cuantas barbaridades. Intenté defenderlo pero el hombre nos empujó a ambos hacia atrás, acorralándonos contra el portón, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un arma.

-_Vuelve con tu mujer, maldito bastardo_, le grito mi tío, típico de su fuerte carácter súbitamente orgulloso. Con suma indiferencia hacia nuestro agresivo acompañante, sostuvo mi mano e intentó arrastrarme con él, pero el hombre volvió a empujarnos y en el impacto la billetera de Benjamin cayó al suelo. _Oye, ten más cuidado, idiota_, exclamó enojado mi tío. Intenté persuadirlo para que se calmara, pero Benjamin hizo oídos sordos a mi llamado. Su torso se dobló hacia el suelo para agarrar la billetera.

-Murió en el acto, por un balazo en la nuca.

Pestañeé.

Mis ojos observan a cámara lenta la letal bala colisionando en el cráneo de Benjamin. El cuerpo de mi tío desmoronándose como un muñeco de trapo, el sonido sordo del impacto contra el suelo. La sangre desparramada a su alrededor, el grito horrorizado de una señora que pasaba por allí y los apresurados pasos acobardados del asesino, dándose a la fuga por la vuelta de la esquina.

Escuché la respiración entrecortada de Serena y luego su cuerpo se abalanzó contra el mió. ¡Mi amor, amor mío! Mis brazos se cernieron con fuerza sobre Serena. ¡Te necesito, mi vida! Su cabeza se recostó suavemente sobre mi pecho. ¡Ámame, por favor!

Serena besó mi destrozado corazón.

—Cuanto lo siento, Darien.

Su tierna e infantil voz pierde fuerza sobre mi nombre.

—No lloré —respondí—, jamás lo he hecho.

Serena suspiró y sus dulces ojos me observaron llenos de compresión.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No —negué rápidamente—, aunque lo quise mucho, él no era feliz en este mundo.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron inexplicablemente de lágrimas. Volvió a esconder su rostro contra mi pecho, mientras su espalda se movía acompasada con sus llantos.

—Darien —susurró mi nombre de forma extraña y volvió a mirarme—, a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado, me tienes a mí. Yo soy ahora tu familia, jamás tienes que dudar de mis sentimientos...

Cual serpiente a punto de depravar a la inocente Eva, mis labios se abalanzaron sobre los de Serena, permitiéndole comer de esta manzana corrompida. ¡Oh, que toda la orden celestial se vaya al demonio! Qué más me da a mí el paraíso, los estúpidos angelitos y las horribles arpas. ¡Ya tengo mi propio paraíso en la Tierra! Y que la parca se le esperé, puede llevarse el edificio entero y un radio de mil kilómetros, dejándome solo con mi Serena, no me sentiré culpable, es más, estaría muy agradecido.

Serena tenía razón -siempre tienes la verdad en la punta de la lengua, cariño mío- el alma en pena terminara haciendo el amor con la virgen, o angel, o lo que sea. Tampoco es necesario que Cupido aparezca con una artillería de flechas, estoy lo demasiado encendido como para necesitar pronto un extintor.

¡Y me siento mejor!

Contar mi historia fue una carga menos en mi corazón y…

—¡Auch!

—¡Perdóname, Darien! —exclamó Serena separándose repentinamente de mí como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio frente a ella—, ¡no quise morderte!

Pestañeé con confusión y mi dedo índice se posó con suavidad sobre mi lastimado labio inferior.

¡Cuanta pasión sin explotar en una cosa tan pequeñita e inocente como mi Serena!, ¡Cuánto morbo existe en mi interior al pensar que soy el primero en descubrirlo y experimentarlo!

—Tengo un libro de ilustraciones con treinta diferentes técnicas para besar —dije sonriendo inocentemente.

Serena pestañeó y su rostro se iluminó cayendo en mi trampa. Descansó sus manos sobre sus redondas rodillas y su postura se retornó rígida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —asentí, sentándome de un sopetón. Mi torso se acerco más a Serena, como un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa—, el libro esta en mi habitación, ¿quieres verlo? —cuestioné señalando el dichoso lugar, ¡el maldito paraíso!

Serena entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas se retornaron azules. Sin esperármelo sostuvo un almohadón del sillón y me golpeó fuertemente con él.

—¡Antes de todo, Darien! —grito con fuerza—, ¡se te esta olvidando decir las palabras mágicas!

—¿Por favor?

Serena agarró el otro almohadón y me lo tiró sobre la cabeza. Logré esquivarlo, pero desafortunadamente el jarrón detrás de mí no lo hizo.

—¿Qué es lo que todos anhelan encontrar y casi nadie tiene? —cuestionó a modo de adivinanza con los ojitos iluminados.

—¿Yo, si no descubro las palabras mágicas?

Tiró otra vez un nuevo almohadón y esta vez un cuadro cayó al suelo. Si sigue de esa forma, no quedara nada de mi apartamento.

—Te daré una pista más sencilla, son dos palabras, la primera empieza con t.

—¡_Te amo!_ —exclamé al instante y Serena se me vino encima.

¡Oh, que tonto fui al no descubrirlo en un principio!, ¡qué fácil fue decirlo en estos momentos!

Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello, mientras sus piernas se atrincheraban detrás de mi espalda. Nuestras cabezas se inclinaron en direcciones opuestas y lentamente, algo más tierno, algo más dulce que el primero, nuestros labios tomaron contacto. Volvieron a separarse. Otra vez tomaron contacto. Otra vez se separaron.

¡Qué castos, dios mío, qué castos somos los dos!

_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time... _

¡Madonna nunca antes tuvo tanta razón!

Así me siento en los brazos de mi encantadora Serena. No recuerdo haber besado otros labios, no recuerdo haber acariciado otro cuerpo. Cuando nuestros corazones laten a un mismo ritmo y nuestros cuerpos se enredan en un tierno abrazo -¡oh, maravilloso!-, es ahí cuando más deseo amarla.

Que agradable es amar y sentirse amado. Que agradable es compartir una risa y recibir una a cambio. Que agradable es tener el poder de consolar a alguien y tener a alguien que te consuele.

Que maravilloso es tener a Serena a mi lado.

Nuestros castos besos se vuelven más intensos. Mis brazos rodean con fuerza su cintura, mientras me levanto del suelo hasta lograr estabilizarme con Serena enredada posesivamente contra mi cuerpo. Doy el primer paso, pero tambaleo hacia atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Serena ríe pícaramente contra mi oído.

Cariño, aumentaste de peso o, ¡yo necesito urgente ir al gimnasio! Lo último no me agradó tanto, prefiero pensar en lo primero.

Realmente no es tan grave, puedo caminar hasta la habitación, no queda tan lejos.

¡Uf!, sí puedo sobrevivir a dar la vuelta olímpica al sillón y esquivar la lámpara de pie que esta en medio del camino. Sí de eso se trata tendré que desvalijar la casa cada vez que haga el amor con Serena, además que ya no tengo jarrón y debo comprarme un cuadro nuevo –excluyendo el calefactor, mis tazas, platos y mi auto, que eso fue culpa de Mina.

Rodeo el sillón con pasos lentos y suaves y tambaleo otra vez, pechando la lámpara, la cual rueda sobre el suelo. Ignoro el hecho y sigo con la mirada atento a mi meta. Llego a la puerta, una de mis manos se separa de la cintura de Serena y tira con fuerza del picaporte. Mi habitación se abre, ¡oh, que hermoso!, jamás de los jamases había visto de esa forma tan perturbadora hacia mi cama. Es como si estuviera iluminada por una luz celestial, que me atrae, me arrastra hacia ella.

Caminé con pasos rápidos hasta allí y dejé caer a Serena como una bolsa de papas.

¡Perdóname mi amor por ser tan brusco!

Me senté sobre el borde y mi torso se abalanzó contra ella.

—Dime, Serena, dime que tú lo deseas tanto como yo —supliqué acariciando con suavidad su rostro.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó de forma inocente—. Pensé que me ibas a enseñar un libro…

Mis mejillas se encienden y entrecierro mis ojos.

Serena sonríe.

—Darien, ¡tampoco soy tan inocente! —exclamó para mi alivio dándome un golpecito en el pecho—. Ahora sí, enséñame todo lo que haz aprendido en tu libro.

Reí y suavemente mis labios se posaron sobre su frente, sobre sus parpados, sobre la punta de su nariz, sobre sus mejillas, sobre su pera… ¡hay tantos lugares donde besar que no sé por donde comenzar!

El lóbulo de su oreja, hasta su cuello, ¡ah, Serena mía, que molesto es el holgado buzo que llevas! Mis manos suben por su cadera y se cuelan bajo su camisa.

Serena se estremece.

(¯`·._)

•·.·´¯`·.·••°¤*(¯`°รєгєภค & ๔คгเєภ°´¯)*¤°••·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._)

—El reloj comenzara a funcionar esta misma noche —musitó una voz cercana a sus espaldas.

Luna miró a medias al joven hombre, aunque en su rostro no había mella de los verdaderos años que tenía.

—Cada segundo es un minuto, cada minuto es una hora, cada hora es un día. Cuando el reloj completé las veinticuatro horas tendrás que irte junto o sin Darien Chiba —susurró suavemente acercándose a la apacible figura de Luna.

El pequeño gato observó las manos de aquel ser celestial, en las cuales descansaba un brillante reloj.

—Esta en contra de la ley atentar contra el destino escrito de un mortal —dijo colgando el artefacto sobre su el pequeño cuello de Luna—, pero a sabias decisiones, y perfectamente viendo que de a poco de remides de todo el mal que hiciste, pienso que finalmente entraras al paraíso.

—Es que ya ni sé si lo quiero, Artemis —confesó con los ojos tristes—, además aquella chica que vive contigo me las esta poniendo difícil. Sabes que eres cruel… muy cruel… esa muchacha es uno de mis mayores peligros.

—No todo en la vida es fácil —susurró con una tierna sonrisa—. Por tu bien. Tu alma se esta haciendo cada vez más pura. Volverás a tu forma original. Serás una mujer humana, no un gato, tampoco una niña. Tú vivirás eternamente, ella es un humano, Serena es un humano y morirá a lo que equivale para ti un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, aquí sé donde voy, donde esta todo —admitió—. Ya no me intriga saber que hay del otro lado del charco.

La mirada de Artemis se oscureció poco y sus labios temblaron al decir:

—Entonces deja morir al muchacho.

* * *

Admito –con mucha vergüenza- que hay cosas en el fanfic que no recordaba haber escrito –ya saben, largos periodos sin actualizar-, y le he dado un vistazo a algunos capítulos anteriores –no me gusta leerme, odio todo lo que escribo-, y me di cuenta de ciertos errores –más allá de la gramática y los horrores en ortografía que pasaron por despiste frente a mí, y que siguen estando- sobre la trama.

Bien, tengo lagunas mentales y me acabo de olvidar que iba a decirles…

Creo que en el primer capítulo, es cuando Darien ve cierto parecido en Serena a una mujer -que además del recuerdo de la niña del cementerio- suele aparecer también en sueños. Y creo que en el capítulo en donde Darien recuerda a la niña del cementerio, también hay algo escrito…

Por eso Darien dice en este capítulo: "Una sensación de deja vü inunda mi cuerpo".

Lo digo o no lo digo (visualicen a Tokio bien a lo Mirta Legrand). Darien no muere por ninguna enfermedad (no se preocupen… que su muerte va a ser dolorosa pero de otra forma xD).


	14. Limonada

**Capítulo 17**

.::ﾚα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ::.

Por Tokio Cristal

**·**

**·

* * *

**

**Nota:**

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

Este capítulo contiene "limonada". Si eres menor de…blah, blah… para que poner la advertencia si al fin y al cabo sé que igual lo van a leer…

Como dice la canción de Madonna; sorry, je suis désolé, Ik ben droevig, sono spiacente, gomen nasai, mujhe maaf kardo, przepraszam, slihah, perdón… por la tardanza. No sé si alguien vaya a leer este fanfic con las vacaciones que me he tomado para actualizar xD Gracias a Sailor Moon The Best, por hacerme acordar -hace dos o tres días atrás con su comentario- que les debía el próximo capítulo. Ya tenía gran parte del lemon escrito, así que le agregué y corregí algunas cositas, como dije anteriormente soy "compulsiva" en cambiar, borrar, volver a escribir, porque no me gusta mi forma de redactar en las historias. Perdón si llegan a encontrar errores, a veces pasan de despiste frente a mis ojos por releer una y otra vez lo mismo. Les recomendaría que repasaran el capítulo anterior :)

Le dedico este capítulo a Diane, y Sailor Moon The Best por -como expuse antes- hacerme acordar que debo actualizar.

**Agradezco a****:** SerenaDulceStar, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, natsch, Gissa, anyreth, melissa chiba, anneliese moons angel, juls chiba, gisella de chiba, Sailor Moon The Best, MimiSan, analili-san, "espero no haberme olvidado de nadie" también te agradezco a ti xD

* * *

Alejó su torso y sus manos desecharon el primer buzo y sus ojos se iluminaron y volvió a besarla con cariño y, _¡ah!_, suspiró con vehemencia, atacando la camisa escolar y la polera bajo, desenvolviéndose con calma sobre la rubia cabellera y los endebles brazos.

La joven se estremeció y el frío se filtró vertiginosamente por sus huesos, consecutivo por un candoroso gemido que escapó de sus labios al padecer las tibias manos de su amante –que son fuego contra su piel- estrecharse detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos se cerraron y contuvo la respiración, perseverando por la pronta despedida de su sostén, sin embargo, un intenso abrazó se cernió contra su cuerpo, descolocándola por completo.

—Tranquila, Serena… —susurró Darien en tono burlón, en tono angustiado, en tono compasivo…

Abrió medio ojo –entre la indecisión y el nerviosismo-, descubriendo de soslayó como el hombre sonreía con sagacidad.

Las mejillas se le achicharraron.

—Estoy nerviosa —confesó con un débil tartamudeo, con el candor arañando las palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—No deseo que me veas sin ropa.

Al instante abrió por completo sus ojos al apreciar que el cuerpo de Darien se alejaba de su figura. Las comisuras de los labios del hombre emergieron, remolcando entre sus dedos el sostén de la joven.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, llenos de sorpresa, vergüenza, sofocó.

Darien río por lo bajo sujetando los delicados antebrazos de marfil, antes de que planearan volar sobre la maravillosa vista del florecido pecho.

—Perdóname, Serena —murmuró tiernamente con los ojos iluminados—. No tienes porque avergonzarte.

—Es que…

—No sientas miedo —dijo acariciando levemente su mejilla. Serena viró su rostro hacia a otro lado, incomodada por la situación—. ¿Deseas que me detenga ahora?

—¡No! —refutó de forma inmediata y torpe, con el corazón a punto de salir corriendo—. N-no —tartamudeó bajando de decibeles la voz y miró tímidamente hacia él—, es que… bueno… —sus labios temblaron dubitativos—, ¿duele?

Darien parpadeó.

—¿Quieres qué te mienta? —preguntó con calma.

—No, dime la verdad.

—Depende de cada mujer. Ninguna persona es igual a otra y por ende puede sentirlo diferente. Tal vez la primera vez te duela un poco o incluso sangres. Sentirás algo de presión, pero…

—Darien.

—¿Qué?

—¿Duele mucho?

—No, como te dije depende de cada mujer y… —volvió a responder.

—No estamos en clase de biología. ¿Duele poco de mucho o poco de poco?

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tal vez… bueno… no… sé… Poco de… poco, Serena... —respondió—, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?

—¡Sí! —repuso y su boca se curvó en un gesto extraño.

Darien parpadeo rápidamente y con ambos dedos índices alzó las comisuras de los labios de Serena.

—Así está mejor —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Insensible.

Rió y con el torso de su mano acarició el tierno y febril pómulo. Ella dio un respingó al percibir la antagónica sensación de la dulce suavidad y el apasionado ardor del tacto. Él acunó su palma contra la mejilla y ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado, rozando delicadamente las comisuras de los labios húmedos. La punta de su lengua acarició el labio superior. El capullo se crispó tembloroso con el corazón martillando sobre sus oídos, mientras atrapaba delicadamente el labio inferior del hombre, uniendo de esa forma a ambas bocas en un beso vehemente de suspiros y caricias.

Los frágiles brazos cubrieron el grueso cuello, pero poco perduró el abrazo cuando Darien rompió el contacto y sus intrépidos labios se atrevieron a viajar por la garganta, el cuello, los hombros, la clavícula, hasta llegar a la senda de sus pequeños pechos. Con besos húmedos ascendió por el blanco seno derecho, deteniéndose en la erguida punta rosácea, donde rozó con sutileza sus labios.

La respiración se intensificó y sus ojos se crisparon con fuerza, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su corazón parecía latir en todas las zonas de su delicado cuerpo. El sofocante calor -en contraste de un castañero invierno sin calefacción- abrazaba desde la punta del dedo gordo hasta el último cabello rubio. _Oh, Dios, oh, Dios…_ ¡jamás se había estremecido tanto con una caricia! Suspiró con ímpetu y el colchón se hundió a su lado. Las fuertes manos a cada lado de su cadera retiraron el pantalón de sus piernas. Mordió su labio inferior, percibiendo la sensación de la caliente piel rozando su desnudez de porcelana.

_¡Dios__! _

Darien examinó rigurosamente la montaña rusa de curvas opalinas, cada poro que brillaba en semejanza al fulgor de un diamante. Con su dedo índice trazó la cicatriz que casi cruzaba toda la curvatura de su redonda rodilla. Subió sus manos lentamente hasta llegar a sus lechosos muslos. _¡Maravilloso, maravilloso!_

Su parte más ruin, atrapada bajo el pantalón, palpitaba deseosa de salir y fundirse entre ellos. ¡Oh, como deseaba entregarse completamente a la lujuria!

—¡No! —exclamó Serena.

—¿Serena? —cuestionó como un tonto, observando la palidez fantasmal del rostro femenino.

—¿Sí, Darien? —recibió otra pregunta como respuesta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… ¿por qué?

—¿Quieres postergarlo? —cuestionó con la voz débil y rota.

Su alma trastornada, junto la virilidad insultada y el orgullo masculino por los suelos. La nieve. Un calefactor roto. Una palpitante erección. El agua fría de la ducha... ¡Por favor, no, no, no!

—No, no es eso —negó rápidamente—. No deseo intentar en este momento, ya sabes, lo que tú ibas a hacer en… —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza en la última palabra.

—¿No deseas que…?

Serena jugó con sus dedos índices y sus labios se movieron bajo un bisbiseo difícilmente descifrable.

—¿No deseas que te haga sexo oral? —cuestionó de forma torpe.

Al escucharlo, los dedos se le contrajeron en semejanza a las pinzas de una langosta y quedó dura como una tabla, a punto de darle un patatús.

—No tienes porque ser tan pudorosa conmigo, si vamos a hacerlo claramente tendré que verte desnuda como tú también me veras desnudo a mí —habló el hombre horriblemente tímido, al cual el alma se le comprimía cuando de situaciones amorosas se refería.

—Es que yo… —balbuceó—, quisiera que me dejaras intentar… —pausó con los labios temblorosos—, ¿me dejas quitarte la ropa?

Darien parpadeó sin habla, sorprendido de hallar la límpida mirada en su juvenil rostro.

—No necesitas mi permiso —dijo finalmente, intentando mantener la postura calma y no irse encima de ella como el baboso que era.

Serena barrió sus pestañas sin moverse un ápice más cerca de Darien, el cual esperaba con una ansiosa sonrisa una apasionada respuesta.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena? —preguntó finalmente, cuando la paciencia no pudo más.

—Es que no sé como comenzar… —apenas habló.

Darien suspiró con fuerza y sus manos sujetaron las delicadas muñecas de Serena, tirando de ella hasta sentarla frente a él y posteriormente descansando las pequeñas y suaves palmas sobre sus caderas.

Serena tragó duro. Su corazón golpeaba constantemente contra su pecho, pidiendo por salir despavorido de su trémulo cuerpo. Era como hallarse en una jungla, perdida entre la maleza, sin saber a donde dirigirse. Observó con pena los ojos del muchacho, esperando porque él le diera un manual explicativo de cómo hacerlo, no obstante recibió a cambio una amable sonrisa.

—Darien, voy a quitarte el buzo…

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—… y luego la camisa…

—Ajá…

—… y después te quitare el cinturón…

—Bueno…

—… y luego te desabrochare el pantalón…

—¡Me parece perfecto!

—… y después tú te lo quitas…

—Eh…

—… y también la ropa interior…

—Oh…

—… y no te olvides de los calcetines…

—Uh…

Serena suspiró con fuerza y frunció el ceño con completa decisión, mientras sus torpes manos tiraban del primer buzo sobre el rígido cuerpo de Darien, el cual todavía se encontraba en total estado de shock por la expuesta inocencia de Serena. Jamás le había pasado, jamás había imaginado que su primera vez con Serena iba a ser de esta forma, jamás había probado el sexo con una virgen, jamás había hecho el amor.

—Levanta los brazos —pidió la joven intentando mantener el control en su voz.

Asintió como un completo tonto y levantó levemente los brazos y el buzo pasó por ellos y casi le desprende la cabeza. Agradeció que lo próximo que tuviera que descartar fuera la camisa a botones.

La joven escondió sus labios detrás de la desechada prenda y sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir la entidad dionisiaca frente a ella.

La camisa entreabierta permitiendo divisar la deliciosa curvatura de su clavícula, los hombros que parecían más frágiles retraídos hacia ella como si fueran a saltar sobre su cuerpo, el vaivén hipnotizante de su agitado pecho, los destellos en su perfecta tez morena, los cortos mechones negros graciosamente repartidos por su acalorada frente, la expresión de desconcierto adornando sus facciones, las mejillas de un tono muy vivo y los finos labios entreabiertos esperando por decir algo.

Y por último, aquella mirada forastera zozobrando por un par de ojos distintos, que jamás había conocido en Darien. Eran los mismos, sólo que estos estaban abiertos a cualquier tipo de lectura. ¡Oh, sus temores, sus deseos, sus afectos y sinceros sentimientos!, ¡oh, la bestia detrás de ellos, el deseo tan apasionado que sentía hacia ella!, ¡todo, absolutamente todo, estaba ahí!

Darien pestañeó y toda la magia desapareció en un acalorado suspiro.

¡Qué bajara la guardia otra vez, por favor, qué bajara la guardia otra vez! Aquel segundo no había podido disfrutarlo por completo y deseaba sustentarlo por la eternidad en el recuerdo.

Con un leve puchero de sus labios, tiró el buzo al suelo y sus temblorosos dedos comenzaron a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa del muchacho, estremeciéndose con cada rocé de la suave piel de Darien. Sus manos subieron hasta los vigorosos hombros y empezó a deslizar la camisa por los desarrollados bíceps, hasta alejarlo por completo del cuerpo masculino.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron. Oh, no podía pasar el hecho de compararse con la perfectamente esculpida figura masculina. Se sentía estúpida al darse cuenta de lo poco atractiva que era, con sus diminutos pechos, el abdomen hinchado y sus caderas de muchacho, aunque al parecer para los ciegos ojos de Darien eso no importaba.

Sus dedos apenas rozaron el cinturón café, intentando alejar su vergonzosa mirada del abultado pantalón. Finalmente sacó la correa de la hebilla y con ambos índices desabotonó el pantalón, sin animarse a bajar el cierre.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena? —preguntó Darien con el aire retozón, al verla alejarse tímidamente de él.

Serena levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño, antes de darle la espalda a Darien. Sus hombros se contrajeron nerviosos al escuchar el sonido de las sabanas detrás de ella y los pasos de Darien sobre el suelo, desechando lo que quedaba de ropa sobre su cuerpo. Imprevistamente el hombre la abrazó por detrás, percibiendo sus labios besar con delicadeza el frágil hombro femenino.

La muchacha suspiró con fuerza y, sin decir nada, con los dedos temblorosos apartó las sabanas, escondiéndose bajo ellas, acompañada por Darien, el cual no dudó estrecharse con mucha más fuerza contra el virginal cuerpo. Serena dio un respingo al sentir la virilidad masculina rozarla por atrás y, por inercia, intentó separarse del fuerte abrazó sin éxito alguno.

—¡Darien, Darien! —exclamó con el corazón descontrolado y asustado—, ¡espera, espera!

El muchacho reaccionó y sus brazos se aflojaron sobre el frágil cuerpo, mientras Serena se daba la vuelta dentro de ellos hasta quedar de espaldas contra el colchón. Suspiró aliviada al ver que Darien le sonreía.

—Eres un pervertido —musitó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te juro que no estaba intentando nada extraño —repuso con actuada inocencia.

—Pues no te creo

Darien puso los ojos en blanco, y observó por momentos la expresión asustada del rostro de Serena. Sonrió levemente y besó suavemente la sien de la chica. Serena frunció el ceño, y sus hombros se cohibieron incomodados.

—Te quiero, Serena —musitó con la voz aterciopelada, intentando calmarla con palabras dulces.

Serena cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. No podía enojarse con él, porque, a pesar de todo, ella también lo deseaba incontrolablemente. Darien se inclinó sobre ella y besó castamente sus labios, continuando por su afiebrada mejilla, hasta bajar por su cuello y decender por uno de sus senos blancos. Serena suspiró con fuerza y barboteó unas cuantas incoherencias, entre la timidez, pudor e indecisión, y el tumulto de sentimientos que le causaba su primera vez. Darien sonrió levemente y confiado continuó bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre donde…

—¡No! —exclamó Serena al sentir que intentaba separar sus piernas.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó con nitidez y calma, intentando mantener la paciencia al ver que había sido interrumpido por segunda vez.

—Porque no quiero…

Él sonrió con malicia, y sus manos se movieron traviesas sobre el cuerpo de Serena, la cual no tardó en reír por el abrupto cosquilleo de Darien, abriendo y cerrando sus piernas sin desearlo.

—¡Basta, Darien, basta….—decía entre risa y risa. Darien aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para acariciar el hermoso paraíso húmedo entre las piernas de Serena, sin embargo la rubia se crispó nerviosa volviendo a gritar un acalorado—. ¡No!

—¿No darás tu brazo a torcer?

—¿Qué?

—Que no cambiaras de opinión, Serena.

—No… —apenas respondió.

—¿Estoy siendo demasiado brusco o rápido contigo? —cuestionó preocupado.

Serena movió ambos hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió con inocencia jugando con ambos dedos índices de la mano—, pero podríamos ir… de a poco… a poquito… y dejar algunas cosas para… otra vez… no me mires así, no me parece gracioso, Darien…

Darien rió.

—Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera —dijo, y para la sorpresa de Serena se separó de su cuerpo, recostándose a su lado.

Los brazos de Darien viajaron detrás de su nuca, y miró hacia su reciente novia, la cual se encontraba a su lado parpadeando sin entender lo que pasaba. Intercambiaron miradas nerviosas por largos momentos hasta que, sin explicación alguna, ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —cuestionó Serena con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, Serena.

La expresión del rostro de Serena se retornó llena de seriedad.

—Cariño, no hagas esos mohines de niña mimada —dijo sosegado y sonriendo de lado—. Vamos a disipar el nerviosismo los dos juntos, ¿sí? Ven, Serena, acércate…

Serena lo observó dubitativa, hasta que finalmente, sin dejar de cubrir sus senos con la sabana, se inclinó levemente sobre el cuerpo de Darien. Él no hizo ademán de moverse de su lugar mientras observaba con calma a Serena envolver tímidamente la pierna alrededor de su cintura. El cuerpo de la muchacha se crispó al sentir la erección de Darien rozar uno de sus muslos, sin embargo no la detuvo de quedar a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo masculino. Tímidamente observó la expresión confiada del rostro de Darien. Sus hombros se cohibieron cuando la mano de él subió por su abdomen, intentando quitar la sabana que cubría todo su torso.

—Eres preciosa, Serena… —susurró Darien sin dejar de acariciarla.

Serena sonrió tímidamente y apartó lentamente la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo. Luego sin darle tiempo a Darien para decir algo más, se inclinó sobre él, besándolo con vigor. Darien no tardó en corresponderle, y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del rozagante cuerpo, sin embargo tan pronto como lo hizo, Serena se separó de él con la respiración agitada, riendo con ligereza, casi de forma burlona.

¡Oh, cuánto la amaba!, ¡cuanta adoraba la frescura de su rostro!, ¡sus labios relucientes, rojos e hinchados!, ¡las redondas mejillas teñidas de un tenue rosado!, ¡el cabello dorado cayendo juguetonamente sobre su impoluto cuerpo!, ¡podría desfallecer en ese mismo momento con tan sólo observarla!

Se levantó, quedando de esa forma ambos sentados -ella encima de él- sobre la cama. Darien atrajo el joven cuerpo contra el suyo, y besó con mucha más fuerza los tiernos labios juveniles. Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la fornida espalda del hombre, hasta que éste los giró sobre la cama, quedando la espalda de ella contra el colchón.

—Se supone que ibas a… dejar todo a mi… cargo… —dijo intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

—Yo no dije literalmente eso.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Diste a entender eso…

Darien sonrió con malicia y besó por última vez los dulces labios, antes de arrodillarse sobre el colchón y colocar ambas piernas de Serena sobre sus hombros. La cara de la chica parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

—Te adoro, Serena —musitó acariciando con lentitud los suaves muslos de porcelana—. Prometo detenerme si te duele…

—Seguramente eso dicen todos —repuso entre una nerviosa sonrisa.

Darien rió.

—¿Ya dije que te adoro?

—Creo que sí… —musitó sin ocultar el pudor—, ahora no puedo pensar bien…

—Cálmate, cariño…

Serena suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Me dirás si te duele?

—Sí… —respondió con timidez—, por favor, no vayas rápido —agregó con las mejillas achicharradas.

Darien sonrió levemente y sostuvo una de las manos de Serena. La muchacha cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, esperando porque Darien diera el siguiente paso, sin embargo el hombre apartó las piernas de Serena de sus hombros y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente. Serena parpadeó confundida y su cuerpo dio un respingo al percibir la intensa mano masculina acariciando su entrepierna, buscando estimularla más de lo que estaba.

—Darien —suspiró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Darien la sostuvo del mentón y volvió a besarla, está vez con más delicadeza. Suspiró y sus labios continuaron viajando por su mejilla hasta la unión entre su cuello y hombro. El pequeño y joven capullo gimió, y sus ojos se crisparon al sentir la leve presión en la zona interior de los muslos. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Darien, y ahogó su voz en un leve quejido. El hombre se incorporó, observando el joven rostro que mostraba evidentes señas de inquietud y placer. Continuó empujando gradualmente. Frunció el entrecejo de vez en cuando e incluso llegó a gemir al percibir la tierna estrechez, calidez y humedad del cuerpo impoluto e inmaculado.

—Serena… —suspiró, sonriendo de forma risueña mientras comenzaba con el ingrávido mete y saca dentro de la virginal e inocente figura.

Serena abrió los ojos y apretó con mucha más fuerza la poderosa mano masculina.

El pecho de la núbil jovencita se movía al compás de su agitada respiración. El cosquilleo en la parte baja de su espalda, los latidos de su corazón martillando constantemente contra sus oídos, la mirada nublada perdida completamente en un paraíso alterno, _¡oh, Dios!_ El dolor del comienzo se desvaneció al instante. _¡Maravilloso! _No podía describir con palabras exactas lo que sintió después, cuando las caricias más el ingrávido empujar de las caderas de Darien se volvieron apasionadas. Intentó buscar una respuesta, un nombre a cada nueva sensación, sin embargo no podía pensar claramente en ese momento.

Muchas personas podría resumirlo con una sola palabra: placer. Pero no era suficiente para ella, ni para él. Darien ya había experimentado placer con otras mujeres, pero jamás había sentido esto…

… como su alma salía de su cuerpo y regresara a él llena de tranquilidad… y en un instante todo se resumía en ella, el centro del universo entero.

Suspiro con fuerza, gimió, e incluso llegó a gritar el nombre de Darien en algún momento. Su piel brillaba con reflejos irisados, mientras los labios del hombre resbalan sobre su tierna textura, acariciándola, e incluso arrancándole pequeños suspiros. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse intentando seguirle el ritmo, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y alzó su mentón hacia atrás, jadeando con fuerza. Todo se retornó oscuro para ella, y gritó el nombre de Darien, empujando su cuerpo más contra el de él casi de forma descontrolada.

Los músculos del cuerpo de Darien se tensaron, y gimió, impulsado a incrementar la velocidad de sus embestidas. Y clamó por el nombre de Serena varias veces, buscando ahogar los intensos gemidos de su garganta. _¡Oh, Serena_!, _¡cuanta amaba a su niña adorada… ella era todo, absolutamente todo!_

_¡Ah!_ Un enorme cosquilleo bajó por su espalda, e inesperadamente derramó su semilla con tanto vigor, entre un sofocado suspiro, con el cuerpo tembloroso y los labios barboteando incontrolablemente el nombre de Serena. Cayó rendido sobre la tierna figura de su amada, y hundió su nariz entre los suaves cabellos rubios, percibiendo su dulce aroma.

Finalmente, cuando su mente comenzó a despejarse, se apartó rendido, permitiéndole a la joven controlar su agitada respiración. Serena abrió sus ojos, pestañeando con diligencia al observar el apacible rostro de Darien. El hombre le sonrió con calma. Serena le correspondió, y se miraron por eternos momentos sin saber que decirse…

* * *

Continuara...

Sí, hasta ahí llego :) Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos la próxima vez (espero no tardar tanto como en esta actualización xD)

Besoooos.


	15. Cita

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

Nota de autor:

Gracias a Diiva :winky:, Angel Negro 29, Ame90, Usio-Amamiya, LUNA, beabi, Serena The Best, Gissa, Anilem, Gisella de Chiba, a Diane (mi hermana ), a Anny (mi madre ), viviana Quiroga, anita, Luna ;)

No sé si alguien todavía me lee xD

No borré capítulos, releí la historia y edité algunos cuantos horrores ortográficos y decidí unir los capítulos sobre la obra teatral. Considerando el tiempo que me he tomado para actualizar he pensado hacer un resumen de la historia (a la cual ire agregando más cosas en el prox capitulo xD) para ponerlos al tanto :) (más que resumen debería patentarlo como capítulo del fanfic xD) Pido perdón si a alguien le molesta, pero como este es el antepenúltimo capítulo no quiero que se queden descolocadas para cuando llegue el final.

* * *

**Resumen de la historia**

**(SPOILER, bueno, no es necesario decirlo si has leído hasta esta parte de la historia…)**

Darien es el profesor suplente de biología del colegio de Serena. Al mismo tiempo está por terminar sus estudios para recibirse como medico, por eso tiene planeado viajar a EEUU. La vida de Darien se ve afectada desde temprana edad por los conflictos conyugales de sus padres y los desaires que sufre por parte de su familia por vía paterna. Luego de la prematura muerte de sus padres, en un accidente automovilístico, queda huérfano y solo en el mundo. En el momento más conflictivo de su vida, siendo ya un adolescente, visita el cementerio con ánimo de despedirse pero en aquellos momentos de desosiego conoce a una niña (Serena), que le regala una rosa quedando prendado a su infantil mirada llena de vida (a.k.a "la niña de sus ojos") que le da fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Se reencuentran una década después pero ninguno de los dos (Darien y Serena) parecen reconocerse. Darien está de novio con Beryl (un par de años menor, huérfana igual que él), ella se va de viaje para completar sus estudios en otro país. Darien comienza a tener sueños con "la niña de su ojos" (Serena) pero siempre cuando llega a la parte de recordar su nombre se despierta. Al mismo tiempo tiene fantasías con una mujer (falta decir el nombre de SERENA? xD) que tiene la misma mirada que aquella niña, pero aquellas fantasías se van aminorando a medida que más se acerca y enamora de Serena. Más adelante en la historia, entre un quiero y no puedo, y no debo porque soy su profesor y todos los traumas afectivos de su infancia, cede a los sentimientos que tiene por Serena recordando que ella es la niña del cementerio.

Por otra parte (ya cerrado el eje de una parte de la historia), está la "misión" de la gata Luna.

Luna es encontrada por Serena el mismo día que ésta se cruza con Darien. Serena la adopta como mascota. Ella a veces "ayuda" para que Darien y Serena se acerquen (tiene la habilidad de transformarse en ocasiones en una niña). ¿Pero cuál es la real misión de Luna en este mundo?

En capítulos más adelante se revela que Luna en una vida pasada, hace cientos de años atrás, fue una "brujita" malvada con apariencia humana que hacía estragos en el mundo mortal y humano, entonces el rey de los reyes (lo llamamos Dios si ustedes quieren) decidió castigarla con una de las cosas que más odiaba: "ayudar DE CORAZÓN a un humano." Si lo lograba sería perdonada, recuperaría su forma normal y ya no rondaría eternamente por el mundo humano que tanto desprecia. Pasan los años y Luna ayuda a todo humano que se le cruza, no comprendiendo porque su castigo no es "levantado"; mientras tiene un ángel guía que vigila que haga todo bien: Artemis.

En el futuro una lastimada y ya cansada Luna vaga por el cementerio y se reencuentra con Serena (versión futura y más madura) llorando frente a la tumba de Darien…

Luna por EQUIS razones (no indague en eso todavía pero hay sorpresa, sorpresa…) decide viajar al pasado y ayudar a que Serena y Darien se junten y que Darien no muera.

Recientemente se le puso un plazo límite de veinticuatro días. Esos veinticuatros empiezan el día que comenzó la relación de Serena y Darien, hasta la futura "muerte" (por X razón que todavía nadie descubrió mwahaha…) de Darien que Luna debe detener, así que este capítulo y los próximos trascurren durante esos 24 días.

Lueeeeeeegooo…

(y dale con el resumen xD)

Aparece Mina Aino, la nueva alumna insoportable de Darien. Mina encuentra por fuerzas sobrenaturales (¿) a Darien llorando en el cementerio y lo termina consolando (capitulo 9 o por ahí). Serena y Mina se conocen en la Obra Teatral del colegio. Serena siente conocer a Mina de algún lado. Más adelante se entromete en la vida amorosa de Darien…. Como curiosidad Mina tiene a Artemis con ella y sabe de la existencia de Luna.

Por lo que voy a dejar una pregunta al aire para aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el resumen.

¿Mina tiene algo que ver con la futura "muerte" de Darien?

* * *

**ATENCIÓN.**

En este capítulo se revela más sobre el verdadero protagonismo de Mina en esta historia.

Es recomendable después de esta indicación- (*) - repasar el capitulo **3) Recuerdo**

* * *

**Madonna- Thief Of Hearts**

Ahí viene

La señorita cree que puede tener lo que quiera

Con el guiño de un ojo

Ahí viene, actúa como si fuera tu mejor amiga

Y cuando te das la vuelta se ha llevado a tu chico

* * *

_Un pintor mediocre se ha olvidado de su brocha. Aquel pintor mediocre –que en santuarios extorsivos suelen llamarlo Dios- se ha olvidado de darle color al cielo. Una pequeña pitusa corre entre las lapidas concediéndole con su alma cándida color al día. Sin temor se ha apartado de la compañía de sus padres._

_De pronto algo llamó su atención, observando en las lejanías una figura parada frente a una lapida. La niña arqueó las cejas hacia arriba. Movió su pie izquierdo. Su boca se crispó con tristeza. Movió su pie derecho. Sus labios titubearon. ¿Estaría bien acercarse a aquel joven extraño? Suspiró con decisión empezando a tomar velocidad pero una voz infantil la detuvo al instante._

—_¿Estás perdida?_

_Viró su rostro hacia sus espaldas e inmediatamente su mirada quedó atrapada en los ojos de otra niña._

_Son parecidas. Tienen la misma edad, el mismo cabello dorado, los mismos ojos azul cielo y la misma mirada: impoluta e inocente. El destino -que a veces es tan olvidadizo- las había juntado por primera vez aquel día sin ser concientes de lo que el futuro les depararía._

—_¿Te gustan? —preguntó al ver que los ojos de la chica miraban sin disimulo el ramillete de rosas rojas._

_La niña de dos coletas asintió efusivamente._

—_Toma —dijo alzando el ramo hacia ella sin ser conciente que estaba por cometer un terrible error—, son tuyas._

_Con esa simple frase había cambiado su destino. ¡Oh, sí! Únicamente con ese simple obsequio le había regalado el "protagonismo" de esta historia de amor a la pequeña cuyo nombre aluye a la calma: Serena._

—_¡Gracias!_

_Mina sonrió e inmediatamente su atención regresó al muchacho._

—_¿Sabes quién es? —musitó señalando hacia el adolescente._

_Serena levantó su mirada._

—_No —movió sus hombros mientras torcía su boca hacia abajo—. Acompeñé a mi mamá a visitar a mi abuelita pero me escapé de su lado. Tampoco sé donde está. Creo que estoy perdida —respondió atropelladamente haciendo un leve puchero._

_Mina abrió los ojos como platos._

—_¿Crees que él también esté perdido? —preguntó Mina._

—_No lo sé._

—_Vamos a preguntarle!_

_Serena asintió con su cabeza y Mina alzó su mano invitándola a sostenerla, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera existir contacto físico entre ellas, una voz femenina la interrumpió:_

—_¡Mina, ahí estás! —Mina escondió su mano detrás de su espalda y con los ojos como platos miró hacía su madre—, ¡ven ahora aquí, jovencita!_

_La cara de Mina se retornó de todos colores mientras observaba a su enojada madre acercarse a ella, la cual la atrapó del antebrazo apenas percatándose de la presencia de Serena. Mina simplemente alzó su mano en son de despedida hacia la pequeña rubia mientras con amargura escuchaba los regaños de su furiosa madre._

_Serena parpadeó observándolas alejarse de ella. Un pequeño escalofrió bajó por su espalda. Estaba sola y perdida en aquel paraíso muerto. Observó el vigor escarlata de los pétalos de las rosas, fascinada por el aquel color tan vivo y, entonces, se decidió a caminar con tiento hacia él, como si temiera asustarlo. Paró sus pasos mirando de reojo aquella enorme piedra y los extraños relieves sobre ella. La espalda del aquel joven se movía acompasada con sus sollozos sin ser conciente de que una cristalina mirada lo analizaba._

_—__¿Por qué lloras?_

_Y así fue como todo comenzó..._

_(*)_

* * *

Escuchó unos nudillos aporrear insistentemente la puerta de su apartamento. Abandonó sus gafas encima de la mesita ratona y no dudó en girar la manija. No existía la necesidad de preguntar quién era. Conocía a la perfección el sonido de aquella frágil mano impactando sobre la madera, esa armonía entre indecisa, tímida y torpe, aunque claro, ahora era estridente.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena alzando un papel arrugado frente a los ojos del susodicho—. ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto?

Ella estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, con las extremidades de su cuerpo tensas como pinzas de cangrejo.

Los finos labios de Darien se ensancharon mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—Es un tres —observó burlón mientras abría sus ojos con actuada sorpresa—. ¿No te enseñaron los números en la escuela?

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

El muchacho suspiró y Serena no dudó en entrar casi llevándose por delante la puerta. Darien protestó casi un inaudible: _"no soy un decorado"_pero ella pareció no escucharlo mientras seguía con su constante parloteó.

—…se supone que eres mi tutor, ¿no? —Darien alzó una ceja—_,Serena, debes entender, estos exámenes son importantes para tu futuro. Haré todo lo posible para ayudarte. No permitiré que repruebes ni uno solo_—expresó imitando el tono formal, sensato y serio que él solía poner en aquellas situaciones—. ¡Y justo me vienes a reprobar en tu materia maldito hipócrita!

—No es mi culpa que seas tan perezosa cabeza de chorlito —susurró.

Serena hizo una bola de papel y se lo tiró en la cara. Luego le hecho la lengua.

—Madura.

—¡Madura tú! ¿Acaso te parece gracioso pelear conmigo?, ¡provocarme!

—Sí. De todas maneras, ¿por qué te quejas? En el examen de matemáticas y física te fue bien, materias que seguramente hubieras reprobado sin el estudio previo. Eso quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo —aseguró engrandeciendo su postura sólo para molestarla aunque sabía que parte del esfuerzo venía más bien de ella—. Además no es mi culpa que en mi materia te la pases en las nubes y, bueno, no tuve tiempo para enseñarte todo el programa de este año que te has perdido por quedarte durmiendo. A veces me gustaría saber que tanto ronda en esa perezosa cabecita tuya.

Posó su dedo sobre la cabellera rubia haciendo círculos. Su novia entrecerró los ojos.

—La tienes conmigo. Me odias —musitó.

—Sabes que no tontita.

Y entonces, como solía suceder rutinariamente en todas aquellas peleas verbales, Darien descansó sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros frágiles de Serena, los cuales se desmoronaron al simple tacto. Toda rigidez desapareció del núbil cuerpo y las redondas mejillas se encendieron presintiendo lo que se acercaba. Cerró sus ojos al ver el rostro de su amado muy cerca del suyo y, justo cuando creyó que iba a besarla, él se apartó de su lado.

—Eres una chica bastante capaz, como cualquier otra —comentó inspeccionando con su dedo la estantería frente a él—, sólo quiero sacar ese lado de ti y mmm… —apretó sus labios y miró de reojo a su novia—, Serena…

Lo miró ilusionada.

—¿Sí?

Darien sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué te parece si repasamos algunas cosas para tu examen de geografía del lunes?

—Darien —gruñó apretando con fuerza su puño y conteniéndose de gritarle—, me has estado explotando masivamente durante estas dos semanas. No me das tiempo a respirar, ¡hasta tengo pesadillas! —cerró sus ojos y sus facciones se crisparon—. Libros, hojas, lápices, exámenes, libros, exámenes, hojas, lápices, exámenes. ¿No crees que podríamos tomarnos un tiempo? —enfatizó la última palabra— Ya sabes… ¿Darien?

—¿Me decías algo? —el muchacho se giró con una montaña de libros mientras caminaba hacia ella—. Mira, acá encontré unos cuantos libros interesantes —Serena lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Darien yo te amo.

_Ring, ring._

—¿Hola?

Un libro casi lo desnucó. Darien frunció el seño mientras mantenía el auricular del teléfono pegado a su oreja.

—Ey, ¿qué haces? —cuestionó molesto observándola de reojo— No, no es contigo Andrew. Mi querida novia casi me desprende la cabeza del cuerpo. Je, je, je, no, no fue Berrrry…—sintió la mirada de Serena sobre sus espaldas—… yyyyyyy tú como estás? Je,je,je, ¿qué dices?, ¿me notas nervioso? no, no, para nada lo estoy…—rió exageradamente—. Sí, claro, el domingo es mi día libre…. Está bien —un escalofrió enorme bajó por su espalda. Serena se mantenía observándolo inquisidoramente. Arregló su garganta y continuó hablando—, entonces nos vemos ahí. Adiós…

Colgó el teléfono y se viró hacia su novia. Sus labios titubearon dispuestos a decir algo pero ella habló:

—Yo también saldré el domingo.

—¿Sí? —sonrió esperanzado, planeando en su interior miles de ideas para enmendar su error anterior al casi decir el nombre de su ex –interiormente subrayándolo en negrita hasta el cansancio- novia—. Me parece una buena idea. No sé tú pero tengo la leve impresión de que he sido algo abusivo con esto del estudio… —aseveró con tono reconciliador. Serena lo observó con cara de _"no me digas"_—… y me parece excelente que quieras despejar tu mente… En fin, sólo por curiosidad…¿a dónde iras con tus amigas?

Lo miró a medias. Darien sonrió inocente. Serena barrió sus pestañas sin entender del todo ese nuevo cambio, ese lado benevolente que no comprendía de dónde lo sacaba a veces. Frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua deseosa de contener toda la rabia que quería escapar de sus labios al invocar la figura de Beryl en su mente. Así que todavía no le había dicho a nadie que terminó con ella. No le irritaba el hecho de que casi nadie supiera que estaban juntos, después de todo había sido una decisión tomada entre los dos, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que él podía seguir perseverando las _"apariencias"_en cuanto su relación con Brujeryl.

Ella no era segunda de nadie.

Cerró sus ojos y alzó su quijada de forma orgullosa.

—Vamos a dar un par de vueltas, lo que pinte en el momento —respondió retomando la conversación.

—¿Quiénes irán?

—Sólo Sei… —sus mejillas se ruborizaron y titubeó—, eeeeh, ¡Mina y Molly!

No supo a ciencia cierta porque le mintió.

¿Inseguridad y miedo por cómo podría reaccionar y lo que diría?

O tal vez…

¿Orgullo?

Bueno, él estaba mintiendo sobre su relación con su ex novia, ¿por qué ella no podía mentirle sobre la inocente salida con Seiya? Después de todo no lo estaba engañando, ella no consideraba ese _"paseo"_ como una _"cita."_

—Ahhh… ¿Molly? ¡Genial! Esa chica me cae muy bien y es un buen ejemplo para ti.

De Mina se guardó el comentario.

Entonces sin necesidad –tal vez por el ambiente tenso que se había formado- de agregar algo más a la conversación dieron por finalizada la situación cuando sus miradas se enfrentaron.

Serena ladeó su cabeza y barrió sus pestañas entreabriendo sus labios.

—Darien —susurró de forma galante.

Darien alzó sus cejas y Serena siguió pestañeando con un ritmo más apresurado.

—¿Tienes una basurita en el ojo?

El parpadeó paró y Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

"_Como arruinar el ambiente romántico en dos sencillos pasos"_ by Darien Chiba.

—¡No hay caso contigo! —cruzó sus brazos con fuerza.

Darien rió.

—No te pongas así, estaba bromeando…

Ella frunció la boca como respuesta.

—Ven, siéntate sobre mis piernas —pidió Darien con voz dulce.

La rubia se lo pensó un instante antes de ceder, entonces con tiento y timidez se acomodó de costado sobre la falda de Darien. Todavía no conocía la palabra exacta para describir aquella mirada en los ojos azul zafiro. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que no la observaba. Desde la primera –y última vez- que había estado con él. Dos semanas, trece noches a puro suspiró y soñando despierta por Darien, catorce amaneceres sin la calidez del sol en ese frío invierno…

Él acarició con ternura la febril mejilla de Serena y luego sostuvo la frágil mano, alzándola para besar su dorso.

—Serena… —susurró jugando con sus dedos.

La rubia suspiró con fuerza.

Sus roces _"post-calentura"_ habían sido casi nulos, besos tímidos de novios primerizos. Creyó que ella había hecho algo mal –después de todo era su primera relación- pero comprendió luego todo cuando le bajó el periodo. Darien la observó con tanto alivió al enterarse… bastante _"alivio"_ a su parecer, tanto que resultaba molesto. En parte no sabía como sentirse por eso pero no es algo que tampoco deseara analizar… además tampoco podía cuestionarse mucho con las fuertes y varoniles manos de Darien analizando su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos dejando llevar a medias... pero... algo en su interior la incomodaba, algo le suplicaba que lo detuviera, más que algo era... alguien. Y entonces no supo a ciencia cierta porque el rostro de Seiya llegó a su mente, su mirada tierna, la picardia en su sonrisa... ¿por qué?

—Tengo que irm...

Serena intentó levantarse pero no pudo escapar porque Darien la abrazó de la cintura obligándola a sentarse sobre él. Serena intentó librarse y liberó un quejido al sentir algo duro bajo ella. Realmente no quería estar a sus espaldas. La última vez que había estado de espaldas a él pasó todo lo pasó.

—E-espera…

—¿Sí?

—Darien, yo... —titubeó con la cara completamente roja.

—No tengas miedo... —suspiró de forma cansada—, lo haremos a tu manera y tiempo.

Entonces la libró.

Serena se apartó lentamente sentándose a su lado.

—No es eso... es... es... "ella."

Las cejas del muchacho se arquearon confundidas.

—¿Mina?

—¡¿Cómo qué Mina?

—Ah… —se había hundido en el fango solo. Serena entornó los ojos—. Perdón, es que es la única "ella" que nos conoce a los dos y sabe lo nuestro por eso dije su nombre, no me malinterpretes.

—Hablo de Beryl.

Fueron esos los momentos en los que deseó que Serena tuviera ex novios para poder refregárselos en la cara, así ella sentiría en carne propia lo incomodo y molesto que era que hiciera eso.

—Es una buena amiga de la infancia —susurró mirando dubitativo el techo.

—Siguen siendo novios.

—Claro que no —negó e interiormente deseó agregar: _"al menos no por mi parte."_

No obstante era preferible que Serena razonara que Beryl era parte del pasado.

—No mientas… —refutó Serena.

—Es verdad. Ella está en otro país, lo nuestro terminó hace bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué te interesa? Ahora estoy contigo. No es divertido discutir sobre una persona que ni siquiera puede defenderse, además es… fue parte de mi vida, no de la tuya. Olvídalo, ¿o es que acaso te resultaría divertido que empiece a hablar de mis ex?

Serena alzó una ceja.

—Lo de mis ex es mentira, no te diré nada así que ni lo intentes —agregó inmediatamente de forma atropellada.

Había ciertos aspectos de su vida con los cuales le costaba cortar lazos de forma tan abrupta… aunque ya había intentado terminar con la pelirroja en el aeropuerto el día que se fue. No era un tema que le incumbiera a Serena, después de todo era su presente y futuro, y Beryl estuvo desde mucho antes de que su alumna apareciera en su vida. Pretendía finalizar con su antigua pareja de una forma más diplomática, en buenos términos, hablando de frente con ella para seguir manteniéndola como una buena amiga.

Serena lo observaba en silencio. Se sentía inquieta ante la posibilidad de que la persona que amaba estuviera tan abocado en proteger a otra… otra mujer que había estado en las mismas condiciones y que había tenido los mismos derechos que ahora ella tenía sobre él. Suspiró con fuerza y su boca se crispó con fuerza. Miró hacia otro lado con los ojos ardiendo, las mejillas encendidas y el orgullo herido.

Celos. Dolor. Rabia.

Darien suspiró con fuerza percatándose de la reacción de su novia. Arrastró a Serena hacia su torso, acunándola contra su pecho.

—Serena —suspiró con calma recostando su cabeza sobre la rubia cabellera—, ¿es qué de verdad hace falta decirte cuanto te quiero?

Muchos ladrillos. Una pared. Comunicación. Nula. Dialogo. Nulo. Palabras. Muchas. Palabras intentando ocultar una mentira. Era tan bueno con sus palabras. Se creía tan listo con sus mentiras pero sus acciones hablaban más fuerte que sus palabras… y ella… ella quería creerle. Le gustaba endulzarse los oídos con sus palabras.

Palabras, palabras, palabras…

Sabía que la amaba, sabía que no la usaba, pero le molestaba esa actitud reservada. Pensó que había apaleado ese lado oscuro de Darien pero él seguía pensando_"solo",_tomando decisiones solo. Egoísta. Todo era a su tiempo y manera…

No era una relación en pareja. Era la _"relación de Darien."_ Todavía estaban aprendiendo a amarse.

Un reto inmenso.

Serena no estaba dispuesta a ceder, lo amaba inmensamente y no le importaba cuanto le costara. Nadie dijo que iba a ser un camino de rosas…

* * *

Entró en el local con la mirada gacha como indagando el suelo. La bufanda en el cuello caía como un trapo sucio y la mochila resbalaba por los antebrazos como queriendo ceder a la gravedad del suelo.

Que flojera le daba verla con aquel aspecto de marioneta triste…

Ella en cambio no se percató de su existencia, caminando por a lado donde él se encontraba sentado merendando esa tarde.

—Hola Mina —exclamó de un modo que tampoco llamara la atención de todo el local pero si la de su insoportable alumna.

La rubia viró su cabeza de forma exagerada con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, observándolo desorientada, sin todavía caer en cuenta que ÉL, Darien "Amargado" Chiba, le había hablado.

—¡Milagro! —manifestó con una enorme sonrisa—. Me has saludado.

Y luego corrió a sentarse en la mesa de Darien.

—Oye, te saludé pero no te invité a que te sentaras conmigo.

Sin tomar en cuenta el comentario sostuvo la mano del muchacho haciendo que éste extendiera su palma.

—Toma.

Un chicle, una tuerca, una pelusa y un par de monedas.

—Antes de que digas: _"Mina me debes un auto nuevo y no sé que otras cosas más, quiero todo mi dinero",_ esto es lo único que mi situación económica me permite cederte. Un chicle nuevito, como ves no está lleno de mi saliva, una pelusita, un par de moneditas que te alcanzan para comprarle una bolsa de bombones a Serena y esta tuerquita es un recuerdito que me había quedado de tu "fallecido" auto.

Si le azotaba la cabeza frente a la mesada y luego la estrangulaba, ¿lo detendrían?

Antes de poder analizar la cuestión, la jovencita alargó su curiosa mano hacia una carpeta.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Estoy cerrando las calificaciones de este mes, deja eso ahí…

No era necesario discutir con ella. Mina haría todo lo contrarío a lo que él decía.

—¡UN CUATRO! —gritó—. Que maldito eres apenas comencé el año, no puedes ponerme tan baja nota, es más, ¿qué significa esto de que tengo que hablar menos en clases?, ¿eeeeeehhhhhhhhhh? Serena se la pasa gritando. No tienes derecho a ponerme una nota, soy nueva…

—Ahora te pongo un tres por insolente.

—A Serena le has puesto un cinco. Pfff… preferencias, preferencias.

Darien sonrió a medias.

—El cinco también es una mala nota señorita Aino. El seis es un apenas aceptable y el siete un aceptable, para que tengas en cuenta la próxima vez… —repuso con voz dulce.

Mina lo miró de reojo y siguió inspeccionando las notas de sus compañeros.

—Ajááááááá…el lindo de Yaten seis, el inteligente de Taiki siete, el coqueto de Seiya cinco… ummm… esto tengo que anotarlo en mi libreta de los Trhee Lights…—se mantuvo observando pensativa la calificación de Seiya—, lo odias…

La ceja de Darien tembló nerviosa.

—No, no lo odio.

—¿En serio?... ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo flirtea a tu novia en las clases? —la sonrisa del muchacho se crispó al recordar aquellas situaciones. Bien, había tocado un nervio—. Pero en tu materia no es nada parecido a lo que hace en gimnasia…

Darien la miró inquisidoramente.

—Siempre quiere trabajar en equipo con Serena y sabes que en gimnasia hay mucho más contacto físico y, ¡uy! ¡cómo la toca, dios santo…! Yo quisiera un noviete así, como Seiya, que la mira de una forma que hace que tus partes menos nobles tiemblen…

Elevó ambas cejas y miró de soslayo a Darien. El muchacho se mantenía observando pensativo la mesa.

—Tal vez exageré un poco —susurró inmediatamente al darse cuenta que se había ido de boca—. ¡Es una broma! —exclamó riendo con cierto nerviosismo.

Darien levantó su mirada y alzó su mano acomodando algunos rebeldes cabellos rubios detrás de la oreja. Mina se sonrojó y su corazón se desbocó dentro de su pecho mientras sentía aquella fuerte mano acunarse en su mejilla, entonces, antes de que sus labios carmín comenzaran a titubear por decir algo, Darien se apartó.

No comprendió del todo esa extraña actitud. ¿Era una prueba?, ¿qué había intentado demostrarle?

Parpadeó confundida y sus facciones se crisparon afligidas.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Invité a Taiki a salir… —musitó, aunque realmente no era el desaire de Taiki la que la había puesto así sino la actitud anterior de Darien.

—¿Te rechazó?

—No, no me rechazó… sólo me dijo que lo dejara en paz.

Darien rió levemente musitando un casi inaudible: _"eres insoportable."_

Mina arrugó el entrecejo.

—No es gracioso además te iba a invitar para ir mañana al cine pero ahora me lo pienso más seriamente…

—Ah, ¿una cita mañana?

Mina sonrió ampliamente ilusionada.

—¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

—No es eso. ¿Acaso tú no ibas a salir con Serena?

—¿Con Serena? —su rostro se retornó llenó de confusión intentando atar cabos en su mente hasta que cayó en cuenta—. ¡Ah, sí! —admitió con una enorme sonrisa—. Sí, íbamos a ir a…. amm… al cine —aseveró no muy convincente.

—Di la verdad Mina.

—Yo no me meto en problemas maritales ajenos.

Tomó un sorbo del té de Darien mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa. Entonces él la miró con aquellos ojos que podían generarle hipotermia hasta a los mismísimos pingüinos. Mina se sintió por primera vez intimidada y abrió sus labios dispuesta a decir "parte" de la verdad.

—Pues… soy su mejor amiga. Lo sé todo. Entiende. Cuando te ennovias con alguien eres tú, tu novia y su mejor amiga. Es el paquete completo. ¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho que dice "eres el pañuelo y ella las lagrimas"?

—Te lo has inventado, y encima está mal correlacionado. Es más, yo también tengo un dicho para ti: Quien esté libre de culpa que arroje la primera piedra.

Mina tiraba la piedra y escondía la mano…

—No lo hice para molestarte Darien, nunca lo hago para molestarte, créeme… es que no creo que allá nada en este mundo que no te moleste hombre —intentó justificarse pero en los ojos de él apareció otra vez esa mirada que podía revivir y matar muertos con solo un pestañeó. Mina tragó duro—.Lo que pasó fue esto: Seiya invitó a salir mañana domingo a Serena. Ella se veía muy afligida porque Seiya no le dio tiempo para rechazarle, aunque, entre tú y yo creo que Serena realmente quería salir con él, ella sentía que te estaba engañando, no quería a hacerlo a escondidas tuyas y simplemente le aconsejé que te lo dijera, después de todo el amor, la sinceridad y la confianza van tomadas de la mano, ¿no lo crees Darien?

Golpazo, palazo, pedrazo, bombazo, indirectazo y toda palabra que termine con "zo." Mina era bastante buena para atacar verbalmente.

Él lo veía así: Mina alzaba una manta roja provocándole y Darien, tal como un toro, se alzaba en carrera hacia ella y _"olé, cornuuudo"_ Mina escondía la manta detrás de su espalda ocultando toda culpa.

—Que mentirosa eres…

—Bueno, bueno, Serena me dijo que nunca antes había tenido una cita contigo. Le dije que eras un idiota y que tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que ella le viniera en gana. Que aprovechara, que tú no te ibas a enterar… Después de todo ya ultrajaste su tierna inocencia —agregó lo último con la boca como trompa y entrecerrando los ojos.

Hablaría muy seriamente con su amada noviecita sobre la privacidad. Al parecer Serena todavía era muy inocente y tonta en ciertos aspectos que realmente, más que divertirle, le causaban pesar. Había pasado la barrera entre confianza entre amigas, aunque Mina era una zorra manipuladora.

—Ten en cuenta que soy una persona muy racional y que no mezclo mi trabajo con mi vida privada porque sino…

Mina puso sus manos en alto y negó con la cabeza.

—Calma, calma, calma, puedo ayudarte si piensas seguirla…

—Claro que no. Confío en Serena. Sólo es una salida entre amigos.

—Ni tú te lo crees.

—Calla cabeza de chorlito.

* * *

Arqueó las cejas mirando el cielo mientras recostaba su espalda en el helado y liso soporte de una estatua de mármol. Estaba escondido en ese lugar a modo de estrategia, ya que al inclinar su cuerpo y mirar a sus espaldas tenía una vista panorámica del parque, parque donde Seiya y Serena tenían planeado reencontrarse ese domingo.

—"_Tal vez estoy exagerando pero no puedo resistirlo…"_

De repente sintió una suave mano posarse sobre su hombro. Viró su rostro hacia su costado y sus ojos se abrieron pasmados.

—Claro que no. Confío en Serena. Sólo es una salida entre amigos, asd asd asd —dijo imitando la voz de Darien mientras ponía cara de idiota—. Sabía que vendrías, ¿a qué te mueres de celos, campeón?

—Pues, no es lo que piensas. Sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí quedarme un rato a mirar las nubes…

—¿Ah, sí? Pues las bancas están a...

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Darien le tiró del brazo haciendo que la jovencita cayera sentada a su lado.

—Ahí viene —susurró el muchacho inclinando su cuerpo y observando desde su escondite a su novia correr aireada hacia el punto de encuentro.

Serena detuvo atropelladamente sus pasos curvando su agitado torso hacia delante mientras sostenía sus rodillas intentando recobrar el aliento.

—Que raro que ella haya llegado primero —comentó Mina.

Darien no le prestó demasiada atención. Su mente parecía estar concentrada en registrar cada movimiento de Serena, que se encontraba haciendo muecas extrañas con su rostro.

Él sonrió con ternura.

—Siempre hace eso cuando está divagando estupideces.

—Yo creo que está intentando idear un plan para escabullirse de la cita de hoy.

—¿De verdad lo piensas?

—Sí, sé leer los labios y todo.

Darien entrecerró los ojos mirándola de forma intimidante. Le estaba tomando el pelo como siempre.

Sin embargo su atención cambio de rumbo al ver a Seiya entrar en su panorama visual. Cerró con fuerza sus manos al ver como el muchacho sonsacaba y flirteaba sin ningún tipo de descaró a una inocente Serena.

Mina suspiró con fuerza observando la reacción del muchacho y se abrazó a él.

—No creo que se vea bien que un profesor agarre a golpes a su alumno sólo por una alumna.

La mirada de Darien se oscureció.

—Déjame a mi manejar el resto del día la situación. Mejor es hacerlo de una forma más divertida, como un juego de niños.

El muchacho alzó sus cejas sin comprender del todo.

—Mira.

Entonces Mina agarró un puñado de nieve entre sus dedos y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia un hombre que se encontraba sentado en una banca. La bola de nieve dio en la nuca del susodicho, el cual miró desorientado hacia todos lados sin saber de donde había llegado el infantil ataque.

Darien y Mina intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—Tú también puedes hacerlo —dijo Mina sacando su espíritu Art Attackadianno (?) desde lo más profundo del alma.

—No soy un niño.

—¿A qué te mueres por hacerlo?

Darien miró dubitativo la helada nieve y luego moldeó una bola enorme. Nunca había sido mal para la puntería. Entonces aprontó su brazo.

Seiya.

Esa sonrisa.

Esos hoyuelos.

Esa cara de bobo.

Lanzó la bola…

Seiya se movió arrastrando a Serena hacía su lugar y ¡pam! por ende la bola impactó sobre el tierno y confundido rostro de la rubia.

—"_Va a ser un día muy duro… pero al menos haré lo posible por divertirme —"_pensó Mina mientras miraba la cara de bobo de Darien.

* * *

Y ahí iban ellos, perdidos entre la multitud intentando mantener una distancia prudencial de la joven pareja. No querían ser descubiertos pero tampoco querían perderlos, especialmente Darien que no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de halcón de las manos de Seiya, teniendo en cuenta cada centímetro de cercanía, cada pasó, intentando pronosticar cada siguiente movimiento, buscando algo inapropiado entre esos dos.

Darien y Mina también eran seguidos. La jovencita ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia felina detrás de ella. Miró de reojo hacia sus espaldas. A veces era algo supersticiosa. A decir verdad los gatos negros nunca daban buena suerte…

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad aprovechó que Seiya y Serena pararon en una heladería para decirle a Darien que tenía que ir al baño.

Mina se apartó lo suficiente de modo que Darien no pudiera verla pero que ella pudiera verlo a él, y se sentó en una banca frente a una fuente de agua. Luna saltó trepándose en la fuente y quedando detrás de la espalda de la rubia, de modo que las personas no pudieran verla mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Eres una chica muy mala…

—¿Buat?, ¿buai?, ¿por qué?

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Buscas seducirlo —miró el reloj en su cuello que ya marcaba el numero dieciséis. Faltaba tan poco—. No entiendo como y ni el porque Artemis quedó a tu cuidado. No entiendo porque Artemis te buscó y se dejó conocer frente a ti. O sea, eres un simple mortal. Un humano. Este tipo de asuntos no te conciernen a ti. Además es una misión para mi, a mi parecer quiere ponerme más obstáculos tal vez para ver cuan realmente estoy involucrada sinceramente en esto. Es la única explicación que tengo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Mina Aino con Darien Chiba y la futura desgracia de él? Absolutamente nada. Sólo es algo entre Artemis, Darien, Serena y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Mina se levantó de un sopetón y sin querer golpeó con su brazo a Luna, la cual terminó cayendo en la fuente de agua._"¡Gato al agua, gato al agua!"_escuchó gritar a alguien a sus espaldas, realmente tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención a Luna, sólo había escuchado parte de su divagar, cuando se dio cuenta que Seiya y Serena ya se habían movido de su lugar y que Darien, sorpresivamente, se había quedado quieto en su sitio esperándola a ella. Su mirada se iluminó. ¡No la había abandonado! Algo nació dentro de ella. Esperanza. Se sentía importante, importante para él, para decirlo de alguna forma.

—Darien.

Darien viró su cabeza.

—Ya regresaste.

—Me esperaste! Gracias. Aunque ahora los hayamos perdido de forma tan inesperada y apresurada —su rostro se retornó lleno de decisión y dio giros como una heroína de telenovela—. Prometo encontrarlos o dejo de llamarme Mina Maravilla —aseguró señalando hacia la nada con su mano en la cintura y el rostro llenó de confianza y decisión.

Entonces Darien sostuvo el brazo extendido de Mina y lo movió hacia un costado para que el dedo quedara apuntando hacia esa dirección.

—¿Los ves? Están ahí sentados comiendo el helado.

Mina frunció el ceño.

Era muy bueno para ser cierto.

* * *

—Van al parque de diversiones.

Darien paró en seco y retrocedió un paso.

—Oye, ¿qué te sucede? La nieve es negra a comparación de tu rostro.

—Nada.

Él recompuso su postura y empezó a caminar hacia el parque. Mina lo siguió confundida por su actitud, podía decir que se lo notaba nervioso.

—¡Vaya! Van hacía la montaña rusa. Nosotros también hagamos fila.

Mina lo sostuvo bruscamente del brazo al ver como se llenaba la fila de la ronda en la cual Serena y Seiya planeaban subirse.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No tenemos boletos.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó metiendo su mano en la chaqueta de Darien y sacando la billetera.

—¡Oye!

—¡Ya vuelvo! Cuida nuestro lugar.

Y Mina se fue corriendo hasta la boletería.

Darien miró con pánico la montaña rusa que daba giros y giros y giros y muchos giros y tantos giros que con sólo observarla sentía el mundo moverse debajo de sus pies. Entonces dirigió sus ojos hacia Serena y Seiya. Unas seis parejas los separaban. Su sangre hirvió al ver como su novia se sostuvo a Seiya cuando este le dio los boletos al guardia. Ella no quería subirse. La estaban obligando.

—Darien ya tengo los boletos. Te ves algo "malito", acaso tú… ¿le tienes miedo a la montaña rusa?

—No. —musitó con decisión.

Seiya calmaba los nervios de Serena, y por partida propia también los suyos. Estaban muy abstraídos en sus mundos como para darse cuenta de que Mina y Darien estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca de ellos. Esto hizo enfurecer mucho más a Darien, que desde el momento en que Mina entregó las entradas hasta cuando se sentaron en el juego no apartó su mirada asesina del adolescente.

* * *

—¡Oye Darien Hulk…!

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así! —respondió el muchacho sentado en una banca mientras su brazo colgaba en el contenedor de basura. Todavía estaba mareado… y algo verde, y Mina se burlaba de él.

No se había recompuesto del todo, dejado la misión a Mina Aino de perseguir en cada juego a la pareja a, aunque ésta parecía más bien disfrutarlo mientras derrochaba a diestra y siniestra la plata de Darien.

Entonces la rubia paró frente a él.

—Darien Hulk —el muchacho la miró de forma asesina—. Sí que te ves mal, tendrías que tratar con algún psicólogo esa "fobiarusa" tuya —ahí estaba Mina inventando otra palabra nueva—. Tu novia y el guapetón de Seiya entraron al cine.

—Devuélveme mi billetera.

Mina se la cedió y Darien la agarró de mala gana.

—¿Cuánto está la entrada?

—120 _"pesos."_

—Bien, toma —le dio la plata justa para dos entradas—, ve, fíjate que película verán y compra dos entradas y luego vuelve.

Mina fue y volvió al momento con un tacho enorme de pop, dulces y dos bebidas. Darien la observó por momentos pero prefirió no comentar nada. Primero, porque veía dos Mina. (efecto post-montaña rusa) y segundo: supuso que con lo pilla y lista que era se había guardado plata de él para gastársela después o tal vez ella tenía dinero.

Entonces se levantó y la siguió con pasos torpes hasta el cine. Mina inútilmente intentó darles las entradas al guardia, entonces, tal carrito de supermercado, le dio el pop y las dos bebidas a Darien.

—¡Acá están!

El boletero vio las entradas y luego miró a Mina.

—Permítame su identidad —se la pidió a la joven.

—Claro.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abultada campera y luego se la dio.

—A ti no te la piden porque ya te ves muy viejo —susurró mirando de reojo a Darien.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Está todo bien. Pueden entrar.

—Gracias señor. Vamos Darien.

Entraron al cine y se acomodaron en las butacas. Mina acomodó las bebidas en los asientos para luego comenzar a engullir todo el pop que fuera posible mirando los comerciales de otras películas en la pantalla, mientras Darien analizaba a las personas de las filas de más abajo intentando interceptar a Serena. Entonces cuando la creyó ver las luces en la sala se apagaron para volverse a encender con una musiquita de fondo ochentera y en letras doradas se leía: _"La pasión descontrolada entre un hombre y una mujer."_

—¿Qué diablos? —una escena candente entre un hombre y una mujer apareció en su panorama visual.

Miró de reojo a Mina.

—Me diste la plata y bueno vi los dulces, el olor a pop, la burbujeante bebida, entonces pensé: tengo boletos gratis, ¿te acuerdas? Taiki no quiso venir conmigo. Y interiormente me cuestioné: ¿para que comprar otros? Es derrochar plata sin necesidad y decidí gastarlo en esto. ¿Quieres un chocolatito?

—Serena no entró a ver esta película, ¿no?

—Ehm, bueno… no, pero…

Darien se levantó de un sopetón, caminó entre las butacas e intentó subir las escaleras tropezando por la falta de luz. Mina lo observaba preocupada, entonces, re-analizándolo interiormente fue detrás de él dejando todos los dulces abandonados ahí.

—Darien, ¡espera!

El muchacho salió sofocado del lugar observando frenéticamente hacia todos lados.

—¡Por tu culpa los perdimos! —gritó girándose hacia Mina pero en su campo visual entró una señora algo grande y coqueta, que al verlo no dudo en acercarse rápidamente a él.

—Rin…

—Darien.

La directora Rin se mantuvo observando a Mina un largo rato.

—¿Eres alumna de nuestro colegio? —alzó sus cejas de forma altanera y luego miró inquisidoramente a Darien.

El muchacho se puso en alerta.

—Ehhh, nos acabamos de cruzar. Yo iba para allá y ella para acá, y nos cruzamos.

Rin parpadeó lentamente haciendo una fea mueca con la boca.

—Oiga —la llamó Mina antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo que pusiera en aprietos a Darien—, ¿usted ha visto por aquí a Seiya, el vocalista de los Trhee Lights?

—Al señorito Seiya lo vi entrar hacia aquella dirección —dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el frente.

—Muchas gracias señora de avanzada edad.

—Aino, no se le dice así a la señora.

Rin estaba que ardía. Mina la observó inocentemente. Entonces se giró hacía la dirección que había apuntado la directora dejando de esa forma a Darien a solas con la mujer, los cuales intercambiaron miradas. Él se sentía como la presa de un león.

—Discúlpeme directora Rin —pidió Darien con una leve reverencia— pero tengo que irme, ¡adiós!

Antes de que Rin pudiera agregar algo más, salió corriendo detrás de la rubia, alcanzándola al instante.

—La directora se llama Rin…—musitó cuando él estuvo a su lado—. Si tienes una hija no la llames así.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos. Sería capaz de hacerlo solo por llevarle la contra...

Pararon sus pasos al ver al guardia de seguridad obstaculizando su camino en la entrada de aquella sala de cine.

—A la boletería —demandó Darien dispuesto a seguir a Serena.

* * *

—Te dije que dejes de seguirme.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vete para tu casa, ya te divertiste demasiado, además, ya está de noche para ti.

—Darien no te enojes conmigo. A veces soy algo tonta.

Darien paró sus pasos.

Casi se le fue toda la plata comprando entradas para todas las películas del cine y en ninguna sala estaba Serena, ¡en absolutamente ninguna! Realmente los había perdido de vista y todo por la culpa de su entrometida e insoportable alumna.

—Me voy a juntar con un par de amigos en este bar. Es sólo para mayores de dieciocho años. Oh, perdón. Eso no es problema para ti con tu documentación falsa.

Mina apartó su mirada apenada.

—Yo sólo quería pasar un rato divertido contigo…

—Ya disfrutamos bastante. Adiós —se despidió cortante continuando su camino.

—Es bueno saberlo…

Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron mientras escondía su mirada ilusionada en el suelo.

Darien paró sus pasos y la observó seriamente durante un rato, como si estuviera analizando algo, entonces suspiró y de forma derrotada se acercó a ella.

—Esperaré hasta que te tomes el ómnibus hacia tu casa.

Mina observó a medias la estoica postura del muchacho. Sus cabellos negros cayendo graciosamente sobre la frente. Aquellos ojos del color del cielo tan fríos. Sentía que el corazón le pesaba dentro del pecho. Anteriormente había sido algo "atrevida" con él pero ahora sus piernas no respondían. Recordó lo suave que se sentían sus labios, lo calida que era su mano contra su mejilla…

—Darien, yo no quiero irme…

La candidez de la mirada de ella lo desarmó interiormente. Se mantuvieron observándose por largo rato hasta que él finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Ahí viene el ómnibus. Creo que te sirve —hizo la seña para que parara. Entonces le dio plata a Mina.

—Ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa.

Ella asintió y subió con pasos dubitativos los escalones del ómnibus.

—Hasta luego… nos vemos mañana —susurró Darien.

La puerta se cerró y Mina quedó con la mano extendida mientras el ómnibus retomaba su marcha. No apartó su mirada incesante de Darien hasta que éste entró al bar.

—Señorita, su boleto…

El ómnibus seguía su rumbo sin hacer ademán de detenerse y justo cuando su visión de aquel lugar se estaba perdiendo, los vio, Seiya y Serena entrando al mismo bar.

Su corazón se detuvo.

—¡Deténgase, por favor, deténgase!

El ómnibus frenó imprevistamente.

—Señorita, tiene que pagar el boleto.

—Tome la plata —le tiró el dinero en el rostro. El hombre lo observó impactado—. Ahora ábrame, ¡abra la puerta! —gritó casi encolerizada. El chofer lo hizo de inmediato para no poner en alerta a los demás pasajeros—. Gracias.

Y Mina bajó corriendo pero a antes de llegar a la entrada detuvo sus pasos.

Era mejor quedarse afuera, no quería enojarlo más de lo que estaba al interrumpirlo en su salida con sus amigos.

Esta vez ella no se entrometería...

* * *

Sus dedos se cernían con delicadeza sobre la copa, hipnotizado por el bamboleo de la bebida. Sonrió al escuchar a sus amigos hacer una broma de mal gusto sobre los senos de una chica que había pasado frente a ellos, y siguió entablando aquella amena conversación con ellos, aunque su mente a veces parecía perderse en sus cavilaciones.

—¿Y cómo está lo tuyo con Beryl?

Darien sonrió a medias y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Bien —respondió sin más detalles. Temía que ellos se fueran de boca y que Beryl se enterara de su rompimiento de la peor manera, por eso no les decía nada.

Dirigió su mirada hacia una zona apartada del local, lugar donde las chicas se mantenían mirando atontadas. No comprendía muy bien porque tanta atención de parte de las féminas hacia esa parte….

—Esa es la zona VIP.

El semblante de Darien se oscureció y sintió el fino vidrio de la copa resbalar de sus dedos. No le importó el sonido de los cristales rotos. Tampoco le importó que la bebida se desparramara sobre su ropa. Su respiración se intensifico y sintió su rostro arder por el coraje.

—Oh, mirá. Uno de esos jovencitos de esa banda —dijo Mauricio con aire burlón—. ¿No es muy joven para estar aquí?

Darien frunció el entrecejo sin apartar su mirada de aquel lugar. Seiya inclinó su cabeza hacia el oído de Serena. Ella sonrió tímidamente y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó, hizo una leve reverencia y se fue, dejando al muchacho con los ojos desorbitados.

El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco. Serena se estaba yendo.

Se levantó del taburete con vidrios y todo, sin importarle lastimarse, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos que le exigían una explicación por su extraño comportamiento. El muchacho sacó dinero de su billetera, la dejó encima del mostrador y se despidió con pocas palabras, temeroso de perder de vista a Serena.

La vio salir del local, detuvo sus pasos en la entrada viendo su frágil y hermosa figura alejarse, debatiéndose interiormente si seguirla o no, si mostrarse ante ella, pensando en como reaccionaría su novia, analizando posibles estrategias, haciéndolo ver como si todo fuera una casualidad del destino, después de todo no quería que ella descubriera que estaba celoso y que la había perseguido durante todo el día. Al momento que se decidió a ir tras Serena, un joven lo pecho ganándole la carrera.

El estúpido de Seiya.

Sus manos se crisparon furiosas deseoso de abalanzarse contra él pero se contuvo. A metros de ellos podía escuchar el pequeño intercambio de palabras.

—Oye, si es que no querías bailar me hubieras dicho, bombón. No voy a obligarte. Perdóname si te he incomodado. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

—No, no es eso. Ya es hora de irme a casa.

Entonces Serena retomó sus pasos dejando a Seiya abandonado. Darien observó la escena esperanzado y sus piernas reaccionaron deseando acompañar a Serena hacia su casa pero, otra vez, Seiya reaccionó más rápido que él.

—¡Espérame, te acompaño!

Y se quedo quieto sintiendo sus extremidades como pesadas piedras mientras Seiya y Serena se alejaban ante su nublada visión. Suspiró con fuerza observando su aliento evaporarse en la helada brisa. Y la nieve comenzó a caer...

Hacia bastante tiempo que no sentía ese vacío inmenso en su interior.

Una frágil mano rozó su hombro.

Contempló a Mina hacia sus espaldas.

Ella le sonrió comprensiva.

Suspiró.

Palabras no faltaron.

Mina siempre estaba ahí para él.

Darien sonrió a medias, le costaría admitirlo pero ella era su amiga, una amiga de verdad.

Luego de eso la invitó a tomar algo "caliente." Entre comillas porque, mientras ella tomaba una taza de chocolate, él decidió volcar algo de alcohol en su boca, aunque ese _"algo"_ se fue acrecentando a lo excesivo. No bebía para ahogar su penas… ¡claro que no!...

Aunque estuviera herido y desesperado…

Serena lo había abandonado… bueno, inconcientemente, ella no sabía que él estaba ahí.

Interiormente lloraba de la rabia, aunque no permitía que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas...

Llegaron de forma torpe al edificio, con un Darien tambaleándose de lado a lado y riendo exageradamente mientras se apoyaba sobre los frágiles hombros de Mina.

La rubia era muy lista –o tal vez súper obsesiva e intrometida en las vidas de las demás personas- y sacó de su pantalón una copia de las llaves del apartamento de Darien.

¿Cómo habían llegado a sus manos?

Bueno, era Mina Aino.

—Venga, entra —musitó tirando del brazo a Darien que se había quedado mirando como un idiota una planta en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se fue con él? —preguntó de forma ahogada siendo arrastrado por la rubia dentro del apartamento.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ya cansada de su actitud pseudoemo-alegre.

—Vamos a sacarte esto… —formuló ayudándolo a sacarse la bufanda e intentando abrir la campera, aunque sus finos dedos temblaban al tener tan cerca al muchacho—. Date vuelta.

Él no respondía a órdenes y cuando vio que Mina se alejaba de su cuerpo aprovechó para escapar hacia la cocina.

Mina lo siguió enojada.

—¡Darien, suelta eso! —exclamó al ver que sacaba una botella de alcohol de la heladera.

—¡Pero tengo sed! —respondió como un crío siendo castigado por su madre.

—¡Pues toma agua!

Mina le arrebató la botella y luego derrapó el líquido en el lavado. Darien vio con tristeza como su "ahogador de penas" desaparecía hasta la nada.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó con las cejas arqueadas y salió de la cocina—. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Juventud y una creciente cuenta bancaria —respondió de forma inconciente. Bueno su comentario no había sido de mucha ayuda.

Darien se quitó furioso la campera. Entonces giró sus pasos entrando a su dormitorio llevándose por adelante todo lo que había. Mina fue detrás de él encendiendo la luz de la habitación y encontrándolo de espaldas en el suelo mirando de forma dubitativa el techo.

—Ya no me quiere... —susurró con la voz ronca.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo dije a modo de broma —esa fue su disculpa mientras suspiraba—, vamos, levántate.

Lo sostuvo del brazo ayudándolo a recobrar el equilibrio. Darien casi cae encima de ella al tambalear, pero la rubia lo supo encaminar con paciencia hacia la cama.

Cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y su mirada quedó atrapada en los ojos de Mina.

—Voy a encender el calefactor.

Justo cuando ella iba a separarse él la sostuvo del antebrazo, empujándola hacia su cuerpo. Mina se sintió desfallecer mientras caía de bruces sobre Darien. Cada segundo lo experimentaba en cámara lenta. Desde el momento en que sintió esos fuertes dedos cernirse en su carne hasta la brisa acariciando su rostro cuando fue a dar encima del torso de su ser amado. Podía escuchar los suaves latidos, sentir el dulce aroma que desprendía, la calidez del varonil cuerpo… ¡y no era un sueño!

Algo se movilizó dentro de ella. Algo que le hacía sentir culpable consigo misma. Algo que le daba tristeza. Algo que al mismo tiempo le daba alegría.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iban a volar de su boca las mariposas que revoleteaban en su estomago y, para peor, Darien se atrevió a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Hueles bien —susurró hundiendo su rostro en la rubia cabellera.

El corazón de Mina se detuvo un instante para luego retomar sus latidos de forma frenética.

—D-Darien…

—¿Hum?

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada…

—¿Por qué…?

—Te quiero. Eres una buena amiga. ¿Acaso no puedo abrazarte?

No estaba bien en un corazón adolescente y enamorado escuchar un "te quiero" seguido por un "amiga."

Y así lo sintió ella, percibiéndolo como si le hubieran dado un obsequio y al instante se lo hubieran quitado. La respiración de Darien se aminoró y el agarré sobre Mina se aflojó. No faltó mucho para que se durmiera.

La rubia aprovechó para separarse –aunque odiara alejarse del calor de aquel cuerpo-, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Entonces se sentó a su lado observándolo por instantes. Podía dibujar cada detalle del varonil rostro con su mirada. Las facciones tranquilas. Los pómulos afiebrados, los oscuros cabellos desornados. Los labios entreabiertos…

...tan apetitosos para ella.

—Que gracioso —susurró con ironía y se levantó de la cama.

Apagó la luz y justo antes de salir del dormitorio escuchó un débil:

—Quédate esta noche...

Ella se mantuvo pensativa en el marco de la puerta. Suspiró con fuerza y salió de la habitación. Caminó con sigilo por los alrededores tomando analizando aquel pedido y, finalmente, decidió sentarse en el sillón observando la oscuridad ahogante, aquellas sombras anchas y tenebrosas que acompañaban día a día la soledad de Darien.

El sonido del teléfono la despertó de su ensueño. Se mantuvo observando el aparato sin hacer ademán de levantarse. Entonces, se encendió la contestadota.

—Darien, soy Beryl —los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendidos—, por favor, contesta…

No supo porque pero alzó el auricular…

… y respondió.

* * *

Sepan disculpar horrores.

Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer mi historia, ¡muchas gracias! ;)

Nos vemos en la prox actualización :D


	16. Ruptura

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

Nota de autor:

Estoy himper mega super contenta porque terminé este capítulo más rápido de lo esperado. Mi musa no me ha abandonado.

Por alguna razón desconocida, se me hace más rápido escribir en primera persona (?), no quiere decir que lo haga bien, sólo que me siento más cómoda al hacerlo de esta forma ya que uno se centra solo en lo que siente el personaje y no se pone a indagar en lo que piensa los demás, más que describir sus movimientos y actitudes.

Las situaciones están divididas por los días que ya transcurrieron hasta cumplirse los 24 días en el que Darien –entre comillas- "va a morir." El capitulo es un POV Darien, aunque la última parte está en tercera persona.

Considerando lo corto de este cap (pido perdón si no está muy desarrollado D:), decidí no agregar el "resumen de la historia" del cap anterior, ya que ocuparía todo el cap (repetí muchas veces "cap" jeje)

¡Y aquí el penúltimo capítulo antes de que termine todo! *bailando wachiturramente por la emoción*

Gisella de chiba: ¡Me alegra verte otra vez por aquí! ¿cómo has estado? Espero que archimegabien ;)))) A mi tambien me hubiera gustado saber que hubiera pasado si Darien estaba presente cuando Seiya y Serena tuvieron esa cita, es más, me hubiera gustado que Darien estuviera en toda la saga de SM Stars. Hubiera sido bastante interesante ver más de esa "rivalidad" (casi inexistente en la serie) entre Darien y Seiya por Serena. ¡AUNQUE AHORA SE CONFIRMÓ QUE HAY UNA SERIE NUEVA DE SAILOR MOON EN 2013! Así que crucemos los dedos para que no sea un remake orientado por el manga. (no sé tú, pero yo quiero una serie nueva, nuuuuuueeeevisima!) Volviendo al fanfic *antes de que me dé un ataque por esa noticia*, pues la verdad me gusta tu punto de vista sobre el comportamiento de Darien, concuerdo que es todo un caballero, y también sobre el comportamiento de Serena. La realidad para serte sincera, más que orientarla a ser una posible "protagonista" de la pareja Darien y Serena, yo quería que Mina estuviera "enamorada" de Serena en este fanfic, pero iba a quedar super mega WTF. (¿?) Reitero lo que dije anteriormente: me alegra verte por aquí otra vez! Muchos saludos, abrazos y besos. Te envío a un Darien de regalo (al verdadero Serena no lo quiere soltar xD)!

LUNA: Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia! (vi tu review anterior) perdón por las vacaciones que me tomé para actualizar la anterior vez. No tengo perdón de Dios, sí que fue bastante tiempo xDDD ¿Por qué te cae mal este Seiya? D: Seiya no es tan malo como parece... (*_el Darien de esta historia nos observa desde una esquina_*), como iba diciendo, Seiya es malo, malisimo... bueno, tampoco es su culpa, él no sabe que Serena tiene novio (_*Darien no sigue observando desde una esquina_*), eeeeeeeehhhh, bueno, retomando la conversación, ¡Seiya es un aprovechador! Robar novias ajenas no está nada bien (_*Darien asiente efusivamente desde su lugar*_)

*Tokio se acerca a modo de secreto hacia Luna* La realidad es que Darien me paga para hablar mal de Seiya. Creo que está siendo vengativo, según creo yo (o dicen por ahì) lo hace porque Seiya intentó robarle a Serena además del protagonismo de rompecorazones en la saga de SM Stars (?)

xD Lo anterior es broma. Me pone contenta saber que te gusta mi historia y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Muchooos abrazos y saludos. También te deseo muchos éxitos y suerte en tus actividades ;)

* * *

Dìa 17.

**DARIEN POV.**

Mis ojos se abren y pestañeo con diligencia observando hipnotizado la transparencia de la luz bailando sobre aquellos hilos dorados. Y así me mantengo, deseoso de no salir de aquella alucinación que se confunde por momentos con la realidad, percibiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo su embriagador aroma entrar y salir de mis pulmones.

Sé que a la dos de la tarde sale del colegio y sólo tarda treinta y tres minutos en llegar a mi apartamento –sino es que no se escapa antes por el video game-, no obstante, no comprendo porque ella está hoy conmigo a mi lado, luego de lo que pasó el día anterior con aquel crío insoportable…

¿Estoy soñado?, ¿ella realmente está aquí?, ¿cómo es posible que mis brazos estén envueltos tan posesivamente a su cuerpo?

Mi niña levanta la mirada como si hubiera escuchado en lo alto mis pensamientos.

Aquel nombre que despierta mis demonios más internos –oh, ¡qué contradictorio, considerando que ese nombre alude a la calma!- escapa de mis labios de forma dubitativa: _Serena._

—Darien, ya despertaste…

Puedo percibir el arrepentimiento en su voz.

Mis labios titubean sin saber que decir. Su voz me resulta tan confusa y embriagadora como el canto de una sirena para un barco pirata.

_¿Estoy soñando?,_ me cuestiono por décima novena vez.

—Como has faltado al colegio sin avisar me preocupé y vine a verte… Intenté despertarte pero —sus finos pómulos se encendieron—, en vez de abrir tus ojos, me empujaste hacia tu cuerpo y… —su voz tembló—, ya vez… ¡despertaste! Al menos, de alguna forma u otra, lo logré… perdón...

Sonrió con nerviosismo.

La sangre sube a mis mejillas y mi entrecejo se frunce.

Estoy siendo muy descuidado con mi seguridad personal. Podría entrar alguien a mi apartamento, matarme y luego llevarse todo sin yo darme cuenta. Bueno, analizando de una forma literal la relación de los hechos de la anterior frase: voy a estar muerto, seré el último en enterarme.

Dios me mantenga… no, perdón, permitiéndome corregir del singular al plural, ya que mi vida sin ella no sería vida: Dios nos mantenga lejos de la muerte por el resto de nuestras existencias.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Mina me dio las llaves de tu apartamento.

Entrecerré los ojos.

Nota mental, subrayándola en negrita con letras grandes y brillantes: Tengo que cambiar la cerradura de la puerta.

Suspiré, esperando por una escena de celos, ya que no debe ser muy agradable enterarse que tu mejor amiga tiene las llaves del apartamento de tu novio y que puede entrar deliberadamente a cualquier hora del día. Pero aquellas reacciones explosivas –que en ocasiones, me resultaban graciosas ya que luego la reconciliación superaba todo enojo existente- nunca llegaron.

En cambio, su semblante se retornó triste y serio.

—Ella me contó todo lo que paso ayer. Perdóname por no decirte sobre mi salida con Seiya…

Todavía estoy algo "grogui", consecuencias post-borrachera. La miré confundido, como si hubiera omitido un recuerdo doloroso de mi memoria o directamente queriendo eludir el hecho de hablar sobre eso.

¿Por qué lo hago?

Por inseguridad. No quiero hurgar más sobre un tema que puede llegar a sacar a la luz –de forma tímida, inconsciente, indecisa- verdades que yo temo y no quiero saber.

Si ella le gusta Seiya…

… está bien.

Yo no puedo manejar sus pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones.

No obstante, él la secuestró sólo por la tarde de un día color gris. Yo la secuestré para toda la vida… aunque ella no sea conciente.

—No te preocupes —intenté correlacionar las ideas en mi cabeza, buscando las palabras indicadas—, tú no tienes porqué avisarme a dónde y con quién saldrás. Eres libre de disfrutar tus ratos de ocio como quieras. Yo no voy a estar vigilándote como un enfermo —negué con la cabeza—. No es así, tampoco quiero que sea así. Tú tienes tu espacio personal y yo el mío…

—Ya lo sé Darien, el tema es que cuando me preguntaste con quienes iba a ir yo te mentí…

—Olvídalo. La culpa no es de nadie, aunque tendría que disculparte contigo por no conf…

Detuve mis palabras sin terminar la frase. Serena manifestaba un desconsolado "perdóname" en su mirada, una disculpa que yo jamás dudaría en aceptar, inclusive me cuestionaría el hecho de si la culpa es mía sólo para apaciguar su dolor, sólo para volver a ver una ancha y sincera sonrisa en su cara. Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y limpié con mis pulgares las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar.

¿Qué busca Seiya, un joven rico y famoso que tiene una fila de hormonales jovencitas detrás de él, en MI –subrayándolo posesivamente- Serena?

No lo sé pero la experiencia de los años me dicen que no es algo bueno.

Bajo esa sonrisa tan candente y simpática se esconde un avestruz. Aprovecha la tierna inocencia de Serena con palabras dulces, deseando tener por completo su confianza, y en el mayor momento de debilidad aprovechara para posar sus sucias manos sobre ella, como cualquier adolescente baboso!

Fruncí el ceño.

No estoy celoso…

¡Ah! Como odio a ese chiquillo.

¡Diablos! Estoy siendo tan contradiciente. Mi estado anímico oscila sobre lo bipolar, destruyendo la poca calma que existe en mi interior.

Hay una parte buena que intenta ser condecente sobre mis sentimientos y apalear mis deseos verdaderos, y la otra parte, no sé si mala, busca ser excesivamente egoísta y decirle a Serena todas sus verdades como que...

… yo soy su novio y que no me gusto que me tomara el pelo a mis espaldas.

La bipolaridad en mis pensamientos, la confusión, ¡oh, el dolor de cabeza!...

Entonces caí en cuenta que sus tiernos ojos me indagaban de forma confusa y triste.

—¿Qué sucede Serena?

—Olvídalo…

¿Cómo puedo enojarme con ella?

Niña mía, pecado mío, que con tus límpidos ojos –sin mundo, inocentes de la realidad- me observas como si fuera un perfecto Romeo.

Si tan sólo fueras consciente de todas mis inseguridades te darías cuenta de la enorme mascara en mi rostro cuando te veo junto a Seiya, pero no quiero que lo hagas, me gusta ser el príncipe de la reluciente armadura, con la balanza de la justicia equilibrada, amoroso y paciente.

De forma distraída e inocente –soy todo un actor-, como sino lo hubiera planeado –aunque macabramente lo hice desde un principio, desde la primera vez que la encontré sobre mi- una de mis garras viaja hacia su muslo.

Su frágil cuerpo se cohíbe al tacto, entreabriendo los labios mientras sus encantadoras mejillas se retornaron rojo escarlata y, para peor, resaltando mucho más por la palidez de su piel.

¡Oh, Serena, como despiertas los más infames demonios de mi alma!

* * *

Dìa 18.

Salí de la dirección despidiéndome con una tímida sonrisa de la directora Rin. Cerré la puerta y mi mano se mantuvo agarrando la manija con insistencia, como dubitativo, queriendo volver a entrar, mientras inspeccionaba mi sombra negra sobre la puerta…

De repente me sentí triste y confundido.

Mi tiempo aquí ya caduco.

Después de todo sólo soy un profesor suplente.

La semana entrante regresa el profesor de biología para terminar el segundo semestre. No entiendo porqué estoy triste. Tal vez porque me encariñé con este lugar pero hay algo más…

No podré ver más seguido a Serena ni tampoco escuchar las estupideces de Mina –aunque tendría que agradecerlo-, que apenas empezaba a conocerla como estudiante, y mucho menos vigilar a Seiya Kou.

Inhalé con fuerza y expulsé el aire con deliberada suavidad, intentando apaciguar de esa forma el desosiego en mi interior.

—Profesor Chiba.

Viré mi rostro observando a una de mis alumnas del 4to B.

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor? Es que ayer no aviso que iba a faltar…

Parpadeé.

—Sì, Amy, gracias por preguntar —respondí con voz dulce y calmada.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

* * *

Día 19.

Abrí la canilla y el agua tibia comenzó a viajar sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Suspiré con fuerza observando mi reflejo sobre la loza y entonces cerré mis ojos permitiéndome fantasear un poco, como lo hago cada vez antes de que ella llegara, sólo para mantener el control sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis deseos, después de todo mi trabajo como tutor no me permite disfrutar a plenitud mi secreto romance…

¡Pero si esta es mi ocupación! Mi definición de trabajo cuando estoy con Serena: lo que ejerce habitualmente un hombre enamorado para encubrir bajo la excusa de una actividad –tales como ordenar papeles con actuada indiferencia, inclinarse sobre su frágil hombro para corregir algo- el placer que le produce estar a centímetros de su amada pupila.

Las hormigas o las mariposas -insectos de cualquier índole que causan cosquilleos y síntomas de amor o de algo mucho más candente-, obstinadas viajan por mi cuerpo mientras mi mente viaja a una parte más oscura de mis pensamientos.

Los cabellos húmedos bailando graciosamente, algunos fugitivos caen sobre su fresco rostro. El hermoso cuello y los hombros delicados y desnudos, la curva de su clavícula, sus pequeños pechos, las erguidas puntas rosáceas, las florecidas curvas, su cuerpo bañado por un fulgor brillante bajó el agua, como un diamante en bruto. Y lo mejor, y lo que más cautivaba mi alma: su tierna mirada.

Lastimosamente tengo que mantener mis manos alejadas de ella. Dicen que los primeros tiempos de relación siempre se desea estar encima de esa persona amada... espero que eso no se vaya con el tiempo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido. Afiné el oído, pero no pude escuchar nada adentro. Bajé la manija del agua y, en ese instante, escuché más sonidos extraños. Alguien había entrado.

¿Era Serena?

No ella siempre solía llamar a la puerta antes de ent…

La puerta del baño se abrió.

Fruncí el ceño y sentí un escalofrió extraño bajar por mi espalda mientras escuchaba el sonido de unos suaves pasos sobre la fría loza. Viré mi rostro y vi la sombra de aquel exuberante cuerpo femenino tras la cortina.

Entonces la cortina se abrió.

Desnuda de pies a cabezas frente a mí…

Ella sonrió con ironía.

—Alegra esa cara Darien, ¿acaso no estás feliz de ver a tu amada novia?

Mi corazón se detuvo, zozobrando en los recuerdos de mi caótica memoria. Ciertos colores ó olores todavía persisten en mi… como si todo hubiera regresado.

**Fin del Darien Pov.**

* * *

Dìa 19.

Serena entró en el ascensor y presionó el botón hacia el piso tres. Jugueteó con sus pies como una cría, con el rostro iluminado. La realidad es que ella había tomado mucho mejor la noticia sobre el trabajo de Darien.

¡Ya no serían más profesor y alumna!

Cuando terminaran sus clases de tutoría:

Nos más exámenes.

No más estudio.

Más tiempo para el romance.

Podrían disfrutar de salir juntos.

E inclusive, en una de esas, le dirían a la familia Tsukino la verdad sobre la relación

¡Oh, cómo deseaba que terminara todo de una vez y ser oficialmente la novia de Darien!

Que él fuera solo suyo y de nadie más.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Serena buscó el apartamento con el numero veintiocho.

Apretó el puño y, como solía hacer casi siempre, golpeó con delicadeza y timidez la puerta mientras balanceaba nerviosamente su maletín de un costado a otro.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un Darien recién bañado. Serena sonrió ampliamente pero su emoción se esfumó al ver el terror reflejado en los ojos del muchacho. Entonces escuchó una voz femenina dentro del apartamento. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a una mujer de pelo rojizo envuelta en una toalla. Su corazón se detuvo y levantó la mirada hacia Darien, el cual la observaba con una expresión mucho más seria y fría, como si no fuera bienvenida en ese lugar.

Los ojos le ardieron y sintió finas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Y, sin decir palabra alguna, Serena salió corriendo para no volver nunca jamás.

* * *

¿Serena perdonara a Darien o todo acabó aquí? Mmm…

¿Qué tiene que ver Mina con la muerte de Darien?

¿Mina aprovechara esta ruptura entre Darien y Serena?

¿Habrá algo entre Mina y Darien? :O

¿Seiya aprovechara la ruptura de Serena y Darien? O_O

¿Por qué Luna decidió "ayudar" a Serena del futuro? ¿?

¿Luna lograra salvar a Darien? D:

¡TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÀS EN EL ESPERADO (¿) **FINAL** DE ESTA HISTORIA!

Prometo no tardar ;)


	17. Final

ﾚα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Viky-chan: La verdad que al ver tú nombre de usuario quedé pasmada porque mi mejor amiga se "hace" llamar así por Internet (sólo que es "Vicky"-Chan) xD, entonces me quedé marcando ocupado, pero luego caí en cuenta que a ella no le gusta leer y mucho menos Sailor Moon, así que sería muy raro verla por aquí. Bueno, no sé porque divagué tanto (?) Gracias por comentar! Muxxxo abrazos y besos :3

Anita: *Tokio la ve saltando de aquí para allá y va corriendo tras ella para detenerla (¿?)* No te di la bienvenida la otra vez. Perdón! Bueno, lo hago ahora: ¡bienvenida a mi historia! *le da un abrazo* Me pone contenta que te haya gustado. Sin más, te agradezco el tiempo que te has tomado en el leer mi historia y comentarla! :D Muchos besos y abrazos, ¡que tengas un lindo día!

Luna: Y yo que pensaba hacer un fanfic Seiya X Serena. u_u Lo iba a llamar "La niña de mis ojos", de trama media dudosa sobre un profesor y una alumna (bipolares los dos, sin mas) y un gato que habla. No, no es "Sabrina la bruja adolescente" (?) Es un remake de esta historia. Nadie se va a enterar, assfsdffdssdffsd mantengámoslo como un secreto (?) jajajaa no,mentira xD Sí, a mi también se me hizo muy triste ese capítulo de SM pero no sé… un beso entre esos dos no le hubiera hecho mal a nadie. Después de todo nadie se iba a enterar *Tokio ve a lo lejos que están Rei, Mina, Amy, Lita, etc, etc* Bueno, al menos Darien NO se iba a enterar xD (a menos que alguna le fuera con el chisme) jajaja, sin más me despido! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos ;)

Gracias también a jessy moon 15, SirenaMisty, Serena y Darien 4ever y Mayilu, a las cuales le he respondido por MP :D

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior :)!

* * *

Día 24.

Darien arregló los papeles sobre el escritorio y se levantó del lugar sin despedirse, caminando con total indiferencia hacia la salida, como solía hacerlo rutinariamente desde hacía cinco días, desde que Serena no se asomaba en el colegio, desde que terminó su relación con ella.

_Terminar…_

Bueno, no en un sentido estricto de la palabra ya que todavía no habían dialogado sobre ello, sólo estaban en el término anterior, manteniendo el equilibrio en el apéndice de la palabra: separados.

A veces se quedaba despierto hasta tarde consumiendo con la mirada la diminuta y rutilante pantalla del celular, el único espacio donde podría mantener un dialogo –aunque lejano y frío- con Serena, pero ella no respondía mensajes ni llamados.

¡Es tan cruel!

Tan avara como él...

El _cariño de Darien _es dócil a los caprichos de Serena y ella no pecaba de ignorancia sobre aquello.

Podía manipularlo a su gusto si quería.

Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Inclusive el hombre en un instante de desesperación -que podría haberle costado bastante caro- llamó al hogar de los Tsukino con el pretexto de que Serena estaba faltando a sus clases de tutoría. Ikuko atendió y le dijo que la niñ_a estaba enferma_, le agradeció por la ayuda _pero su querida hija ya no necesitaba_–o quería- _seguir con las lecciones._

Él no ocultó su desconsuelo, pidiéndole –casi gimiendo una suplica para ser sincero- que la hiciera recapacitar, con la excusa –o mejor dicho, el libreto en mano que se había preparado antes de llamar- de que Serena tenía que estudiar para los parciales, para poder salvar el año escolar.

Serena, Serena, Serena.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Fue tan duro asimilar que ella ya no quería tener ningún tipo de adhesión a él.

Está bien, seguir con Beryl no lo ayudó…

A Beryl le explicó –no de un modo literal de la palabra, ya que ella no se lo permitió- sobre su relación con Serena, claro, comenzando por un: _¿cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?_ Hasta terminar en el escueto; _estoy enamorado de otra mujer._

Darien no comprendió en aquel entonces porque ella lo tomó tan mal…

¿Quién tomaría bien -a pocas horas del regresó de un viaje- que su novio –de forma abrupta y desconsiderada- la deje por otra?

Sin embargo la culpa nunca afloró en el cuerpo del muchacho. Era extraño. En cualquier otro tipo de situación le habría consolado. Pero Darien no deseaba consolar a Beryl; anhelaba abrazar y pedirle perdón a Serena.

Aunque había algo nuevo en Beryl, no sabía explicar qué, pero algo que despertó temor dentro de él.

Paró sus pasos en seco al escuchar el torpe andar de alguien a sus espaldas.

—Deja de seguirme.

—Darien, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

No respondió.

Mina suspiró.

—No fue mi intent…

Se viró sobre sus propios pies y, como si un demonio se hubiera colado en su cuerpo, comenzó a gritar olvidando la paciencia y delicadeza que en ocasiones solía mantener.

—¡Escúchame de una maldita vez! No me conoces, no sabes quien soy, no sabes nada sobre mi vida, ¡deja de entrometer tus narices en ella, maldita sea! No sé que diablos le dijiste a Beryl sobre mi relación con Serena. No entiendo porqué, ¿por qué demonios lo haces?, ¿por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de…?

—¡Porque me gustas!

Mina retrocedió un paso desconcertada.

Darien frunció el ceño contemplándola con frío desdén.

Tampoco es como si le hubiera tomado con sorpresa. Lo supo desde un principio, tenía experiencia –mucho más que la jovencita- sobre este tipo de confesiones. La etapa de la adolescencia ya la había vencido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Es como si con este tipo de declaración impulsiva –con los mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos, como esperando una reacción calida de parte del indiferente Darien- estuviera reviviendo un viejo recuerdo de sus años púberes, cuando era un simple estudiante de secundaria.

¿Cómo se llamaba _esto…_?

Traición. Deshonestidad. Hipocresía.

Comprendía que Mina no tenía control de sus sentimientos y emociones, y que tenía todo el derecho de enamorarse de él _–¿por qué justamente él?-_ como del vecino de enfrente pero… su mejor amiga es –o _era_- Serena.

Y de esa forma se cuestionaba con tiento: ¿no podía haber mantenido alejadas sus narices de la relación de ellos- "ellos"… o _nosotros…_ primera persona del plural… _nosotros_, sinónimo de juntos, hombre y mujer, ella y él, Serena y Darien-?

—Perdón Mina, yo no deseo lastimar tus sentimientos pero… —detuvo sus palabras— mantente alejada de mi lado, ¿está bien?

—Darien —la mirada ilusionada de Mina se apagó, relamiéndose los labios resecos— sólo quería decirte que las chicas planeaban hacerte una fiesta de despedida en el gimnasio y que tienen la autorización de la directora…—titubeó mientras sus ojos se volvían brillosos—. Yo… bueno… sólo eso…

Sus miradas se enfrentaron. Darien la apartó al instante. Entonces Mina, siendo conciente del rechazo, se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más.

* * *

Tiró una piedra, luego otra, hasta que finalmente la ventana se abrió dándole de frente un piedrazo a su Rapunzel.

—¡Discúlpame bombón!

—¡Existen las puertas! —respondió furiosa tocándose la zona adolorida.

Seiya entornó los ojos alzando las cejas mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, como ocultando toda accidentada culpa. Ya había llamado a la puerta pero su futura suegra _-Ikuko-_ le dijo que Serena _-alias bombón_- no estaba, así que decidió buscarla por sus propios medios.

—¿Puedo subir bombón?

—¿Por qué quieres subir? —indagó enojada.

—Para hablar contigo.

Serena parpadeó confundida para luego no quitar ojo sobre la figura de Seiya, indagando el porqué quería mantener una conversación con ella. Finalmente decidió darle el visto bueno para que entrara, después de todo, _¿qué mal podría hacerle hablar con él?_

—No te ves nada bien bombón —comentó el joven luego de saludar a Ikuko y pasar ileso por el detector de novios de papá Kenji.

Serena cerró la puerta de su habitación observando la gélida mirada de su padre en el pasillo.

La _sobreprotegida_ jovencita suspiró con fuerza.

Si tan sólo Kenji supiera sobre Darien… je, bueno, realmente su _infiel_novio ya no estaría vivo para contarlo.

Serena suspiró con desgana, eludiendo a Seiya para luego acomodarse de modo indiferente en la orilla de la cama.

El muchacho arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Por qué estás triste?

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—No te importa.

—¿Quieres contarme bombón?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él no agregó más y con pasos lentos -como un cordero dentro de la jaula del león- levemente se sentó a su lado. Observó dos potes vacíos de helado sobre la mesita de luz. Al parecer ella estaba pasando por una crisis post-ruptura _femenina,_ de aquellas _"pantomimas" _que promocionan en películas rosas y cursis, ¿acaso un chico se atrevió a romperle el corazón a _la_ frágil chica?…

… pero eso era imposible (auto respondiéndose). Ella le había dicho que **_no_** –balanceando su esperanza sobre esa negativa- tenía novio. Agudizó los sentidos mirándola por largo rato, buscando algo que dijera lo contrario.

Suspiró con fuerza.

El silencio le era hostigante. Entre ellos se interponía una pared de hielo imposible de derretir.

—Sabes —se decidió a hablar— no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, después de todo somos amigos…

Serena barrió las pestañas apreciando como se humedecían por culpa de las frescas lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Sintió un calido dedo limpiar una gota traicionera.

—No llores, _Serena_… —Seiya pidió con voz dulce.

El brilloso labio inferior titubeó y lo observó bajó aquella capa de lamentos que le nublaba la visión. Es la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre verdadero.

—Mi novio —contuvo el aire y Seiya parpadeó confundido y desilusionado— me _engaño_—susurró débilmente haciéndosele difícil articular la última palabra, entonces se largo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Seiya la envolvía dentro de sus brazos.

—Que idiota —manifestó Seiya, intentando mantener la calma—. Dime quien es e iré a golpearlo.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que le hagas daño —musitó con la voz sofocada por los sollozos.

—Pero él te hizo daño a ti… —pausó tomándose un par de segundos para meditarlo mejor ya que tal vez en el futuro se arrepentiría— ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él?

Serena lo miró confundida.

—Yo nunca he tenido _pareja… —_confesó el muchacho.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron aturdidos.

—… pero creo que en este tipo de situaciones me haría valer. Es decir, tú lo _amas_y él, bueno, no lo sé, pero en el futuro —pausó—, tampoco sé si piensas seguir con él o terminaras con tu relación, pero al hablarlo al menos tienes la certeza de que…—sus mejillas se encendieron, realmente estaba siendo algo torpe con sus palabras pero lo mejor era seguir hasta el final de la cuestión— de lo que pasó, de lo que pasará, de tus sentimientos, de los sentimientos de él… Tú presente y futuro —suspiró—. No le haces ningún favor a tu familia, tampoco a ti, a tu salud física y mental encerrada aquí en esta habitación llorando, eso no solucionará nada…

Seiya se mantuvo contemplando seriamente un punto fijo de la habitación, no atreviéndose a mirarla directo a los ojos. Ella era la única chica que nunca se interesó en su fama –por eso la beso cuando la conoció, para comprobar si estaba siendo sincera- pero tampoco estaba interesada en él. No era tonto para no darse cuenta. Siempre supo que Serena estaba atontada por alguien más, entonces… ¿por qué no ser simplemente un _amigo_? Su **MEJOR** amigo.

Serena observó aquel semblante tan serio y decidido; y un extraño calor subió por sus mejillas.

Seiya tenía razón.

En su mente existían miles de interrogantes y sólo una persona podía responder aquellas preguntas.

_Su_ Darien.

¿Quién dijo que todo estaba acabado?

* * *

Abandonó con tedio sus pertenencias encima de la mesita ratona. La escasa luz del día se transparentaba por la ventana del living, tiñendo de un aspecto triste al reducido espacio.

Se mantuvo parado observando las gotas de la lluvia ser atrapadas por la vidriera y bajó aquel nubloso panorama repasó en su mente las actividades que había hecho a lo largo del día.

Levantarse de la cama temprano, higienizarse y desayunar para luego ir a trabajar. **Hecho.**

Enviarle un mensaje a Serena durante clases. **Hecho.**

Ser ignorado. **Hecho.**

Durante el recreo llamar al celular de Serena. **Hecho.**

Ser ignorado otra vez. **Hecho.**

Destrozar el corazón de una chica de alguna forma u otra, sea rechazándola, engañándola o rompiendo con ella. **Hecho** (ya era rutinario y debía admitir que se le daba muy bien…)

Ir a la fiesta de despedida en el gimnasio, aprovechar que la comida es gratis y almorzar/cenar en el acto. **Hecho.**

Agradecer a todo el establecimiento educativo por el cariño, la paciencia, y todo lo que conlleva un discurso emotivo. **Hecho.**

Regresar a casa. **Hecho.**

¿Qué le faltaba…?

¡Ah, _sí…_!

Acostarse en la cama, hacer de cuenta que está durmiendo y pensar en Serena. **Por hacer…**

Hoy había sido un día muy largo, bastante estresante para él: la despedida en el colegio, lágrimas, sonrisas, felicidad, tristeza, celos por la ausencia de algunos indeseables (_Seiya_), una _poca_ participativa Mina…

Inhaló aire con fuerza y la contuvo por varios segundos. Exhaló sintiendo como si una enorme carga hubiera abandonado su cuerpo pero poco duró el efecto cuando una chocante sensación de culpa comenzó a aflorar en él.

_Serena…_

Durante el lapso que estuvieron juntos _nunca_ la engañó, aunque ella pensara que _sí._ Tuvo la oportunidad de _hacerlo_ con Mina pero no lo hizo. Tuvo la oportunidad de _hacerlo_ con Beryl y tampoco lo hizo.

¿Por qué?

Porque Serena es su _primer_ y _único_ **amor.**

Serena no tenía esa cuota de perversión y viveza que exudaban Beryl y Mina. Serena era disímil. Serena todavía mantenía impoluto su espíritu crédulo, cándido e inofensivo. Serena personificaba la _pureza…_

_Serena _es su chica ideal…

En la fiesta analizó, una y otra vez, la opacada figura de Mina apartada en una esquina. Recordó aquella improvisada cita… y su abrupta _declaración_ de amor.

Nunca fue la culpa de Mina Aino. El error –en letras mayúsculas- había sido de él por no terminar con Beryl cuando tuvo la chance de hacerlo.

_Terminaron en malos términos,__¿qué más podía agregar a eso?_

_No _daba para analizarlo más.

Todo había acabado.

Encendió la luz de su habitación y paró sus pasos en seco cuando vio una figura femenina cruzada de piernas sobre la cama.

—¿Qué haces _aq…_?

Antes de que pudiera completar la pregunta sintió un metal frío posarse en su nuca.

La mujer alzó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Ya te estabas tardando Darien —musitó Beryl sin moverse de su lugar.

Entonces escuchó una voz masculina reír a sus espaldas.

* * *

—Artemis… —Mina murmuró con la voz ronca, al ver la figura afligida del gato observando los cielos.

Así que no era la única que estaba triste…

Ella no era el mitológico Cronos. No tenía el control sobre el tiempo para volver al pasado y arreglar las cosas a su gusto, una y otra vez. Simplemente era un humano mortal y _estúpido_, que por ende también comete _estúpideces._

Como romántica empedernida le destrozaron el corazón... y ella no lo _"merecía", _sus intensiones no habían sido malas, aunque los resultados fueron nefastos. Hace un tiempo atrás –poco antes de que Darien y Serena fueran pareja- ella le había prometido a Darien que lo iba a ayudar a borrar –subrayándolo mentalmente- a _Beryl d_e su corazón.

Nunca _especificó_ cómo…

No creyó que todavía siguieran de novios cuando la pelirroja llamó, pensó que ella había llamado para insistirle a que siguieran juntos y Mina –un Cupido fallado de fábrica- sólo quiso dejarle en claro que Darien estaba _enamorado_ de Serena…

Suspiró con fuerza.

Pero eso ahora no importa ahora.

Desgarró una pareja y perdió dos amistades en el acto.

En especial la de él.

La de _su_…

Mina despertó de su divagación interior al escuchar a Artemis hablar.

—No lo lograra…

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Quién y qué cosa no lograra?

El gato la miró de reojo dudando en responder.

—Luna no lograra salvar a —titubeó—_Darien_ —el corazón de Mina se detuvo—. Darien morirá. Ya es muy tarde.

Mina abrió pasmada sus ojos y por inercia, sin decir nada ni darse tiempo a racionalizarlo, salió corriendo de la habitación hacía la cocina.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —gritó precipitándose hasta su madre, la cual saltó asustada por el repentino tono desesperado de su hija—, ¡un amigo está en peligro, va a morir si no hacemos algo!

La mujer parpadeó sin comprender del todo de que hablaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo Artemis —bueno, su respuesta había sido estúpida—. ¡Créeme! Necesita tu ayuda.

Su madre río.

—Ay, Mina, por favor…

—¡Pero mamá…!

—Vamos jovencita —susurró dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara—, ve a tu cuarto a dormir, ya es muy tarde…

La rubia apretó sus dientes con rabia.

—¡NO, MAMÁ! —chilló y agarró las llaves del patrullero que estaban encima de la mesada.

Luego salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que su desconcertada madre pudiera reaccionar.

—Mina, ¿a dónde vas con esas llaves? —escuchó un enorme portazo—. ¡MINA!

* * *

Luego de que Seiya se despidiera –prometiendo regresar cuantas veces ella lo necesitara-, Serena no tardó en hundirse en las cavilaciones de su mente, analizando una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho su amigo.

Su pecho se alzó en un enorme suspiró, apoyando sus antebrazos encima del marco saliente de su ventana.

El día camuflado por colores acromáticos quedaba tan acorde a sus _emociones..._

Después de todo Seiya tenía bastante _razón…_

… pensó mirando la pantalla del celular.

Luna se tensó de forma rara sobre su falda.

—¿Qué sucede Luna? —preguntó alertada, pero el animalito hizo caso omiso a su pregunta saltando de la ventana hacia la calle. Serena observó pasmada como caía al suelo ilesa y luego salía corriendo a toda prisa calle abajo.

* * *

—Jamás pensé que serías capaz de hacerme esto… —aseguró con lentitud y nitidez, intentando mantener la calma

Los labios femeninos -trazados por un feo escarlata furioso- se elevaron en semejanza a la sonrisa macabra de un payaso.

—Yo tampoco pensé que me ibas a engañar…

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—Tú no eres así…

—Claro que sí…

—No, yo te conozco desde siempre Beryl… —añadió con voz aterciopelada, buscando hacerla recapacitar.

—Pues no me has conocido lo suficiente.

La curvilínea mujer se levantó de la cama ocultando algo a sus espaldas mientras caminaba con cautela hacía él. Con los ojos risueños se inclinó a pocos centímetros del rostro masculino.

—Tú tampoco me has permitido conocerte lo suficiente… —susurró tomándose un tiempo para examinar con los ojos la fisonomía del muchacho— Darien _Shields…_

Barrió sus largas pestañas esperando una reacción explosiva pero la actitud de Darien fue menos que decepcionante.

Se mantuvo tan inalterable…

_"Shields_" pensó con ironía el hombre.

¿Qué ofensa podría hacerle escuchar el apellido de su familia paterna?

Hacía un largo intervalo que no se consideraba un _"Shields."_No es que rechazara a su progenitor pero la familia de él SÍ lo hizo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse orgulloso e identificado con algo que no le pertenecía? Su apellido siempre sería Chiba. Lo había adoptado por parte de su difunto tío Benjamín, el ex amante de Diana, su madre.

Además le importaba tres bledos si los_"Shields"_lo distinguían como una rata traicionera.

—¿Y la cuestión _es…?_ —se atrevió a cuestionar con una tranquila sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno —musitó la mujer elevando su rostro hacia las espaldas de Darien—, verás, en mi viaje conocí a alguien y creo que sabes muy bien quien es —inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado aparentando ingenuidad—, ¿te suena el nombre de _Diamante?…_

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron impresionados pero no emitió ningún sonido.

—Oh, Darien —susurró finalmente la voz masculina a sus espaldas, revelando su verdadera identidad—, ¿acaso extrañaste a tu querido _primo_?

El cuerpo del hombre se tensó al sentir mucho más la presión del arma sobre su cabeza. Para ser sincero, en su memoria la fisonomía de su muy lejano primo no existía. Desde niños que no lo veía. Por lo que recordaba, el padre de Diamante siempre codició la enorme fortuna que había generado su hermano, o sea, el padre de Darien...

—Ya veo… —musitó con mesura y sus ojos cayeron tristes al suelo—, todo esto es por el dinero, ¿no?

Beryl lo observó por momentos, con expresión dubitativa, para luego alzar un papel y una birome frente a rostro del muchacho.

—Fírmalo Darien.

Aquellas garras barnizadas de rojo se cernían furiosamente sobre el papel, sobre aquellos bienes pintados en puño y letra, que en general solo eran palabras conectadas pero significa mucho más, la herencia que había recibido por parte de sus padres y su tío. Y ahí fue cuando Darien comprendió que la avaricia era el peor pecado capital.

—No lo haré —indicó sin miedo a la muerte, entonces la mano libre de Diamante rozó el cuello de Darien, presionando con su dedo gordo la frágil piel a modo de advertencia. Su victima lo miró de reojo—. Después de todo para que las condiciones del testamento sean tomadas en cuenta tienen que verme muerto…

Beryl frunció el entrecejo.

Todavía no había abolido por completo aquel sentimiento tan rosa y estúpido…

No podía matarlo.

Al menos no con sus propias manos.

Tenía que hacerlo ver como un accidente. Podía asfixiarlo con la almohada o obligarlo a tomar una dosis de pastillas para dormir, pero lo último lo veía mucho más difícil, sólo existía una forma para manipularlo y sabía que –o mejor dicho, quien- era.

—¿No lo harás?

Beryl lo miró desafiante.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

El dedo –aquel dedo que le ocasionaba escalofríos- se hundió con mucha más fuerza en el cuello de Darien.

—Al parecer no desea colaborar.

Darien cerró los ojos y los abrió como única señal de dolor, intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

—¿Cómo es qué se llamaba? —preguntó repentinamente Diamante mientras sonreía de lado.

El rostro de Darien se tensó y -olvidándose por momentos del arma que mantenían en su cabeza y la mano que temblaba ansiosa por estrangularlo- viró su rostro mirándolo por primera vez, llenó de rencor y odio.

—Serena —respondió Beryl con voz aburrida.

Entonces el hombre reaccionó mirándola con desdén.

—¡Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí!

Diamante apretó mucho más el agarre en el cuello Darien y tensó el arma.

—Quieto —pidió entre una sonrisa.

—Te lo dije —enfatizó con emoción la última palabra—. Esa putita le lavó el cerebro.

Y Darien reaccionó otra vez violentamente.

—¡No es una puta! —gritó algo sofocado por la mano que lo apretaba—. No es como tú, ¡ella si es una dama!

—Oh, que cruel… —ironizó con actuado malestar—. No sabía que te gustaba jugar al profesor y a la colegiala. ¿Te gusta hacérselo mientras lleva el uniforme puesto?

Las facciones de Daren se crisparon con aversión.

—Me das asco… —musitó entre dientes.

Beryl soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos Darien, déjate de tonterías y firma el maldito documento —la mujer alzó las cejas entornado los ojos—, ¿o es qué acaso deseas que esa muchachita te acompañe en el infierno?

Y él dejó de luchar. No respondió, no es porque no quisiera, no es porque no la hubiera escuchado, sino porque su mente pareció lejana al beber la crueldad de aquellas palabras, recreando en su memoria escenas acromáticas y mudas, escenas cinematográficas de una realidad oscura, un recuerdo manipulado…

Un infante caminando lánguido por un pasillo interminable de estatuas altas, oscuras y borrosas, deseando que los segundos -que cada sonido pesado de sus pies contra el suelo- duraran eternidades. Entonces la vio, dentro de aquel cajón oscuro, el rostro apacible de su difunta madre. No está dormida pero en su infantil mente prefiere creer que sí. Inclina su cabeza para darle el último beso de despedida…

… pero se detiene a pocos centímetros de aquella marmórea mejilla.

Los cabellos oscuros ahora eran dorados.

Joven y hermosa.

Pálida y muerta.

_Serena._

Su amada Serena.

Ella moriría… sus parpados serían sellados por la eternidad y él nunca jamás podría ver aquella dulce mirada.

Entonces cuando sus ojos ardieron dispuesto a luchar por aquella vida –la vida de Serena-, un sonido desesperado lo alertó, cayendo en cuenta que había alguien más al otro lado de la pared…

—¡Darien, ábreme la puerta! —gruñía Mina moviendo frenéticamente la manija de la puerta.

Darien reaccionó con prisa. Golpeó con el codo en el estomago a Diamante y luego le pisó el pie, logrando que éste retrocediera un par de pasos adolorido. Giró sobre sus pies para atrapar entre sus manos el arma que mantenía recelosamente su primo, pero Beryl tampoco tardó en reaccionar rápido al atrincherarse a las espaldas de Darien.

—¡Suéltame Beryl! —gritó pegándole codazos mientras su mano libre se cernía con fuerza sobre la muñeca de Diamante, apuntando el arma hacia el techo.

—¡Eres un estúpido Darien!

—¡No me importa!

No podía permitir que estuvieran vivos, ¡lo acompañarían al infierno si era necesario! No confiaba en la palabra de Beryl. Ellos matarían de todas formas a _su _Serena.

—¡Mina! —gritó al sentir que era arrastrado hacia el suelo, a pocos pasos de perder la batalla—, ¡las copias de las llaves!

Ya para entonces, varios de los vecinos de Darien se encontraban fuera de sus apartamentos, atraídos por el escándalo que se había formado.

—¡Resiste Darien! —gritó Mina recordando al conserje del edificio.

Pero todo se oscureció para ella al escuchar un disparo dentro del apartamento.

El silencio sepulcral inundó el pasillo y nadie se atrevió a respirar…

Darien se hallaba sentado en el suelo luego de que una bala se escapara de forma accidental impactando sobre su pierna. Intentó retroceder en el suelo lejos de Diamante pero Beryl envolvió su brazo en el cuello de su ex novio con fiereza, dándole cabida libre a su amante para que pudiera rematar de un solo disparó en la cabeza a Darien…

—Maldito estúpido —gruñó encolerizado listo para apretar del gatillo—, todo por una mocosa, ¡una estúpida cría!, ¡eres igual de inepto y estúpido como tu padre!

Darien no dijo nada y simplemente se mantuvo apacible, sin parpadear, sin miedo. No le temía a la muerte… y jamás lo _haría. _Antes de que eso pasara se volvería polvo y estaría muy lejos de este lugar…

Entonces Diamante presionó el gatillo… pero la bala fue a dar inexplicablemente al suelo… y todo transcurrió en cámara lenta ante la pasmada mirada de los presentes.

Darien la reconoció apenas verla. Aquella pequeña niña atravesando la puerta. Aquel rostro de porcelana, infantil y hermoso detenido en el tiempo, aquellos ojos escarlata inyectados en sangre.

Pasmado y espantado Diamante dejó caer el arma en el suelo mientras sentía su cuerpo ser empujado por el espectro. Un frío sepulcral envolvió sus huesos y el olor de la muerte se coló por sus pulmones, tambaleando hacia atrás, hacía la ventana con rapidez. Y ahí fue cuando el pánico se apoderó del todo en él, lanzando un grito ahogado mientras sentía los finos vidrios de la ventana clavarse en su espalda, cayendo sin piedad hacia el vacío.

Luna cerró los ojos al sentir el inminente golpe contra el suelo y su mente viajó lejana hacía el recuerdo, hacía el verdadero deseo del porque quiso salvar a Darien...

_Los cabellos rosáceos se mecían al compás del viento mientras los hoyuelos del infantil rostro se acentuaban, tomando impulso con sus pies para balancearse sobre la hamaca._

_Luna la observaba desde las lejanías. Luego de que Serena –hacía un par de años atrás- la cobijara en su hogar como si fuera otro miembro de la familia, ahora veía el mundo con ojos humanos. Tal vez la inocencia o el hecho de los niños fueran como libros abiertos la habían ablandado, revelándose ante ella aquel lado impoluto de la humanidad._

_El vuelo de la hamaca se aminoró y entonces dirigió sus ojos hacia aquel punto que miraba con tanto recelo Rini._

_Allí una niña se deslizaba por el tobogán mientras los calidos brazos de su padre la esperaban abajo._

_. La gatita nunca tuvo padres, al menos, en su memoria no recordaba haber tenido alguien especial para ella. A veces odiaba la fragilidad de aquella especie efímera: los humanos, la necesidad de verse sustentado por otra persona. No obstante ahora, con un poco más de misericordia en su interior, comprendía el dolor de Rini, el único ser viviente que había podido colarse en lo más profundo de su ser, al cual vio crecer frente a sus ojos._

_Luna aprendió que después de todo, no siempre las personas que marcan tu vida te acompañaban hasta el final de tus días, algunos se iban más temprano que otros y otros… otros simplemente te abandonaban._

_Ni una instantánea en el álbum familiar…_

_La figura paterna jamás había existido…_

_¿Cuál era?, ¿cuál era mayor deseo de la **niña de sus ojos**?_

_Tener un padre._

_A su verdadero padre junto a ella._

Agudizó sus casi dormidos sentidos humanos, percibiendo la calidez de aquella luz brillante cercana a ella.

_Paz. Alegría… Tristeza._

Finalmente lo había logrado después de tanto tiempo…

—Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo… —los latidos de su corazón fueron aminorando— _Serena…_

Y así fue como Luna se despidió de su cuerpo terrenal, cumpliendo un sueño interior, un deseo, que ya no deseaba tanto como antes…

… entrar al paraíso, donde la figura humana de Artemis la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Veintitrés días después transcurrieron luego de este casi fatal accidente.

En resumen: Atención psicológica a medio edificio luego de ver la fantasmal figura de Luna traspasar la puerta del apartamento, salvando de esa forma la vida de Darien. Nadie tenía una explicación lógica sobre lo que había pasado y mucho menos pruebas reales más que sus propios ojos. Lo único cuerdo del asunto fue cuando Mina logró abrir la puerta con la ayuda de sus padres, que eran policías.

Nadie había resultado ileso, bueno, nadie a excepción de la pierna de Darien, la inminente muerte de Diamante –de la cual no existieron cargos, ya que fue por defensa propia- y el encierro en una clínica mental a Beryl, que luego de ver aquella situación –el descenso de su amante a manos de una fuerza sobrenatural- no pudo salir del estado de shock pseudo-vegetativo por la sorpresa.

Darien mantuvo el equilibrio gracias a sus muletas -ya que su pierna estaba vendada- deslizándose con calma por los pasillos de aquella mansión.

—Veo que ya despertaste… —mencionó Armando abandonando su taza de té encima de la mesita ratona.

Darien lo observó con ojos risueños entre la tenue luz de la mañana. Era tan parecido a él, a su _papá_ David, aquel nombre que con ironía significaba _amado_ y que resultó ser todo lo contrario, ya que fue traicionado por la mujer que él más quería, Diana, la madre de Darien.

Sólo pocos rasgos lo diferenciaban de su hermano mayor. Armando tiene el cabello rubio y el color de piel más claro, además de una apariencia más calida y simpática...

¿Cómo es que –no teniendo casi comunicación con su familia paterna- Armando fue tras Darien?

Apenas un día después del accidente apareció en el hospital ofreciéndose a cuidarlo. A pesar de la evidente sorpresa, de los celos y el rechazó, Darien se tragó su orgullo y no dudó en aceptar aquella propuesta. Armando era la única persona –a excepción de Serena- que conocía su historia y con la cual podía confiar.

Y así fue como se apartó del mundo que _"conocía." _No regresó a aquel nido de soledad en el cual vivía. Le traía recuerdos avaros como dulces… comenzando por la primera vez con Serena hasta el accidente que casi le costó la vida. Se alejó de sus amistades, cortando todo tipo de lazos y comunicación con aquellas personas, sin revelarle a nadie a donde se iba de modo que no lo encontraran…

Estaba confundido y deseaba estar solo.

—Me sorprende cuanto has cambiado Darien —comentó Armando con una sonrisa—. Ya no eres el antipático de siempre.

Podía tomarlo como un ataque pero su hermano mayor tenía razón.

Ese cambio se llamaba _Serena Tsukino…_

—No comprendo porque… —titubeó Darien con la voz aterciopelada y la mirada gacha— me has ayudado.

Armando observó de forma vacía a aquel reflejo de su padre y de su madrastra. Aunque odiara que él tuviera pequeños rasgos que le recordaban a la amante que destruyó el matrimonio de su madre, realmente Darien no tenía la culpa del proceder de sus progenitores.

—A pesar de todo eres hijo de mi padre —respondió entre un suspiró—, aunque hayas traicionado su memoria al juntarte con el amante de aquella mujer… —intentó tragarse las palabras para no ofenderlo, sin desear discutir con él—. Yo sabía que Diamante estaba detrás de ti y no quería que esa rata traicionera se quedara con nuestro dinero, por todo lo que luchó nuestro papá…

La mirada de Darien se ensombreció. Repentinamente sintió celos. Siempre celó a Armando, por parecerse a su padre, por ser el progenitor, por tener el cariño de la familia…

—Todo es por el dinero, siempre lo ha sido… —dio por hecho con la voz aburrida.

—No, Darien, realmente te tengo… —pausó sus palabras recapacitándolo— aprecio, inclusive cariño. No tengo más hermanos y ya ves como son nuestros primos —rió con cierta aspereza—, sólo te tengo a ti y a mi madre… Quiero que seamos una familia. Quiero que los Shields se unan otra vez. Quiero tener hijos y que mis hijos tengan un tío al cual recurrir y primos con los cuales jugar… Quiero empezar de cero contigo.

Abrió los ojos como platos, y su corazón se descontroló, subiendo un extraño calor hacia sus mejillas. Repentinamente se sintió… ¿emocionado?

¿Acaso no era lo que había _deseado_ por tanto tiempo?

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees —agregó Armando al ver la duda en los ojos de su hermano.

—Lo pensaré…—murmuró el joven de forma escueta.

Era mucha información para asimilarla solo en un instante. Armando prácticamente lo quería… pero… ¿y los demás?

Bueno, eso se vería con el tiempo. No tenía porque gustarle y agradarle a todos.

Cuando se recuperara planeaba irse a vivir por un tiempo en Estados Unidos. No faltaba prácticamente nada para terminar sus estudios de medicina. Por la culpa de las variantes desdichas de su vida tuvo que hacer a un lado los libros para aprender a sobrevivir, pero ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para convertir en realidades sus sueños.

Sin embargo había un _"pero"…_y ese _"pero" _se llamaba Serena.

Durante un sereno momento permaneció sentado sin decir nada, meditando sobre su caótica existencia. En la oscura intimidad que le propinaban sus parpados recreó el rostro de su fugaz _novia._

La mirada en el cementerio, hace muchos años atrás, tendría que haberse quedado en su mente como una fotografía detenida en el tiempo. Pero no lo hizo. Tuvo que reencontrarla diez años después sin poder contenerse a quererla…

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta con él? Beryl amenazó con acabar con aquella temprana y florecida vida, con esa sonrisa, con esos ojos, con la calidez de aquel cuerpo, trasladándola a lo más hondo del infierno, un "lugar" que Darien tuvo la desdicha de conocer en vida. Recapacitó y lo ideal era que ella se olvidara de él y que él… bueno, él aprendiera a vivir con el recuerdo. No sería difícil. Estaba acostumbrado a ser un _perdedor._

—Joven Darien —susurró una empleada acercándose hasta él— lo buscan.

Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Quién busca a Darien? —reaccionó primero Armando, levantándose de su lugar con prisa.

Después de todo Darien estaba bajo su protección y no deseaba ningún tipo de problema en la mansión.

—Una chica.

El corazón de Darien se detuvo y Armando parpadeó de forma atontada.

—¿Una chica? —miró de reojo a Darien, el cual se cohibió incomodado—, tú nunca aprendes Darien —musitó con cierta actitud pseudo protectora fraternal—, tu ex casi te mata y ahora de la nada aparece otra mujer. Al parecer eres todo un picaflor…

El menor lo _"comió"_ con la mirada. No le resultaba para nada gracioso, después de todo casi lo mataban.

—¿Quieres que la haga pasar? —preguntó la empleada luego de ver aquel incomodo choque entre hermanos.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó Darien con tranquilidad.

—Dice que se llama Serena, para ser sincera es muy jovencita, tendrá trece o catorce años.

Armando puso los ojos en blanco.

—Igual que papá…

Los hombros de su hermano se cohibieron ofendidos.

—No tiene trece años, tiene dieciséis años —corrigió con aspereza para que no llegaran a la idea equivocada.

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—Es una vieja… —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba—, amiga —finalmente decidió omitir el _"alumna."_

—¿No me estarás mintiendo? Y mucho menos con la edad porque sino te vas olvidando de todo lo que te dije —advirtió con los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

Darien ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo Armando —musito de forma aburrida—, podrás ser mi hermano pero en mi vida privada no te metas.

El mayor suspiró de forma cansada.

—Ahí está el antipático de siempre.

Darien sonrió de lado.

—Has que entre —dio la orden.

La mujer asintió saliendo de la sala.

Luego miró a su hermano menor.

—Si intenta matarte ya sabes que estoy por aquí nomás…

Darien asintió con sorna viendo como Armando se alejaba de él.

Segundos después –once, para ser exactos- el corazón de Darien dio un vuelvo al observar la frágil figura de Serena entrar a la habitación. Ella chocó de frente con Armando, el cual se disponía a salir por la misma puerta.

—Perdón.

—No pasa nada.

Entonces el rostro de Serena palideció al ver al hermano mayor de Darien. El muchacho, en sus tempranos treinta, parpadeó sin comprender la mirada curiosa de esa jovencita –de ridículo y raro peinado- sobre él. Y así se mantuvieron por extendidos momentos mientras los rabiosos ojos de Darien iban de rostro a rostro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis frente a él.

—_Serena… _—masculló con la voz monótona.

Los ojos adolescentes se retornaron cristalinos mirando hacia él y, sin importarle estar frente al mayor de los Shields, corrió con los brazos abiertos hacía Darien, precipitándose contra el cuerpo masculino. Armando se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más.

—¡Darien, Darien, Darien! —gritó sin importarle el tono utilizado, ahogándose en el acto con sus sollozos—, ¡¿por qué te fuiste sin avisar?, ¡estaba tan preocupada!, ¡casi muero del susto!

Toda rigidez o abismó de celos existente desapareció, descansando sus ojos templados sobre la rubia cabellera. El cuerpo de Serena se movía con espasmos exagerados por culpa de las lágrimas.

—No llores… —dijo finalmente con la voz rota—, no llores… —volvió a repetir al ver que los sollozos se intensificaban.

Serena se atrincheró con mucha más fuerza al cuerpo, como temiendo que fuera a huir de ella.

—Sólo he hecho el ridículo, siempre lo hago… —musitó sin ocultar la aflicción en su voz—, tú has aprendido a quererme tal cual soy. Amas mis cualidades negativas como positivas. Siempre lo has hecho. En cambio yo… —su voz se vio interrumpida por un gimoteo— yo siempre sacó las conclusiones equivocadas —lo miró por primera vez a los ojos—. No quiero perderte —el rostro se le crispó—, perdóname, Darien, inclusive estás herido por mi culpa.

La miró sereno por momentos, confundido, sintiéndose miserable por dentro.

—Serena… —murmuró con la voz aterciopelada y los ojos dulces—, olvídalo, ¿sí? Ya pasó. No se volverá a repetir, ¿está bien? Hablemos de otra cosa...

—Pero es que tú…

—Ya sé… sé que a veces, o mejor dicho, siempre me cuesta hablar sobre mis emociones, y sé que fue esto lo que nos llevó a todo este embrolló. He tomado decisiones sin siquiera consultarlas contigo. Perdóname. Pretendí hacerlo por tu bien y fue todo lo contrario pero, veamos… ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa. Después de todo era algo que Beryl venía planeando desde hace tiempo. Estando juntos o no, ella iba a matarme de todas formas… —el cuerpo de Serena se tensó—, si lo piensas de otro modo, fue lo ideal. Es decir, gracias a la ineptitud de Mina pude salvarme. Mejor dicho: ella me salvó —una extraña mezcla de celos con gratitud viajó por el cuerpo de la jovencita—… no sólo al estar en el momento indicado sino porque si nunca hubiera provocado a Beryl al contestar aquel teléfono, Beryl jamás hubiera actuado de esa forma tan impulsiva al regresar. En cualquier otro caso hubiera muerto, y no solo yo, tú también. Así que olvídalo, no quiero hablar más de eso porque he estado pensándolo a cada instante y no quiero hacerlo más. Solo deseo disfrutar estos momentos contigo, ¿sí?

—Pero…

—Basta Serena —pidió limpiando los restos de lágrimas que caían en aquel rostro que tanto lo perturbaba.

Ella suspiró con desgana acariciando con sus finos dedos la vendada pierna del muchacho, ocasionándole pequeños escalofríos.

—Está bien, no hablaremos más de eso...

—Dime —musitó cuando la primera idea alcanzó su cabeza—, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

—He tardado un poco en encontrarte, ¿no?

Darien alzó las cejas.

—Pues no pensé que lo hicieras… —admitió con voz templada.

—¿Acaso Mina lo hubiera hecho mejor?

—¿Qué?

Serena recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien dejándose llevar por los latidos sosegados del corazón que amaba.

—Ella siempre ha estado un paso más adelante que yo…

El muchacho parpadeó sin comprender.

—Ella fue la que te encontró, como siempre. Ella me dio la dirección de tu nueva casa.

Sin ser ambos concientes de casi todos los detalles, Serena tenía mucha razón, después de todo:

La que encontró a Darien en el cementerio por primera vez fue Mina.

La que consoló a Darien cada vez que Serena y él tenían alguna _"pelea",_ era Mina.

La que _"salvó"_ –sin desmerecer a la pobre Luna- la vida de Darien fue Mina.

—Es una chica con agallas —dio por hecho Serena con voz neutra—. Mina me ayudó, lo estuvimos planeando juntas… Realmente me _"escapé"_ de casa —Darien frunció el ceño con reproche—. Bueno, mis padres no son concientes de eso. Piensan que estoy en el hogar de los Aino y que me quedaré allí durante el fin de semana. Y bueno, nunca pensé que te irías tan lejos. Ahorramos dinero y compramos dos boletos en ómnibus. Nos escabullimos por la madruga, perdona si me veo mal, no he dormido durante toda la noche, además el viaje tardó seis horas pero valió la pena —los ojos de Serena se ensombrecieron—, Mina está fuera, ¿quieres qué entre?

—Tal vez luego —murmuró.

—Darien —Serena finalmente se separó del cuerpo del muchacho, el cual observaba anonado la luz del día reflejarse en aquel dulce rostro.

—Quiero quedarme esta noche contigo… —balbuceó inclinando la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se acaloraban—, cuidaré de ti si me lo permites…

Entonces, con suma delicadeza –como temiendo una negativa-, atrapó las manos de Darien entre las de ella, buscando refugió y seguridad.

Darien cerró los ojos suspirando con desgana.

—Serena no quiero que lo tomes a mal —pausó intentando controlar el temblor de su voz— pero no te puedes quedar.

Lo miró con desilusión.

—¿Por qué? —apenas articuló.

—Come algo, y si quieres, puedes tomarte una siesta, te daré el dinero que necesitas y mucho más para que regreses esta noche a tu casa.

—Pero yo no quiero Darien.

El muchacho ladeó su cabeza en negación.

—No es una cuestión de que quieras o no —indicó con reproche pero intentando mantener la delicadeza—. Ya en bastante problemas nos hemos metido, ¿acaso deseas que tus padres te descubran? Imagina todo lo que puede pasar…

Y claro, no seria fácil explicar que fue detrás de su ex profesor/tutor.

—Ellos comprenderán.

—Sabes que no lo harán…

—¿Y esto a que se debe? —cuestionó ya cansada de tantas negativas—, ¿ya no seguiremos juntos…?

Y ahí estaba ella, haciendo la más temida pregunta.

Darien la observó insistentemente por largo rato. Está vez no sería bipolar sobre sus decisiones. Está vez nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Él estaba aprendiendo a vivir. Y ella… _ella también._

—Serena, no voy a caer en la inmadurez de decirte que no te —pausó tomándose su tiempo para luego mirarla directo a los ojos— **amo.** Pero en estos momentos quiero pensar… solo en mí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya te lo he dicho una vez… —la mirada de Serena se ensombreció— planeo irme a vivir a estados unidos, sólo que será más temprano de lo pensado, es decir, cuando mi pierna se cure.

—¿Con vivir te refieres a siempre? —sus labios temblaron ante la idea.

—No del todo…

Y otra vez esa mirada triste que tanto lo atormentaba. Esos ojos brillosos a punto de colapsar en llantos.

—Verás… Serena… yo… —titubeó buscando decir algo antes de que alguna lágrima traicionera bajara por la mejilla de su _ex_ novia—. Tal vez en el futuro nos volveremos a reencontrar. ¿Quién sabe?

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron llenos de esperanza. Él, en cambio, se quedó quieto como un santo.

Bien, lo había hecho sin desearlo: le había dado una esperanza microscópica.

—Te esperaré.

—Serena, no quiero que te sientas atada a nada.

Ya lo había aprendido con Beryl. Las relaciones a distancia no servían. Y más si tu ex novia es una maniática.

Pero la real cuestión era –o lo que más temía en este caso- es si a Serena le pasaba lo mismo que a él, es decir, si se enamoraba de alguien más. No quería que ella estuviera atada –léase como prisionera- a un sentimiento que podía llegar a mutar con el tiempo… después de todo su joven corazón adolescente era un órgano excitable e imprevisible.

—Te esperaré, no me importa, tomate todos los años que quieras.

—Serena.

—Sabes que no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión…

No dijo nada. Lo sabía. Quería –como a ninguna otra- a esa niña testaruda.

—Haz lo que quieras —señaló con actuada resignación.

—Te amo Darien.

Él simplemente asintió.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Darien apretó los labios en una fina línea. Quiso decirle que _"sí"_ y a la vez que "_no." _Si su respuesta era positiva, después de eso venía un contacto mucho más íntimo, ¡y quien sabe! Tal vez terminaban haciendo algo más en el suelo. No podía dejarse llevar por las artimañas femeninas de Serena. Si su respuesta era negativa, Serena –con lo testaruda que era- terminaría insistiendo mucho más y ese _"no"_ se trasformaría en un sí –repásese la situación anterior si la respuesta era positiva-. Pero el asunto no era ese…

… él se _moriría_ si ella llegaba a _tocarle_, no sobreviviría al tierno roce de sus labios_._

—Hazlo cuando regresé de mi largo —estiró mucho más la "a" con énfasis— viaje.

—No me importa —ella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza—, tuvimos que esperar una década para volvernos a reencontrar, ¿por qué no esperar otros diez años?

Y la miró con insistencia sin todavía caer en cuenta.

¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?

Es decir, ¿_cómo…?_ No, esperen. ¿Por qué _nunca _se lo dijo?

Sus labios se abrieron deseosos de decir algo pero su voz parecía no querer cooperar. Entonces Serena estalló en risas como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura. Darien continuó parpadeando. Estaba completamente aturdido, como si se hubiera perdido gran parte de la historia.

—Piénsalo: tendré veintiséis, seguiré igualmente de joven y hermosa, seré una mujer madura y derecha —dio por seguro con cierto grado de arrogancia—. Además ninguna otra mujer te amara tanto como te amo yo. Lo hago desde que fui una niña pequeña —dio por hecho guiñándole un ojo.

Y él sonrió a medias.

No era la niña a la cual se había atado con tanto esmero en el pasado. Bueno, al menos no físicamente. Pero de todas formas comprendió… No, mejor dicho, tan seguro como estaba del día y la noche, del aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones, comprendió que, a pesar de que si ella no hubiera resultado ser la niña del cementerio, la amaría en esta vida y en _todas las vidas que siguieran a esta._ No le importaba que en el futuro aquella mirada se viera estorbada por un par de prismáticos feos, o que sus manos se aventajaran y que su cabello se volviera un enjambre de hilos plateados.

Siempre sería suya.

El pasado ya estaba almacenado. El futuro se estaba por ver. Darien alzó sus cejas con ironía, sin todavía dar su brazo a torcer, después de todo él también era un cabeza dura.

—Eso lo veremos mi querida Serena… eso lo _veremos..._

.

.

.

**FIN**

Última nota final de autor:

Como aclaración final: En este universo alterno Serena no queda embarazada de Darien como en el futuro alternativo de Luna (en el cual también Darien muere :P)

Cuando empecé esta historia no estaba muy segura sobre que rumbo iba tomar y mucho menos el final. Tenía catorce años cuando la idea llegó a mi cabeza y ahora estoy muy próxima de cumplir los diecinueve años, y como todo, la vida sigue su rumbo, las cosas mutan/cambian, a mi edad no se tiene las mismas motivaciones que cuando era una pre-adolescente. (el dieciocho siempre ha sido un numero muy temido por mi). No sé si alguna lectora comenzó esta historia en su momento de publicación (lo dudo, pero si es así: ¡hola! ;) ), pero agradezco de corazón a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme, y las otras tantas que me han tenido paciencia.

Un saludito y abrazo especial a mi hermanita Diane, a la cual le he dedicado el fanfic, y también a Anny.

Bueno, no sé que más agregar sólo puedo decir:

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!** Y que tengan un bonito día ;)


End file.
